Inescapable
by bmaniavids
Summary: Two paths meant to meet accompanied by two hearts that were never supposed to intertwine.
1. Marketplace

This story is COMPLETELY different than the show or the books. I have altered past experiences that, in turn, change the characters. Although some character traits are still the same, some will be different.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping outside awoke Richard from his sleep. The sunlight was pouring into the small room, illuminating half of his bed and part of the wooden floor beneath. He sighed as he slowly opened his eyes, grimacing at the bright light. He sat up in his small bed, blinking and adjusting to the morning. His body ached, his muscles sore from the previous days activities of hunting. Chase had banged on the door so loudly that Richard had awoken with a jump, scrambling towards the door without grabbing a shirt. Chase had smacked him on the back, informing him that they were to go hunting. Richard complied, and the entire day was spent tracking a deer. They weren't able to make a kill until just before dusk. Today he was supposed to go with Chase to the market, grabbing various ingredients for a dinner Emma had planned to make.

Richard groped at the side table, his hand clumsily grabbing at a small canteen of water. He gulped the liquid greedily, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He yawned as he swung his legs over the side of his bed, reaching for the shirt he had discarded earlier. He pulled his shirt on just in time to hear Chase's deep voice accompanied by his heavy knock. Richard chuckled as he pushed himself off the bed, happy that this time he was able to wake of his own accord. He moved out of his bedroom and into the small living area. Chase would joke with him, telling him he needed a bigger abode in order to entice a woman to his bed. However, Richard liked his small cabin in the secluded woods. He had no intention of bringing a random woman to his home. If he had found a woman he truly cared for, he figured that she wouldn't care about where he lived or the size of his house. Richard swung the door open with a smile.

"Ah, you're awake this morning!" Richard rolled his eyes as Chase laughed, the hearty sound filling the air.

"I see you are here to run Emma's errands," Richard teased as Chase smiled and nodded. As far as he was concerned, Chase was the epitome of a family man. The way he and Emma interacted always made Richard smile. He hoped he'd be able to have that with a woman one day. Chase doted on his children in the most peculiar way. He would constantly insult them, calling them ugly and bothersome. The children would always laugh and cling to him, causing Chase to give up his facade and resort to tickling them to get them to leave his legs. Chase's love for his family was apparent.

"If we wait long, we will make the wife very unhappy," Chase stepped forward, waving a hand in Richard's direction to follow. He smiled as he closed the door behind him, jogging a few steps to catch up to Chase's long strides.

"I still don't see why I have to come with you to do this, she isn't _my_ wife." Richard joked, bumping against Chase's shoulder, soliciting a downward glance from Chase.

"Consider this training," Chase smiled, nudging Richard with his elbow. "One day, when you have a wife and children, you'll appreciate all the times I dragged you to do their bidding." Richard threw his head back and laughed.

The walk towards the market seemed rather short, Chase and Richard joking along the they entered the area, Chase quickly separated from Richard, maneuvering through the crowds to acquire what he needed. Richard sighed and shook his head, looking around to see what he could do to pass the time. Chase hadn't informed him of what Emma needed, and with him on the other side of market, Richard was left alone to wander the various shops.

Richard walked by a small jewelry stand, offering small trinkets to any who would pass by. "A bracelet for your beloved?" He smiled sadly and shook his head at the woman. She nodded as she put down the blue jeweled bracelet she had been holding towards him. "A shame," he heard her mutter under her breath. Richard furrowed his brows together as he cocked his head towards her.

"Excuse me, miss?" He asked. The woman looked up at him with hazel eyes, the spark of life quite prominent in them. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun, her face only slightly withered with age. She held a shawl around her shoulders. She smiled as she looked up at him. He found the gesture comforting.

"A shame," she repeated.

"What's a shame?" Richard questioned, assuming that she was referring to a failed sale.

"That a man such as yourself does not have a beloved." Richard's eyebrows furrowed again as he bit the inside of his cheek. The woman laughed. "You act as though such a statement is a shock."

Richard smiled at her and shook his head. "I'm sorry, it isn't a shock. I'm just surprised that a woman who knows nothing about me automatically assumes it is a shame for me not to have a beloved." She shook her head and smiled, glancing down towards the bracelet she had previously tried to sell him. "My name is Richard."

"Ingrid." She responded, nodding her head and smiling. "Well, one day, when you have a beloved, you can come by my shop and I will sell you something to give to her." Richard laughed as he glanced over the items on the table. "I will give you a very good price." She chuckled as he continued to inspect the jewelry. Something was drawing him to the blue bracelet she had waved in front of him. He drew his bottom lip through his teeth in concentration and looked up at Ingrid.

"I will take you up on that offer, Ingrid." The brunette nodded and he turned away, his breath catching in his throat when he saw Caroline making her way through the crowd.

She approached him with speed, quickly latching onto his arm and trying to lead him away. Richard sighed.

Caroline had a small frame, her blonde hair full of curls as it hung limply around her shoulders. Her eyes were the dullest shade of green. For the past few months, she had been desperately trying to win his attention. At first, he thought it was endearing, but now he just found it annoying. She would hang on his every word and readily agree with whatever he had to say. Richard found that the most annoying of all her traits. He tried his hardest to avoid situations with her, and when he was forced to communicate, he kept it at the bare minimum. He had no interest in pursuing her, but she never seemed to catch on.

Usually, when Chase was around, women would shy away from him. Chase's bulky exterior caused many to fear him, most of which included women. Being around Chase allowed Richard to avoid contact with women of whom he didn't wish to speak. It seemed as though no one caught his attentions, that the women who were available to him were just bland, not worth chasing. Sadly, Caroline soon found out that Chase was a kind man, and had no problem approaching Richard when Chase was around. Still, he wished his friend were there to help him fend her off.

Richard allowed Caroline to drag him around the market, her hand persistently tugging on his arm. He didn't listen to what she had to say, her words falling on deaf ears. There was no way he could separate from her without appearing to be rude. His only hope was Chase, who seemed to be lost in the crowd, his arms full of ingredients.

"Perhaps you don't wish to be in the marketplace, maybe we should leave. Explore the woods, possibly?" Caroline looked up at him with eager eyes, a toothy grin on her face. Compared to most girls in Hartland, she was definitely on the higher ends of beauty. He began to wonder if this was the best that was ever going to happen to him. Maybe Caroline is the beloved that Ingrid would sell him jewelry for. Maybe if he gave in to her advances, life could be easier. Maybe he was shooting her down for unrealistic fantasies, and if he had the opportunity to be with her, he would fall for her. He doubted all of these, but it seemed better than the alternative of being alone.

"May-" Richard stopped in his tracks, Caroline failing at trying to get him to walk forward. She pouted as she tugged on his arm, fully aware she was almost near victory. Richard's mouth dropped open.

Across the marketplace was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long, dark hair. It appeared to be black, but when the sunlight danced along it, brown was present. She had a slim frame and Richard had the feeling that her body would meld perfectly into his. She walked with grace and dignity, as though she was the most important person in Hartland. To Richard, she currently was. She was dressed in a loose blouse, the dark blue color showing the intense contrast of her porcelain skin. Her black pants were tighter, showing her shapely legs. Her hand moved to brush away hair that had fallen in her face.

When she looked his way, her blue eyes made Richard's heart stop.


	2. Coerced

Richard was only vaguely aware of Caroline whimpering for him to come along with her. His eyes were glued on the mysterious woman that was so close, yet so far away. He watched as she bunched her brows together and her lips pursed. He smiled and swore that he saw her chuckle. His heart dropped a bit when she turned away. The world seemed colder now that her blue eyes weren't boring into him.

"Richard!" The unpleasant screech of Caroline's voice reeled him back into reality. He blinked as he looked down at her, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He was sure she hadn't said anything important, or anything that he would consider important, but he didn't know what else to say. She clenched her jaw and glared at him. It wasn't intimidating. Instead, he furrowed his brows together as he eyed her up and down, pulling his arm away from her. Caroline instantly pouted, reaching out with her hands to grab him once again. He took a step back.

Suddenly, the thought of even entertaining her by letting her touch him was blasphemy. He now cared what the blue eyed woman would think. Maybe she'd think that they were together, and he didn't want that. His sights were now set on her, his heart aflame with unfamiliar desire. Caroline was no longer one of the most beautiful women in Hartland, she was now only the least plain. Compared to the other woman, she was but a grain of sand.

Richard was about to open his mouth, no doubt to insult Caroline, when Chase came up behind him, his arms overflowing with various foods.

"Richard! So good to see you, lend me a hand?" Richard gladly took the offered diversion and gathered half of the things in Chase's arms. There were various spices and fruits, and Richard had no idea what Emma could possibly make with such an odd mixture of things. He adjusted the products in his arm, noticing that Caroline had not moved.

The blonde glanced between the two men, settling her gaze on Richard. "What about the walk into the woods?" Her voice was a little deeper, laced with emotions: rage and sorrow. It was as if she knew she had lost him the moment he had seen the other woman. Chase turned his head towards Richard, cocking it to the side. Richard looked up at him and Chase nodded.

"Sorry, Caroline, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal Richard for today," when Caroline began to protest, Chase cut her off. "Emma wishes to cook a big dinner for the family, she will be angry if we keep her waiting and I can't carry all the goods on my own." Richard offered Caroline a thin lipped smile before walking forward. Chase shifted the weight in his arms and called out to Richard. "Richard, go ahead and head back to my house, I'll be there in a few minutes." Richard nodded and continued walking forward. As far as he was concerned, he didn't care what Chase said to Caroline.

Caroline started to walk away, but Chase adjusted the load of goods in his arms so that he had enough room to grab her arm. She let out a small shriek and he gave her a questioning look. "Naive girl, I'd never hurt you." He spat. Chase wasn't rude or mean, but he couldn't stand when women thought that he would cause them harm. He would never lay a malicious hand on a woman. Caroline's eyes grew wide and Chase's grip on her arm loosened.

"I'm sorry, you just .. startled me, that's all." Caroline choked out, forcing her body to relax. Chase shook his head and let go of her arm.

"Richard is a good man," Chase began and Caroline started smiling. He narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to her. "That is why he will never tell you that he has no interest in you whatsoever. If you want to save yourself some heartache, you'll stop following him like a lost child." Chase began walking off, leaving Caroline to stand alone in the busy marketplace. He noticed how her eyes watered when he told her, but he had more pressing issues than to comfort a girl with delusions.

Chase shouldered his way through the crowd, quickly catching up to Richard. Richard looked back at him with questioning eyes as Chase took a few large steps to walk alongside him.

"All is well, friend!" Chase bellowed, his deep laugh roaring through the woods. Richard shook his head and smiled.

"Do I even want to know what you said to her?" Chase stopped, looking at Richard as though he had asked him if he had killed his wife.

"Would I ever say anything rude to a lady?" Chase's voice was a few decibels louder than normal and Richard had to suppress a laugh.

"No, of course not!" Richard proclaimed, trying to hold back the laughter that threatened to spill out of his mouth.

"Exactly," Chase responded, continuing to walk as Richard fell in step beside him. "But," Richard glanced over at Chase. "Caroline is no lady." Richard's mouth fell open and he coughed, not believing what he had heard. Chase had never said a vicious comment about a woman before, and certainly not a comment that would degrade her and question her reputation.

"Chase .. what .. what?" Richard stammered as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"That woman is a harlot!" Chase exclaimed. "Of course, I am a gentleman and would never let her know that she is one. She's quite oblivious to it, you know." Richard's brows furrowed as he adjusted the weight in his arms. "After all, she has been trying to get into your bed since you first met her. Not the woman for you." Richard grinned. Chase knew him better than anyone else did. "Now that woman you were blatantly staring at, she is more the type of woman I can picture you with."

Richard had to keep from falling over. He knew he had been obvious about it, but he had no idea that Chase had noticed. "What woman?" Richard tried to lie and his face reddened when Chase laughed.

"Oh, Richard." He chastised. "Shall I refresh your memory? The woman with the dark, curly hair? Blue blouse and black pants? Green eyes, I believe?"

"Blue."

"Aha! You did notice. Quite blue, are they not? She's a gorgeous woman, no doubt." Richard's cheeks reddened even more. His mouth suddenly became very dry. "Why so shy, Richard? A man would be a fool not to notice her." Richard clenched his eyes shut, the items in his arms seeming to weigh a hundred pounds.

"She is beautiful, yes." He managed to choke out, but his voice sounded much more meek than he intended it to. Chase laughed again. Normally, he found Chase's laughter as a mood lightener, but right now, it was only making Richard more embarrassed.

"Beautiful? I don't think that describes her Richard. I think a whole new word needs to be invented to describe the caliber of that woman." Richard knew what Chase was doing. He was trying to bait him into admitting that he had an attraction towards her. Chase wasn't stupid, he knew that Richard did, but Richard saying it was a personal goal of Chase's. "No thoughts on the subject, Richard?"

"Fine, Chase! The woman has got to be the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen." Richard glanced at Chase, who had a smug look on his face. "Happy now?"

"Very," Chase stated, seeming to drop the subject since he got what he wanted: a confession. Richard muttered something under his breath as he stared at the apples in his arm. What on earth was Emma going to make?

"Do you know her?" He finally asked, after what seemed like hours of silence, but in reality, it was only a few minutes. Chase shrugged.

"No," He sighed as he looked up at the sigh, squinting. "I assume she's just arrived. The wardens will no doubt talk about a pretty little thing like that. In fact, I don't think any man would fail to keep her out of conversation. Well, married men would, if they knew what was good for them." Richard laughed along with Chase. "Men will be lining up to try and get into her skirts." Richard dropped his mouth open. "Don't act so young, Richard. Men would pay an obscene amount to be with a woman like that. She doesn't look like a prostitute, hence, all they have to do is win her heart."

Richard bit the inside of his cheek, knowing that Chase had something more to say. "Are you going to ask me what my big plan is?" Chase asked, smiling like a boy who had just caught a frog, trying to get his mother to be proud of him.

"I'm sure you will tell me anyways," Richard began, not wanting anything to do with whatever plan he had. Chase was a good friend, yes, but Richard wasn't sure how he felt about having Chase play a match maker for him and a stranger.

"You see all this food in our arms?" Richard rolled his eyes and scoffed. Chase ignored it. "Well, Emma always cooks a huge meal, yet some of it goes to waste." Richard furrowed his brows and looked at him. "Alright, most if it doesn't go to waste. What can I say? I have quite a large appetite." He laughed as he jumbled the items in his arms. "But, this is more than the usual amount, and I'm sure I can sacrifice a few helpings if you want to invite a certain lady to dinner."

Richard stopped walking, his arms almost falling out from underneath the food he was carrying. "What?" His voice came out high pitched, more like a squeal. Chase laughed.

"Invite that woman who captivated your attentions. I wish to meet her."

"I don't even know her!" The idea seemed utterly ridiculous, but he knew that Chase was set on it. Chase had always done so much for Richard, now Richard felt as though he owed Chase this. If she rejected him, then he couldn't be blamed for the failure. Knowing Chase, he'd find a way to spin it and make it Richard's fault.

"Get to!" Chase's house was in eye sight now and Richard felt as though he was walking to his death. "Do you expect for her to fall for you out of the blue, Cypher? A woman has to be wooed. This is exactly why you need training!" Richard clenched his jaw. He was not going to win this argument, and Chase did have a very valid point.

Richard was relieved to see Emma at the door, waving to the two. "Chase, you've been gone quite a bit! I was thinking you may have gotten lost!" Chase chuckled and leaned in to give Emma a quick kiss before scurrying in and setting the food down on the table. Emma offered to help Richard, but he shook his head and began to walk in, only to have Chase standing in front of him, blocking the way.

"Richard here is going to bring a girl to dinner!" Emma smiled and clasped her hands together at her husband's proclamation.

"Really? What's her name? What's she like?" Emma was already bombarding him with questions and Richard felt as though this was a horrible, horrible idea. Emma always told Richard he deserved a good woman, that he shouldn't be alone. Now it seemed as though everything was coming into place before anything actually happened.

"Emma, dear, no need to pester. We will soon find out all about this mystery woman when he brings her to dinner." Emma nodded vigorously and skipped into the kitchen, now more intent on making a large dinner. "She's been waiting for this day for awhile, Richard. Don't disappoint." Chase reached forward and grabbed everything out of Richard's hands, quickly depositing them on the table like the rest.

Richard was already walking away when he heard Chase call behind. "Remember, I said bring a lady to dinner!"

Richard sighed as he trudged forward. That was Chase's warning not to bring Caroline, even though she was the easier one to acquire. He sighed as he made his way back through the woods, heading towards the market.


	3. Reward

Richard leaned on the opposing wall where he first saw the woman. He scanned over all the people in the marketplace, which had thinned considerably since when he and Chase were previously there. He couldn't see her anywhere and was beginning to think that she was just passing through and may have been on to the next town already. He overheard some of the vendors talking about a woman with bright blue eyes, but most of the conversation was focused on her other attributes. The vulgar language made Richard want to start throwing punches. He sighed as he let his head fall back against the wall, about to leave in defeat when he heard a slow murmur of sound from the vendors beside him. He opened his eyes and glanced around.

There she was.

She was carrying a bucket of apples. Richard cocked his head to the side. The bucket was rather large and seemed to be a two man job. She, however, was carrying it on her own with no sign of struggle. Only another reason she intrigued him. Her walk was still graceful, the bucket seeming to balance gracefully in her small hands. He smiled to himself.

Richard turned as he heard a call from behind him, a lewd remark about her. She didn't acknowledge it and continued walking towards the booth that had the fruits. She was now only a few feet away from him and he could feel his heart race. She glanced his way and smiled politely before nodding at the vendor of the fruit stand. A younger boy who didn't look to be more than seventeen kicked out a leg and swiped it into her shin, causing her to topple over with all the apples. Richard quickly rushed to her side, managing to grab the bucket before it slammed into her. The boy snickered.

The woman sighed as she pushed herself off the ground, observing her dirt caked hands. She wiped them on her pants and began gathering the apples.

Her dark mass of hair fell in front of her face and she used a dirty hand to tuck it behind her ear. She looked up at him and Richard's heart thumped in his chest. "Thank you," she murmured as she tried to grab all the apples that had fallen out of the bucket. Richard assisted, putting the last of the fruit into the bucket before standing and offering her a hand. She glanced at his outstretched limb and instead went for the apples. Richard laughed as he leaned down and picked them up, surprised with how heavy the bucket actually was. This woman was strong. She pursed her lips and the left side of her mouth twitched up into a grin. He smiled and placed the apples on the table of the vendor. She had watched the entire spectacle but made no move to say or do anything.

Richard turned around and reached his hand towards her again. This time she accepted it. He helped pull her up and looked over at the boy who had tripped her. Richard's gaze became dark and heated and the boy ended up running off. The woman laughed.

"You are quite scary, aren't you?" She smiled as she brushed her hands against her pants once again. She was covered in dirt but still looked like a good spirit in the flesh.

"Only to those who wish to harm beautiful women," She clenched her eyes and shook her head, laughing softly.

"I have to say, that's the best I've heard all day." She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead and sighed, crossing her arms and shifting her weight to her right leg. "Do you have a name?"

"Richard Cypher," he smiled, unsure why he was so happy to tell her his name.

"Well, Richard Cypher, thank you for preventing that bucket from slamming into me." He nodded as he stared down at the ground. Her beauty was intimidating.

"Do you happen to have a name, or must I resort to calling you 'beautiful?'" She laughed, throwing her head back. It caused Richard's cheeks to redden.

"Kahlan Amnell." She looked to the ground and glanced up at him, tucking another flyaway strand of hair behind her ear. Her name was even beautiful.

"Well, Kahlan Amnell, you don't seem to be from around here." She shook her head. "What brings you to Hartland?" She sighed as she glanced over at the vendor behind him.

"Honestly?" She looked at him through dark lashes as he nodded. "I was thought of as a threat to many, and a whore to most." She chuckled and glanced at the men around her. "Although untrue, I do feel I should get paid to hear some of the things these men say."

"So, you were hated?" Richard found the thought absurd, ignoring her small joke about the Hartland men. He felt as though if they spoke of it, it would only make Richard's blood boil. These men had no right to speak of her or to her in such a manner.

"I was .. feared .. for my appearance, I suppose you could say. All the women thought I was out to steal their men."

Richard laughed. It wasn't a surprise the women thought that. Kahlan could most certainly steal a man away from any woman. Except perhaps Chase. He was the most devoted of any husbands he had seen.

"How long have you been here?"

"This is my first day, actually." She smiled. The vendor behind him coughed and she nodded. "I'm sorry, but in order to keep this job, I should probably work." He laughed as he watched her move behind the table, pulling out apples and wiping the dirt ridden ones with a cloth.

"You know, Kahlan, I can introduce you to quite the welcoming family if you wish. I'm sure they would make you feel more at home here." Richard felt his heart hammer in his chest. She was new to the town and needed to become better acquainted with those around her, but perhaps this was too soon. He watched as she looked up at him through her thick lashes, eyes beaming and hands still steadily cleaning the apples. The vendor scoffed and Kahlan rolled her eyes, returning her attentions to the fruit.

Although awkward, Richard didn't move. Kahlan hadn't given him a response yet. She didn't look up at him after he had initially asked. He waited, but still no response. She cleaned the last apple and dropped it back into the barrel, blowing a strand of hair out of her face as her nose wrinkled.

"Can I get an apple?" Kahlan poked her tongue to the left side of her cheek and shook her head, laughing. She tossed him the freshly cleaned apple. Richard offered her money but she refused to take it, causing the vendor to glare at her.

"For helping me earlier and showing me kindness when all the other men wouldn't." Richard smiled and looked down at the apple, lifting it and taking a bite.

"Have you thought about my offer?" He asked after swallowing a bite of the fruit. He felt compelled to offer her one as well, but decided against it. She lifted her eyebrows and pursed her lips.

"I think that you are quite the persistent man," she responded, crossing her arms in the process. "I also think that you won't take no for an answer, now will you, Richard Cypher?"

"That is correct." He smiled, taking another bite of the apple. A bit of juice ran down his chin and she laughed, throwing a rag in his direction. Richard caught it, surprised with the strength behind the throw.

"It sounds like it could be beneficial," she picked up another rag and brushed it over her clothing, ridding of some of the dirt that seemed to be caked on. Kahlan sighed and glanced at the vendor from the corner of her eye. The woman scoffed and Kahlan frowned. She turned back towards Richard. "When?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? Such short notice," Kahlan teased, dropping the cloth beside her as she leaned on the table, closer to Richard. "I suppose I'll go, if you won't take no for an answer." Richard smiled and gave a single nod of his head.

The vendor sighed. She was an old woman with gray hair that was piled on the top of her head. She was dressed in heavy layers and seemed to always adorn a sour attitude.

"Young'uns," she muttered, grabbing at the fruits and placing them in buckets, preparing to close shop. "Go ahead, Kahlan," she said between tossing fruits into different barrels. She waved a bony finger in Kahlan's face and Kahlan took a step back, her nose wrinkling.

"Do not be up all night," the vendor glanced at Richard and he had to keep himself from laughing. She returned her gaze to Kahlan. "I need you to work first thing in the morning tomorrow," Kahlan nodded as she slowly backed away from the booth, eyeing the vendor cautiously as she stepped around the table.

"Thank you, Ms. Candron," the old woman muttered something under her breath as she shook her head, mocking Kahlan. Kahlan clenched her jaw and Richard gave her arm a reassuring squeeze, adding a bit of pressure to get her to walk away. He had a feeling that this woman would be like a viper if provoked.

"Remember, bright and early tomorrow morning!" Ms. Candron screeched from behind as the two started to walk away, Kahlan exhaling loudly.

Richard smiled as he offered her his arm.


	4. Dinner

-

"So, this girl that Richard's bringing to dinner," Emma eyed Chase from the side as she chopped up some vegetables, "Who is she?"

Chase chuckled and shook his head, cleaning off apples. "I don't know."

Emma stopped moving, staring at him with her mouth slightly agape. "You mean to tell me you invited a stranger to dinner? Richard tells you everything, you'd surely know about her." Emma scoffed as she shook her head, returning her attentions to the vegetables, cutting them more violently than before. "He doesn't even know her, does he?"

"He saw her at the marketplace," Chase said nonchalantly, tossing an apple in her direction. Emma scowled and grabbed the apple in her hand, glaring at Chase until she let the fruit drop to the wooden table.

"I'm just happy that Richard is learning to socialize with women," Laura, the oldest of Chase and Emma's children, walked in and set a few mugs on the table, smiling at her mother. "Richard is a good man, he deserves a good woman. He isn't a poor judge in character, mother. If he has an initial liking towards her, then she must be perfectly fine."

Emma began laughing and Chase joined her, pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead as they continued to make dinner.

"See, Emma? That boy has a knack for weeding out the bad ones," he smiled as he nudged her with his elbow, watching as a toddler came roaring through the room and attached herself to his legs. "Rebecca!" He boomed, kneeling down and slinging her over his shoulder, causing the little girl to giggle. Emma smiled and Laura rustled the little girl's hair, which was a mass of black fuzz.

Soon, a wailing was heard from a distant room and Chase laughed, swinging Rebecca in his arms before plopping her on the ground. "Let's hope our family doesn't scare her off," Chase bellowed, heading towards the room to a newborn Isaac. Laura dropped her mouth in a mock surprise and Emma laughed.

The night was going to be interesting.

xx

Kahlan sat across from Richard, listening and observing the Brandstone family. They were quite the lively bunch. At first, Kahlan had been apprehensive, wondering if she should have even accepted Richard's offer, but when she walked into the house she was welcomed with open arms. It was quite different than what she was used to in the Midlands. They ran from her there, here, they ushered her into their homes with warm hearts.

The walk to the house was silent but not awkward. Small talk was made and Kahlan felt rather comfortable with Richard, even with little conversation. He had a very likable quality and she found herself smiling at every thing he said. The man was a child at heart, his innocence yet to be tainted like hers had been. She hoped he would never lose his boyish spirit.

Now, Kahlan felt as though she had been welcomed into the family. They laughed and talked, and Kahlan had to admit that Emma was an amazing cook. She wasn't sure what she was eating, but it was delicious. There were bowls of fruit and stew, pieces of deer meat seasoned with different spices. Biscuits and bread were abundant. She couldn't remember the last time she had such a large meal, let alone one so tasty.

Kahlan stirred her spoon around her stew, contemplating whether or not to eat more. She was already full, but felt it would be disrespectful not to finish her helping. She pursed her lips and looked around the table, finding that all eyes were on her. She felt the blood rush to her face.

"Kahlan, you don't have to eat everything on your plate," Chase smiled, reaching for a strip of deer meat. Richard glanced at her and smiled, shaking his head. He reached over and grabbed a piece of bread from her plate, popping it in his mouth.

"Don't worry, food never goes to waste in this household," he glanced at Chase. "Chase eats everything and anything, the man is like a bottomless pit." The table began laughing and Kahlan felt more at ease.

Richard watched her guarded movements, how she was being cautious with everything she said or did. He wondered why she acted such a way when he felt a tug at his pant leg, looking down to see Rebecca's bright green eyes staring up at him. She pouted and lifted her arms in his direction, begging to be picked up. Richard chuckled and readily grabbed her in his arms, setting her on his lap and offering her an apple. She giggled.

"Rebecca!" Chase's tone was serious, but his face betrayed his facade. "Richard doesn't want an ugly little thing like you sitting in his lap." The table laughed, all except Kahlan, whose mouth had dropped in shock. Rebecca giggled and clung onto Richard as he tickled her side, affirming Chase's statement and telling her she was a burden.

Kahlan's eyebrows lowered, her mouth still agape, as she stared openly at the table.

"I told you we'd scare her off!" Chase bellowed, the sound seeming to shake the entire table. Emma reached over and patted Kahlan's knee, reassuring her that everything was fine. Laura huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Chase has a very .. odd way of teasing his children," Richard said, smiling at Kahlan as he continued to torture Rebecca with tickling, her giggling filling the air.

Kahlan shook her head, laughing at herself. "I'm sorry, I've just never heard someone speak to their children in such a way." She lied, she had. But it seemed so uncharacteristic of this family and she thanked the spirits that she was right. They began talking and laughing again, and when the table came to a break in conversation, Laura spoke up.

"It's a good thing you came along, Kahlan," Laura claimed. Rachel stuck her tongue out and Laura made a face in response. "Maybe Caroline will somehow disappear now." Chase chuckled and Richard stared.

"Caroline?" Kahlan questioned, suddenly feeling threatened. She didn't know why she cared so much about another woman being in Richard's life, but the idea rubbed her the wrong way.

Chase looked between Laura and Richard before speaking. "Don't worry, I've taken care of it."

"Good," Emma stated, reaching for a piece of bread. "The woman was a harlot, definitely not the woman for Richard." Laura and Chase began laughing, leaving Kahlan in a storm of confusion and Richard speechless.

"Why does everyone say she's a harlot?" Richard asked innocently before ruffling his hand through Rebecca's hair.

"Because she is," Chase stated, lifting a spoon full of stew to his mouth. "You are too good to see the bad in people, Cypher. That girl is no good for you," after swallowing the stew he pointed the spoon in Kahlan's direction. "This woman, however, is." Kahlan stared blankly around the table, unaware of how to react. Richard's cheeks reddened and he attempted to hide it by resting his chin on Rebecca's head. The little girl was reaching for all the food on Richard's plate with greedy hands, Richard never complaining.

"Chase!" Emma scolded him and Chase was happy he was on the opposing end of the table. "You can't just go around saying things like that and pressuring them into something, they barely know each other." Laura failed to hide her amusement towards her mother's chastisement of Chase. Emma reached over and rested a hand on Kahlan's shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze. "I'm not saying you won't be good for him, I'm certain you would be."

Kahlan smiled, not sure what to say in response.

As if on cue, Isaac began screaming in the other room. The noise startled Kahlan and made her jump, causing the others to laugh. She felt her cheeks get hot once again. Emma excused herself from the table and went to tend to the newborn boy.

Richard nor Kahlan knew what to say to start conversation. Emma glanced left to look at Kahlan and then right to look at Chase. She lightly punched Chase in the arm. He cringed and grabbed at his arm, pretending it was a deadly blow that was dealt. Rebecca laughed and Chase frowned at her, claiming that she liked to see her father in pain. Richard and Kahlan laughed when Rebecca nodded her head.

"So Kahlan," Chase began, pushing his empty plate away from him as he sat back in his chair. "Tell us a little about yourself."

Kahlan stared and furrowed her brows. She wasn't sure what to say. She never liked talking about herself. She was much better with direct questions versus broad based ones. When Laura saw Kahlan's trouble, she chimed in.

"How old are you, Kahlan?" Laura turned towards her, seeming to be fully invested in the conversation and it caused Kahlan to smile as she sighed.

"Twenty-four."

"Whe-"

"I have a better idea," Chase interrupted, soliciting a glare from Laura. "How about Laura here asks questions," Laura smiled in victory. "And both of you answer them." He pointed between Kahlan and Richard. "You two need to get to know each other, this is the perfect opportunity." Kahlan nodded and Richard smiled. Rebecca slipped off of his lap and ran towards Chase, jumping on him with such force that it almost propelled him out of his chair.

"Twenty-seven." Richard stated, resting his elbows on the table and leaning a bit closer. Kahlan mirrored the action.

Laura still directed her questions towards Kahlan. "Where did you grow up?"

"Hartland," Richard spoke first, gesturing around the house as if it was obvious. Kahlan laughed.

"Aydindril." Richard looked at her, puzzled. Chase sat up in his chair, setting Rebecca on the ground.

"Aydindril?" Kahlan nodded. "That's across the boundary." Kahlan nodded again. Chase leaned forward and Kahlan suddenly felt uncomfortable. "How could you cross the boundary?" Kahlan glanced between Chase and Richard, hoping that something would come by to save her. She thanked the spirits when Emma came in, carrying a small bundle in her arms.

"Meet Issac," she said as she offered to let Kahlan hold him. She glanced up nervously, her mouth opening to say something but quickly closing when no words would come out. "Don't worry, dear, you won't break him." Kahlan smiled as Emma passed the baby boy to her, Kahlan carefully cradling him in her arms.

"He's beautiful," she said softly, lifting a finger and letting it brush across his cheek.

"He's quite the attention seeker," Emma sighed as she sat down. "He heard company and wasn't happy when he wasn't included." They laughed, all except Chase, who had a very serious look on his face. "Chase, is something wrong?"

When realizing his concern was apparent, he quickly eased back into a smile, laughing and reaching to nudge Richard with his elbow. "He gets it from his father."

Richard scoffed, "That's for sure."

Kahlan glanced up at Richard and he swore his heart stopped. Seeing her with a child, her brilliant blue eyes sparkling, made his heart skip a beat. When Isaac began stirring, Kahlan froze, unaware of what to do. Richard gestured for her to take the seat beside him on the other side of the table, but she appeared to be frightened to move with the small life in her arms. When the babe began crying and no one moved to help her, she shuffled over to the other side of the table and sat by Richard, staring up at him with a horrified look. He chuckled.

"Leave it to the Brandstone's to leave their child crying in the arms of a woman with no experience," Richard joked as the family laughed.

"Sometimes you have to force people to learn," Chase stated, taking a sip of his ale. "If I hadn't done that with you, then she wouldn't be here in the first place." Kahlan looked up at him questioningly but was drawn back to see Richard lift the infant from her arms. Her gaze flickered from him and Isaac, watching as Richard softly swayed the baby in his arms, patting the side of his leg. Kahlan was astonished with how quickly Isaac stopped wailing.

He smiled at her, the most brilliant smile she had ever seen and she thought her heart would melt. She hesitantly took the baby back when he offered, mimicking his actions. She smiled when it worked for her as well.

"Thank the spirits," Emma sighed, pushing herself up and walking over to the two. "Isaac looks content now that he as received attention and disrupted the evening." Kahlan laughed as Emma reached down and gathered the boy in her arms, walking away.

Laura began cleaning up dishes with Chase's help and told the three that she was going to bed, Emma came in shortly after and said she was doing the same. Kahlan sat, realizing the conversation about her past was going to come up again.

This is why she didn't like talking to the people in Westland.

Richard patted her thigh, smiling at her. Kahlan felt more relaxed knowing he was there and didn't seem to judge or have preconceived notions. Chase, however, was a different story. He was Richard's good friend, and she was certain he wouldn't defend her if it meant affecting their friendship.

"So, Kahlan, how did you get across the boundary?" Chase's voice was emotionless and Kahlan tensed up, Richard reaching under the table to squeeze her hand.

-


	5. Uneasy

Chase's eyes burned into her and Kahlan was starting to panic. She had to come up with a lie. She couldn't possibly tell these men, men who knew nothing of magic, that she had crossed the boundary with the help of a nightwhisp. The tale was too unbelievable. She racked her brain for a solution. She heard of a pass somewhere, a wizard had once told her of it. Kahlan wished she would have paid more attention. Maybe if she mentioned a pass, then Chase would complete her thoughts.

"A pass," Kahlan looked up at him, her face turning emotionless. If she let him see her distress, then he would surely question her answer. Chase nodded slowly, leaning back in his chair as he crossed his arms.

"King's Port," he drawled out, pursing his lips as he continued to nod. Kahlan let out a silent breath, feeling Richard's hand squeeze her's under the table. He knew she lied. Kahlan would have to explain it to him later, but how would he react? She didn't want to scare him off. Richard seemed to be the first good, normal thing that had been in her life since she could remember.

"I didn't know any one else knew of the pass," Chase began, speaking to himself. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. He looked up to see Kahlan furrowing her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, Kahlan. As a boundary warden, I get on edge if someone were to pass through it to Westland." Kahlan nodded, understanding his stance. "I never had to deal with it, until now." Chase stated, staring at her. She looked between him and Richard, and then Chase bursted into laughter.

Richard looked between the two, not understanding exactly what was happening. Chase was laughing though, so all signs pointed to no conflict. Richard started to chuckle and he released Kahlan's hand. When he realized the absence, he frowned. He hadn't meant to let go of her hand and now he was trying to find another way to reclaim it.

When Kahlan felt Richard's hand slip away, she sighed inwardly. But the laughter made her smile and she rested her hand on the wood table, letting her fingers trace the grooves. Chase stood up and stretched, yawning.

"Kahlan, it has been nice to meet you," Chase began, walking over and standing between Richard and Kahlan. He let his hand fall on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I hope to see you around more often."

Chase turned to look at Richard. "And you, friend, I shall see you bright and early tomorrow morning!" Richard made a face, scrunching his nose, crinkles in his forehead. "We have more training to do, Cypher." Chase winked before walking off, Richard sighing.

Richard stood and offered Kahlan a hand, which she swiftly accepted. When they left the house, Kahlan felt both relieved and saddened. Despite the short amount of time and misunderstandings, she felt rather close to the family. But now, she didn't feel uncomfortable.

She was alone with Richard and never felt safer.

They walked a bit in silence until Richard began to speak. "No use in abandoning the game of questions," he leaned over and bumped against her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly. "Let's start off simple and work our way up." Kahlan nodded and Richard swung his hands behind his back, clasping at his wrists. He looked over at her.

"Favorite color?"

Kahlan wrinkled her nose, looking up at the sky a moment. She had never really thought about it. Richard stared at her intently, awaiting an answer. Kahlan looked over and smiled. "Blue."

Richard laughed, "Just like your eyes."

Kahlan hoped that the darkness hid her blush. She glanced over and Richard realized that he was supposed to answer as well. Ironically enough, it was the same.

"One in the same, Kahlan. Blue." Kahlan smiled and looked down at the ground, lifting a hand to tuck hair behind her ear.

"Brothers or sisters?" Richard asked, grabbing her hand and helping her over a fallen tree. He let his hand linger before letting hers slip out of it's embrace. Kahlan shook her head.

"They can be quite bothersome," Richard joked, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. Kahlan seemed quite down at the question. "I have a brother, Michael." Kahlan gave him a tight lipped smile, returning her gaze to the ground. Richard realized that he struck a chord, upset that he had made her shut down. All he wanted to do was get to know her, not upset her.

A few minutes went by, Kahlan keeping quiet and looking towards the ground. She didn't want to open up, to feel vulnerable, but at the same time she wanted this man to know everything about her. Everything.

"You lied to Chase," the break in silence caused Kahlan to jerk her head up, looking at him questioningly until she comprehended what he said. She diverted her gaze. "You don't have to talk about it, I'm not here to pry."

Richard wanted her to talk to him, but he didn't want to push. The way Kahlan pushed herself from him was an indication of her unwillingness to talk about it. He understood that, he only wished she would tell him something. Anything. He didn't know why he was so drawn to her, it was almost as if magic drew him to her. A few more moments of silence went by and Richard decided to stop pushing, to stay silent. If she didn't wish to talk, he wouldn't force her to.

"I did," Kahlan spoke meekly, looking up at him with sheepish eyes. Richard stopped walking, Kahlan doing the same. He stood in front of her, concern shining through his brown orbs. He cocked his head to the side. She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I'd believe anything you say, Kahlan." She could tell he was speaking the truth, and quite frankly, the statement scared her. Richard waited, wishing to know why she had lied, what she had lied about. He would believe anything she said. She could tell him that the sky was green and that fire was cold, and he would believe it. Simply because the words had fallen from her lips. "You don't have to talk about it, Kahlan. Just know that no matter what you say, no matter how insane or unbelievable it sounds, I'll believe it like I saw it with my own two eyes." Richard reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze before walking again. He stopped when she didn't follow.

"I didn't cross through a pass," if he wasn't listening for her, he would have never heard what she had said. Richard turned around, walking back towards her. She looked terrified. Terrified to tell him.

"Then how did you?" He asked, his voice soft and compassionate.

"Magic," again, her voice was barely above a whisper. Richard narrowed his eyes, pursing his lips. He knew nothing of magic, other than that it resided in the lands outside Westland. If she came from Aydindril, then she would obviously know about magic. From her statement, it seemed she knew how to use it. He almost wanted to stop the conversation. Almost.

"How?" Despite his reluctance, he still asked. Magic was foreign to him and he wasn't sure he wanted to get acquainted with it.

Kahlan was surprised with how well he was taking this. Magic seemed to be a forbidden word in Westland, everyone seeming to shy away from anyone who mentioned it. She had met an old woman, Adie, who worked with bones. She resided around the boundary. No one would go near her, claiming her a witch. If only they knew what Kahlan was. Richard would be scared of her if he knew, yet she felt compelled to tell him.

"A nightwhisp," Kahlan's voice was a little bolder now, more near it's normal volume. Richard tilted his head, and Kahlan realized she was being foolish. Richard didn't know what a nightwhisp was. She sighed as she continued. "A magical creature, like little balls of talkative energy." Kahlan let out a small laugh and noticed how Richard smiled at her. "The magic they have can help a person pass through the boundary. Her name was Shar."

"Where is Shar now?" Richard asked, surprised with himself for believing every word she said. The idea seemed insane, threatening. Yet, he now wanted to know everything about magic if it meant he could know more about Kahlan.

Kahlan looked up at him, her eyes tearing up. "She died." Richard frowned, desperately wanting to know how to comfort her. She seemed as though she was going to break down in front of him. He never wanted her to cry.

"How?" He managed to muster. Kahlan nodded, looking away from him as she clenched her eyes shut, a single tear falling onto her porcelain skin. He genuinely cared and believed her, she hadn't felt that in her whole life.

"It takes a lot of magic to get a person through the boundary," Kahlan looked down, fiddling with the cloth of her blouse. "She died shortly after I crossed."

Richard nodded and smiled sadly, no longer wishing to pursue the subject if it made Kahlan upset. He didn't want her crying. He reached over and rubbed her arm, gently tugging to get her to walk beside him. The rest of the walk was in silence.

Kahlan began to believe that he was scared of her, or was now ignoring her due to her association with magic. The thought made her heart sink. Yet, his concern and interest in what she had told him had been astounding. He knew nothing of magic yet believed her. Her head and her heart battled for dominance: did he care or was he pushing her away?

Richard saw his cabin in the distance, sighing in relief to be home. It had been a long day and he wanted nothing more than to fall onto his bed and let sleep claim him. He looked over at Kahlan, who smiled and continued to walk alongside him.

"This is my home," Richard said as they approached. He stood in front of it, out-stretching his arms, presenting the humble abode. "Chase tells me that I need to make it bigger if I wish to ever win a woman." Richard chuckled when he saw Kahlan smile and shake her head.

"There is nothing wrong with a cozy little house," she stated, making a single nod of her head as she made a serious face. He smiled.

"It would be rude of me not to walk you to your home," he began walking forward and Kahlan looked around, as if seeking refuge from the statement. He became puzzled and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I currently don't have a home," Kahlan said with a small shrug of her shoulders, gesturing to the ground around her. "I've been living off the forest for awhile now, there's really nowhere for you to walk me."

Richard pursed his lips. She had been sleeping on the forest floor? That seemed like blasphemy. He looked at her, ideas churning in his head.

"Well, I won't allow you to sleep on the forest floor," Richard stated, crossing his arms and lifting his chin, looking down at her with playful eyes. She furrowed her brow and looked around. She began to open her mouth but Richard cut her off. "You can stay with me, if you'd like."

Kahlan's breath caught in her throat and she swallowed, no doubt turning bright red. Richard laughed and slid his hand down her arm until it met hers, intertwining their fingers and smiling at her, applying light pressure to her limb. She smiled up at him and nodded lightly.

Richard smiled as he led her into his house. Chase was wrong. To the right woman, a household was just a place to live, not to show wealth or standing. Richard's previous statement about not bringing a stranger home seemed null and void now. Kahlan wasn't a stranger, but she wasn't a lover. Not yet, at least.


	6. Restraint

Richard grew nervous as he watched Kahlan observe her surroundings. There wasn't much to explore, just a common area with a small kitchen, his bedroom, and the washroom. Much to his surprise, she looked at it all as if it were a palace.

Kahlan felt butterflies as she looked around the small home. It was comfortable, welcoming. Much more welcoming than her own had been. She traced her fingers over a wooden chair, which she was sure that Richard had carved himself. He never told her his occupation, but she had an inclination that he was at one with the woods. Her fingers dropped from the chair, her body turning to look at him.

"You made this?" She asked, glancing back at the chair.

Richard felt his cheeks get hot and he looked at the ground, moving his foot to and fro. "Yes," he lifted his head to look at her, her blue eyes gleaming in the firelight. He had managed to throw a few logs in the fireplace when they came in, and now the room was aglow and warm. "I feel at home in the woods."

"And yet, you refuse to let me sleep there," Kahlan laughed softly, turning to face him fully. He smiled and shook his head, taking a step forward.

"That, my dear Kahlan, is quite different," Richard smiled boyishly, stepping even closer to her. Kahlan could feel her blood racing through her veins. The endearment in his voice almost made her knees weak. Not to mention that smile of his. She wanted nothing more than to melt into him. Instead, she cocked her head to the side, furrowing her eyebrows and scoffing.

"How so?" Kahlan asked, lifting her chin and shaking her head slightly, causing Richard to chuckle as he looked down, Kahlan patiently waiting for an answer. His eyes slowly slid up her body, appraising her. She felt the blood rush to her face and suddenly she was even warmer than before. He took another step forward.

"Because I am not a beautiful woman," Richard smiled, leaning in a bit closer. "Besides, dangerous creatures lurk in the woods at night." He straightened his back and Kahlan sighed, brushing a piece of her hair out of her face.

"I've been fine on my own, Richard Cypher." She retorted, lightly slapping him in the arm. "I can take care of myself."

"Oh, can you?" Richard asked playfully, taking one more step - the step that left them breathing each other's breath. She nodded slowly, her eyes flickering to his lips. "I guess we'll have to see about that." Kahlan made a face and Richard ducked, wrapping his arms around her legs and tossing her over his shoulder.

"Richard Cypher, put me down!" She screeched, her arms hitting his back. He laughed and began carrying her to his room. "Richard!" She made futile attempts to get out of his embrace, but her current position offered her no support. She pressed the palms of her hands into his back, lifting herself up but quickly resigning, realizing she was defeated.

He gently put her down on his bed, kissing her forehead. "Get some sleep, Kahlan Amnell." Kahlan's heart raced and her tongue poked the left side of her cheek, her eyes narrowing. Richard laughed.

"Your boss made it very clear that I am not to keep you up all night," Richard joked, gesturing for her to lie down. She shook her head, moving to stand, only to have Richard grab her upper arms lightly. She wrinkled her nose.

"This is your home, Richard," she drew out slowly. "I will sleep elsewhere, I will not take your bed." Richard shook his head.

"And you are my guest, and I insist you stay in my bed." Richard smiled as he hurried out of the room, leaving Kahlan alone to sleep.

Kahlan glanced around the room, taking note of the minimal objects. There was a small night table which held a container of water. A chair was close by. She sighed as she threw off her boots, glancing at the door. She tucked herself under the covers - his covers. It didn't take long for sleep to claim her.

Richard sat in the common area, staring at the fire. Without Kahlan near, it didn't seem to burn as hot as before. He looked to his door, wondering if she were asleep. He figured if she wasn't exhausted, she would come out and argue with him about the situation. He lifted himself from the chair, tiptoeing to his bedroom door, opening it softly. He saw Kahlan's sleeping form and smiled, slowly closing the door.

He sat back down in front of the fire, tossing an apple between his hands. He doubted he would be able to sleep even if he tried. He was too awake, the blood racing through his veins at a, no doubt, dangerous speed.

xx

Kahlan heard the chirping of birds. She rolled to her side, allowing her eyes to open. Two blue jays were outside the window, sitting on a branch. She smiled as she stretched, frowning at knowing she had to climb out of Richard's bed. It had been so comforting and warm. She felt it would only be more inviting if Richard were also in it. She pulled on her boots, sitting on the edge of the bed as she stared at the door in front of her.

Richard hadn't gotten much sleep, his thoughts never seeming to settle on one thing. Yet, they all revolved around Kahlan. He heard someone approaching, quickly realizing that Chase was coming to "train" him some more. He sighed as he got up, opening the door before he could knock.

"You don't look like you've gotten much sleep," Chase bellowed, laughing as he pushed through Richard, into the area.

Kahlan lifted her head, recognizing the familiar voice. She now felt slightly embarrassed. It would be awkward to walk out now. She glanced out the window. Kahlan needed to get to work before Ms. Candron became so aggravated that she fired her. She reluctantly pushed herself off the bed, slowly walking towards the door, her hand hovering over the handle.

"I haven't," Richard responded, reaching for the cup of tea he had been drinking from. Chase eyed him suspiciously, his gaze flickering to the bedroom door. Richard raised an eyebrow and Chase leaned in, lowering his voice. "Perhaps you don't need anymore training."

"Chase!" Richard didn't mean to raise his voice to such levels, but the thought of bedding Kahlan the first day of knowing her - while tempting - would have been highly inappropriate. He wished to know her before they became anything romantic. She was worth more than what Chase was suggesting. She was worth so much more. Richard looked between the door and Chase, furrowing his brows.

"How did you know she was here?"

"I didn't," Chase chuckled. "You just told me." He walked over to the door, moving to open it before Richard grabbed his arm, dragging him away.

"Don't wake her."

"You really care for this woman," Richard diverted his gaze as Chase rested his hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He chuckled, releasing Richard's shoulder as he walked to the door. "I shall leave you be, then. When you're done, come find me." Richard nodded and Chase left, closing the door rather loudly.

Richard had a headache.

He also had no intention of finding Chase after... well, after anything. Richard planned on accompanying Kahlan to the market. Hopefully he'd be able to fend off some of the men who were so rude to her, so perverse. He doubted he could, but his presence could deter some of them from being so forthright with their comments

Kahlan sighed when she heard Chase leave, a weight seeming to lift off of her shoulders. She slowly opened the door, ducking her head out to see Richard clenching the bridge of his nose. Kahlan frowned as she stepped out, Richard paying no mind to her. She swallowed and walked up to him, laying a hand on his arm. He jumped. She backed away.

"I'm so sorry," Richard began, feeling stupid for not realizing she had come out. Kahlan looked terrified to touch him now, her eyes wide and her body tense. He needed sleep. Perhaps going with Kahlan to the market wasn't the smartest idea. He could possibly lose his temper at the men. Upon rethinking it, Richard decided it was best for him to go while so short tempered. Maybe some of the men would learn their lesson.

Kahlan shook her head, smiling nervously. "No, it's my fault." She looked down at the ground and began walking for the door, stopping when she felt Richard's hand slip around her upper arm. She turned towards him.

"It's not your fault, I just haven't gotten much rest. I shouldn't have jumped, I'm sorry." Richard was exhausted and Kahlan could tell. His brown eyes seemed so concerned over her slight fright. She smiled, this time more warmly, in hopes to ease his worry. The pad of his thumb rubbed along the fabric of her blouse.

"I should be getting to the market," Kahlan said, still smiling. Richard nodded, letting go of her and taking a step back, rubbing his temples. "Get some rest."

"No," Richard moved to the chair and grabbed his vest, slipping it on before clumsily grabbing at his boots.

"What are you doing?" Kahlan asked, tilting her head. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't sleep. She had taken his bed and now felt horrible - like she was the reason he hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Coming with you," Richard responded, looking up at her and smiling. When his boots were laced, he straightened his back, seeming refreshed. "Did you think I was going to let you go alone?"

Kahlan looked to the right, pursing her lips. She felt the urge to be bold. "Is this some excuse for you to spend more time with me?" Kahlan smirked as she lifted her chin, noticing the change in Richard's cheek color.

"Perhaps," he smiled, resting his hand on the small of her back as he led her out of the house.


	7. Separation

Richard felt a delicate hand encircle his upper arm, realizing he had been snarling. He looked at Kahlan, her blue eyes scolding.

"Richard," she began, flickering her eyes between the crowd of men across the apple stand and then he who stood before her. "Although your efforts are appreciated, scaring off potential customers is not in my best interest." Kahlan lifted her eyebrows, tightening her hold on his arm.

"But-"

"But nothing." Kahlan stated, pulling on his arm and forcing him to come closer to her. He didn't need to be forced. "You didn't get much sleep," instead of patronizing, her eyes now held concern. "Please, go home and rest."

Richard shook his head but his movement quickly subsided when she inched her face closer to his, her nose bumping into his, her eyes pleading. "Please."

He nodded reluctantly, feeling her hand slip off his limb as she walked away. Richard clenched the bridge of his nose, his headache not once subsiding. The men at the market were rude and disgusting. He had heard many comments regarding Kahlan, all of which made his blood boil and his head pound even harder. All day, Kahlan had to constantly calm him down. Richard glanced over to her, watching as she stood behind the stand, tossing an apple between her hands. Her lips pouted slightly.

Then Richard got an idea.

He turned around, taking a step towards the stand. Kahlan cocked her head to the side, her lips slightly parting. He gestured for her to come over and she obliged, walking slowly and cautiously. When she was within reach, he encircled his arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

Kahlan couldn't recall her heart ever beating that fast before.

Richard moved his head by her ear, his other hand on the side of her neck. "If these men think you have been claimed by another, many will abandon the thought of being with you."

Kahlan's nose wrinkled, unsure where he was going with this. Then it all fell together. "Are you saying you wish to claim me, Richard?"

"Only for show," he lied, pulling back and lifting his hand to her cheek, intently looking into her eyes. "If you wish, that is." Kahlan swallowed. Only for show. Her heart sank a bit when she heard him say that. Spirits, why was she falling for this man so quickly? It had barely been a day since she first met him. Still, Kahlan nodded.

Richard smiled as he leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. It seemed as if everything fell away and it was only them. Kahlan smiled against him, sighing lightly when he pulled away. The crowd of men who had been watching her every move fell silent. They hadn't been silent all day. Richard began walking away, smiling as he noticed the majority of the group separate, leaving Kahlan be.

Kahlan couldn't believe that his ridiculous plan had worked.

xx

Richard couldn't stop smiling on his walk back toward home. He had kissed her. He had kissed Kahlan Amnell. A part of him wanted to believe it was a dream, that she would never agree to such a plan. The plan itself was a stretch, the fact that it had worked was a miracle. Only for show. He wondered if she wanted it to be only for show, only to ward off the men harassing her. His joy seemed to kill his headache.

"Richard Cypher," Richard looked up, criticizing himself for not noticing someone else in the wooded area. He hadn't heard any footsteps, no signs of approach. It was as whoever it was floated towards him.

"Yes?" He began cautiously, taking in the mans appearance. He was incredibly old, his gray hair falling to his shoulders. He wore beige robes. Richard cocked his head to the side, he hadn't recalled seeing this man anywhere before.

The old man smiled, taking a step forward. Richard noticed that the man was a good head taller than him.

"It is nice to meet you," his voice was welcoming, which surprised Richard. "I am Zedd." Richard took a step back, not keen on the idea of letting the old man get close. He now wished he had never left Kahlan in the market. Richard eyed the man, his body tensing up.

"Do not worry, my boy, I'm not here to hurt you." Zedd began, spreading out his arms in an inviting gesture. Richard was stunned. How was he supposed to react to such a person?

"Then why are you here? How do you know my name?" Richard hoped that Chase would reveal himself from behind a tree, offer some kind of support. It was a ridiculous idea, but Richard still felt threatened by this man, even though he appeared to be three times his age. There was something dangerous about him, something that lurked in his eyes.

"I am here to inform you about your destiny, Richard Cypher."

"Destiny?" Richard almost laughed. Things like destiny were only told in children's tales.

"You are more important to existence than you believe, Richard." Zedd took another step forward, Richard standing still. Destiny. It was a foolish notion. Richard wasn't important to much, except those who passed and needed a woods guide. And Kahlan. Well, he hoped he was important to her. If destiny was real, even slightly, he hoped it would lead him to a life with Kahlan.

Richard didn't say anything. He bit his tongue as Zedd stared at him, as if awaiting an answer. Richard had none.

"What do you want from me?" Richard finally found his voice, although much meeker and less demanding than he had hoped. While threatening, he felt an odd trust for the old man.

"You, my boy, are destined to save the world."

xx

Kahlan began stacking apples in a barrel, preparing to close shop. She had been smiling since Richard had left, her heart seeming to sing. Most of the men had scattered, and with their numbers dwindling, the remaining didn't say anything to her. It didn't stop them from looking, though.

The marketplace was dying down, only a few wandering people remained. Her gaze focused on a small blonde woman, the woman that she had previously seen Richard with. She assumed it was Caroline. Her green eyes held a fury that Kahlan was all too familiar with.

"You hussy!" The blonde screeched, Kahlan backing away slightly.

"Excuse me?" Kahlan's voice held more volume and attitude than she had intended. Caroline seemed outraged, her small fists slamming onto the wooden table, not even causing the slightest shake. The weakness of the women in Hartland never ceased to surprise her.

"Richard was finally going to relent to me, finally give me a chance," she looked near tears, yet, Kahlan held no sympathy. "And you," Caroline pointed a finger at Kahlan. "Took that away from me!"

What was left of the market stood silent, watching the dramatic spectacle. Kahlan looked around, turning to Ms. Candron, who held no support. She sighed, realizing she was alone in this battle - a battle she didn't want to be in. She didn't need to justify anything to this woman. Obviously, she didn't succeed in obtaining Richard's heart. That was not a cross for Kahlan to bear. It was not her fault that Richard had not fallen for Caroline.

"I took that away from you?" Kahlan questioned, suddenly becoming very enraged. Who was this woman to insult her? To cause a scene?

Caroline huffed, her composure falling away from her - the little she had. She now became a whining mess, tears streaking down her face. "I have been trying to convince him to give me a chance for months now, and then you come along and steal him away without putting forth any effort!"

Effort. That was the mistake Caroline had made. Kahlan straightened her back, crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes at the small blonde.

"You shouldn't have to put forth effort to get someone to be interested in you," Caroline's eyes went wide. "It should come easy, naturally. Forcing it will only drive it away."

Richard walked around the corner, noticing Kahlan and Caroline, who appeared to be fighting. He backed against the wall, intent on just listening. If he appeared, the whole dynamic could change. He wanted to know what both of them were talking about.

"But-"

"No." Kahlan's voice was sharp. "You can't try and convince someone to give you a chance, it doesn't work that way. Why do you think Richard isn't interested in you? You just approached me, without knowing me, screaming that I'm a hussy and have stolen something from you that was never yours."

Richard's eyebrows furrowed. Caroline had called Kahlan a hussy?

"You are a babbling mess." Caroline began to cry harder. Kahlan went back to her work, lifting her head when the blonde didn't leave. She was sniffling, as if trying to gain some sympathy from Kahlan, as though Kahlan would retract all she had said. "From what I've heard, you shouldn't be calling anyone a hussy."

Caroline's eyes went wide and she scurried off, everyone in the market watching her do so. All eyes turned to Kahlan.

Richard pushed himself off the wall, walking towards Kahlan, who smiled at him. The people who had previously been watching quickly turned away, walking their different directions.

"Hello there," Richard stopped before the stand, smile gleaming. He couldn't believe Kahlan had just stood up to Caroline. To him, it sounded as though she had claimed him as well. It made his heart swell even more. She nodded at him, passing him an apple.

Ms. Candron walked up, resting a hand on Kahlan's back, causing her to jump a little. "It's been a long day for you, go ahead and leave." Kahlan eyed her suspiciously. Although she had only known the woman for a day, she never seemed to be this... nice. Ms. Candron nodded, urging her to go. "Don't question it, just go."

Kahlan dropped an apple in the bucket and walked around the stand, Richard meeting her with a kiss to the forehead. She smiled as he grabbed her hand, weaving their fingers together.

When they got to the woods, Kahlan sighed when Richard let go of her hand. It was all for show. Only when people would watch. No one watched them in the woods. She looked at Richard from the corner of her eye, noticing him tense up.

"What's wrong?" Kahlan asked, moving a bit closer to him as they walked. Richard stopped and turned to her, his brown eyes questioning.

"Tell me more about where you came from."


	8. Reveal

"What do you want to know?"

Richard stood there, suddenly speechless. What could he ask? He wanted to know everything, but he felt asking Kahlan to tell her whole life story wouldn't work out too well. He scratched at his hairline, rummaging through his mind.

"Why did you withdraw when I asked about siblings?" He felt if he went with something more familiar then she would answer more willingly. When he saw her freeze, he knew that wasn't the case.

Kahlan swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I didn't have brothers or sisters. I had Dennee, who was a sister to me in everything but blood. She was killed." Kahlan blinked away the tears, clenching her eyes shut when she saw pain shoot across Richard's face.

"I'm... I'm so sorry." He managed to choke out, feeling a pang of guilt for bringing the subject up. This wasn't going to deter him away from digging more into her past. The old man had said many things about him, about Kahlan.

She shook her head, smiling sadly. Kahlan looked up at him, awaiting another question. If he asked, she would answer.

"How," Richard swallowed, realizing he was asking too much. "How did she die?"

"Where I'm from, the Midlands, there's a ruler... Darken Rahl. A quad of his soldiers hunted her down and broke her arms and legs, raped her, and left her." Kahlan clenched her eyes shut, everything flooding back into her. "I watched her die." She choked out, shaking her head, as if trying to dispel the memories.

Darken Rahl. Zedd had mentioned him.

Richard stood before her, watching her every emotion, emotions which she made no move to hide. Perhaps he should start off small and work his way up to larger, more serious questions. He didn't wish to get her so worked up before he even began asking what he really wanted to know. What Zedd had talked about.

"Where are your parents?"

"My mother died when I was young. My father," Kahlan clenched her jaw, remembering all that had happened between her and her father. How he had used her for his own gain. "My father was a manipulative man. We were never close."

Richard's heart ached for her. It seemed as though everyone was against her. Her father, from what he gathered from the pain in her voice, used her, men leered at her, and she had been run out of her own home. That was a question to ask later though, one that would warrant a more painful response from her.

However, this whole situation was futile. Everything was painful to Kahlan. He knew she had been dealt a rough hand, and all Richard wanted to do was hold her.

"This isn't what you really want to know," Kahlan began, mentally preparing herself for what she knew he was going to ask. Richard looked up, nodding. He swallowed as he thought of how to ask the question without sounding like he was accusing her.

"You used magic, are these nightwhisps the only magic you use?" Richard tilted his head to the side when she exhaled deeply, letting her head dropped to her chest. She opened her mouth various times, but sound never followed.

"No," Kahlan finally admitted, wiping her face with her hand. How was she going to explain this? "Essentially, I'm a being of magic." She looked up at him cautiously, Richard showing no emotions.

"What does that mean?" Richard felt slightly dizzy. Zedd had told him of this. He didn't want to believe the old man though. If this was true, then everything he said must have been true. Richard desperately wanted a way out of this.

"I can..." Kahlan shut her eyes, wanting to keep the words trapped in her throat. "I can touch a man and make him fall in love with me. The love he feels consumes everything and he basically becomes my slave and does whatever I say." Kahlan felt as though her whole world was about to fall apart, the look on Richard's face making her heart shatter. She wanted to curl up in a ball and die. His eyebrows furrowed together and Kahlan felt like she was about to vomit.

"Did you do that to me?" Richard looked at her, pain in his eyes. Was what he was feeling for her a result of her magic? She hadn't asked him to do anything, so that portion was all still questionable. However, he knew he would do anything she asked. It didn't make sense. When he first started falling for her, all it took was a look. Not a touch. Maybe the touch solidified it. Richard's head was spinning.

"No," Kahlan's voice was shaky, her mind tracing everything that had happened. Could she have possibly released her power into him? There'd be no way. She would have known. He would be a completely different person. Why would he ask her that? Then realization hit her so hard that she felt as though she was going to fall to the ground. "What are you saying, Richard?" She didn't try to hide the anxiety in her voice.

He looked to the ground around him. "Nothing, just a question." Richard's voice was small, his lie obvious.

Kahlan took a step forward, causing Richard to tense up.

"I'm a Confessor." He looked at her with questioning eyes. "My magic is used to obtain truth, not to make slaves. I confess men who have done terrible crimes and refuse to admit them. I deal strictly in the truth."

Richard felt a bit of tension release from him. She was a warrior of truth. There was no need to "confess" him, as she called it. Kahlan took another step forward.

"Being a Confessor," she took yet another step forward, now only one away from being pressed against him. "I can tell when someone lies." Richard looked into her blue eyes, his heart hammering in his chest. He knew where this was going. "You lied."

He didn't feel the need to confirm what she had said. Kahlan was a Confessor, she knew. It was all too apparent that she knew. Why he was trying to hide it, he had no idea. Perhaps he felt it had been too soon. He hadn't known Kahlan for long, only two days. Still, he felt as though he knew her his entire life. The connection he felt with her was stronger than anyone he had ever been with. Why was he letting time rule against him? If he tried to convince himself that it would be too soon, then he would lose the opportunity to be with Kahlan. From the look in her eyes, she held no qualms about time. The truth was that he hadn't felt this way about another woman in his entire life. Why was he letting her slip away right before him?

"Fine, Richard." Kahlan spoke flatly, turning to walk away. She knew he had lied, but he wasn't comfortable admitting any feelings - she wasn't going to force him to do it. When he felt the time was right, he would let her know. It had only been two days. The idea of him falling for her as quickly as she had fallen for him was ridiculous. She just wanted to drop the subject.

Richard's mind raced as he watched her turn. This wasn't happening - this couldn't happen. Before he fully thought out his actions, he reached out, grabbing Kahlan's arm and spinning her around.

In a single heartbeat, his lips were on hers.


	9. Ignorance

All too quickly, the kiss had ended. Kahlan had to catch her breath, attempting to calm herself down. Her heart was beating dangerously fast and she felt like at any moment she would collapse into Richard's arms. When she looked up at him, he had a slight smirk, his hand reaching up to cradle her cheek.

"What have you done to me, Kahlan Amnell?" His voice was soft, calm. It was almost as if he didn't know that he stole her breath from her. Richard's warm brown eyes bore into her, the pad of his thumb swiping along her cheek. She blinked a few times, slightly shaking her head. She didn't have a response. Was there even a response to that question?

Richard could feel his blood racing through his veins. All he wanted to do was gather her in his arms once again, but felt as though too much contact at once would scare her away. From how she reacted, she either wasn't used to the attention, or returned his feelings. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to believe she felt the same.

"I haven't confessed you, if that's what you're wondering." Kahlan smiled, tilting her head down slightly, focusing on the pendent that hung loosely around his neck. She saw it out of the corner of her eye before, but she never had the opportunity to really look at it. It was in the shape of a tooth and had some kind of writing on it. Kahlan couldn't focus to see if she recognized the language, Richard's laughter bringing her line of sight back to him. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Actually, I believe you have." His eyes flickered between her own and her lips. Kahlan licked her lips, noticing how Richard's hand stilled on her face. His other arm was wrapped securely around her waist. If it weren't for his support, she didn't know if she'd still be upright. Kahlan shook her head against him, their noses slightly bumping.

Each sensation felt new and exciting, things she had never experienced before.

"Something about you has completely captivated me," Richard began, pulling away slightly to allow him to look at her more intensely. "I feel like I have known you my whole life, like you are what I've been missing, what I've been waiting for." Kahlan's eyes grew wide, her mouth becoming dry. Richard smiled, shaking his head to himself. "In such a short amount of time, you have managed to steal my heart. Quite frankly, it scares me."

Kahlan tried to hold back the fear that was creeping it's way into her being, but it was incredibly hard. She didn't want him to be scared of her, not even for developing feelings for her so quickly. She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back the emotions that were rapidly developing.

"But it excites me just the same," Richard noticed how she started to withdraw. That was something he never wanted her to do ever again. As far as he was concerned, she was now his. Kahlan Amnell may not know it yet, but she was the only woman for him. The only woman he would ever be with. The fact he held so much devotion and conviction to the idea only made it more real to him, only convinced him that this wasn't a simple infatuation. This was something more.

This was the makings of love.

Kahlan smiled weakly, looking up at him. Richard dropped his hand to her neck, allowing it to rest there. Her eyes darted from him to his hand, as if accusing it of doing something perverse. She wasn't used to being touched, this much Richard knew.

"The real question is," he began, letting his thumb trace over her neck, "how do you feel?"

Kahlan's eyes went wide. She hadn't expected this question to be asked. He had been so eloquent in his feelings for her, anything she said would just hail in comparison. She couldn't think of words to use that wouldn't diminish the way she really felt.

"I'm not used to being touched," she blurted out, not caring about her own pride anymore. She wanted Richard to know everything. He nodded, as if he knew. It was no surprise, she was being quite obvious about it. "People, men especially, fear me. They think any touch whatsoever will confess them." Her eyes began to fill with moisture and she cursed the spirits. She must look like a fool. "But you," her voice faltered for an instant and Richard could feel her pain. All he wanted to do was take it away from her. "Never feared me. Not even when you found out what I am. You didn't shy away. Instead, you took a chance."

Richard leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead. He wasn't sure if she was more intrigued by the notion of what was happening or the fact that he was the man doing it. It would be easy for a woman to fall for a man who was the only one to show her compassion. His heart broke slightly, realizing this could very well be what was happening. He began to pull away.

Kahlan quickly shot up a hand, wrapping it around the pendent that hung around his neck, preventing him from moving. "That only made me yearn for you more." She didn't wait for a response, instead using the grip she had on the necklace and pulling him down towards her, using her other arm to wrap her hand around his neck.

Richard's heart hammered in his chest as he gripped her waist more tightly, his opposing hand burying itself in her hair as hers was doing in his. The kiss, while being fueled by desire, was tender and filled with warmth. He wished he was closer to his home, that he could sweep her up in his arms and carry her inside the shelter.

It would be nightfall soon.

Kahlan pulled away, letting her hands linger on his skin. He smiled as he quickly pressed his lips against hers again, grabbing her hand and leading her through the woods. Her stomach was doing flips, her head reeling. What had she gotten herself into? Her heart pounded harder when she saw his house come into view. Richard quickly ushered her inside, closing the door softly behind them.

Kahlan took a seat next to the fire Richard was building, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. Her cheek rested on the top of her knee, her gaze never once leaving him. Richard would glance over occasionally, flashing her a grin that made her heart melt. When he was done building the small fire, he sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and bringing her to his chest.

She could hear his heart beating.

Richard's hand ran up and down her spine, causing her to shiver. Spirits, she wanted this man. She would be happy for the rest of her life if Richard continued to develop feelings for her. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her hairline, Kahlan suddenly exhausted. When she started to drift off, Richard picked her up, Kahlan offering little protests of batting her hands in his direction. He chucked as he set her onto the bed, climbing in next to her and wrapping an arm around her.

xx

A small sliver of light came in through the window, Kahlan stirring slightly. When she awoke, she felt a familiar warmth behind her, an arm resting around her stomach. She smiled as her hand found his, entangling their fingers.

Kahlan looked out the window, watching birds flutter around the trees. The day seemed so bright, so full of possibilities. She sighed as she let her eyes fall shut once again, only to feel wet warmth on her neck. The feeling caused her to jump slightly before she realized Richard was lazily kissing her skin. She giggled as she turned around in his arms, looking up into his eyes as he smiled down at her.

"Good morning, beautiful," Kahlan blushed and lightly hit his shoulder, realizing he must have abandoned his shirt sometime during the night. Her eyes wandered over every contour of his torso, taking in the well defined muscle he had been hiding under his shirt. It seemed like a crime for this man to be wearing clothing at all. She blushed when she realized how long she had been staring, causing Richard to laugh.

"A rather good morning indeed," Kahlan purred, moving closer to him, their noses bumping. He smiled as he leaned in to kiss her, wanting more. It wasn't long before Kahlan was deepening the kiss, desire shooting off of them both. Although Richard had been insulted when Chase assumed that he had already slept with Kahlan, he now, like her, held no qualms about time. Making love to this woman would be the single most amazing experience he would ever have, he was sure. If she were to allow him the opportunity sooner rather than later, he would glady take it.

Richard moved over her, supporting himself on his elbows as Kahlan's hands traced over his skin. The feel of him above her made her heart beat so loudly that the sound was threatening to deafen her. She didn't care that they were moving fast, that she may be considered a harlot from others for such actions. Kahlan knew deep in her heart that Richard Cypher was the only man she would ever feel for - ever want. If he was willing to make love to her now, she would gladly let him.

As if they read each other's minds, the whirlwind of passion spun out of control, both greedily grabbing at each other. Richard tugged at her shirt, pulling it from her pants, allowing his hand to trace over her stomach. She giggled into his mouth, only seeming to heighten his desire. Kahlan didn't care much about her modesty anymore. This man was causing all her nerve endings to light up, the fire coming close to consuming her.

"Bags, what are you two doing!" The sound of the bedroom door swinging open started them both. Kahlan shrieked, not recognizing the voice. Richard popped up, looking over his shoulder to see the old man he had met earlier.

"Zedd, what are you doing here?" Richard was in shock. What was he doing here? He glanced over at Kahlan, her face bright red, a sharp contrast with her blue eyes. She looked mortified. Richard glared at the old man.

"I warned you about her!" Zedd yelled, his withered face almost as red as Kahlan's. He pointed in her direction, Kahlan trying desperately to disappear. She looked nervously between the two, her eyes filled with hurt.

"Warned?" Kahlan's voice was shaky, her mind swimming in a sea of confusion. Richard turned to her, pressing a hand to her cheek, shaking his head gently.

"Don't touch her!"

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked incredulously. Zedd had warned him that Kahlan had magic, but nothing more than that. Maybe the fact that she could command magic was supposed to scare him from pursuing her. Nothing would stop him from pursuing her.

Zedd gestured madly to the bed, his arms flailing and his face becoming a darker shade of red. "If you are to lay with her," he pointed again, his eyes narrowing at her. "Then her power will release and you will lose your soul!"

Kahlan's face drained of color.

"The prophecy won't come to pass and Darken Rahl will enslave us all!" Zedd took in deep breaths, his face returning to it's regular color. Kahlan's, however, still remained colorless.

Richard wasn't concerned with the prophecy, of how he was supposed to save all the lands from being terrorized by a tyrant. He turned to Kahlan, tears falling down her cheeks. She was shaking her head slightly, then her shakes became more violent.

"That can't be true," she muttered under her breath, repeating the phrase, refusing to look at him. Richard rested his hands on her shoulders, trying to steady her, ignoring Zedd's protests in the background. He still couldn't believe that the old man broke into his home and came crashing through his bedroom door.

Kahlan's movements ceased, her eyes darting to various things in the room. "That can't be true," she repeated again, her lip quivering.

"It is," Zedd's tone was cold and harsh. "You were about to make the Seeker of Truth a slave to you, all for a moment of fleeting pleasure."

Richard glared at him before returning his gaze to Kahlan. Everything else that Zedd had said had been correct, meaning this was as well. Richard didn't want to believe that being with her would cost him his soul. He also didn't want to believe that Kahlan knew what she was doing, what the consequences would entail. Still, all he wanted to do was comfort her.

"That's not true!" Kahlan's voice was high, her eyes clenching shut as tears continued to flow. "My power doesn't work that way!" What the old man said couldn't be true, it just couldn't. She was robbed of so much, she didn't want to lose Richard as well. She knew how highly men valued sex, and despite the good man Richard was, she didn't expect him to stay with her if they couldn't consummate the relationship. It was too much to ask.

Zedd's expression seemed to soften, his back straightening. "Dear one, were you never taught?" Kahlan shook her head slightly.

"No one taught me anything," Kahlan spoke meekly.

"Confessors take mates, not loves." Zedd spoke softly. "If you were to lay with Richard, you would lose your grip on your power and it would be released, consuming him, regardless if you try to restrain it."

Richard felt his world shatter around him.


	10. Clean

Kahlan sat across from Richard, eyeing him nervously as Zedd talked. Although she was skeptical, she wasn't confident enough to test the theory. The outburst from Zedd had been only an hour ago, and since then, Richard and Kahlan hadn't said a word to each other. The silence was threatening to tear her apart. Kahlan's fingers traced along the groove of the wood, her mind elsewhere.

"Kahlan?"

Her head jerked up, realizing Zedd was asking her something. He had been rambling for so long now that she didn't know if he was even trying to talk to either of them. He seemed to be talking to himself this whole time.

"I'm sorry, what?" Her voice was raspy, a combination of crying and shrieking.

"How are you not fully aware of your powers?" Kahlan sighed as she slid her eyes closed, resting her elbows on the table and burying her head in her hands. She let her limbs fall, looking up at the old man with sad eyes.

"I wasn't raised by wizards. I didn't have the benefit of someone guiding me by the hand the whole way." Her response held venom that Richard had never seen before. She looked as though she was ready to massacre a village.

"What happened to you, my dear?" Zedd's voice was sympathetic, no longer begrudging her for what had happened... or almost happened. Richard was surprised with how quickly the old man's attitude had changed. Kahlan looked up at him, her gaze heated.

"My mother died when I was young, too young to fully explain to me what my powers were. My father only mentioned my magic when he wanted me to confess men to do what he wished, to make him richer. When I was old enough, my fear for my father died and I left. However, everyone was so afraid of Confessors that no one would come near me, let alone talk to me. All I knew was that if I touched a man and let go of my control, I could make him do whatever I wished. That's it." Kahlan looked at the table, clenching her eyes shut as tears threatened to fall down her face. She was sick of crying. In fact, she was sick of being in this situation. She was sure Richard held no more interest in her.

"Why-"

"Darken Rahl began hunting me." Kahlan knew what he was going to ask - why she had left and found refuge in Hartland. This situation was gruesome, she almost wished she was still running from quads. "That, mixed with everyone's original fear of me, ended up in villagers running me out of every town I came across. The only area that didn't know of my magic was Westland, and Hartland was the first place I came across." She glanced at Richard, whose brown eyes held compassion for her. She sighed as she tucked hair behind her ear.

"So, other than the basics, you know nothing of what you are? What you do?"

"Other than confess and obtain the truth, no." Kahlan said bitterly, annoyed with the same question rephrased a million different ways. She didn't know much about being a Confessor, she thought she made that perfectly clear, especially with the spectacle of her and Richard in the bed earlier.

Richard observed the conversation, his heart aching for her. If Zedd wasn't there, he would already have her in his arms once again. This woman deserved so much more than what she had, which was nothing. Kahlan glared as Zedd sat between her and Richard, her face hard as stone.

"My dear," Kahlan was beginning to hate that term of endearment. She wasn't Zedd's dear, nor did she want to be. She no longer wanted to deal with the meddlesome old man, she just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. However, she held her tongue. "Richard is the Seeker of Truth." Kahlan looked at him questioningly, flickering her gaze between him and Richard. She shrugged, unaware of what that meant. Zedd sighed. "Confessors were created to obtain the truth, they protect the Seeker."

"I have to protect him," Kahlan said slowly, pointing at Richard. Zedd nodded and Kahlan felt like her head was going to explode. From Richard's look, he could tell she was about to lose her temper. Before anyone could make a move to calm her down, Kahlan was already enraged. "I can't even protect myself and now you are telling me I have to protect Richard!"

Kahlan pushed herself off of the table, now towering over both of the men. She was between screaming and crying, both seeming to happen at once. "How can you ask that of me? How can you put someone else's life in my hands?" She shook her head, bringing her hands to her face.

"Kahlan, many Confessors have done so before you, you can do so as well."

She looked at him as she let her hands slide down her face. "And you are going to trust me? To be his Confessor? Especially after what happened earlier?" Zedd nodded and Kahlan laughed. Richard didn't know what to do. This was as much of a shock for him as it was for her, and everything was seeming to spiral out of control. The woman he was falling for was unattainable and now she was supposed to protect him and keep him alive. This wasn't fair.

"This is ridiculous," Kahlan sighed, letting exhaustion and depression sink into her. She no longer had the will to fight with Zedd, to explain herself. "This is unbelievable," she worried her bottom lip, letting the tears flow freely.

Richard stood from his chair, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her, letting her fall to his chest. He rested his chin on top of her head, rubbing his hands along her back. Kahlan sobbed into his skin. This was only making the situation worse. She never wanted anything more in her life than she wanted him, and here he was comforting her when they could have nothing more than this. Simple touches. Nothing more.

"Darken Rahl has gotten ahold of two of the Boxes of Orden," Zedd began, Kahlan ignoring him and tightening her grip on Richard's shirt. Richard heard the words, but didn't really care for them. All that mattered was the woman weeping in his arms. Despite their unresponsive manner, Zedd continued. "If he gets the third, all of humanity will be his to manipulate. We need to get the third box, or kill Darken Rahl before he acquires it."

Kahlan pulled away from Richard, sniffling as she wiped her nose with her hand. She no longer cared what happened to her, but she needed to protect Richard. She was ready to protect him. Even though she wasn't necessarily trained as a Confessor, she had learned very quickly how to fight. With men and quads constantly coming after her, she had learned that her light weight was beneficial to her, her speed deadly to oncoming opponents.

"When do we leave?" Kahlan's voice was emotionless.

"As soon as possible," Zedd stated quietly, Kahlan nodding. She turned to Richard, looking around at the small little home she had become all too familiar with.

"I have nothing to bring," she stated, looking up at Richard. He nodded his head and grabbed a small pack, filling it as quickly as possible.

xx

"Hello, friend!" Chase bellowed, opening the door with a huge smile. Richard's forlorn attitude wasn't lost on him, and Chase quickly shut the door, looking to Kahlan and an old man who were in the distance behind Richard.

"I'm leaving, Chase."

"Where are you going?" Chase asked, his head cocking to the side as he took in Kahlan's appearance. She had been crying, that was all too evident. He couldn't judge the old man, but he knew that Richard and Kahlan had obviously gone through something earlier. "What's wrong?"

"There's not much I can tell you," Richard began, sighing as he scratched at his hairline. "What's relevant to what you know is that Kahlan and I can never be together."

"Nonsense," Chase's voice was so sure, so confident. For a moment, it gave Richard false hope. He gave a sad smile and shook his head, knowing that his burly friend wouldn't understand.

"It's true, Chase. There's no way we can be together," his voice trailed off, the pain becoming fresh in his heart. Chase smiled a brilliant smile before clasping Richard's shoulder with his large hands.

"There is always a way, Cypher. Yet another lesson you have yet to learn," he chuckled softly, giving Richard's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. When his eyes met Chase's again, his facial had become very serious. "You want her, Richard. Don't let anyone tell you that you can't have her. No matter how many obstacles stand in your way, you can always find a way. You are Richard Cypher, don't forget that."

With that, he gave Chase a large hug, telling him to tell Emma and the children that he would miss them and he planned on returning with many gifts to entertain the little ones. Chase laughed and told him he was going to hold him to it. Richard watched as Chase closed his door, going back into his home. He felt as though every aspect of his old life was now gone.

When he turned and saw Kahlan and Zedd standing there, he wet his lips, mentally preparing himself for the journey ahead.

One where Kahlan wouldn't be sharing his bed.


	11. Revert

It had been a week since the departure from Hartland. There had been very minimal communication between Richard and Kahlan, which broke his heart. Although Zedd had delivered horrid news to him, Richard now viewed him in a different light. He was becoming like a grandfather to him. Kahlan had warmed up to Zedd as well, the wizard and confessor bond that Zedd had spoke of now coming to life. It made Richard smile to see her connect with someone else, to have a more positive older male figure.

They had been traveling long and hard, resting very little. The Sword of Truth hung limply on Richard's waist, the weight a constant reminder of who he was destined to be. Despite Zedd's talks with him, he couldn't believe that he was the one who was to overthrow Darken Rahl. He was in a never ending state of paranoia and fear. From what he was told, from both Zedd and Kahlan, Darken Rahl was an evil man. He had never killed before, but Richard was willing to drive a sword through his heart solely because he had hunted Kahlan.

From what Zedd had told them, they were close to the third box, which was held by a queen. Richard hadn't paid much attention - he never did. Another days travel and they would be at the palace. He hoped that once they obtained the box that everything would be over, but he knew better. He found it hard to focus with Kahlan always at his side but always out of reach.

Tonight was a rare night where rest was offered. Kahlan and Zedd had long ago fallen asleep, leaving Richard to sit in front of the fire and think. His thoughts always returned to Kahlan, who slept across from him, her face calm. Her breathing was steady, the rise and fall of her chest creating a silent rhythm in his head. He had seen many different women in the past week, but none could be compared to Kahlan. She was beauty personified.

Richard heard a rustle in the brush beside him, turning to see a rabbit scurrying around. He chuckled and reached a hand out, only causing the rabbit to run off. When his gaze returned to Kahlan, her eyes were open, staring at him. His breath caught in his throat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Richard stumbled. She hadn't made such direct eye contact since Zedd told them of their doomed attraction. She didn't react, her blue eyes penetrating into him. She had something to say, he could tell. Kahlan pushed herself off the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees, resting her chin on the top of them. Her eyes never left him. Richard felt his blood rush to his face.

Richard waited in silence, looking at her as she was looking at him. Spirits, this woman was beautiful. He wanted her more than anything, but he couldn't have her. He blinked, watching as Kahlan slightly tilted her head. Chase had told Richard that he could find a way, he had to find comfort in that. Chase had always been right about matters of the heart, and if he said that Richard could find a way, then there was a way.

Kahlan heard something in the distance, a low rumbling. The noise stood out like a siren in the silent night. She reluctantly broke eye contact with Richard, standing and wandering off into the woods, towards the source of the sound. She doubted Richard heard it. He was a woods guide, yes, but he hadn't been on the run before like she had. The sound was all too familiar - a quad. Although excellent hunters, they never learned stealth. Kahlan had, and used it against them often. She wasn't surprised when she heard Richard come up behind her, following her through the dark expanse of trees.

"Seeker," Kahlan turned when she heard the low growl behind her, Richard doing the same. Kahlan had been wrong, there were two quads. She watched as they surrounded them, their swords raised and ready for combat. She knew she could handle one quad on her own, possibly two, but with worrying about Richard, she didn't know if her focus would be where it needed to be.

Richard glanced between the soldiers, sizing up the threat. They were in dark red and chain mail. D'Harans. He looked over at Kahlan, who didn't seem to feel threatened. Her demeanor gave him a bit more confidence, relieved that he hadn't removed his sword from the scabbard around his waist.

"We've been searching long and hard for you," the burly man said, stepping forward, sword in hand. His gaze flickered to Kahlan. "We heard you were traveling with a Confessor," he redirected his stance, taking a step towards her. "What a shame, you could have been a good whore for the garrison."

Kahlan rolled her eyes and gave a defiant smirk. She was used to comments like these, the men from the quads always spouted something in her direction before trying to kill her. Richard's blood was boiling. He stepped in front of Kahlan, drawing his sword out of the sheath. Kahlan looked over at him but said nothing, assessing the position of the men around her.

The burly man chuckled. "No matter, we weren't sent to grab a whore." He waved his hand in the direction of the men behind him, and in a second they were charging at Richard and Kahlan.

Kahlan quickly went to work, grabbing her daggers and slicing into flesh. If she was able to kill these men quickly, she could focus on keeping Richard from harm. She took note of how the quads split up, four attacking her and four attacking Richard. That wasn't a tactical move. If these men knew anything, they would realize that she would be quicker to dispatch men than Richard would be. After killing two, she looked over to see Richard still struggling with the four. Although not killing them, he was effectively evading their moves. She hoped he could keep it up until she was able to step in.

Richard jumped back, dodging a swing from a sword. He watched from the corner of his eye as, yet another, man dropped to the ground. Kahlan was killing the men with precision, something he had never seen before. Their travels had been peaceful up until this point, and he realized that he wasn't ready for battle. Richard clumsily swung his sword, surprised when it hit one of the targets. He pulled the steel from him, watching as the soldier fell to his knees and toppled onto the ground. Richard turn and swung again, slicing the tender flesh of the neck of another soldier. Soon, he was lying on the soil as well.

Kahlan spun, using one hand to drag the dagger through the remaining man's stomach, the other to rip open his throat. She breathed heavily as she watched the man fall, her eyes instantly going to Richard, who was now battling only two men. The two were circling Richard, making it difficult for him to make a single move. One swung his sword out and Richard jumped back before plunging his own steel deep into the man. The remaining soldier grabbed Richard from behind.

Kahlan ran forward, grabbing the soldier by the back of the neck, stabbing a dagger into his spine. The man stepped backwards, swinging his sword around before managing to swing a fist towards Kahlan, the hard limb making contact with her cheek. She stabbed him in the stomach, twisting the knife as she heard the man make gurgling noises. She flinched when she felt the cold steel of his sword slice into her upper arm. Soon the man's eyes were dead and he joined his fallen comrades on the ground of the forest floor.

Kahlan sighed as she looked to her arm, the dark blue of her blouse ripped open, blood trickling down her arm. Her cheek throbbed and she sighed, knowing a bruise would develop. She turned around to see Richard standing before her, perfectly still.

She had just saved his life. Richard's head was swimming, his blood pumping from the fight. He thought he was going to die, then Kahlan had came and killed the last of the threats, receiving a blow to the face and a cut to the arm. He glanced at the wound, the cloth hiding the true damage. She was breathing heavily. When she lifted a hand to her cheek, she grimaced, quickly letting her limb fall.

"You need more practice, Richard," Kahlan smiled, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. Richard couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh. She hadn't seen him laugh since the ordeal had begun, and Kahlan was now basking in the glory of it. She never wanted him to stop smiling.

"You're right," he sighed, pushing his sword back into it's scabbard. "Perhaps I need a teacher." Richard glanced up at Kahlan, who pursed her lips and tilted her head. "After all, you do seem more experienced in this," he gestured around to the corpses littering the forest floor.

Kahlan shrugged. "You should learn from the best," she smiled and put her daggers back into her boots. She took a step forward, intent on getting back to camp and tending to her wound. She walked past Richard, patting her hand on his shoulder. What Kahlan didn't expect was for Richard to grab her hand, pulling her back in front of him.

His brown eyes stared at her, as if expecting her to say something more. Kahlan swallowed her words, relishing the feel of his hand wrapped around hers. It had been so long since they touched, the warmth of his hand on hers was like a deep breath after suffocating.

"This isn't impossible," Richard stated, hoping his vague words meant something to her. From the look on her face, they did. Kahlan opened her mouth slightly but then closed it, her eyes darting around.

"I'm sure teaching you how to fight will be difficult, but I know it won't be impossible." She didn't know exactly what he had meant by what he had said, but she had a faint idea. Kahlan figured if she joked, played dumb, that maybe he would come outright and say what he felt. She didn't want to make a fool out of herself by assuming what his words meant.

Richard smiled sadly, shaking his head. Words would do nothing. He leaned forward, his hand still clasped tightly around hers, and kissed her. Although he intended for it to be chaste, he was soon beckoning her to let him in. She parted her lips in compliance, allowing his tongue to explore the crevices of her mouth.

Kahlan's heart soared, her initial hopes solidified. He hadn't given up on her, on them.

When he pulled away, he saw a fire residing in Kahlan's eyes - a fire that had long ago died when Zedd told them of their fates.

"This isn't impossible," he repeated, Kahlan nodding as her face flushed. He chuckled, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I'll never give up hope on us, Kahlan Amnell. I will find a way, _we_ will find a way. I will be devoted to you until my dying day." He let go of her hand, watching as she frowned at the loss of contact. Richard chuckled as he pulled on the sleeve of her blouse, moving it up her arm and inspecting the wound.

It was much deeper than Richard had hoped. Kahlan glanced at it, shrugging it off nonchalantly.

"I've had worse," she whispered, pulling his hand away and tugging at her shirt, covering it up once again. Richard looked at her, pain in his eyes. He needed to perfect his fighting - he wasn't going to allow any more harm to come to Kahlan, and definitely not because of him.

"Let's take care of this cut," Richard said with a smile, reaching for her hand. She smiled as she nodded, accepting his offer, letting him lead her back to the campsite, where an old wizard was, no doubt, waiting to lecture them.


	12. Confidence

Richard's back slammed into a tree, his sword tumbling out of his hands. He glanced up at the offender, smiling and shaking his head, leaning down and resting his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Is that what you're going to do in a real fight, Richard? Smile and give up?" Kahlan taunted, hopping lightly on her feet, enticing him back into the swordplay.

It had been a few days since the night in the woods when they were attacked. He had tended to her wound quickly, ignoring the obvious stares of Zedd. Although disapproving, the old man kept quiet and let Richard and Kahlan's relationship grow. Richard was glad that they were at ease around each other again, back to their playful demeanor. It took Richard all he had to keep control when he kissed her or touched her, fully knowing what would happen if they were to take it any further. He wasn't sure if he minded much - losing his soul to her - but he knew it would destroy Kahlan.

Kahlan had been teaching him how to fight, and Richard now felt more confident in his abilities. But, no matter how good he thought he was getting, he could never beat Kahlan. She was always faster, stronger, smarter. Since the attack, she pushed him harder each day during their fights. Whenever they stopped for rest, she would grab her daggers and walk away, which was a silent command for Richard to follow.

They were supposed to be at the palace days ago, but Kahlan had been persistent in going slower and teaching Richard how to fight. Zedd had been reluctant at first, but quickly relented, realizing that a Seeker who was defenseless would be easy prey for Darken Rahl. Kahlan constantly praised him, telling him he was improving, but Richard always felt inadequate when fighting her.

"Well?" Kahlan questioned, propping her hands on her hips. Richard sighed as he leaned down, retrieving his sword. This woman was a handful and she exhausted him - in more ways than one.

"I figured I'd give you a break," Richard joked, chuckling. Kahlan raised her eyebrow.

"From beating you?"

"Precisely. I know I could use a break," Kahlan laughed, throwing her head back slightly. He smiled. Richard would never get tired of seeing her laugh.

Instead of arguing, like she normally did when he made the request, she threw her daggers to the side, wiping her hands of dirt and sweat. Richard wanted to say something, but if he did, he knew it would result in them fighting once again, and he desperately needed a break. His whole body ached from the sessions.

He dropped his sword, walking over to her. Kahlan grinned at him as she pulled her hair from her face, fastening it behind her head. It was messy, but effective. Her hair was becoming plastered onto her skin from the work outs and she felt disgusting. Richard, however, never seemed to notice, or care, when she was sweat drenched and dirty.

Richard wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and gently pressing his lips to hers. "You know how to wear a man out," he teased as she scoffed, kissing her forehead.

"You're improving," Kahlan beamed up at him.

"I've had a very skilled teacher," Richard responded, rubbing his nose against hers as she giggled. "The real question is if I have improved enough to obtain the third box."

Kahlan pursed her lips, looking to the right as she thought. "Well, there's always room for improvement, so the real question is," she mimicked him, leaning forward a bit and smirking, "when will you feel confident enough to fight?" Richard nodded at her words, realizing that if he didn't have the confidence, it didn't matter how well he fought. Kahlan was always shining a new light on things, giving Richard a totally different perspective.

"We need to get the box as soon as possible," Richard spoke out loud, thinking. Kahlan's arms reached up and wrapped around his neck, her fingers dancing along the base of his hairline. The feeling was causing his mind to wander. "I don't think we can afford anymore time to try and perfect my fighting."

Kahlan nodded, "I agree." She leaned up and kissed him quickly before pulling away, tilting her head. "If it's any help, I think you're ready." Richard smiled down at her, her words filling him with renewed vitality. Their foreheads pressed together when they heard a rustling from behind.

"My boy, you will never learn how to battle if you are constantly wrapped around your opponent." Zedd joked, taking large steps through the brush. His gray hair swayed back and forth, his stalky figure trying to maneuver around the forest floor. He was carrying a pack in his hand, holding it above the floor cautiously, as if it contained something vitally important.

Kahlan shrugged and Richard let go of her, taking a step forward and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. She laughed lightly and leaned into him.

"Confessors and Seekers," Zedd grumbled lightheartedly, finally making his way to the two. Kahlan and Richard smiled at each other. "Queen Milena has received word from Darken Rahl, who will soon be at Tamarang. We must move quickly."

Kahlan nodded, looking up at Richard. His jaw clenched, his nerves on edge with anxiety. However, with Kahlan close by, he had all the confidence in the world. Zedd tossed the pack at Kahlan, who caught it with ease. She looked up at him.

"What's this?" She began to pull open the drawstring, exhaling and smiling, shaking her head.

"A Confessor's dress, my dear." Kahlan pulled the white cloth out of the bag. Richard stared, unaware of what was going on. She only pulled the dress out halfway, rubbing the fabric between her fingers before shoving it back in the bag.

"These dresses inspire fear."

"Exactly," Zedd straightened his back, crossing his arms. Kahlan smirked, nodding slowly.

"Queen Milena," Kahlan looked up at Zedd, pursing her lips. "I'm assuming she doesn't take well to authority?" Zedd shook his head. "Tamarang is a part of the Midlands," Kahlan waved a hand in the air, swinging the pack over her shoulder. "She has to obey Confessors, correct?"

Zedd smiled, tilting his head back. "Yes, but more precisely, she has to obey the Mother Confessor."

Kahlan's brow furrowed and her nose wrinkled. "Mother Confessor?"

"Yes."

"Isn't it treason to impersonate the Mother Confessor?" Kahlan questioned, her eyebrow quirking up. Richard smirked and wrapped his arm tighter around her. Kahlan had become more curious on the background of Confessors, spending many nights asking the wizard never ending questions. She was now incredibly well educated in the matter.

"Not if it's true, my dear."

Kahlan's brow furrowed again, glancing at Richard, who shrugged in response. Zedd laughed.

"The many times you and Richard were... what do _you two_ call it? Fighting?" Kahlan scoffed and Richard laughed, Zedd smiling. "I used some magic to locate other Confessors."

"And?"

"You seem to be the last," Zedd sighed, his voice heavy. Kahlan's eyes went wide as she frantically looked between Richard and the old man.

"You made a mistake."

Zedd shook his head sadly, looking at Kahlan with sympathetic eyes. "Sadly, I did not."

"I'm the only Confessor?" Kahlan asked, not believing what she was hearing. She couldn't be the last. If she was the last, she would need to carry on the line of Confessors. With a mate.

"Well, my dear, you better start acting like the ruler of the Midlands, because that is exactly what you are." Zedd smiled, pushing back the seeping depression of Kahlan being the last Confessor. He knew what that meant, and from the look in her eyes, she knew what it meant as well. Richard, however, looked oblivious. Perhaps it was better that way.

Richard smiled as he squeezed her side, causing her to jump a little and abandon her previous thoughts. He was happy for her. She was now the most important person in the Midlands. The woman who was repressed and pushed down now commanded an entire land.

Which also meant she was a larger target.

"Did Rahl kill the others?" Richard asked, finally interjecting into the conversation. Zedd gave a single nod and Kahlan shut her eyes. "We better start moving if we want to get to Tamarang before Rahl does." Richard spoke, separating himself from Kahlan and leaning over to retrieve her daggers and his sword. He pushed the steel into it's scabbard and handed Kahlan's daggers to her, kissing her forehead and receiving a tight lipped smile from her.

Zedd smiled. It would be sad to tear the two apart. He almost wished that the line of Confessors didn't need to be carried on, that these two could live blissfully on their own. Despite their feelings, something else deemed more important.

Duty.


	13. Tamarang

When Kahlan pulled back the brush and walked to them in her Confessor's dress, Richard's jaw dropped. She looked like a good spirit in the flesh. The white dress fit perfectly to the curve of her body, making her look extremely attractive, yet regal. Her dark hair seemed to hold more curl and framed her face. Zedd had to cough in order to get Richard's attentions back to the task at hand.

And now they were in Tamarang.

It had only taken a few hours to close in the distance to Tamarang. The province was large and extravagant, yet there was a giant portion of the population on the streets, stripped of money and begging for food. The guards had been quick to usher in Kahlan, as well as Richard and Zedd. The three now stood in a grand hall, Queen Milena sitting in front of them in an elaborate throne. Her hair was piled on the top of her head, her plump figure covered in a rich purple.

"The Mother Confessor," a guard spoke, rather timidly.

Queen Milena bowed her head softly as Kahlan stood in front of her. Richard was the only one who didn't know that a simple nod was highly disrespectful. Zedd held his tongue as Kahlan cocked her head to the side, letting it fall from her as though it didn't affect her.

"What brings you here?" The queen said in a monotone voice, her face smug.

"We are traveling to Aydindril," Kahlan spoke in the same tone of voice, "we have been stopping at nearby lands in order to reestablish the rule of the Mother Confessor. Darken Rahl has managed to pollute our lands and begin his ruling from the heart of the territory he wishes to destroy. I am here to make sure that you are still loyal to the Midlands."

Richard tensed as Queen Milena let out an airy laugh.

"Of course I am loyal to the Midlands, Mother Confessor." She waved her hand in the air as if dismissing the statement.

"Then you don't mind if we stay for a few nights?" Kahlan asked, taking a step forward. The queen visibly froze, her jaw tightening and her eyes growing a bit larger.

"Of course not." Her voice was high, and though Kahlan had a natural ability to tell when someone was lying, her lie was so apparent that everyone in the room noticed it. Kahlan mentally noted how the guards tensed up when she announced she was staying. Which was what it was. She may have asked Queen Milena, but she had no choice but to let Kahlan stay. She was the Mother Confessor - no matter how badly she didn't want to be.

"The Seeker and Zeddicus Zul'Zorander, Wizard of the First Order, show their appreciation as well." Kahlan glanced back at the two, both of them smiling and nodding in response. The three had a battling conversation as to whether or not they would share their titles or claim to be simple travelers, except for Kahlan. After much debate, Zedd sided with Kahlan, agreeing that the titles would force Queen Milena to allow them to freely roam the castle without guards and insisting they would be guarded would be a direct insult to the Mother Confessor.

A guard approached Kahlan, offering to show her the finest of the guest rooms they had, when a little girl in a dark pink dress came running into the room. She ran up to Queen Milena, babbling about some other little girl named Rachel. Kahlan narrowed her eyes, listening as she complained about how Rachel wasn't doing as she had been told.

The girl abruptly turned to Kahlan, as if she hadn't seen her there and she was an intruder. She pointed and scowled, "Why is your hair longer than mine? Guards, cut it!"

Kahlan could help smile and let out a small laugh, causing the little girl to become more upset and start stamping her feet.

"Guards!" The girl screeched. None of the guards moved to do anything, all of them slowly backing away from Kahlan. Queen Milena smiled smugly at her daughter, as if approving her behavior. Richard started getting angry and let his hand slip to the hilt of his sword. Zedd glanced at him, giving him a small nod, and redirected his gaze forward. Richard's grip tightened.

"I have longer hair than you," Kahlan said, taking a step forward and towering over the girl. "Because I have more authority than you." Richard smirked, hearing the venom in her voice. Queen Milena glared at Kahlan.

"Mother!" The girl yelled, turning and redirecting her anger towards Queen Milena. "Tell this woman I have more power than her!" Queen Milena straightened in her chair a bit, glancing between the girl and Kahlan. "Tell her!"

"Violet, this is the Mother Confessor." She said flatly, the little girl turning and narrowing her eyes at Kahlan. "She rules the Midlands."

"For now," the girl chided, taking a few steps forward and planting her fists on her hips. "Soon enough, Dar-"

"Violet, go punish Rachel." The queen almost jumped out of her chair.

"She is nothing more than a whore," Violet said, eyeing Kahlan up and down. Kahlan clenched her jaw and was about to retort when she felt Richard come up behind her, drawing out his sword and holding it in front of the girl's face. Kahlan glanced at the arm outstretched to her right, noticing the way Richard's knuckles where white. She felt his other hand rest on the small of her back, his mouth by her ear.

"This is the Mother Confessor, and it is a crime to speak to her in such a way." Richard growled, holding the sword in front of Violet's nose. "You will respect her, or pay the consequences." The girl swallowed and took a step back, glaring up at Richard before running off. He let his sword drop slightly, directing his gaze towards the queen. "I will not warn her again."

"Claiming the Seeker as your mate," the queen said, her eyes criticizing Kahlan. "Quite a bold move."

"That is none of your concern," Kahlan lifted a hand to the nearby guard, signaling him to take them to their guest rooms. He nervously shuffled forward, exchanging some words with the queen. The guard turned around and awkwardly placed his hands in front of him, his eyes never once meeting Kahlan's.

"We have three-"

"We will only need two." Kahlan stated, stepping forward. If Queen Milena thought that Richard was taken as a mate, then so be it. No need to correct her. If anything, this only gave her more power. The Seeker is known as a truthful and noble man, and now Kahlan, in the eyes of the queen, held the strings to his actions. No matter how noble and truthful he was, Richard was simply a pawn of Kahlan's wishes. This could work in their favor.

Richard glanced between the two women, not really understanding what was happening - other than that he was staying in a room with Kahlan and was assumed to be her mate.

Mate.

Richard remembered Zedd saying that Confessors have mates, not loves. He was hazy on what it meant, but he was certain he didn't like it. All he knew was that if he were to make love to Kahlan, he would become confessed. He didn't want to think about what a mate entailed.

Zedd stepped forward, following the path Kahlan was making, and Richard fell in step behind the old man.

"Richard, walk beside me." He was brought out of the fog of his mind and rushed to Kahlan's side, Kahlan glancing at him. She gestured for him to come closer, and began to whisper. "They think you are confessed," Kahlan looked at him as he nodded his head. "You must do everything that I tell you to, and never act without my word unless it directly threatens me. If someone asks you to do something, you must get confirmation from me first." Richard nodded again as he straightened his back, walking beside Kahlan.

She leaned in again, "You must have complete and utter devotion to me."

"I already do," Richard answered immediately, giving her a puzzled look. She felt her heart beat faster beneath her chest. She gave a single nod, her cheeks flushing. Richard smiled.

The walk was short, the guard practically running through the halls. He gestured towards two rooms, unsure of what to do. Kahlan dismissed him and walked into the room, Richard at her heels.

"Completely devoted?" Kahlan smiled as she turned around, her eyes sparkling. Richard nodded and walked up to her, resting his hands on her hips as he pulled her forward. "Then it shouldn't be too hard to convince everyone that you are confessed." He let out a hearty laugh, Kahlan planting soft kisses on his neck. He leaned down, wrapping his arms firmly around her and nuzzled into her neck.

"Not at all," he breathed into her skin and he felt her shudder slightly.

Richard pulled away from the softness of her neck and captured her lips, smiling when she began tugging at his pendent.

"I want to be taken to the jewel room, now!" Kahlan pulled away, glancing towards the door. The screeching of Violet boomed through the halls, her demands never ending. She began shouting other things, but Kahlan only focused on one.

The jewel room.

"Of course," Kahlan said softly, furrowing her brows. Richard tilted his head and looked down at her, rubbing her back.

Kahlan looked up at Richard, her face brightened by enlightenment. "The jewel room."


	14. Authority

The table was quiet, Queen Milena cautiously glancing towards Kahlan. Violet was smacking on her food loudly, glaring at the three outsiders. Kahlan paid no mind, but Richard was quick to stare daggers into her whenever she began to open her mouth. Queen Milena didn't say anything, but her eyes spoke volumes. Zedd, however, didn't seem to be affected at all by the silence around him, his hands greedily grabbing the food before him.

Richard sat next to Kahlan, as he was told - even though he would have sat next to her anyways. He felt relieved that he could gaze at her adoringly in front of others, for now. He often found it hard to hide his obvious affections towards her, but now that everyone in Tamarang thought he was confessed, he could do as he pleased around her and no one would think twice about it.

Kahlan chewed her food slowly, glancing at the queen. Guards were stationed around the table, hands loosely resting on their weapons. She needed a diversion. It wouldn't take much to make the queen go into a frenzy, but she didn't want to be the instigator. That would be all too obvious. Kahlan glanced at Violet.

"Princess Violet," Kahlan began, her voice soft and kind despite her repulsion towards the girl, "who is this Rachel you speak of?"

Violet's glare diminished slightly, a wicked smirk playing on her lips. "Mother gave her to me to practice my ruling on, for when I become queen." Violet smiled widely, looking over towards her mother who smiled in return.

Kahlan tilted her head, looking at Richard from the corner of her eye. Richard bit his tongue. Although Kahlan hadn't set any specific guidelines, Zedd made it very clear that he wasn't to speak unless spoken to, and only if the words came out of Kahlan's mouth. He could tell Kahlan was getting frustrated with the situation already, her eyes begging him to speak the words she couldn't form. Kahlan sighed as she turned towards Violet.

"Are you meaning to tell me you have a slave girl?" Kahlan asked, her tone more bitter than she had intended. Queen Milena huffed, throwing her fists on the table.

"Mother Confessor, we have done nothing wrong. You have the right to come into my kingdom, yes, but I have the right, as queen, to take an orphan off the streets and give her to my daughter. They are companions, friends even." Kahlan could detect the lies that were spilling off her tongue and it made her dinner seep back up her throat.

"You seem to be getting rather defensive, queen." Kahlan flatly stated, her eyes narrowing at the plump woman. Queen Milena had been treading dangerous waters, prone to do things that were considered highly disrespectful. Kahlan's authority meant nothing to this woman, and she wasn't doing anything to hide her loyalty to an enemy ruler. As far as Kahlan was concerned, this woman was becoming too confident for her own standing.

Kahlan could see the queen's blood boiling underneath her colorless skin. She slowly leaned back in her chair, staring at her plate instead of at Kahlan. Kahlan redirected her gaze towards Violet, who sat still as a stone. Kahlan adorned a tight lipped smile as she looked at the little girl, who was, no doubt, turning into a spitting image of her mother. The thought of two of them made her want to vomit.

Absentmindedly, Kahlan pulled on a strand of her hair, no longer interested in the food that was before her. When she looked up, Violet was staring at her with a clenched jaw. Even the small girl was upset that Kahlan had more standing than her. Kahlan continued letting her fingers play along her hair, which only seemed to make Violet more angry.

This family was infuriating.

Zedd, on the other end of the table facing Queen Milena, glanced up from his food, his eyes darting from Kahlan to Violet. Richard let his eyes linger on Kahlan, not bothering to look over to the angry little girl. Kahlan knew that if she could just push Violet off the edge, then she would be offered the much needed distraction.

Richard finally drew his attentions away from Kahlan, noticing in the corner of the room, behind a doorway, a small girl was cautiously looking and dodging back behind the frame. He sat his hand on Kahlan's thigh, giving it a light squeeze that brought her eye sight to him. She gave a slight nod of her head and he leaned in, letting his lips hover above her ear.

"There's a frightened girl hiding behind the doorway to your right, I think she may be Rachel." Kahlan gave a slight nod, looking over to see the girl dart behind the door once again. Kahlan frowned.

"Richard," she spoke loudly, assuring that everyone at the table heard her. "Will you go invite that little girl to dinner?" Kahlan smiled at him and he couldn't help but shake his head and laugh, pushing himself off the chair.

"Yes, mistress." Kahlan clenched her eyes shut, having to remind herself that this was all just a show, that Richard wasn't really confessed. She had heard that phrase many times, but hearing the words fall from his lips made her heart ache.

Richard slowly walked over to the anxious girl, who now had wide yes. He leaned down in front of her.

"Hello," he smiled, trying to ease her fear. "What's your name?"

The girl glanced over at Violet, who made a face. Kahlan glared and Violet turned around, returning her attention to her food.

"Rachel," she spoke softly, barely above a whisper. Richard smiled and nodded.

"Well, Rachel, how would you like to sit at dinner with us?" The little girl looked at the table,backing further against the wall. Richard leaned in closer. "Do you see that woman with the long, dark hair?" Rachel nodded, her eyes like saucers. "I'm in love with that woman, and she is very kind and sweet and she wanted me to come over here and invite you to dinner with us. She will be very sad if you don't accept the invitation." Rachel swallowed and gave a small nod, taking a tiny step forward.

Richard laughed and leaned down, gathering the young girl in his arms instead of making her walk. She let out a light giggle and it made Richard's heart swell. He sat next to Kahlan, adjusting Rachel in his lap and glancing over to her, admiring the smile she was wearing. She reached a hand out, letting it play over the jagged edges of Rachel's hair.

"This is cut at odd angles," Kahlan's brows furrowed and she looked over to the queen and Violet. "What did she do to deserve such punishment?"

"She doesn't get to have even hair," Violet spat. "She is mine and I will do with her as I please."

Kahlan's mouth fell open, appalled at the girl's statement. She quickly regained her composure, letting her fingers tap violently on the wood table. "A person is not property, Violet."

"She is mine!" Violet screamed, her face becoming red. Queen Milena said nothing.

"And why is she yours?" Kahlan instigated, hoping that Violet would take the bait.

"Because I own her! Because I'm a princess!"

Kahlan smiled. Richard sat, resting his chin on the top of Rachel's head. The little girl was stirring, obviously uncomfortable with this situation. He didn't blame her, he was uncomfortable himself. He didn't know where Kahlan was going, but his concerns were now focused on making Rachel feel comfortable and safe.

"If we play by those rules," Kahlan said calmly, leaning forward on the table. "Then I own you. And I think," Kahlan began to stand, still leaning over the table. "That it's time to cut your hair."

Richard and Zedd had to stifle laughter, and Richard had no doubt that Rachel wanted to laugh as well. Kahlan stood, hovering over Violet, whose face was becoming bright red with rage.

"You... you can't do that." She stammered, her eyes darting to her mother, who held no support. Queen Milena was already treading on thin ice due to her own actions, defending her daughter would certainly cause Kahlan to retaliate against Tamarang.

"I can," Kahlan smiled, standing straight. "And I will."

Violet looked around the table, noticing she had no support whatsoever. The guards were slowly backing themselves against the wall, wanting nothing to do with what was happening. Her eyes began to water and she slammed her fists on the table.

"Stop." Violet looked up at Kahlan, her lower lip trembling. However, the small girl wasn't able to stop her fits.

"Richard," Kahlan spoke, more kindly. "Will you please give Rachel some scissors?"

"Yes, mistress."

Rachel looked nervously around the table as Richard sat her down, walking over to a pack besides the table that held all his belongings. He withdrew the scissors, handing them to Rachel, who looked at them as though they were a foreign object. Kahlan kneeled beside Rachel, smiling at her.

"Will you cut Princess Violet's hair for me?" Rachel's eyes grew wide. Kahlan smiled sadly, gesturing for Richard to kneel beside her. He did. "We won't let anything bad happen to you, Rachel." Kahlan spoke, Richard nodding at her words. When the girl didn't look convinced, Kahlan looked over at Richard.

"Richard, how would you like to add Rachel to our soon to be family?" Kahlan spoke, her face kind and composed, but her eyes uncertain. She would never have a family with Richard, she knew that, but she needed to get Rachel away from this environment. Richard smiled and leaned in, kissing her in response.

"I would like that very much, Kahlan." He spoke in a whisper, not allowing the others to hear how he addressed her by her name. Kahlan smiled sadly, blinking furiously.

Richard knew what was running through her mind, but he was going to have a family with her one day, that he was sure of. This was just a jump start.

"What do you say?" Kahlan asked and Rachel nodded, her eyes just as brilliant as her smile. Richard picked Rachel up, walking her to the other side of the table where Violet was silent.

"You can't do this!" Her voice squeaked. "She's mine." Violet said weakly, pointing at Rachel. Kahlan shook her head.

"I thought we went over this, Violet. People are not property. If you continue to think this way, then I will do more than cut your hair." Kahlan smiled, causing the small girl to become more nervous. Rachel stood besides Violet now, Richard standing protectively behind her. She held up the scissors in her hands, which were slightly shaking.

"No!" Violet screamed, slamming her small fists on the table. Kahlan nodded to Richard and he leaned down, offering Rachel reassuring words. Rachel nodded, and with Richard's help, started snipping away randomly at Violet's hair.

Kahlan smiled the entire time the wretched girl was screaming.


	15. Thwarted

"Richard," he looked towards Kahlan, who still stood opposite of Violet. "Gather our things." Kahlan looked down to Rachel, who held the scissors in her hands. Hair was littered all over the floor, Violet practically bald in certain areas. Kahlan, however, didn't care, and the girl's whimpering was only grating on her nerves. Before Richard turned, Kahlan spoke once again. "Take Rachel with you, she needs to get her things as well." When she turned to the queen, her tone turned bitter. "We will be leaving shortly."

Violet fought back tears.

"Rachel has nothing," she spat, her hands touching the small amount of hair left on her head.

"Then she can take some of your things," Kahlan said flatly, looking towards the queen. "If you are so kind to take an orphan off the streets, surely you are kind enough to provide her with things she does not have." Her eyes flickered to Violet. "You certainly have enough to spare." Kahlan looked towards Richard, her eyes softening. "Please hurry."

Richard nodded, grabbing Rachel's hand and leading her out of the dining area. Kahlan sat back down, saying nothing and pushing her plate of food forward. The guards were still backed against the walls, eyes wide from what they had just witnessed.

Zedd sat still, picking at the remaining morsels of food on his plate. He didn't seem bothered by the silence that settled over the room. Violet occasionally let out a small cry, looking towards her mother, but receiving no comfort.

Kahlan welcomed the quiet that lingered in the air.

xx

Rachel sat on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs as she watched Richard pack his and Kahlan's belongings. He would glance up and smile at her occasionally. It didn't take long to finish gathering everything, and he swung the pack onto his shoulder, looking back on the room. Rachel looked up at him with lively eyes, her spirit seeming to sour.

"Let's go get your things," Richard said in a cheery tone. Rachel shook her head, her smile never leaving her face. Richard frowned.

"Princess Violet never let me have anything," Rachel said nonchalantly. Richard's heart sank for her.

"Well, you heard Kahlan," Richard kneeled down in front of her, tickling her ribs slightly and causing her to laugh. "You can take some of Princess Violet's things." Rachel smiled and shook her head, lowering her chin and looking up at him with shy eyes. Richard laughed, throwing her over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

When Kahlan had heard Violet screaming about the jewel room earlier in the day, the two had ventured out into the hallway to see what was happening. A guard finally relented and let Violet in, and Kahlan made sure that Richard knew where the jewel room was and how many guards stood before it. Generally, there were two. He didn't know how he was going to distract them, but he needed to get the box. Time was slowly running out, Darken Rahl certainly on his way.

Richard rounded a corner, Rachel squirming in his arms. He glanced at the doorways, counting his steps. The palace was huge, all the doors uniform. He came to the end of the hallway, taking a right.

One guard.

Before the guard could see him, Richard set Rachel on the ground and pressed a finger to his lips, her nodding to his request. Richard walked around the corner, seemingly with a purpose. He was, after all, confessed.

The guard straightened his back, glaring at Richard, who positioned himself directly in front of the man.

"There's a situation in the dining hall," Richard said flatly. "The Mother Confessor wants all the guards to come attend to it. It seems that Princess Violet is throwing a fit." The guard eyed Richard before sighing and slumping his shoulders.

"An all too common occurrence," the guard muttered. "I'm sure the other guards have the situation under control."

Richard raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. "Princess Violet, under control?" The guard chuckled, shaking his head. "It does not matter, the Mother Confessor wants every guard in the dining hall."

"Who are you?"

"The Seeker."

The guard stood straight, slamming a fist to his chest. Richard stood, puzzled. He had never gotten a greeting like this before. He wasn't sure what it meant, but it didn't appear to be threatening. Perhaps this would be easier than he thought.

"I pledge my life and my loyalty to the Seeker," the guard proclaimed, bending his head. Richard nodded, smiling.

"Your queen doesn't seem to hold much loyalty to such things," Richard smiled, looking over at Rachel, who was peaking from around the corner of the hallway. He gestured for her to come out of her hiding, and she ran up to Richard, wrapping her arms around his legs.

"Queen Milena is not to be trusted," the guard spoke, looking around. "She is loyal to Darken Rahl."

Richard nodded. "I have assumed."

The guard leaned forward, his voice barely above a whisper. "She has a box that she plans on giving to Lord Rahl. I don't know what it does, but we have been instructed to guard it at all hours of the day. Queen Milena says our future depends on it." Richard looked at the man, gauging whether or not to just ask for entrance.

"A box?" Richard repeated, tousling Rachel's hair. "Are you loyal to Queen Milena?" The guard shook his head vigorously. "Do you want Darken Rahl to come into power?" The guard responded the same way. "May I see the box?"

The guard looked down the hallway, opening the door and ushering Richard and Rachel inside. When Richard turned around, the door was already shut, the guard on the other side. Richard sighed, looking around the room.

It was elaborate, jewels scattered everywhere. There were various stands, but the majority of it was thrown about the floor - no doubt Violet's doing. Rachel began picking up random items, inspecting them and then dropping them back onto the ground. Richard was relieved to see that the queen had no concept of securing her property, the Box of Orden sitting so plainly in the middle of the room, on a large pedestal.

Richard let Rachel play among the jewelry as he grabbed the box, stuffing it into Kahlan's pack. He looked over at the little girl, sitting in the middle of the floor with her hands filled with the expensive jewels. Rachel dropped them all on the ground, frowning. She continued her search, and despite Richard's sense of urgency, he couldn't help but be amazed at the sight. Rachel looked determined to find something, and Richard stood there helpless.

Right before Richard was about to pick her up and leave, Rachel stood, a brilliant smile on her face. She lifted her small hand, which was clenched into a fist. Richard cocked his head to the side and she giggled, opening it. He took a step forward, looking at the ring that was in her hands. It was silver, a simple band, really. It had a blue stone, a bright blue, just like Kahlan's eyes. He couldn't help but smile.

"For Kahlan," she simply said, holding it out and waiting for him to take it. He shook his head, laughing. This little girl already seemed to know so much about Kahlan, about how he felt. Rachel was perceptive, and even though he had said he was in love with Kahlan, he was sure it was obvious to the girl that he wasn't lying. Richard slipped the ring into a pocket inside his vest, where a different trinket had been resting for weeks.

"Time to leave," Richard smiled, slinging Rachel over his shoulder once again. Although playful, it was the fastest way to get the little girl around. She was quick, yes, but Richard didn't want her to fall behind. He opened the door slowly, the guard glancing back and gesturing for him to leave.

"What about you?" Richard asked, readjusting so that Rachel's arms were now looped around his neck, her legs dangling about his sides. "They will know that someone got into the room, you will be persecuted."

The guard smiled. "Life here is already horrendous, there is not much the queen can do. The Seeker has thwarted her plans, which is enough for me to die a happy man."

"You shouldn't have to die for this," Richard spoke sympathetically, a clock ticking down in his mind. "What's your name?"

"Albert."

"Do you have a family, Albert?" The guard shook his head and Richard nodded. "We could certainly use a guard to help us keep an eye on this little one," Richard glanced at Rachel, who giggled. "We can get you out of Tamarang, and then you can lead a new life." The guard nodded, following as Richard led his way down the hallways.

xx

"Touching it isn't going to make your hair grow back." Kahlan spat, irritated. She leaned forward on the table. "What was the lesson we learned today, Violet?"

The girls crying had stopped, but she was excessively touching the remnants of hair left on her head, which was only causing Kahlan's temper to flare. Richard should have been back by now.

"That people are not property." The little girl huffed, leaning back against her chair and crossing her arms.

Much to Kahlan's surprise, neither the queen or Violet had asked to leave, or had made any notion to. She was relieved at that. She didn't know what she would say if they asked to leave. All she could think was that she was the Mother Confessor and they had to do as she said. Queen Milena had been sitting still for the past half hour, the only indication of her life being the steady rise and fall of her chest. Her anger, however, was quite evident in her eyes.

Kahlan let out a sigh when she saw Richard come in through the door, arms supporting Rachel, who was babbling about something and making him laugh. A guard followed behind, causing Kahlan to tense up.

"Mother Confessor," Richard spoke and Rachel made a face, already being accustomed to having her being called Kahlan. "I believe it would be best to take a guard with us. You will be safer that way." Kahlan nodded, smiling at the man. Richard, though ordered to act confessed, seemed to be doing a poor job at it. He did as she asked, yes, but he wasn't completely aware of how devoted confessed men were. She prayed to the spirits that the people of Tamarang didn't look too much into it. She supposed it didn't matter now that they were leaving.

Kahlan stood, motioning to Zedd. He had been quiet the majority of the time, variously trying to spark small conversation but failing.

"It's time to leave." Richard nodded, giving the routine 'yes, mistress' response and walking forward, the guard following behind.

"It's been a pleasure, I'm sure." Kahlan spoke to Queen Milena, who lifted her head towards her. The queen clenched her jaw, pursing her lips. Kahlan tilted her head, raising her eyebrows. She wanted a response.

"A lesson learned, Mother Confessor." Was all she said, standing and walking out of the room, Violet chasing after her. When Kahlan heard Violet's sobs begin again, she wanted to strangle the girl.

Richard adjusted Rachel, supporting her with one arm. His free hand made it's way to Kahlan's body, resting itself on the small of her back. She turned and smiled at him, her expression becoming kinder.

"Success?" She whispered as they made their way out of the city.

"In more ways than one," he spoke, looking at Rachel and glancing back at Albert. He felt the items in his vest pocket and smiled, leaning down and kissing the top of Kahlan's head.


	16. Uncertainty

"Where is the box?" Darken Rahl paced around the pedestal, glaring at the empty platform. Queen Milena had assured him she was keeping his property heavily guarded. Obviously, things hadn't gone according to plan. He redirected his eyes to her, seeing horror and desperation plastered over her features.

"I... I don't know, Lord Rahl," Queen Milena grabbed clumsily at the fabric of her dress, as if trying to hide behind it. She glanced at the guards nervously, all of which were surrounding her.

"Unacceptable." Darken Rahl stated, raising a hand and gesturing for a guard to come forward. "Put this incompetent woman out of her misery." The guard turned, Queen Milena's eyes growing in shock and fear.

There was a shuffling of feet, and Rahl turned to see the door opening. A little girl, practically bald, was running in the room towards Queen Milena. Her daughter, he presumed. She latched onto the queen's legs, looking up at him. He tilted his head.

"Little girl, I advise you move." The girl looked up at him, shaking her head. The guard pointed the sword at her face, the same way Richard had only a day before. She swallowed and glared up at him.

"You are just like that Seeker!" She spouted, balling her hands in fists and growing red. Darken Rahl lifted a hand, the guard taking a few steps back as he stepped forward.

"The Seeker?"

"The Seeker and that horrid Mother Confessor," Violet spoke, her blood boiling. The thought of them still made her angry. It had been two days since they had left and all she had been able to do was cry and yell. No one took her seriously when she looked like such a mess. The Mother Confessor had let Rachel take away all her authority.

"They were here?" Rahl spoke slowly, lifting his gaze to the queen, who had seemed to calm a bit. She nodded. "What were they doing here?"

"Assuring that my loyalty was still with the Midlands," she lifted her chin, almost looking for approval. Rahl looked back at the empty platform, becoming even more angry. He had thought he killed all the confessors. He didn't know that the Seeker was so close to foiling his plans. Rahl thought that Richard Cypher was an amateur, and had been mistaken.

"The wench commanded that Seeker to do whatever she wished! She commanded that my slave girl cut all my hair. He did anything she asked of him, it was pathetic!" Violet spat, clutching onto her mother's skirts once again.

"The Seeker of Truth, following blindly behind a woman's words." Rahl spoke to himself. "Confessed?" He turned, looking towards Queen Milena, who gave a nod in response. He smiled.

"She took everything she could," Violet began again, Rahl becoming aggravated that the little girl wouldn't keep quiet. "She even took one of our guards!"

Rahl turned around, closing the distance and glaring at the queen. "They took a guard?" She nodded slowly, swallowing past the lump in her throat. "You let them walk off with a guard? What did he guard?"

Violet looked nervously between her mother and Lord Rahl.

"The box," the queen spoke softly.

Rahl's temper flared and he felt as though he was seeing red.

"Kill them both."

xx

Richard sat in front of the fire, observing the scene around him. Directly across from him was Kahlan, Rachel and Albert were at his right, and Zedd was at his left. All were sound asleep.

He had gotten little rest in the past two days, his mind racing. He could feel the ring in the pocket of his vest, an ever present reminder of what he wanted to do so badly: make Kahlan his, forever. Richard looked down at the bracelet in his hand.

"_Ingrid!" Richard roared, smiling as he approached the brunette. She smiled at him, her hazel eyes sparkling._

"_Richard," she said calmly, almost making Richard feel as though he were foolish to greet her in such a manner. Her smile, however, put him at ease. She stood behind the jewelry stand, shawl tightly wrapped around her shoulders. He was honestly surprised that she remembered his name._

_He smiled, glancing over his shoulder cautiously. When he was satisfied that he didn't see Kahlan or Zedd approaching, he redirected his attentions to Ingrid. _

"_The blue eyed one," the woman spoke kindly, bringing Richard out of his fog of thoughts. "She is your beloved?"_

"_A man can dream," he laughed, nodding his head slowly. "I would very much like for her to be my beloved." Ingrid laughed, her eyes lighting up. Richard scanned over the table, not finding the item he wished. His heart sank when he didn't find the blue bracelet among the merchandise. _

_Ingrid laughed once again, reaching under the table and pulling out an item, which, to Richard's surprise, was the bracelet. He smiled, no doubt like a happy little boy. _

"_Is this what you are looking for, Richard?" He sighed and nodded, feeling embarrassed for his actions. She held out the piece in her hand and when he didn't move to take it, she began to wave around her limb. Richard smiled and reached for it, quickly tucking it in the pocket in his vest. _

"_How much do I owe you?" _

_Ingrid shook her head. "I have not seen a man as infatuated with a young woman as you are, Richard. Consider this my gift to you, to wish you good luck." Richard smiled and gave a single nod as her hands moved to shoo him away._

_Richard made a light jog up to Kahlan and Zedd, who were at the outer brink of the marketplace. He grabbed an apple from Ms. Candron's stand, causing the old woman to scowl at him. _

"_What did you need, Richard?" Kahlan questioned, looking at him suspiciously. _

_He lifted the fruit in his hands, taking a bite. "Just an apple."_

The small blue jewels of the bracelet sparkled in the firelight as Richard ran his thumbs along the silver. His eyes lifted when he noticed Kahlan stir, her head turning towards the ground as her body curled up in a ball. She was cold.

Richard stood up, placing the bracelet back in his vest and taking a blanket from his pack. He walked over to her, kneeling to place it around her. She instantly relaxed, her body uncoiling itself and easing into his touch. He sighed.

"Richard?" Kahlan mumbled, her voice groggy and her eyes still closed.

"Shh, go back to sleep," he whispered into her ear, moving to stand. He felt a hand rest on his forearm, watching as Kahlan turned towards him and opened her eyes.

"What are you doing awake?" She questioned him, still trying to fight the exhaustion that was overtaking her.

"Can't sleep." Richard simply stated, trying to move away again, only to have Kahlan let out a frustrated breath as she let her hand slip from his arm. He moved back on the other side of the fire, nestling back into his original spot, watching as she drifted back off to sleep.

xx

Richard awoke, hearing a faint rustling of leaves. It was still dark out, stars still gleaming in the sky. He assumed he had only been asleep for an hour or two. He rose, turning his head to the left to see Kahlan sitting beside him, scrutinizing him with her eyes.

"Kahlan," he spoke softly to make sure he didn't wake the others, "what are you doing awake?"

"Can't sleep." She stated, smirking. Richard laughed, shaking his head. They sat in silence for a few moments, Richard watching the way the light from the fire danced along her face. Kahlan worried her lower lip, staring at the fire. She had something to say, this much he was sure of.

Richard was surprised when he felt Kahlan push him on the ground, her body snuggling against his. He wrapped an arm around her, letting her head fall on his chest as her left hand fiddled with his pendent. Richard kissed the top of her head.

"I feel like we are constantly trying to hide how we feel," Kahlan spoke quietly, her hand now resting on top of his chest.

"I know," he sighed, staring up at the stars. "I know." Richard knew how she felt, but didn't know how to reassure her, to fix it. He knew he was going to be with her, regardless of what she thought, however, there was no way for him to comfort her, and that killed him inside. "One day, Kahlan Amnell, one day."

Kahlan listened to Richard's heart beat, waiting until it slowed and she was sure of his sleeping. It was only then that she let the tears leak from her eyes.


	17. Broken

"Not fair!" Richard bellowed through his laughter, tackling the little girl. Rachel squeaked and tried to get away, but to no avail.

Kahlan sat on a tree stump not far from the two. She couldn't help but smile as she watched Richard act like he was being overpowered by the girl, surrendering over and over again, begging for mercy. Zedd had wandered off with Albert to the nearest city. Since they left Tamarang, Richard and Zedd had been stopping at towns they were passing through to see if Albert could make a living. Sadly, there was no success so far. Kahlan knew there would be a job in Aydindril for him, if they could ever get there. It felt like they had been traveling at an extremely slow pace, causing Kahlan to go stir crazy. She was told that they were moving quite quickly, but it always felt like an eternity to her. Perhaps it was because the closer they got to Aydindril, the less time she had with Richard and the more her mind raced. Kahlan sighed as she watched him sling Rachel over his shoulder, spinning in circles and causing her to giggle uncontrollably.

"Ah!" Richard screeched as Rachel bit into his shoulder and Kahlan couldn't stifle her roaring laughter. He turned towards her, juggling Rachel in his arms, and dropped his jaw. "Is something funny, Amnell?" He teased, trying to still a squirming Rachel. Kahlan nodded and covered her mouth with her hand, shaking her head as she looked to the ground.

Richard smiled, watching as Kahlan tried to stop laughing. Rachel lightly kicked him in the ribs and he gasped, falling to his knees and grabbing at his stomach, looking up at Rachel. She giggled at his over-dramatization, kicking the dirt with her toe.

Kahlan was still staring at the ground, trying to stop her laughter.

Richard put a finger to his lips and tip-toed over to Kahlan. She bit her bottom lip, tears leaking from her eyes. It was a mixture of happiness and sadness. Watching him with Rachel made her heart swell with joy, but also sink into despair. She would never be able to have a child with this man - this man who made her laugh and feel loved. Kahlan sniffed and looked up just in time to see Richard swoop in, wrapping an arm around her waist and flinging her over his shoulder.

"Richard!" Her voice was so high pitched that it surprised her. He stood there, not moving, laughing as she tried to get away. Kahlan sighed and relented, letting her body go limp.

Rachel giggled and ran circles around them.

"Okay, okay," Kahlan said, defeated. "I surrender!" Richard laughed and set her feet on the ground, smiling as she pouted at him. Richard looked down as Rachel tugged at his leg, her brow furrowing. She gestured for him to lean over and she cupped her mouth by his ear.

"Give her the ring," Rachel whispered and Richard's face instantly reddened. Kahlan cocked her head to the side. Richard shook his head, mirroring her action and whispering to the girl.

"That's for later," Rachel pouted and looked up at Kahlan, who's mouth was parted, her brows raised and nose wrinkled. "How about a bracelet?" Rachel's face lighted up and she jumped up and down, clapping her hands. Richard laughed and stood upright, turning to Kahlan.

"What's this all about?" Kahlan questioned cautiously, tempted to take a step back. The two were balls of energy who were constantly playing pranks on Albert and Zedd, and she figured her time had come to be deceived by the two. Their antics, though making her nervous, made her smile all the more. The two really were like father and daughter.

"A surprise for later," Richard grinned, Rachel attaching herself to his leg as she nodded. Kahlan shook her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She turned when she heard rustling from behind her, seeing Zedd and Albert awkwardly maneuvering through the area.

"Any luck?" Richard asked, his hand messing up Rachel's hair. Zedd shook his head and Albert sighed.

"There will be much work in Aydindril," Kahlan said with a smile, trying her best to mask her fear in the approach of her crown city. Albert smiled.

"This is very true!" Zedd boomed. "How did we not think of this before? There is always work in Aydindril." He nodded, rubbing his chin with his hand. Kahlan smiled weakly and when Zedd's eyes met hers, he instantly changed moods - he knew very well what Aydindril meant: a mate.

Rachel scowled at the old man and stomped up to him, glaring as she put her hands on her hips. Zedd smiled. "What is it, little one?"

"Shoo!" Rachel moved her hands in the direction in which they came and Richard threw his head back and laughed.

"Shoo?" Zedd questioned, glancing over at Albert, who shrugged and lifted his hands.

Rachel took the two men by the hand and started dragging them back to the campsite, leaving Richard and Kahlan alone. Kahlan stared as the girl forcefully led them back to the area, wondering why she was so adamant to get her and Richard alone.

Kahlan slowly turned her head to Richard, her tongue poking out of her mouth slightly. She opened her mouth to say something, but Richard was already pressed against her, kissing her. She sighed into him as she let her body relax, her arms reaching up to wrap around his neck. She was now thanking Rachel for dragging the two off. All too soon, Richard pulled away, letting his forehead rest against hers.

"A surprise?" She asked breathlessly, wanting nothing more than to kiss him again. She felt him nod against her. Kahlan opened her eyes and smiled at him, not breaking eye contact with him when he reached into his vest pocket. He smiled as he brought one of her arms down from his neck and slipped on the silver bracelet. Kahlan's jaw dropped and her eyes grew. "What is this, Richard?"

"A gift." He stated simply, kissing her on the forehead.

"When did you have time to buy this?" She asked, lifting it in front of her and inspecting the blue jewels.

"Before we left on this journey," she looked up at him, her face questioning. "Ingrid. She owns the jewelry stand right by Ms. Candron's fruit stand. Surely you haven't forgotten already?" She clenched her eyes shut and smiled. The scene when he came back with the apple played vividly in her head, of course he wasn't buying just an apple. She found the whole situation suspicious then, and now she knew why.

"Of course you didn't just want an apple," she sighed, smiling up at him.

"I saw it before I even saw you," he spoke softly, their noses bumping. "Ingrid said it was a shame for me not to have a woman of my own, and that when I found one, to come back and she would give me quite the discount." He laughed. "Well, I saw you, and instantly knew that this bracelet was going to belong to you. When I went to buy it, she told me that she had never seen anyone as devoted to a woman as I am to you, as infatuated. She gave it to me, saying it was her gift to us - wishing us good luck."

Kahlan wanted to cry.

This wasn't fair at all. Soon, they would be in Aydindril and the Council would force her to take a mate and leave Richard behind. She was getting too attached. They were still two weeks away from Aydindril and she wanted nothing more than to crawl in a hole and die. She needed to distance herself from him if she had any hope of being able to live with another. The thought of taking a confessed man to her bed made her want to vomit, and looking into Richard's eyes, she knew it was going to be him, only him, that she would ever want to have in her bed. Her feelings for him would never die, this she knew. But, maybe, she could convince him to leave her be, make him fall out of love with her. The thought was heart-wrenching, but in the end, both would end up broken. This way, it was only her who had to deal with the consequences.

If Richard hated her, it would make life so much easier.

"I can't accept this," she said meekly, rushing to pull it off her wrist. Richard looked down at her, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Although he tried his best to keep a straight face, to keep his voice calm, he felt his whole body going into a panic. Why would she refuse his gift?

"I can't accept this," she repeated, tucking it back into his vest pocket. "You should keep it, to give to another girl." She turned away, trying her hardest to hold back the tears. Richard felt a lump in his throat and he quickly reached out, grabbing her arm and pulling her back to him.

"What are you talking about, Kahlan?" His words collided together, his heart racing. "I only want you, always you."

She shook her head, swallowing back the bile that was creeping it's way up. She clenched her eyes shut. "We are doomed, Richard. Nothing can come of this, of us. It's done." She opened her eyes, surprised that she didn't feel moisture on her cheeks. Instead, she saw the heartbreak in his brown orbs, the pain that contorted his features. He looked as though she had just ripped his heart out. In a way, she supposed she had.

"Kahlan-" he sounded desperate.

"Richard, no. This," she moved her hands between them, "will never happen. We are just digging a deeper hole for ourselves. When I get back to Aydindril, the Council will force me to have a mate. I'm going to have to become emotionally numb."

Richard's eyes grew in shock. Now everything was making sense. He felt the ground fall from beneath him.

"I might as well start now." She looked down, trying to avoid his eyes. Richard grabbed her chin in his hand, forcing her to look up at him.

"Kahlan, I told you, one day-"

"One day? One day, Richard?" She felt angry now, as though he were feeding her false hope. She wanted nothing more than to believe him, but she couldn't do that. She couldn't follow his words based on faith. He may be the Seeker, but when it came to her, he was blind. "Are you oblivious to what I am? Being with me will destroy you!" She shut her eyes, never meaning to raise her voice at him. Still, he didn't let go of her.

"I'm not with you for that, Kahlan." He spoke softly and she felt her heart break.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered. "I am the last Confessor. I have to carry on the line, the magic. I can't do that with you." She found the courage to look up at him, only to find that his eyes were watering. She hoped that someone would run her through with a sword. That would have been easier than this. "We can never be. It's over, Richard. It's all over. We have lost."

"I'll never leave you, Kahlan." Her chest clenched when she heard his wavering voice.

She had never considered him actually leaving. She only thought of their relationship and how it could never work. Now, with the prospect of him leaving, she wanted to take back everything she said and let him wrap his arms around her, as she knew he would. But she couldn't. Maybe leaving was what was best for both of them. She could leave and get to Aydindril faster, separating herself from him.

"Then I will have to leave you." She stated flatly, avoiding his eyes.

"Then I will follow." He wanted this all to be a nightmare, that he would soon wake up and find Kahlan beside him in a soft slumber. But that wasn't the case. He knew that this was his horrible reality, that this was actually occurring. That Kahlan had ended their relationship. Although he thought about this moment, and if it would ever pass, he never thought it would. He felt as though he had been infected with the vilest magic. Still, he wasn't about to give up on them. Kahlan was everything to him.

And despite what she thought, he would find a way to be with her.

"Why are you making this harder than it already is?" She choked out, her lower lip trembling. "Do you think this is easy for me? You can find another woman and fall in love, Richard. You can love her fully and marry her and have children with her. Me? I can't be with anyone unless they are confessed. I won't be able to marry, I will just have a mate. I won't have children by the man I love - they will be a constant reminder of what I can never have. A reminder of what I've lost."

"There will be no one but you, Kahlan." He knew he couldn't say anything to convince her any different than what she thought. Yet, he was hoping that something he would say would bring her back to him.

"You say that now," she stepped back. "But there are many pretty faces who would love to be with the Seeker." Richard opened his mouth to protest, but Kahlan had already walked away, and not in the direction of the campsite.

He stood there for awhile, letting his eyes follow her through the woods, away from him, away from the group. She hadn't taken any of her things. Maybe she would be back. Maybe he still had a chance to convince her to stay. His heart rate wouldn't slow. What was he going to tell the others? How was he going to go on if she never came back?

Richard swallowed, deciding he should go back to the camp. The minute he turned, he heard a shrill scream. He recognized the voice instantly.

Kahlan.


	18. Imitation

Hot tears stung Kahlan's eyes as she gripped at her arm. She gasped for breath, lying flat on the ground, her vision blurry as she looked up at her assailant. She couldn't make out the figure as he leaned down and grabbed the arrow embedded in her arm, twisting it and making her scream out in pain once again. She clenched her eyes shut and gathered her senses, trying to slow her heart rate and take her mind off of the throbbing in her arm.

"What is this, Mother Confessor? Giving up so easily?" Her eyes popped open. Darken Rahl. He loomed over her, grinning maliciously as she fought to keep control of her anger. Lashing out now would accomplish nothing. She desperately wanted Richard to come and save her, but knew that the probability of that happening was slim. She had just broken his heart, he wouldn't come to rescue her. She was dead to him already, she could tell by the look in his eyes when she left. And now, the enemy was standing over her. She was at a complete disadvantage. She pushed herself up on her uninjured arm, looking around to see herself surrounded by guards.

She swallowed as she sat up and wrapped her hand around the arrow, ripping it out of her flesh, a low whimpering residing in her throat. "I don't give up," she growled, glaring up at him. He crouched down, inching closer to her. Kahlan tried to keep her composure.

"You soon will," he touched her cheek and she grabbed his hand. Before she released her powers, Rahl laughed at her. "You can't harm me, dear confessor."

Kahlan's brows furrowed and her mouth opened in futile attempts to respond. He smiled again, moving closer and resting a hand on her thigh. "I drank an elixir. Your powers can't affect me. That means," he moved even closer and Kahlan could feel is breath on her face, "you have no defense against me."

"You think my magic is my only weapon?" She smiled at him, not surprised when he backhanded her.

"I'm not so thick as to think that, confessor." He snarled, grabbing Kahlan by the hair and hoisting her up, pulling the back of her head as he hovered over her lips. "But I know what your weakness it."

"And what would that be, Lord Rahl?" She drawled out his title, venom in her voice. He yanked on her hair again, forcing her neck to bend back at an even more uncomfortable angle. His other hand reached her arm, gripping her wound. She fought back the urge to scream.

"The Seeker." Kahlan's tried not to show her fear, but from the look on his face, he knew all too well.

xx

Richard was only faintly aware of hearing the others hurry forward, and Zedd yelling something to Albert about staying with Rachel. He wasted no time, running forward at full speed, not waiting for Zedd to catch up. He heard the scream again and his heart began beating even faster than it had previously been, and he ran frantically, trying to find the source of the sound.

It felt like he had been running for ages until he heard the murmur of voices. He didn't know who was with her, but he definitely recognized Kahlan's voice among the ones that were speaking. Not thinking, he barreled through the trees, skidding to a stop when he saw who he presumed was Darken Rahl, holding Kahlan by the hair, a knife held at her throat.

"So much like a confessed man, not thinking of a proper way to attack when their mistress is in danger." Rahl taunted. One arm was looped around Kahlan's waist, securely holding her back to his chest, while his other held the dagger to her throat, lightly pressing against her skin. "Such a pretty thing," Rahl moved closer to Kahlan, speaking in such a low whisper that Richard couldn't make out what he said. "I will have fun with you."

"I'd rather die." Kahlan spat, flinching slightly when the dagger bit into her skin, leaving small droplets of blood on her skin. Richard cringed.

'So much like a confessed man.' Richard's mind raced, Rahl thought he was confessed. It slipped his mind that that was the story spreading around the Midlands. This could work in their favor. Kahlan looked at him with horror stricken eyes.

"Mistress?" Richard's voice was shaky, which added to the effect. He only wished that that wasn't his real voice at the time. If she asked him to calm himself, he wouldn't be able to do it.

"Yes?" She answered cautiously, Rahl lightening up the pressure against her neck.

"What is going on?" He looked nervously between the two, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. He heard Zedd rustling in the background and prayed to the spirits that he wouldn't make himself known.

"Lord Rahl wants the Box of Orden," she looked at Richard, her eyes conveying a warning: don't let him have it. "I need you to bring the box. Can you do that, Richard?"

He nodded vigorously and began turning when Kahlan let out a yelp. Richard tried to hide his anger as he turned back around. Rahl's hand was buried in Kahlan's hair, pulling her head back as he held the knife towards Richard.

"This isn't a game, Seeker. If I don't get my property, you will die."

"And what about my mistress?" Richard asked, his eyes growing wide.

"She will die either way," Kahlan clenched her jaw when Rahl moved closer to her, his face pressing against her cheek. "You get to decide if it's fast or," he used the knife to turn Kahlan's face towards him, "excruciatingly slow."

"But-"

"Either way, your confessor dies." Rahl stated plainly, as though he just said that the sky was blue and that grass was green. Richard swallowed past the lump in his throat. He knew he would lay down his life to save Kahlan's in a heartbeat, but he had no opportunity. Rahl was attached to her, threatening her with a dagger. "It's really a shame," Rahl made eye contact with Richard. "She's quite a beautiful creature, is she not? Maybe I'll keep her around for a bit before ending her wretched life. Such fire, such life. Perhaps I should enslave her and use her for my pleasure. How does that sound, Seeker? At least she'd be alive." Rahl smiled wickedly and Richard wanted to run him through with his sword. He swallowed, looking towards Kahlan.

"Don't listen to him Richard, go get the box."

Rahl pulled her back against him again, causing Kahlan to jump. "Yes, Seeker, listen to your confessor."

"Yes mistress." Richard managed to choke out before running back to where he came, grabbing Zedd by the robes and tugging him along.

Kahlan swallowed, hoping Rahl would just slit her throat already. She wouldn't allow him to have the box, or to have her. She could kill him, she knew she could. It was all a matter of when. And how.

"You better hope your precious Seeker comes through, confessor." Rahl let go of her, pushing her to the ground. Kahlan glared up at him, putting pressure on her wound. Blood soaked through the white of the confessor's dress and down her arm. She cursed under her breath as Rahl made circles around her, observing her like a wild animal. "Soon it will all end, Kahlan." She flinched when he called her by her name. He leaned down, grabbing her face roughly in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "You will either belong to me, or the Keeper."

She prayed to the spirits that it was the Keeper.

xx

"Zedd!" Richard yelled, trying to get the old man to quit his rambling. "What are we going to do?" The two had been trying to brainstorm as to what to do. Richard paced around the campsite, Rachel and Albert staying silent as Zedd spewed forth words that made no sense and had no relevance.

"A diversion is the only option, my boy." Zedd stood with his arms open, admitting that he had no real solution.

"Diversion," Richard repeated the word over and over, pacing even faster. They only had a limited amount of time. Kahlan was still in the hands of that monster, and Richard felt horribly guilty about leaving her with him. Spirits, he could be doing anything to her.

His mind ran through every possible thought. He couldn't come up with anything. The fact that Rahl thought he was confessed was the biggest diversion he had. It offered him an opportunity, but he didn't know when he would be able to take it. Or if he ever would be able to. Richard was about to give up on the idea of a diversion and go running through the woods, sword slashing wildly until he was able to kill Rahl to save Kahlan, when Rachel spoke up.

"Disguise." The little girl chimed in, sitting in front of the fire and playing with the hem of her dress. Zedd and Richard both turned to her.

"Disguise?" The girl nodded, as though it was obvious. Her mind was completely foreign to Richard. The little girl always came up with the most creative ideas, ideas he would have never thought of.

"It's a box. Make another." She stated, as though plain as day. Richard tilted his head, staring opening at her. He felt as though all hope was lost when Zedd smiled and started laughing.

"Of course! A duplicate!" Zedd started rummaging through his bag, pulling out a container similar in size to the Box of Orden.

"What are you doing?" Richard questioned, looking towards Albert, who said nothing.

"Making another Box of Orden, my boy," Zedd spoke, moving his hands above the container. To his surprise, Richard watched as Zedd used his magic to make the box look like the exterior of Orden.

"Genius," Richard muttered, realizing time was running out. Soon enough, Rahl would become suspicious as to where he was. "Is there a way he can test it?" Richard asked cautiously, wanting to know every precaution.

"Unless he puts it with the other boxes, no." Zedd responded, handing over the imitation to Richard. "You better hurry."

"And if he tries to test it?"

"Well, it should give you enough time to make a move." Richard nodded and Zedd gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. "Go save Kahlan."

Before Zedd was done speaking, Richard was already well on his way.


	19. Rage

Kahlan sighed as Rahl directed the guards to form a circle around her. She hoped Richard wouldn't come back. She was going to die, Rahl had made that perfectly clear - and if he wasn't going to kill her, he had other plans for her. All she knew was that he couldn't get the last box, no matter what. She would gladly sacrifice her life to keep the box out of his hands. However, from the look in Richard's eyes, the conversation they had changed nothing. She closed her eyes and rested her chin on her knees, trying to focus on the pain in her arm instead of Richard.

Rahl paced impatiently, casting glares towards Kahlan every minute or so. He knew Richard would come back with the box. He was confessed, he had to do his mistress' bidding. If Kahlan were to be killed and the magic bond was broken, he would no doubt be vengeful and fight with more force than ever. Only another reason to keep her alive. A sane Seeker was the last thing he needed, Rahl would rather have him lovesick. Or dead.

"A shame, isn't it?" Rahl spoke, not expecting an answer from his captive.

Kahlan bit the inside of her cheek, staring at the ground. She would not address him. She no longer cared what happened to her. Rahl smiled to himself, slowing his pacing.

"If you hadn't confessed the Seeker, then he wouldn't be hand delivering me the box upon your request." Rahl smiled again. The fates were working in his favor. Kahlan could taste the blood in her mouth and she let go of the inside of her cheek. Still, she welcomed the newfound pain.

Kahlan looked up, and only then did she notice that all the guards were facing outwards, away from her. An idiotic move, facing away from the Mother Confessor. Kahlan pursed her lips. Her head jerked when she heard rushed movements a few feet away from her. She knew it was Richard, even though she could barely see through the barrier of guards.

"Very good, Seeker." Rahl chastised, taking a step forward. "Now, hand me the box."

Richard stood motionless. He glanced towards the circle of guards, furrowing his brow. They all had their hands resting on the hilts of their swords. This was going to be difficult.

"Mistress?" He questioned.

"Give me the box!" Rahl yelled, red in the face. Richard didn't move. He was confessed, after all. He wouldn't move unless Kahlan told him to do so.

Kahlan clenched her eyes shut. Richard had the box. He was going to give the box to Rahl in some vain attempt to save her life. Kahlan questioned if he truly understood what it meant for Rahl to be in possession of all the boxes. He would rule everything. Life for everyone would be over. She swallowed back her tears as she heard the rustling of armor, realizing the men were making a small opening for her to see Richard.

"Mistress?" He questioned again, looking at her. Kahlan's heart stopped when she saw the box in his hand, her tears falling freely. She shook her head and turned away, refusing to look at him. The Seeker was oh so very foolish.

"Tell him to give me the box!" Rahl shouted as he came storming towards her, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her in front of Richard. He kicked her in the ribs. "Tell him!"

Richard's blood boiled. He swore he was seeing red.

Kahlan coughed, grimacing when she tasted more metallic. When Rahl let go of her hair, she turned, coughing up the red liquid onto the ground. "Give him the box." She said hoarsely, her eyes brimming with tears.

Richard nodded, handing the box over to Rahl, and then fell to his knees, gathering Kahlan up in his arms. She glared at him, her eyes portraying hatred that he had never seen before. He wished he could explain, but he couldn't, not here - not now.

"Say goodbye to your precious confessor, Seeker." Rahl smiled, letting his hand move across the grooves in the box.

Kahlan whimpered as Richard tightened his grip on her. This was all a mistake. Mankind was doomed. All because he hadn't left, because he felt he had to save her. A futile attempt. One that would end in horribly.

"This was a pleasure," Kahlan turned towards Rahl, who was busy putting the box in a pack. "But it's time for the confessor and I to leave." He turned over his shoulder, looking towards the guards. "Kill the Seeker. Try not to harm the confessor any more than necessary." Rahl took a step back, seeming to want to be able to view the whole ordeal.

Kahlan's eyes went wide, Richard's hands not being able to pull her back into reality. Rahl lied. Of course, she knew he was capable of such things, but it never crossed her mind that he'd lie about this - about letting Richard live. She was furious. He was outnumbered, seven guards to one. Even though he was the Seeker, he would still get harmed in the process. He improved in his fighting, yes, but she didn't think he was capable of taking on all guards at once. She was already at a bad disposition: her arm was useless and she was sure a few of her ribs were broken. Her head throbbed. The magic that coursed through her veins pumped faster and she thought she was about to pass out. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, the guards slowly running towards them.

Then everything went red.

Everything still moving slowly, she stood up, unaware of the pain that shot through her body. She heard Richard right behind her, yelling her name, but it sounded as though he were a great distance from her. Her sights were on the men in front of her, the ones charging at full speed with their swords. Some of the men, upon seeing the change that occurred, stopped. They stood, dumbfounded. If she were in her right mind, she may have held a small amount of mercy for them.

She lifted her hand up slowly, tilting her head to the side. Instantly, all of the men's eyes went black, all falling to their knees, asking to be commanded. Kahlan didn't answer, instead turning her attentions to Rahl - or lack thereof. She looked around, puzzled, not finding the tyrant anywhere to be found. She took a few steps forward, noticing how the tracks fled away from the scene. Coward.

Kahlan turned her head towards Richard.

Richard swallowed and took a step forward, lifting his hands. She seemed to act primitive, everything dangerous. This was not the Kahlan he knew. "Kahlan, it's me, Richard. Remember? I love you. You love me, even if you think we can never be together." He took a few more steps forward, now directly in front of her. The guards stayed silent. Kahlan cocked her head to the side.

In her mind, she was assessing if he was a threat.

Richard reached out, his fingertips lightly running over her cheek. Kahlan's eyes narrowed and in a heartbeat her hand shot out. Richard jumped backwards, grimacing at the strength of Kahlan's fingers as they wrapped around his neck. If she were to confess him, so be it. At least then they could be together. He fought for breath as her eyes scrutinized him.

"I love you, Kahlan," he choked out through ragged breaths, becoming light headed. Her grip slackened. When his eyes found hers, they were returned to the shade of blue he loved so much, and soon after she collapsed. Richard moved quickly to catch her.

"I'm right here, Kahlan," he whispered as he rocked her back and forth, his hand moving the hair from her face. "I'll always be right here."


	20. Selfish

"Now that Lord Rahl has the box, he will no doubt head back to D'Hara in hopes of putting the boxes into use. We stayed at various outposts throughout the journey, which he will most likely stay in to rest on his way back to D'Hara. However, with his initial flee and the time needed to allow our mistress to recover, he has too much of a head start to catch up with. Soon enough he will realize that he was given a fake, and then he will move to slaughter anyone and everyone that stands in his way."

Kahlan glanced up at the guard, who was standing with the others. Richard was pacing, pinching the bridge of his nose. After the attack, and when Kahlan had fully regained her senses, she had been told what exactly happened. Zedd, though not there, was quick to identify what happened to her. Con Dar. Blood rage. Kahlan didn't pay much attention and she wasn't sure she even cared about the matter. All she cared about was that she almost confessed Richard, and that terrified her. The fact that her anger could overwhelm her and cause her to turn into a primitive monster made her rethink even being around him. She didn't want Richard to become a casualty in her rampage. Richard had assured her he wasn't leaving as he tended her wounds. Most were just scratches and bruises, things he readily applied ointments to. Zedd had healed her arm and her ribs, which were definitely broken. Kahlan didn't react, sitting still as stone, just as she was now.

Rachel had been terrified when she saw Richard carry Kahlan into camp, stifling a scream. Albert had to cradle the small girl in his arms in order to keep her from going into a panic attack. Zedd, though worried, wasn't surprised with the outcome. He healed her and then separated himself, realizing that Kahlan was going to be in an isolated mind set after the ordeal. Richard, however, refused to leave her.

It was now the next morning and Kahlan hadn't slept.

"Back to D'Hara," Richard mumbled under his breath. D'Hara was quite a distance away, at least a month. Maybe a little less, seeing as he would be in a hurry, constantly thinking that the Seeker and Mother Confessor were trailing his every move. From what the guards had said, the boxes were constantly guarded at the People's Palace. From where they stood now, there wasn't much Richard or anyone else could do except wait.

"Well," Richard turned towards Zedd, "what do we do now?"

"I suppose we continue our journey to Aydindril, my boy." Zedd sighed, stretching before he stood up. "There isn't much we can do. We have the real box and it is only a matter of time before Rahl realizes he was given an imitation. Aydindril has no ruler, all confessors believed to be dead. We should restore order. The city is the heart of the Midlands, if anyone can rally enough people to fight against D'Hara - it's the Mother Confessor herself."

Kahlan swallowed and clenched her eyes shut. She did not want to go to Aydindril. Richard looked over at her, his heart breaking all over again. Two weeks. Two weeks and Kahlan would officially be forever gone to him. She'll have a mate, a family - one that was forced, not made from love. He shook his head, attempting to dispel the thoughts. He was going to find a way, regardless of what everyone around him said. She could cut herself off from him, refuse to look him in the eye or speak to him, and he would still find a way.

Rachel and Albert started packing their things as Zedd stood and stretched again. Richard looked over to Kahlan, who was sitting on top of a tree stump, looking at nothing in particular. He reached a hand towards her, hoping for a small moment of physical interaction, only to have her push herself off of the stump, not even casting him a glance. Richard sighed and slung his pack over his shoulder, turning to watch Kahlan pick up her pack and do the same. All her movements seemed calculated, not free and graceful as they once had been. Instead of relishing the little time they had left, Kahlan had forced him away, leaving a constant reminder of what would inevitably happen. In her mind, anyways. In his there was still a way. There would always be a way. Chase had told him that from the very beginning, and he knew not to doubt his oldest friend.

Kahlan Amnell would be his.

xx

The trek to Aydindril was long and tedious, both physically and emotionally draining. Albert was excited to have a place to settle down, that he would soon have a job and a chance at a better life. Rachel just wanted to see the splendor of the great city. Zedd was anxious to get back into the Wizard's Keep. The D'Haran guards didn't speak unless spoken to, but were blissfully content. Richard and Kahlan seemed to be the only ones dreading the arrival.

There wasn't much communication between the two, Kahlan constantly shutting down whenever Richard would try and talk to her. He was devastated that she had already cut him out of her life. He was always aware of the ring and bracelet in his vest pocket, which only made him more depressed.

They were one day from Aydindril, the vast city within their view. This was their last night in the forest, their last night together. Richard was determined to at least get Kahlan to talk to him. One conversation, that's all he asked. In the two weeks they had been traveling, Richard's hopes of finding a way to be with Kahlan dwindled, her negative attitude about the subject wearing Richard's will down. Despite his best efforts, images of Kahlan with random men in her bed plagued his dreams. He despised the fact that another man would be given the opportunity to give her pleasure, and then he would wallow around in despair for thinking such things - she wouldn't find pleasure from a man she commanded to sleep with her. He began to think she was right. She was a creature of powerful magic, how could he, a simple woods guide, find a way to overcome that? He was the Seeker. Yet, he refused to believe the very truth in front of him: Kahlan would never be his.

Kahlan was becoming weaker. With each passing day, she tried to push Richard further and further away. She was slowly losing her senses, the fear of the upcoming arrival driving her nearly insane. She kept herself withdrawn, refusing to talk to anyone about anything. She only engaged in small conversation with Rachel - who was totally oblivious to the gravity of what was to come. Each time she looked at Richard, all she wanted to do was confess him, to make him hers for a lifetime. A part of her wished she had confessed him when she was in the Con Dar, but she was ashamed to admit it. At the time she would have insisted on killing herself to free him, that she was sure of, but she felt that if she had released her powers, she wouldn't fear Aydindril, wouldn't fear anything - Richard would be at her side.

Richard couldn't sleep, as had been the case for many nights. He'd notice Kahlan tossing and turning, haunted by sleepless nights as well. When he turned to look towards where she had been earlier in the evening, she was gone. His heart started beating faster, his mind racing. Albert, Rachel, and Zedd were still sound asleep, soft snoring filling the air. The guards were variously positioned throughout the camp. He sighed, pushing himself off the ground, approaching one of the guards.

"Where did your mistress go?"

The guard nodded his head to the east, and Richard gave a nod of appreciation and walked off. When he saw a figure in white about thirty paces ahead, his heart started to race. She was facing away from him. He slowly walked up to her, moving to stand beside her. She didn't move.

A few minutes passed, neither saying a word to each other. Richard realized she wasn't going to speak unless spoken to, and even then, the chances of a response were slim.

"This changes nothing." Richard stated, taking a step forward and turning to her. Emotionless blue eyes met his.

"Everything has already been changed." Her voice was flat, her face blank. Richard wanted so badly to see the fire and life in her once again. He shook his head. As hard as he tried, he couldn't come up with a response. She cocked her head to the side. "What? No remark about how you will find a way to be with me? Have you finally abandoned that notion?" Although she meant it to be hateful, it came out as more of a whimper than she intended. She just wanted him to leave, wanted him to hate her and forget about her.

Richard didn't want to admit that he had given up hope - that her constant withdrawal caused him to turn so negative. If he wanted to talk to her, he couldn't accuse her.

"This is ridiculous," Richard sighed, slumping his shoulders, "Kahlan, why are we doing this? For the past two weeks we haven't said two words to each other. Instead of taking advantage of the time we have, we've wasted it away in petty games and nonsense. And now, Aydindril is a day away. One day." Kahlan bit the inside of her cheek and closed her eyes. "Why are we torturing ourselves? Soon enough, everything will break apart. Why are we adding to the devastation?"

Kahlan wished he would stop talking. Yet, when he stepped away from her, she wanted to cry. Perhaps he had given up. She didn't know why she was so upset about the matter, it's exactly what she wanted. Still, she refused to speak. What was done had been done, and nothing was reversible.

Richard's frustration began to grow. "This is already hard enough, Kahlan! Every time I close my eyes to sleep, all I see is you in bed with random men. I realize you will only have to take one mate, but it's all the same to me. It all means I will lose you."

She didn't speak.

"I love you. Don't you understand that? I love you and you have been pushing me away, all because you feel it is necessary. You want to emotionally cut yourself off from me because that's what you think you will have to do. You won't. Just because you will have a mate means nothing, Kahlan. That doesn't mean we won't be around each other, won't talk. Despite anything you try to do, I'm determined to stay in Aydindril. Mate or no mate, I'm going to make sure you are safe."

Kahlan clenched her jaw and looked to the side. Was he trying to make this harder for her?

Richard sighed, shaking his head. This was going nowhere. It would never lead anywhere. Kahlan was a stubborn woman, and if this is what she wanted, she wouldn't waver. He didn't want to fight with her.

"If this is what you want, then..." his voice trailed off and Kahlan had to fight back tears. He was going to give in to her demands at separation. Because she wanted it. Because she was scared she would let her desires take over and would release her powers. "Then I'll leave you alone."

Richard turned to leave but his feet wouldn't move. "I would do anything to take this pain away from you Kahlan. I would gladly give up my soul so that you wouldn't have to lay with another man. A part of me wants that - for you to confess me. I realize I'm being selfish, that I don't want you to be with anyone but me. But, I want to be with you, every part of you. Everything that encompasses that. I want you to know that. This could very well be the last conversation we have, and I want you to know that I love you, and always will. The real question is, what do you want?"

Kahlan felt paralyzed. The sound of her heartbeat was thundering in her ears. She didn't know what to do or how to respond. His brown eyes bore into her as she finally looked up at him, her eyes watering. She felt as though everything was about to burst into flames.

She knew she would regret this.

"I want you to be selfish."

As soon as the words spilled from Kahlan's mouth, Richard stole her breath.


	21. Selfless

"I want you to be selfish."

That was all Richard needed to abandon all his previous thoughts. That one sentence renewed all his faith in being with Kahlan, in finding a way. He was convinced that he wouldn't be affected by her magic. He knew Kahlan didn't feel the same, but she seemed to abandon her thoughts as well. Six words. That's all it took for Richard. She would be his.

Six words and he was ready and willing to give up his soul to her.

No time was wasted and he quickly captured her lips, wrapping an arm securely around her waist, bringing her flush against him. He smiled when he heard Kahlan moan softly, his tongue begging for entrance. She complied quickly, her senses coming back to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Kahlan suddenly pulled away.

Along with her senses came her conscience.

"Richard... we can't, I'll confess you," she tried to move farther away, but Richard's grip on her waist didn't waver and his other hand shot up and grabbed her by the wrist, rubbing his thumb gently across her flesh. "Richard," she whimpered softly, wanting nothing more than to give in, to let him do what she so desperately wanted him to.

When her eyes met his, Richard was smiling at her. Kahlan's lower lip trembled as she fought back tears. How could she let go of her control and destroy this man? Aydindril was only a day away, she should be able to keep herself together, realizing very well what was coming. Yet, she didn't try to move away.

"Kahlan," his voice was soft and understanding, but commanding. "There's nothing to fear. I want this just as badly as you do. I love you, Kahlan Amnell. My soul is a small price to pay to keep you from bedding another. This? Our love? It's stronger than any magic could ever be. I want nothing more than to make you mine, and I know you want the same. Let me show you what it's like to be a regular woman, one that can freely love the man she's with. Please," his hand dropped from her wrist and cradled her face. "Let me."

Her eyes watered as she tried to be reasonable. Damn it all. Why did she always have to be rational? Why did she always have to put others in front of herself? Why would she be forced to lay with a man she held no feelings for? Why was she pushing Richard away when all he wanted to do was love her? This would be the only opportunity she would have like this: to be with a man she loves, one who isn't scared to be touched by her magic, a man who is insane enough to welcome it. He was already devoted, would confession make that much of a difference? He'd fight with more ferocity if she demanded it. She could tell him to march across the Midlands and kill Darken Rahl and he would do so just because she said. He would do anything she asked, regardless if he was confessed. He already did the little things she asked, always offering to bring her things or make her more comfortable. Realization hit her and Kahlan's eyes grew in shock.

Confession couldn't change Richard.

Even if her magic did touch him, it wouldn't alter his personality by much, if at all. It was still a risk, but now she felt more confident in her irrationality. She was going to have this man. Kahlan's eyes flickered to his lips and began to take in his face. The soft moonlight seemed to make him glow. His brown eyes were shining, begging her to let him show her how much he loved her. She swallowed and tried to calm her nerves.

Spirits, she could wait no longer. Instead of verbally responding, she crashed into him, tugging at his shirt.

Richard stumbled back, pleasantly surprised with her reaction. His arousal grew when she began persistently grabbing at his shirt, ripping it out of his pants. It only confirmed his belief that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. He was slightly shocked with how straight forward she was being, seeming to leave all modesty behind her. All that was left was the dire need to become one.

It didn't take Kahlan very long to strip Richard of his shirt. She reluctantly broke the kiss just long enough to have him discard the clothing before she joined their lips again. Her hands roamed along his body, relishing the feel of his muscles under her fingertips. Richard snaked a hand between them, working on the laces of her dress. She giggled when he started pulling on them harder, moving away and smiling up at him.

"Eager?" Kahlan rose an eyebrow as she grasped Richard's hand, directing him on how to unlace the dress. He chuckled, partly out of embarrassment. When the dress was unlaced, she shrugged and the right half fell off her shoulder. Richard rested his forehead against hers, giving her a chaste kiss before running hot and wet ones down her neck, peppering her freckled skin with his mouth. She shivered under his touch.

Richard gave a small tug to the dress, causing it to fall off of her form all together. Kahlan was now just in her corset, and though covered, Richard's excitement began to grow. It had been too long since he was moving over her, showering her with kisses. This time he prayed to the spirits that Zedd wouldn't come rushing in. As far as Richard was concerned, this was not Zedd's jurisdiction.

His heart rate quickened when he felt Kahlan's hands reach towards his breeches, her fingers expertly working the ties that restrained him. His face reddened, chastising himself for not being able to untie her dress, yet she, a virgin, was managing to unclothe him with no problems. At least, he assumed she was a virgin. She knew about her powers, but it was a shock to her about how they were released during the act of love making. Her stilled hands brought his attention back to her. She had untied the laces enough for him to slip out when he pleased, but not enough to allow the pants to fall off. Her hands now rested on his hips.

Richard kissed along her jawline before bringing his face in front of hers. She smiled at him, her blue eyes glistening. Although nervous and anxious, she wanted nothing more than for Richard to claim her. It was what she had been constantly thinking of since she first saw him in the marketplace. She just wanted to be his, and now she would be. She wasn't aware of the tears that fell down her cheeks until Richard's expression changed to one of worry.

"Ka-"

"No, no..." Kahlan shook her head, not wanting him to think she didn't want this - didn't want him. "Since Zedd told me of how my powers act with..." she timidly glanced up at him and felt her cheeks redden. She didn't know why she was suddenly shy, with both of them half clothed. "Well, I never thought I'd lose my maidenhood to a man I actually loved. I always assumed it'd be to a man who I had confessed, one that held a diety-like love for me. The fact that you are willing to risk yourself in order to show me what it feels like to be loved is just..." Kahlan couldn't finish her thoughts and began shaking her head, wanting the tears to stop. Richard wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry against him. Her tears hit his skin and he was thankful that he was going to be able to show Kahlan what love really is.

"I love you, Kahlan." Richard spoke softly against her hair, his hands tenderly rubbing her back.

She held back her overwhelming emotions and pulled away from his comforting chest, looking into his brown eyes. Kahlan lifted her hand, brushing Richard's cheek with the back of her fingers.

"Make me yours," her voice was barely above a whisper as she smiled up at him, tears still threatening to fall out of her eyes. Richard gently rested a hand under her chin, pushing up until she was making direct eye contact with him.

"Yes, my confessor." Kahlan wanted to break down and sob. The warmth and love in his voice made her heart swell.

Richard leaned in and kissed her, his hands moving to the back of her corset.

Soon, all clothing was discarded. Kahlan sighed as her back rested on the grass, Richard climbing over her, constantly kissing her skin. When their flesh met, it felt like rapture. Richard was very attentive, making sure that Kahlan enjoyed her first time - he was certain it wouldn't be the last that they would have. Their bodies fit together perfectly, their movements in unison.

It wasn't long before the thunder of her magic resounded throughout the woods.


	22. Unpredictable

The magic hummed through Kahlan's veins, her heart hammering loudly in her chest. She had to catch her breath as Richard slowed his movements, letting his body slump against hers. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him, wanting him to be one with her for as long as possible. When the desire started to fade away, Kahlan's lip quivered and she felt tears fell down her face. Richard's head was resting in the crook of her neck and she could feel his breath on her skin. She could tell he was exhausted, and it was only a matter of time before he looked into her eyes and asked to be commanded. She clenched her jaw, but couldn't manage to stop the tears. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

Richard sighed, content. Everything seemed all the more magical and beautiful. He opened his eyes, kissing her neck as he looked at her hair spread across the green grass. Even nature, which he already held in a high regard, seemed more magnificent. She was his, and he was hers. The world seemed right and just, like nothing could possibly go wrong ever again - not with Kahlan by his side. His thoughts stopped when he felt moisture drop onto his shoulder. For a moment, he thought that it might rain, but then he realized that it was only concentrated on one spot: no doubt Kahlan's tears. He took a few more breaths before pushing himself up on his forearms, relishing the feel of Kahlan's legs tightly wrapped around him.

Kahlan smiled weakly at him, awaiting the answer to her thoughts. She reached a hand up to his face, cradling it as she arched her neck to give him a light kiss. He smiled, attempting to deepen it to no avail. She pulled away. Richard noticed the tears well in her eyes once again.

"Kahlan, is everything all right?" Richard started to become concerned, her face portraying a mixture of sadness and regret. "Did... was it... was it pain-"

"No, no," Kahlan shook her head, smiling and laughing lightly. Her heart swelled. Richard wasn't confessed. She bit her lower lip and felt her cheeks redden as she let out a small squeal, wiggling her hips automatically. When she felt Richard harden inside of her, she stopped, realizing what she was doing. Richard smiled and Kahlan laughed, reaching up and bringing his face down to hers, kissing him deeply.

Richard broke away, peppering her face with light kisses. She giggled and made fake attempts to bat him away, which only made Richard laugh along with her. He rested his forehead against hers, suddenly renewed with more energy. Her grip on him never loosened.

"Then what is it?" He asked breathlessly.

Kahlan averted her eyes, feeling ashamed. She should have known he wouldn't have been confessed, yet she was so worried that he had been. She should have known that his love would be stronger than the magic that was meant to keep them apart. They were the Confessor and the Seeker, they were meant to meet - that doesn't mean they were meant to fall in love, to allow their hearts to intertwine together. Richard dared to love her even when he knew of her powers, and had been so adamant about finding a way to defeat them. Why had she ever pushed this wonderful man away? When she met his eyes, he was still awaiting an answer.

"I thought you may have been confessed," she admitted weakly, down-casting her eyes, only to see where the two were still joined. She smiled, realizing that she would never have to take a mate, that it would always be Richard in her bed. She wouldn't have children out of duty - she would have them out of love. Her thoughts overwhelmed her and she began crying again, Richard looking at her oddly.

"I told you I wouldn't be," he spoke gently, moving one of his hands to trace her jaw. "My love for you is too strong - there was nothing for your magic to alter."

Kahlan couldn't stop smiling and kissed him once again. When Richard began chuckling into her mouth, she began laughing as well. He looked into her eyes before he reluctantly pulled out from her warmth, causing Kahlan to frown as she looked around, suddenly realizing how naked she was. She had the urge to grab her clothing, but resisted when she saw him reach over to his vest, pulling the bracelet that she had previously refused out of the pocket. Kahlan sat up, watching as Richard kneeled in front of her, grabbing her wrist and slipping it on.

"Forever and always, Kahlan Amnell." He simply stated before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

She was about to pull him down with her when she saw him grab his shirt. Kahlan frowned. She much preferred him without a shirt. But, to her surprise, he didn't put it on. Instead, he smiled at her as he slipped it over her head and she pushed her arms through the sleeves. The deep neckline revealed quite a bit of her chest, and she blushed when she noticed how exposed she was. Richard laughed, tugging the shirt a bit to have it fit her more properly. She could smell his sent on the cloth: a mixture of nature and a scent she couldn't identify, one she assumed was just him.

Still, she frowned.

"If we don't get back soon, the others will worry," Richard stated, disappointment laced in his words. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night making love to Kahlan, but the last thing he wanted was one of them stumbling upon their naked forms in the woods. Especially a young Rachel or an old Zedd. He furrowed his brow at the thought of the lecture they were going to receive from the old man, even though he wasn't confessed.

"Surely we still have some time left," Kahlan smiled, grabbing at the pendent around his neck, bringing him in for another kiss. He smiled against her and allowed her access into his mouth, gently pushing her back to the ground. Her nestled himself between her legs, his arousal growing.

"I will always find time to make love to you, Kahlan," Richard spoke between kisses, allowing Kahlan to take the lead.

"Besides," she said breathlessly, feeling his manhood against her thigh - so dangerously close to the spot she wanted him most. "This shirt of yours doesn't cover much, I'm not sure what you were hoping to accomplish."

Richard laughed and Kahlan kissed along his neck. "Perhaps I just wanted to see you in my clothing," he teased, his fingers dancing their away across the skin of her side.

She nodded and her nose rubbed against his. "Because of the exposed chest, I assume?"

He shook his head, pressing his forehead against hers. "Because it symbolizes that you are mine."

Kahlan worried her bottom lip, her gaze flickering from his lips to his eyes. She was his. The realization set in, making her heart race once again.

"I am yours," she whispered, smiling up at him.

"That you are," he kissed her nose, "as I am yours."

"You are mine," Kahlan smiled, overcome with glee.

Richard nodded, leaning down and kissing her softly, allowing Kahlan to lead them to where they would be next. He hoped it included an intimate embrace. He groaned as the kiss became more heated and Kahlan began moving her hips suggestively. Yet, he didn't respond.

Richard broke away, bringing his mouth to her ear. "Yes, my love?"

Kahlan laughed lightly, realizing what he was doing. She shook her head. Oh, this man. Spirits, he was doing insane things to her without even doing anything in particular. She slipped a hand to his chest, pushing him up to look at her. She gathered his face in both her hands.

"Show me what it's like to love without doubts," her voice was strong, resolute - so unlike in the beginning when she had told him to be selfish. "Without my fearing to confess you."

Richard smiled at her, his heart soaring. He would glady do anything she asked - he didn't need to be touched by her magic. His hand ran up her thigh until it met the bottom hem of his shirt. Richard kissed her as he began pulling the shirt up, wanting to quickly discard it. Then he stilled his movements, causing Kahlan to protest.

"I think someone is coming," Richard said quietly and quickly, looking around.

"Richard! Kahlan!" He recognized the voice of the little girl and hurriedly rushed to grab his pants, pulling them on with haste. Kahlan pulled down the shirt, realizing it did very little to cover anything. Her cleavage was showing and the shirt only covered half of her backside. She didn't have enough time to put on her dress though, the cloth requiring much time to lace back up. Even disheveled, it would take too much time to pull on. She folded her legs under her, looking around. Richard turned and tossed his vest to her with a smile. Kahlan laughed as she pulled it onto her lap, relieved that it was covering her.

"Rachel? Is that you?" Richard began walking forward, watching as the girl emerged through the woods at great speed.

"Richard!" She screeched, tears running down her face. Richard kneeled before her and she jumped into his arms. Kahlan began to worry and wanted to comfort the girl as well, but her appearance wasn't appropriate. She was relieved when Richard carried Rachel to her, sitting beside her as he cradled the girl.

"Rachel, what is it?" Kahlan questioned, concern rising. What if something had happened at the camp while her and Richard were making love? She didn't know if she could ever forgive herself if such a thing were to happen. From the look in Richard's eyes, she knew he was thinking the same.

"I... I woke up," she appeared to be calming down, but was still shaken. "And you two weren't there. I had a nightmare that Darken Rahl captured you," she looked nervously between the two of them, as if questioning if she should go on. "And... he was trying to..." Her voice faltered as she buried her head against Richard's chest, sobbing. He rubbed her back reassuringly, casting Kahlan a sidewards glance.

"Go on, Rachel," Kahlan said softly, resting a hand on the girl's shoulder. She looked up at her with watery eyes, nodding slowly.

"He was trying to do something... I don't know what... but you were in a lot of pain," she looked at Kahlan, informing her that it was she who was in pain. "And," she looked up at Richard with large eyes. "You were forced to watch, but you couldn't do anything. Something was holding you back," Rachel shook her head, clenching her eyes. "It was horrible! He said something about Kahlan being useless and pulled a knife out. Then you were yelling and he put it to Kahlan's throat and then I woke up... and you weren't there. I thought my nightmare had come true and that you two would be gone forever." She began crying again, Kahlan and Richard's eyes both growing in shock.

Little girls don't have dreams like that.


	23. Worry

"Shh, Rachel, everything is fine," Richard coaxed, pushing the girl away from him so he could look into her eyes. "Kahlan and I are right here. Nothing happened, nothing will happen." Rachel nodded her head, seemingly satisfied with the answer. She looked between the two, noticing how oddly they were dressed... or in Richard's case, not dressed.

Rachel pouted. "Why did you leave camp?"

Kahlan's mouth opened but quickly closed, her cheeks reddening. She knew why she left camp - to get away from Richard. She knew why he left camp - to find her. However, something entirely different than she had ever thought happened.

"Kahlan wandered off in the woods and I went to find her," Richard spoke up, smiling at Kahlan, who buried her head in her hands. "You, little Rachel, shouldn't go running through the woods alone. It can be very dangerous." He chastised, but wore a smile to show Rachel he wasn't angry with her. She nodded slowly and Kahlan couldn't help but smile. Seeing the girl perched on Richard's knee made her think of the family she was going to have with him and what a wonderful father he would be. He wasn't even upset that the girl had interrupted their time together.

Kahlan rested her chin on his shoulder, leaning into him as her arm wrapped around his. He kissed the top of her head.

Rachel smiled and jumped forward, hugging the two. When she pulled away, Kahlan and Richard gave her odd looks.

"You two are no longer fighting," Rachel beamed. Kahlan's brow furrowed, realizing that to a little girl their lack of communication symbolized something worse than it actually was. She pursed her lips. She would have rather been fighting with Richard than to not speak to him at all. She had been so naive.

Richard shook his head. "No we are not, in fact," he brought Kahlan's hand up in his, kissing her knuckles. "We are happier than we have ever been."

"However," Kahlan spoke softly, "you should be getting back to bed, we will need much sleep for the long trek to Aydindril tomorrow. There are many hills to climb." She smiled, reaching for her dress as Richard picked Rachel up and began walking forward, turning to lean against a tree.

"Kahlan is very right," Richard smiled, watching as Kahlan frowned as she took off his shirt. Rachel was facing Richard, and he made sure the little girl didn't turn around and peek at the confessor. Kahlan didn't bother tying any of the laces, not having the energy to do so. She felt a wave of exhaustion fall over her and all she wanted to do was fall asleep in Richard's arms. When all of her clothing was finally on, she grabbed Richard's shirt gingerly in her hands, looking at it as if it were a precious jewel. She smiled as she stepped forward, taking Richard's hand and letting him lead them back to camp.

xx

"You worry far too much," Zedd waved his hands in the air. "The dream meant nothing. As horrendous as it was, it has no significance."

Richard sighed, wiping his face with his hand. It was a crisp morning, the cool air refreshing. Kahlan was sitting on a log, talking with Albert and brushing Rachel's hair, which had grown to a longer length.

"Why would she have a dream that... graphic?" Richard asked, shaking his head. He had nightmares as a child, but nothing of that sort.

"My boy, you are quite ignorant sometimes. It's hard to believe you are the Seeker of Truth." Richard scowled and stared at the old man. "When we brought Rachel, she was used to seeing you and Kahlan happily together. Then, for a reason she didn't know, you two stopped talking and grew hostile. Darken Rahl hasn't been just a threat to us, Richard, he's been a threat to her as well. The incident with him and Kahlan really shook her up. If he gets his hands on either of you, her world will shatter. She views you two as her parents, and we are the closest thing she has ever had to a family. Her fears of losing you two to Rahl and the fact that you and Kahlan haven't been on the best of terms manifested itself, seeping through her subconscious into her dreams."

Richard shook his head. The argument seemed valid, but something was gnawing at him. It didn't seem right, no matter how Zedd would explain it. Richard looked up at the sky. It was clear and blue, the sun bright. Although ideal weather, it seemed wrong to Richard. Everything seemed wrong.

"I see you and Kahlan have reconciled," the old man began, gesturing for Richard to sit.

Richard nodded, awaiting for Zedd to ask how. He mentally prepared himself for the lecture.

"Well? Do tell me how, my boy." The old man popped an apple slice into his mouth, smiling.

"I convinced her that I loved her," he glanced at Zedd from the corner of his eye. "That I would willingly give my soul to be with her."

Zedd nodded his head slowly, chewing on the apple.

"Then we continued what you so rudely interrupted back in my cabin in Hartland." Richard spoke, his voice more harsh than he intended. Zedd pursed his lips, continuing to nod.

"And you are not confessed?"

"No."

"Then it is true!" Zedd beamed, shooting to his feet and rushing over to Kahlan, who looked at him as though he were insane. He grabbed her wrist, lifting her off the tree stump and embraced her, practically lifting her off the ground.

"Zedd... what's this all about?" Kahlan slowly questioned as Richard walked over, staring at the two.

"Zedd-"

"The very first confessor, Magda Searus, was created by Wizard Merrit. He loved her and joined in a union with her, but was never confessed. There is only one way to love a confessor: wholly and truly. He loved Magda entirely, so her magic had nothing to latch onto and alter. No other man has found the way to love a confessor, but then again, none ever dared to become involved with the women. I suspected that your love was strong enough," Zedd turned to Richard, resting a hand on his shoulder. "And it was. You weren't touched by her magic. This whole debacle about Kahlan taking a mate is over. Nothing is stopping you two from being together."

Richard stared at him oddly for a moment. "I was expecting a lecture."

"And you should get one. You are the Seeker of Truth, and yet you risked your soul to be with Kahlan," he turned to her and lowered his chin. "No offense, dear one." Kahlan nodded slowly, furrowing her brows, allowing him to continue. "And that was very foolish. Your soul could be lost forever at this very moment," Richard opened his mouth to protest, but Zedd cut him off. "But, you weren't harmed by her magic, so a lecture is unnecessary." Richard laughed, shaking his head.

Zedd looked between the two, smiling from ear to ear. "Rachel interrupted you two last night, and you have not gotten a bath since the night's... activities. You two should go to the river and wash. Besides," Zedd chuckled as Rachel latched herself onto his leg. "The new line of confessors should start as soon as possible." He lifted an eyebrow towards Richard.

Richard laughed, but Kahlan's jaw fell, her face reddening.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked innocently, looking up at Zedd through her brows. Kahlan's face grew redder.

"You are going to have siblings soon enough, little one." He mussed her hair, causing her to giggle and nod. "Well, you heard the girl, go make some wee ones. I'm getting old and would very much like to play with some little confessors before I die."

Rachel kicked Zedd in the shin. "You are not allowed to die." She simply stated, giggling as the old man grabbed at his leg.

"Beware," he looked towards Kahlan and Richard. "This one has ferocious strength." He smiled at Rachel and she hugged his legs quickly before running over to Albert.

Kahlan smiled and Richard grabbed her hand, leading her away from the group.


	24. Cleanse

Kahlan could not believe how incredibly shy she was being. Despite Richard seeing her nude the night before, she couldn't bring herself to rid of her clothing in front of him. It was as if the daylight made it vulgar and all the more public. So, while Richard shed his shirt, Kahlan stood there awkwardly.

Richard turned and grinned at her, dropping his shirt to the ground. "You certainly don't plan on bathing with your clothes on, do you?" He joked, grabbing part of Kahlan's dress in his hand and tugging it gently. "It would defeat the purpose, don't you think?"

She looked around cautiously. She had no valid excuse for this behavior. They were far off from camp, and Zedd knew of the activities that would take place, he even encouraged them. Kahlan shifted her weight before bringing her eyes back up to Richard, who still had a grin plastered on his face.

Richard knew she felt uncomfortable, it was written all over her features. He just didn't understand why. Perhaps she felt that she was more exposed during the day versus the night, which was the only argument he could think of to defend her actions - or lack thereof. His jaw dropped in mock shock, realizing if he was to make her feel more at ease, he would have to joke around with her and force her to confront whatever it was she was feeling.

"Does the sight of me not please you?" He asked, his voice going an interval higher to add to the effect. Kahlan's cheeks reddened and Richard had to stifle a laugh. She scowled and crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"Richard, do not play these games with me." Despite how serious she was, she couldn't help but smile at him. The boyish grin that was constantly on his face always made her heart flutter, and seeing him without a shirt caused butterflies within her stomach.

"What games?" He asked innocently, stepping forward only to have Kahlan step back. He was starting to worry. Instead of prying, he decided to let her have her way. He would always succumb to her and obey whatever she commanded, this was no different. "Alright Kahlan," he shrugged, pulling at his belt and turning, stripping his pants. "If you wish to go into Aydindril a dirty, sweaty mess, then that is your own decision." He smiled as he stepped into the water of the lake, feeling all the clung on sweat from last night fall away from his skin. He turned and smiled up at Kahlan, who still had her arms crossed.

Spirits, why was she trying to resist him? She could care less if the whole world knew of her and Richard's union, and the nearest people already did. There was nothing to be embarrassed about. The light of the sun did not make what was to come any more exposed than it would be at night. She worried her bottom lip and dropped her arms, now wishing she hadn't objected and would have allowed Richard to undress her, which she was sure he would have readily offered to do so.

Richard smile widened as he watched her facial change, realizing that she would soon be joining him in the water. He turned his back, allowing her to undress without leering eyes gazing upon her. He dove beneath the water, letting the liquid flow through his hair as he swam underneath the surface. He opened his eyes and turned, seeing Kahlan's legs descending into the water. Richard quickly swam to her, pushing himself through the surface and causing her to jump. He now stood directly in front of her, the water only waist high. However, he didn't let his eyes wander down to stare, and soon Kahlan was pushing him forward until they had to kick their legs in order to stay afloat.

"Very cute, Cypher." Kahlan teased, dipping under the water quickly to wet her hair. When she popped up through the surface, Richard captured her lips, catching her off guard. She relaxed into him.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Richard asked as he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "I don't see why you were so hesitant to get into the water." He kissed her nose, shaking his head and causing Kahlan to giggle.

"It's just... so much more exposed when actual light is involved," Kahlan sighed, slumping her shoulders. She took a few steps back until her feet met the cold pebbles on the bottom of the lake bed and Richard followed suit.

"Nothing is exposed," he laughed, flinging water in her direction. "This seems to keep us quite covered." She let her head fall back and laughed, not surprised when she felt Richard seize her neck with his lips. Kahlan batted at him, pushing him off of her.

"Just because you are the Seeker does not make you all knowing and all wise," she smiled, tilting her head to the side. She reached out and tugged at his pendent, bringing him closer. "It seems Zedd really wants some great-grandchildren," she said in a small voice.

She felt Richard's laughter coarse through the water. "Of course he does, he wants all the little confessors he can get." He leaned forward, cupping her cheek in his hand. "I think we better oblige. Imagine how much lecturing we would receive if we didn't give him some great-grandchildren to dote over. It'd be worse then when he lectured us regarding being with one another."

Kahlan looked up through her lashes. "You want to start a family with me?"

Richard looked at her with a puzzling expression. "Isn't that what a mate does?" He joked, wishing he hadn't said it when he saw Kahlan frown at him.

"Richard-"

"I didn't mean it in those regards, Kahlan." Richard quickly said, hoping to redeem himself. He didn't want Kahlan to feel as though he thought he was a mate - a necessity in creating children only. He was so much more to her, and he knew it. When the frown didn't leave her face, he kissed her, hoping it would calm her. When he separated, she looked more peaceful, and soon she was talking of over things.

"Zedd said that Rachel was going to have more siblings soon," Kahlan spoke, playing with his pendent. Richard cocked his head.

"Well, I consider Rachel to be like a child to me," Kahlan looked up at him. "Don't you?"

She averted her eyes. She didn't know how she felt about it. Kahlan knew she cared deeply for the little girl, but she had never thought about her in regards to a family tie. She feared that if she didn't agree, Richard would disapprove and look at her differently. Or begin to think that she was cold hearted. Kahlan chewed on her lower lip and furrowed her brows, not sure how to respond. She was surprised when she heard Richard laugh.

"Kahlan, it is fine if you don't necessarily view her as a daughter. You care for her, and that is more than enough." He tilted her chin up with his thumb and forefinger, letting his eyes dart from her own to her lips. "I'm sure you will care greatly for the many children I wish to have with you," his eyes fogged over with desire and Kahlan felt her cheeks redden.

"Many?" She smiled as she bit her lower lip.

Richard nodded, letting his lips hover above hers. "Many." He reaffirmed, moving forward and kissing her slowly as her grip on his pendent tightened.

"Promise?" She asked breathlessly when they parted, her heart hammering beneath her breast.

"With every fiber of my being," he vowed, pressing his lips against hers once again.

xx

Darken Rahl paced, glaring at the ground where the three Boxes of Orden rested. After escaping Kahlan and Richard, Rahl had traveled at break-neck speed and was relieved when he came across a D'Haran soldier, of which he ordered to travel even faster to D'Hara and obtain the boxes and bring a half dozen Mord'Sith with him to travel back. The soldier had been quick and managed to get back in a relatively fast amount of time, killing countless horses in the process.

Now, Rahl was staring at the three boxes, the six Mord'Sith forming a semi-circle around them. When Darken tried to put the boxes into play, he had been so outraged at the failure that he had killed the soldier. The man's lifeless body was slumped over on the ground a few feet away.

He had been running from the Seeker and Mother Confessor, only to find out that the two had deceived him. The box he was given was a fake. Which meant either the Seeker wasn't confessed, or the Mother Confessor had lied and told him that it was indeed one of the boxes, hiding the real one herself. Richard had been all too quick to fulfill Kahlan's wishes, and his behavior was all too convincing for Rahl to believe he wasn't confessed. Which meant Kahlan had lied.

He supposed it didn't matter now. She would soon pay the consequences and he would be in possession of his property once again. She had sealed her fate. Rahl would not give Kahlan Amnell the luxury of death.

A blonde stepped forward, her piercing blue eyes searching his.

"Yes, Mistress Cara?" Frustration laced his voice even though he knew that the Mord'Sith only had a vague idea of what was happening. They avoided magic at all costs and this was no different. It was a miracle that they did not fear the agiel.

"The Seeker and Mother Confessor have displeased you," her voice drawled out in a seductive manner. Of all the Mord'Sith, Cara was the most appealing. She was a beautiful woman with a bite like a viper. The perfect combination. "What do you wish for us to do?"

Rahl smiled. He was always pleased when he was around the Mord'Sith. They were all talented women - in both torture and pleasure. They were also all too eager to do his bidding, and were very successful in whatever he commanded. But now, he needed to relieve some stress. Rahl's gaze settled on Cara's fierce blue eyes and she nodded as she smirked, reaching for the straps that held her leather in place.

Tonight he would indulge in pleasure, tomorrow he would begin the plans for bloodshed.


	25. Aydindril

Kahlan gave a small nod to the guard beside her who was ushering her into the Confessor's Palace; Richard, Zedd, Albert, and Rachel trailing behind. The welcoming into the city hadn't been grand, but it wasn't unnoticed. The people of Aydindril seemed to weep at the sight of a Confessor who would take back rule of the Midlands. They bowed before her, muttering thanks and devotions. The whole situation made Kahlan feel uncomfortable.

When they arrived at Aydindril, Kahlan had to inform the guards that the D'Haran soldiers accompanying her were of no threat, which was quite the tedious task. Eventually, she had convinced them by commanding all to pledge their allegiance to Aydindril. To her surprise, the guards thought that this was quite the accomplishment, and allowed them into the city. They were now stationed in their own area, which she had no doubt were the least extravagant rooms in the city.

She had never been in the Confessor's Palace before, but Zedd had. Kahlan was shocked at the opulence the palace had, and wasn't at ease within it's walls. She had always been on the run and found refuge in the woods; especially since she met Richard. She didn't feel as though she was fit to become a ruler, but all these people had hope in her and her abilities, abilities she wasn't even sure she had. Zedd had assured her that everything would be alright and soon her overwhelmed senses would adjust. Yet, the only thing that calmed her was when Richard rested a hand on the small of her back.

Kahlan stood in the room, turning in a circle as she observed her surroundings. The ceilings were high, the glass stained in brilliant colors. A large wooden chair, carved with intricate designs, sat before her. Zedd told her it was her chair - the Mother Confessor's chair. It stood alone on a small pedestal, the marble raised about half a foot from the rest of the floor. There was a desk off to the side, which Zedd had told her was used for officials who sat in on hearings. She was told she had her own desk in her quarters, one where she would rule Aydindril. The thought scared her, ruling a city from her bedroom. It seemed so... casual.

"This is so surreal..." she mumbled under her breath, still not being able to take in what was happening. Kahlan let her words trail off as she furrowed her brows, walking over to the chair and letting her fingers slide along the polished wood.

"Well, go on, dear one," Kahlan turned to Zedd, her nose wrinkling. The old man gestured towards her and she looked back at the chair. "Sit in it."

Kahlan sighed, staring at the object. She felt as though if she were to sit in it, then she would be forever obligated to the ruling of Aydindril. She knew it was a silly thought - she already was obligated. She was the last of her kind. Kahlan worried her bottom lip, feeling overwhelmed once again. The last thing she wanted to do was sit in this chair, the chair that resembled all she was supposed to be.

Rachel skipped around the room, tugging on curtains and fiddling with small objects. Kahlan smiled when she saw the little girl exploring. It reminded her so much of Richard, who, surprisingly, was standing still, ignoring all of which was around him. His sights were focused strictly on her, which made her feel more uncomfortable. She felt as though if she were to take the position of ruler, that there would be a rift between her and Richard. She knew it was irrational, but something tugged at her and warned her not to do this.

But she had to.

She took in a deep breath and allowed her body to lower into the seat. It was more comfortable than she had expected, and her slender arms rested lightly on the wood. She felt awkward and out of place.

"Ah!" Zedd yelled, his face adorning a huge smile. "To see the Mother Confessor in her rightful place is quite the joyous occasion!" He turned and smacked Richard on the back, causing Richard to grunt slightly and Kahlan to laugh.

Rachel had stopped her skipping and Albert stood behind her protectively. They still had to find a job for Albert to do. Zedd had assured her there were many jobs that needed to be done, but Kahlan had no idea where to place him. She was the Mother Confessor and she couldn't even figure out a proper niche to put Albert in. She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head. She did not want this much authority. When she reopened her eyes, Rachel was scowling at her, her lower lip trembling slightly.

"What is it, Rachel?" Kahlan questioned, causing Richard to swiftly turn on his heel to look at the little girl. He kneeled beside her, resting a large hand on her small arm.

She shook her head and looked nervously between her and Richard.

"Rachel, it's okay, you can tell us," he tried to coax, but Rachel continued shaking her head. Tears started to fall from her eyes. Zedd stood behind her, ruffling her hair with his withered hand.

"Little one, you know you can tell us anything," his voice was soft and she seemed to respond, which made Kahlan happy. They really were like a family to Rachel. The little girl returned her attentions towards Kahlan and blinked her eyes.

"It's just..." she began, but then seemed as though she wished to stop talking. Richard squeezed her arm and she continued. "With you... in that chair... it just..." her eyes darted around as though she were ashamed to admit what she was thinking. "Reminded me of Queen Milena."

Kahlan's jaw dropped and she jumped out of the seat, her heart hammering in her chest. She did not want to be compared to that vile creature, and she definitely didn't want to be associated with her in Rachel's mind. In that moment, Kahlan realized just how much Rachel meant to her.

Richard shook his head, laughing slightly, causing Kahlan's panic to rise. "Rachel, Kahlan isn't Queen Milena. She is nothing of the sorts."

The little girl glanced up timidly at him. "I know... but... I once heard that Queen Milena wasn't always so evil. That she was once a kind woman with a big heart..." Rachel's eyes drifted to Kahlan.

Kahlan felt like she was going to cry. Was it possible for her to turn into such a horrid monster as Queen Milena was? Spirits, she hoped not.

"I don't want you to fear me," Kahlan hurriedly said, not sure what to do. Her eyes were watering. Richard looked up at her sadly.

"There's nothing to fear, Rachel." Richard tried to speak, but the little girl seemed to be submersed in her previous memories of her enslavement. "Kahlan will never become Queen Milena. She may have once had a big heart, but she was corrupted. Kahlan is too pure to become corrupted. She cares too much for those around her." Richard lifted Rachel's chin to him. "With Kahlan as a ruler, no one will have to go through what you did. She will protect you with everything she has."

Rachel nodded slowly, seeming to be convinced by his words. Kahlan, however, was not. Children were more perceptive than adults were. Perhaps she was tuning into something that could happen in the future. She was surprised when Rachel came running up to her, wrapping her arms around Kahlan's legs and squeezing tightly. Kahlan patted her head, not sure what else to do. When she separated, she ran off to Albert, who picked her up in his arms.

"I would like to be escorted to my room," Kahlan said meekly, eyes staring at the ground. She saw Zedd's robes shuffle in front of her.

"I believe I remember where that is, dear one," he laughed lightly, leading her off to the right corridor. She was aware Richard was following her.

They walked in silence down the hallways, and Kahlan was beginning to think that Zedd didn't know where he was going and held too much faith in his sense of direction. When she was about to speak up, Zedd spoke.

"Aha! This is the one." He pushed open the door and Kahlan gasped as she stepped in.

The size of the room was tremendous. To the left, there was a large bed, covered in rich fabrics. On the bedposts were tied back curtains, which she assumed were meant to give her more privacy when she let them fall around the bed. However, she didn't know how she felt about isolating herself in her bed, a wall of fabric surrounding her. She felt as though that would dull her senses. A large window was in the middle of the room, a small seat before it. The light shone in and played across the marble of the floor. To the right there was a large desk, which already had mounds of papers on it's surface. She groaned, not wanting to touch them. Another elaborate chair was sitting behind the desk, which made her cringe. By the desk was a vanity with a large mirror. Jewels were placed around the wooden area, along with things to paint her face with. She scowled. She didn't like the use of those objects. She preferred to be natural.

Everything felt wrong and uncomfortable. She was used to being at home in the woods, not within the walls of a palace. She was used to being natural and free, not using things to paint her face and deceive those around her. She felt like a stranger in her own room. Kahlan walked to the window, relieved when she saw a courtyard below her. At least some nature was incorporated.

She wasn't aware of Zedd closing the door behind her and Richard, and jumped when Richard wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Stop worrying."

"I'm not worrying."

Richard chuckled, spinning her around in his arms. He lifted a hand and flicked her nose with his finger. "Yes you are."

She pouted. "I am not."

"You are not going to become a monster, Kahlan." Richard flatly stated, as though it wasn't debatable. Kahlan held her tongue. She knew of many who were kind and good natured when they came to rule, and then became power hungry and turned into the likes of Queen Milena. Even though Rachel's comparison to her nagged at her, there was something else that caused her to worry.

"You don't know that," Kahlan spoke softly, averting her eyes. She fiddled with the pendent around his neck.

"Yes, I do." He kissed her forehead. "Zedd wishes to have many great-grandchildren." Richard hoped the change in subject would bring her into better spirits. When speaking of a family, Kahlan's eyes always lit up and a smile was always present on her face. It made Richard's heart swell every time he saw it. He wanted nothing more than to have a family with her.

But, when her blue eyes lifted to his, he didn't see the spark he was so used to seeing.

"Kah-"

"This is all wrong," her eyes welled with tears. "This isn't... me. I can't rule a city, Richard. I wasn't even aware of everything my powers encompassed until a short while ago. How am I supposed to lead a nation into a war against a power hungry tyrant like Darken Rahl when I know nothing of ruling? I wasn't trained like the other confessors. I don't know battle strategy. I know nothing of keeping a city from breaking out into a civil war. How am I supposed to deal with trials? No one is here to counsel me, every other confessor is dead. All I have is Zedd, and I don't think he truly understands what it's like to be a confessor. It's so-"

Richard slammed his lips against hers, causing her rant to die out. She moaned as she let him do as he wished, and soon her back fell against the mattress of her large bed. His lips moved to her neck, lightly sucking and biting at her skin. She arched, allowing him more access. Suddenly, all her worries about being the Mother Confessor were falling away. With him near, she could handle anything. She sighed in disappointment when she felt his mouth leave her flesh.

He kissed her softly and then pulled away to look her in the eyes. "Now tell me what is really bothering you."

Kahlan bit her lower lip. "I'm scared that I will become unappealing to you."

Richard's face contorted. "And why is that?" It looked as though he had to stifle laughing, and Kahlan wanted to hit him. This was not funny. To her, this was life shattering.

"This is so... artificial," she looked around the room, feeling uneasy. "I fear that I will conform to what surrounds me and soon you will no longer desire me." When Richard opened his mouth to protest, she cut him off. "You are used to the woods and things of nature, and I'm going to be cooped up here, exposed to things that are opposite of that. What happens when you want to leave and immerse yourself in the forest and I can't go and have to stay here to confess criminals? I fear we will be pulled apart due to the duty I now have." Kahlan downcast her eyes, Richard silent above her. "The Mother Confessor must stay in Aydindril to rule the Midlands. The Seeker must go on the quest to defeat Darken Rahl." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Kahlan, you are over-reacting. Nothing is going to change. There is no way that you would become unappealing to me. The thought itself is ludicrous. We will defeat Darken Rahl together. We will start a family and have many little confessors. Your fears, though understandable, are unnecessary. I am never going to leave you, Kahlan." Richard truly understood her feelings, but they held no weight. None of what she spoke of was going to come to pass. If they began to be pulled apart due to duties, then he would make time and find ways to be with her. He worked to hard to obtain her to let her be pulled away from him.

She nodded slowly, not sure she was convinced by his argument. Everything was going to change. However, when he claimed her lips with his, her doubts began to melt away and all her focus was on the man moving above her, his hands roaming her body.

She groaned when she heard a knock at the door, accompanied by a man shuffling in. Why bother knocking if you are just going to enter? Richard stilled his movements, but smirked down at her when she tried to sit upright. She sat up as much as she could with Richard on top of her, which wasn't much. It only made her arousal grow when she was pressed so close against him, attempting to talk to the one who walked in.

"Yes?" Irritation laced her voice.

"I'm sorry Mother Confessor... I didn't know..." The guard's voice trailed off and Kahlan smiled when his cheeks reddened.

"It's alright, what do you need?" Her voice softened and Richard maneuvered his head, now kissing along her jaw. She wanted to bat him away, feeling it was highly inappropriate, but the guard already had an idea of what was happening.

"The Council wishes to see you."


	26. Time

"Aydindril is only a week or two away," Cara spoke, standing on the edge of a hill. She was still somewhat sore from the last night's activities, Rahl being quite forceful. Yet, she relished the feeling. Her Lord Rahl wanted her, and that was all that mattered to her. She had pleased him.

"We must make better time," Rahl paced around in circles, rubbing his chin. Cara turned, her brows furrowing.

"Lord Rahl, that estimate is based off of us moving as quickly as possible, there is no way that we could possibly move faster." The other five Mord'Sith stood to the side, looking towards the ground. Cara bit the inside of her cheek, preparing to be reprimanded for what she had said. Regardless if she was correct, Lord Rahl reigned supreme. Many had died saying much less than what she had said. Questioning his actions was viewed as unacceptable.

"Mistress Cara," she could hear the tension in his voice. "We must make better time." Cara swallowed past the lump in her throat and gave a small nod, relenting to what he said. "Any suggestions?" Cara looked up with her crystal blue eyes and shook her head, ashamed she had no ideas. Rahl narrowed his eyes and turned away, continuing to pace in circles.

"Lord Rahl?" Anna, a small woman with a strong frame, looked up with her green eyes. Cara scowled. She didn't like Anna. The woman had an inflated self importance and often took too long to break her pets. She often touched her own hair, which was a dull shade of brown, when nervous or anxious. She was the least striking of the Mord'Sith, in Cara's opinion.

Rahl turned. "Yes?"

"What are we going to do about the Seeker and the Mother Confessor? After you obtain the box?" Cara laughed to herself. The woman was submissive, as were all Mord'Sith, but the personality she showed around her comrades quickly disappeared when faced with the Lord Rahl. It was as if she were a shy little girl, begging for approval. At least the other Mord'Sith still held their original attitudes when talking to Lord Rahl. They didn't cower like Anna did.

"We must first kill the Seeker," Rahl stated, his eyes scanning over all the Mord'Sith. Cara was standing behind him, glancing out from the hill occasionally. She already knew the plans. Rahl had told her during their physical intimacy. To her, the talk of killing their enemies only seemed to heighten her arousal. "Then we capture the Mother Confessor and you will use your... talents... to obtain information as to where the box is. Then, she will be taken to my bed, where I will break her of her will."

Cara cringed. The thought of the Mother Confessor in Lord Rahl's bed seemed wrong and filthy. However, having a child of both Rahl blood and Confessor magic would make D'Hara even stronger. If it is what Lord Rahl wanted, Cara held no objections. Still, the idea made her feel nauseous.

Anna nodded, seemingly satisfied with the plan. She stepped back in line with the other Mord'Sith. Cara glanced back at them, wondering if she was the only one who didn't feel confident about the plans Lord Rahl had made.

xx

"We are very pleased to learn that there is another Confessor, and that she will be taking her rightful place over Aydindril." The head council member, Evan, spoke calmly and flatly, which caused Kahlan to feel a bit uncomfortable. Zedd nodded as he smiled, taking a step back and leaving the room. She wasn't sure why Zedd felt the need to introduce her to the Council, but she didn't object. The less time she spent alone with these people, the more at ease she would feel.

Kahlan felt like their eyes were scrutinizing her, as if deciding whether or not she was fit to rule a kingdom. She wasn't, but they didn't have a choice. She was the only Confessor left. Even if she ran the Midlands into the ground, there was no one who could take her place.

"Mother Confessor," Evan bowed his head slightly, as did the other four council members. Kahlan didn't bother introducing herself and revealing her actual name. She supposed these men didn't care either way.

"Council members," Kahlan broached awkwardly. She wasn't sure what to do and without anyone nearby, she felt as though she were prone to make a mistake.

"We are very glad you survived Lord Rahl's tirade of killing the confessors," his voice betrayed his words, which held no emotion. He wasn't glad at all. "Since you are the last, you must know that you need to take a mate to continue the line of confessors." Kahlan nodded weakly. "We have been awaiting the day that a confessor somehow made her way out of the woodwork and managed to evade Rahl's spree of killing. We have been keeping a man of perfect qualifications under custody until she had made her way to us."

Kahlan furrowed her brows and looked to the left, where a man was being led out in shackles. He had sandy blonde hair and a muscular build. He was attractive, but he was no Richard. She scowled and looked up at Evan.

"There is no need for him." She stated flatly, wanting to get out of the situation as soon as possible. Evan raised an eyebrow. Trevor, another councilman with fierce green eyes, glared down at her.

"You must take a mate." His tone was condescending and Kahlan became irritated.

"I have a mate." She literally spat, not realizing her voice sounded so hostile. She was surprised when the councilmen pressed their backs against the chairs, as if trying to get as far away from her as possible. Kahlan narrowed her eyes.

"Michael has the requirements for a Confessor's mate. He is strong and smart, a noble man. He will teach your daughter battle strategy, which you were never taught, or so your wizard tells us. He will be a proper mate, you will lay with him." Kahlan rolled her eyes at Evan, who had a questioning look in his own.

"I assure you, my mate meets the requirements." Kahlan spoke more calmly now, but anger was boiling beneath her skin. The idea of bedding another man made her physically sick. She also didn't like how they referred to Zedd as "her wizard." Sure, he was technically the wizard who was to look after her, but he was also a Wizard of the First Order. He had more power than these councilmen could even imagine.

"And who is your mate?" A higher voice rang out, a man with a heavyset frame. Kahlan didn't bother to learn many names during Zedd's introduction, she had only remembered Evan and Trevor. The other three were nameless to her.

"Richard Cypher."

"The Seeker of Truth?" Evan's voice rose, getting louder. He began to stand up in his chair. "You took the Seeker of Truth as a mate!" He was practically yelling, the other councilmen's eyes growing wide. "You confessed our only hope against Darken Rahl?" Evan's voice was lower now, shock setting in.

Kahlan cursed to herself. Was she supposed to reveal that Richard wasn't confessed, or allow the council to believe he was? Either way, she would be scolded. She dropped her head, biting her lip.

xx

Richard paced outside of the room, hearing nothing but mumbled voices. He knew this conversation was about taking a mate. He had hoped it wouldn't have taken this long to inform them that he was going to be making many children with Kahlan. Perhaps something had gone wrong.

"Do not worry, my boy," Zedd spoke lightly. Richard glared at him.

"It shouldn't take this long."

Zedd waved his hand in the air. "They have already chosen a mate for Kahlan. She must inform them that she has you and does not need the man they provided. They will be very reluctant, and once they find out she has claimed the Seeker, there will no doubt be an argument. It may take longer than you had originally suspected."

"They chose a mate for her!" Richard yelled, his blood pumping through his veins.

"Of course they did." Zedd tilted his head, looking at Richard as if he were confused. "It is their job to make sure the line of confessors continues. They have certain qualities they look for in a man, qualities that ensure strong baby girls. They have looked long and hard for this man, and will try their hardest to convince Kahlan that he is the better choice. You have nothing to worry about, she will choose you, and in the end, her word is all that matters."

Richard crossed his arms, trying to suppress the urge to burst into the room and drag Kahlan out.

"Richard, her word is law. You will be who she chooses, and the Council can do nothing about it except accept it."

xx

"Inspect Michael, he is of the highest caliber of man, the perfect candidate for the Mother Confessor's mate."

Kahlan clenched her jaw. She understood Michael was a worthy "candidate." She understood the effort it took for the Council to find him and convince the man that it was for the good of the Midlands to have his soul stripped of him. She understood it all.

She just didn't care.

"I have no doubt he is, but I already have a mate."

"You can not take the Seeker as a mate, Mother Confessor." Evan spoke roughly.

Kahlan clenched her eyes shut and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was the Mother Confessor. They shouldn't be questioning her actions. She was very close to relieving them all of their duty as councilmen.

"Michael is not-"

"You can not take our only hope of freedom from us because you have developed feelings that were not supposed to come to pass!" Trevor yelled, jolting himself out of the seat. Kahlan smirked, biting her tongue.

"I already have." The calmness in her voice shocked her, and she could tell by the expressions of the councilmen that they were mortified. If this is what it took to only have Richard in her bed, then so be it. They would believe he was confessed.

"You... you have already confessed him?" One of the nameless whispered.

"I have."

"How?" Evan's eyes were large and he fell back in his chair, letting his back slump against the wood. He looked as though she had just killed everyone in the city.

"I mistook him as a threat. It wasn't until after that I learned he was the Seeker. Since then, we have defeated countless foes and have obtained certain objects that will thwart Rahl from ruling us all. He is still the Seeker, even though confessed."

Kahlan clasped her hands in front of her, lifting her chin. The Council was defeated, and she took note of how relieved Michael looked. She wondered if the Council had really "convinced" him. She had a rising suspicion that he was forced.

"Richard Cypher is my mate, not this Michael. Let him return to his life." The Council all nodded, and soon Michael was escorted out of the room. She turned to leave, only to hear a voice she hadn't heard before.

"You have doomed us all," the man spoke. He had black hair and a strong build. His eyes were blue and seemed out of place. Kahlan lifted an eyebrow. "But we must deal with your actions. If you do not become with child soon, we will have to reconsider your choice in mates. Until then, I advise you spend much of your time in bed with the Seeker." His voice was cold and harsh, but Kahlan's heart fluttered at the thought of being ordered to stay in bed with Richard.

xx

"This is taking too long," Richard stopped pacing and now stood directly in front of the door.

"My boy, these things take time. The Council is, no doubt, not pleased." Richard turned and glared at Zedd.

"I do not care. I'm taking Kahlan out of there." Zedd huffed and lifted his hands in defeat. Richard turned to the door, and jumped slightly when it began opening.

Kahlan smiled as she walked through the doors, Zedd laughing and Richard staring dumbly.

"Have you been waiting out here all this time?" She questioned, her brows furrowing. When Zedd nodded, Kahlan laughed.

"They chose a mate for you." Richard spoke, his voice wavering slightly.

"They did."

Richard bit the inside of his cheek. "Well?"

Kahlan's eyes grew in shock. "Did you think I would pick the man they chose for me?"

"Richard, boy, do not be idiotic!" Zedd slapped Richard on the back. "You will soon lose your privileges to her bed if you continue to question her loyalty to you."

Kahlan threw back her head and laughed, which caused Richard to smile and shake his head.

"Well, how did everything go, my dear?" Zedd smiled, addressing Kahlan.

"Very well. In fact, I'm being punished."

Zedd's brows furrowed and Richard opened his mouth, but found no words.

"Punished? What is the punishment? The Council can't punish you." Zedd spoke, scratching at his chin.

"I must spend quite a bit of time with the Seeker," Kahlan's playful eyes looked towards Richard. "In my bed."


	27. Cornered

Kahlan exhaled, turning to her side and looking at the naked figure beside her. Richard's chest rose and fell at steady intervals, deep breaths coming from his lips. His left arm was loosely draped around Kahlan, a support for her neck. She smiled contently as she moved closer, pressing her body against his.

It had been three days since the Council had told her to spend much of her time in bed with her Seeker, and she did as she was told. The past couple of nights had been rapture, and the two had yet to leave the comfort of her large bed. Even though the room seemed artificial, Kahlan soon began to grow accustomed to it, feeling comfortable as long as Richard was by her side. In the beginning, they saw no visitors, intent on the task at hand. However, little Rachel had quickly became distressed, and the two relented to letting her climb into bed with them in between their love making sessions, though they disliked getting dressed.

The entire staff of the Confessor's Palace believed that the Mother Confessor and the Seeker were in a constant state of ecstacy, only stopping long enough to regain their energy. But that wasn't the case. Richard and Kahlan spent much of the day talking and enjoying one another's company, realizing that soon enough they would be overcome by their duties.

It was the morning of the fourth day. Kahlan wondered how long they would stay cooped up in her room, ignoring the outside world. Probably until she became with child. She wanted to have Richard's children badly, but she didn't want this to end. She enjoyed waking up every morning to his body against hers, hearing his breathing. Kahlan frowned and reluctantly pushed herself off the bed. She loved being around Richard constantly, but she needed to stretch her legs. She was surprised that she didn't have bed sores.

She yawned as she walked across the room, instinctively grabbing for her white Confessor's gown. Kahlan wrinkled her nose. She heard Richard shift behind her and she turned her head, smiling as she watched him move around in the sheets, getting more entangled in them. Soon the room was quiet, only filled with the sound of his even breathing.

Kahlan reached in a drawer, picking up some under garments. She didn't want to wear the familiar white gown. She looked over her shoulder, smiling as Richard slept peacefully. Her eyes dropped and she noticed his pile of clothes on the floor. Kahlan chuckled to herself. She shuffled across the floor, trying her best to keep quiet. She reached down for his shirt, smiling at the scent that lingered on the clothing. A smell that was so uniquely Richard. Kahlan pulled the shirt over her head, letting it fall around her body. A low neckline indeed. It was no wonder that Richard loved her in his shirt, regardless of his proclamations that it was because when she wore it, it symbolized that she was his.

She sighed, realizing the clothing would probably need to be washed. At least his shirt was still clean. It had been quickly discarded, and since the first day, he only pulled on his pants when Rachel came into the room. Kahlan leaned over, grabbing his trousers and vest. She turned, looking to find something to cover her lower half, when she heard something hit the marble floor.

Kahlan furrowed her brows as she turned back around, looking at the floor as if it were foreign. She saw something glimmer and crouched, her hand grabbing for the object. She stood before she unclenched her hand.

She gasped, dropping his clothing on the floor as she inspected the ring.

It was silver and had a blue jewel, much like the bracelet on her right wrist. Though not traditional, she knew it was a wedding ring. Her eyes darted between it and Richard, who rested only an arm's length away. Her eyes began to water as her other hand made frantic attempts to wipe away the tears. She had always assumed that Richard would want to wed her, but the confirmation was overwhelming.

xx

Richard's eyes opened slowly, turning to his side, expecting to find Kahlan. Instead, he found a bundle of sheets, but no warm body residing beneath them. He frowned. This was the first time in days that he had awoken without seeing Kahlan's face. It unnerved him. He sat up, taking in a quick breath when he saw Kahlan's back. She was sitting at the table, the one reserved for her ruling. He hadn't seen her sit there before. She was wearing his shirt. He smiled.

He reached to the side of the bed, puzzled when his clothing wasn't there. His eyes drifted and he saw the small pile around the foot of the bed. He grabbed for his trousers, pulling them on. She still hadn't moved.

Kahlan sat in the chair, staring at the wood in front of her. Resting on the table top was the ring. She hadn't been able to take her eyes off of it. It had been an hour since she discovered it, and she still was an emotional mess. She was aware of Richard waking up, and even though he was the foremost in all her thoughts, he was only a fog in the distance, her eyes clear only to the ring in front of her. She swallowed when she felt his hands rest on her shoulders.

Richard kissed the top of Kahlan's head, unsure of what was wrong. Then he saw it.

The ring.

His heart stopped in his chest. This wasn't how he wanted her to find out, but it was more of her reaction - or lack thereof - that made him nervous. She was staring at it, as though it were dangerous.

As though she didn't want it.

He was at a loss for words, and stood behind her for what seemed like an eternity. He felt like his world was going to shatter to pieces. If she didn't wish to wed him, Richard didn't know what he would do. He was brought out of his thoughts by her voice, which was shaky at best.

"What is this?" Kahlan wasn't sure why she couldn't gather her thoughts. She wanted so desperately to marry Richard. She didn't have doubts. She would glady become his. She already ways. Yet, in her mind, it seemed like something sinister may be behind it. Every time something great was about to happen, it got stripped away from her in a heartbeat.

Richard let go of her shoulders, grabbing the chair and spinning it in his direction. She didn't look shocked, nor did she laugh as she normally did when he played around with her. However, she didn't look mad.

He kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his. His forearms rested on her thighs, and though she was very exposed, he connected his eyes to hers. "What do you want it to be, Kahlan?"

Kahlan worried her lower lip, furrowing her brows. Wasn't it obvious? She supposed it wasn't, she was giving off so many mixed signals. The worry in his eyes made her heart sink. He probably thought she didn't wish to wed him.

"I know what I hope it is," she said softly, looking down at their hands. Her hair fell around her face, successfully curtaining it from Richard's view. She continued to stare at their hands.

"And what would that be?" Richard didn't want to jump to conclusions. He assumed if she wished to marry him, she would be more excited, more happy. Instead, she was morose.

Kahlan sucked in a breath. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want to have to tell him that she wanted it to be a wedding ring. She felt as though the words would fall incorrectly, that what she would say would only hail in comparison to how she felt.

"Richard," she stifled a sob to no avail. "Everything good that comes into my life gets stripped away. I love you and I don't want to lose you and I'm just scared that something is going to happen and everything will wither away. I don't know what I'd do without you, Richard. I've become so dependent on your presence, dependent on having you beside me. If I ever woke up and you weren't there, I-"

Kahlan's eyebrows rose when Richard's hand pulled away from hers and pushed up into her hair, pushing it away from her face as his lips collided with hers. The tension she felt before seemed to melt away and soon she was returning the kiss. She could still feel the tears streak down her face though.

Richard broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers. "Kahlan, I'm not going anywhere." He reached behind her and grabbed the ring before continuing. "I want you to be my wife. I want to have many little confessors, all of which I hope have bright blue eyes like their mother. I want to wake up every day to your face. I want you to curl up next to me every night after we've made love. I want to show you for the rest of my life just how much I adore and love you. I want you to marry me." Kahlan bit her lip. "These are all things I want. I realize your fear, that if we take the final step that something horrible will happen. As rational as your fears may be, there is no need for them. It would take the Keeper himself to drag me away from you, Kahlan Amnell. The true question is: what do you want?"

Spirits, she loved this man.

"Will you still love me when I'm heavy with child?" She looked up at him through her lashes, attempting to make the conversation more playful. However, her voice sounded desperate. She was relieved when he laughed.

"Of course. Will you still love me when I'm withered and old? Like Zedd?" Kahlan laughed, throwing her head back.

"Perhaps." She smiled, resting her head against his.

Richard smiled, holding the ring in his hand. "Will you become my wife, Kahlan Amnell?" She nodded and relished the feel of the ring slipping onto her finger. He kissed her swiftly before picking her up, carrying her back to the bed.

"You are quite the mess, my love. Maybe you are already with child." Kahlan sat on the bed and crossed her arms, frowning. He cocked his head to the side. "I thought you wanted children? Isn't that what we have been trying to achieve? To make a child?"

"Yes," she said slowly, looking up at him innocently. "But once we achieve that goal, I will be forced into my duties, as you will into yours. We won't be able to spend days on end in bed." Her nose wrinkled. Richard laughed.

"If you think that you being with child is going to stop me from stealing you away-" he climbed over her, his hand running up her thigh, "-and showing you just how much I love you-" she smiled as she let him settle between her legs, "-then you are devastatingly wrong."


	28. Surprises

Kahlan awoke to a persistent knocking, feeling the weight shift in the bed. She frowned as she rolled over, opening her eyes to see Richard with a sheet around his waist, shuffling to the door. She chuckled and he shot a playful glare back at her, to which she responded by pulling the covers over her head. She thanked the spirits that the cleaning staff had gave them some new sheets. Somewhere between their sessions, they had managed to change the bedding. Such a domestic task with Richard made her heart melt.

Richard smiled as he gripped the door handle, laughing at Kahlan's childish behavior. He opened the door quickly and was surprised he didn't see anyone in front of him. He heard a small cough that he recognized immediately and his gaze drifted downwards.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" He asked as he kneeled down.

Kahlan heard the girl's name and started scrambling under the sheets, trying to find her clothing. This practice was all too familiar lately. Quite frankly, she hated rushing to put her clothes on, especially when a very exposed Richard was on the other side of the room, covered by only a thin bedding sheet.

"I wanted to see you!" Rachel huffed, stomping her feet. "You two have been locked away in here for ages!"

Richard laughed and allowed the girl entrance. Rachel ran straight for the bed, and Kahlan was relieved she had managed to find Richard's shirt and her under-things. Although it didn't cover much, at least his shirt held some sort of coverage.

"Hello Rachel," Kahlan smiled, letting the girl jump on the bed as she scrambled towards Kahlan. Kahlan wrapped an arm around Rachel in an attempt to settle her.

Richard closed the door and leaned against it, watching Kahlan and Rachel interact. He couldn't wait until they had a family of their own. Kahlan seemed to glow when she was around children. Spirits, she always seemed to glow.

Kahlan furrowed her brown when Rachel grabbed at her hand, tugging it forward to stare at it. A moment passed before she realized exactly what Rachel was staring at. The little girl turned around and smiled at Richard.

"You finally gave it to her!" She started jumping on the bed once again, causing Kahlan to become queasy. After being in bed for days on end with Richard, being upright and jostled around didn't agree with her. Kahlan finally regained her focus and looked over at Richard, who had a childish grin on his face.

"Yes, yes I did," Kahlan was relieved when Richard came into the bed and stilled Rachel. He pulled the covers over him, making sure not to expose her to anything, before pulling her onto his lap. "Actually, she found it."

Rachel frowned. "Found it?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure how it happened, but you see how Kahlan likes to wear my shirt?" Kahlan looked down, her cheeks turning red. She furrowed her brows and worried her lip, looking at Richard. Rachel nodded. "Well, one day, while I was still asleep, she got out of bed and decided to wear my shirt, which happened to be tangled in my vest. I'm assuming she picked up both and the ring fell onto the floor, or, she went rummaging through the pockets." Richard smiled as he teased her and Kahlan's nose wrinkled.

"More or less, I'd say that was a rather accurate description." Kahlan made a face and then lifted her hand, as if revoking her statement. "Actually, I noticed your clothes needed washing. I picked up your vest and trousers and the ring fell. By that time I was already wearing your shirt..." she trailed off, looking down at the fabric. Suddenly, she felt quite embarrassed.

"Does this mean you two are married?" Rachel asked, bringing Kahlan out of her thoughts. Richard nodded and the little girl squealed, jumping from Richard's arms to hug Kahlan. She returned the embrace, surprised at how excited she was. "Zedd says you are working on making little sisters for me!" Rachel pulled away, smiling at both. Kahlan opened her mouth but words failed her. Luckily, and as always, Richard was there to save her.

"That is exactly what we have been trying to do," Richard leaned in, his voice barely above a whisper. "But, we could give you little sisters much more effectively if you weren't here." His words were soft, but Kahlan was concerned that Rachel would be offended and think that she wasn't wanted. Instead, the girl jumped out of the bed and was out the room before Kahlan could blink. She supposed the girl was concerned more about little siblings than feeling neglected.

"She seems so excited," Kahlan mumbled, fumbling around with Richard's shirt.

"And why shouldn't she be? We are going to give her a little sister soon enough." Richard smiled, wrapping an arm around Kahlan and easing her against the headboard, kissing the top of her head.

"She isn't excited for a baby, she's excited for a sister. Does she really view us as her parents? That our children will be her siblings?" Kahlan turned her head and looked up at Richard.

"Of course she does, Kahlan. We are the only family she has, and she's happy that we are expanding it." Kahlan sighed as she leaned in to him. It wasn't until that moment, the moment when Rachel declared that Zedd had informed her that Kahlan and Richard were trying to make a child - a little sister - that Kahlan realized that she did view Rachel as a child to her, regardless of blood relation.

"Remember the day after we first made love, when Zedd told us we needed to bathe?"

Richard laughed and nodded. "How could I forget?"

"Well, you asked me if I viewed Rachel as a daughter..." Kahlan's voice was smaller than she had intended.

"Yes?" Richard questioned, not sure where the conversation was heading.

"I didn't have an answer then," Kahlan turned in his arms, her nose bumping into his. "I have an answer now."

"And what would that answer be, Kahlan Amnell?"

Kahlan smiled and nodded slightly. "I do view her as a daughter. Blood couldn't make me care about her any more than I already do." Kahlan's eyes lit up when she saw Richard smile, his brown orbs looking at her as if she were a good spirit.

Richard was ecstatic. He had always viewed Rachel as a child to them, but he was never sure if Kahlan would accept the idea. Now that she had, Richard was even more excited for a family, for Rachel to have many little sisters, all of which would have bright blue eyes like their mother. One day they would have to explain to their children why Rachel was different, but he was sure that their daughters would readily accept Rachel into the family as one of their own, and not only because they would be raised to think that she was.

He had no words to say, and instead just kissed her.

xx

"My boy! Out of seclusion, I see? Any favorable results?" Zedd boomed, winking at Kahlan as her cheeks reddened.

Richard had been eager to bring Kahlan to Zedd and declare their marriage after it had happened, but Kahlan wanted one more night of peace, and was relieved when Richard agreed. The night of peace was over though, and after Rachel's visit, Richard thought it was the perfect time to visit the old man. Kahlan had followed along, even though all she wanted to do was curl up in bed. With him.

"We aren't sure yet, Zedd," Richard smiled, tightly gripping Kahlan's hand. "But we hope for the best."

"Ah!" Zedd smiled, rushing forward to hug them both. Kahlan clenched her eyes shut. She wasn't used to walking after so many days in bed. All this movement was making her dizzy. When Zedd pulled away, Richard let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her waist, helping to steady her.

"Rachel tells me you two are to be wed," Zedd's voice couldn't hide his excitement, and he grabbed at Kahlan's hand to view the ring that Rachel had obviously told him about. "Very nice, my boy. It suites Kahlan well." Richard smiled, nodding his head. "Prime time for the cleaning staff to change those sheets of yours!" Zedd's laughter rolled through the room.

Richard chuckled. Kahlan wanted to sit down.

She looked around the room, happy to find that the nearest seat wasn't too far away. Kahlan smiled at Richard before pulling away, determined to sit down. Richard laughed, but continued to stand.

"Fatigued, my dear?" Zedd questioned, his brows furrowing.

"A bit," Kahlan said weakly, propping her head up with her hand.

"I hear you two are married now," Kahlan smiled as she lifted her head, pleased to see Albert. It had been many days since she had seen him, and she didn't realize how nice his presence was.

"We are," Kahlan smiled, suddenly very overcome with joy. "Have you found a job yet?"

"Yes, yes I have, Mother Confessor." He smiled, giving a single nod of his head.

Kahlan frowned. "There is no need to call me by my title, not even in my own palace." She smiled when she saw him start to laugh. "Well, what is your new occupation?"

"The Aydindril Guard was more than pleased to accept me into the ranks. They heard of my help to you and the Seeker, and found I was rather qualified."

"Just as you don't have to call Kahlan the Mother Confessor, you don't have to call me the Seeker." Richard joked, playfully punching Albert in the arm.

Since the journey began, Albert would alternate between titles and names, but it was obvious he felt more comfortable by addressing those by their title. Still, Kahlan felt that they had all grown together, and that titles weren't necessary.

"That's wonderful, Albert!" Kahlan wanted to stand and give him a hug, but the thought of standing made her stomach turn. Perhaps Richard was right, maybe she was already with child.

"All is falling into place," Zedd boomed. Kahlan's head began to throb, she wished the wizard would tone down his voice.

Rachel came running in, rushing up to grab Richard around the legs. Though Kahlan viewed Rachel as a daughter, she knew all too well that all her daughters, by blood or by care, would hold a preference to Richard over her. Yet, she found herself wanting it no other way.

When she game running up to Kahlan, Kahlan welcomed Rachel to jump into her lap.

They all looked up when they heard a knock on the outer door, a guard asking permission to enter. Zedd opened the door, ushering the guard in, who looked nervously between all those inside the room.

"There is a visitor, he asks to see the Seeker." The guard looked over at Richard and then downcast his eyes.

Richard looked towards Kahlan, who shrugged in return.

Then, there was a commotion heard outside of the door. Kahlan put Rachel down and stood up, grimacing when everything felt like it was spinning. Yelling was heard and Richard reached down, letting his hand rest on his sword.

Richard cocked his head to the side when he saw a man march in, pushing guards out of his way. A family was following behind him, stepping over the discarded guards. Kahlan mimicked Richard's actions, narrowing her eyes. Then the burly figure emerged and Richard and Kahlan smiled.

"Chase, what are you doing here?"


	29. Reunion

"Those blasted guards wouldn't let me in, they said that I needed permission from the Mother Confessor." Chase crossed his arms and the rest of his family piled into the room, Emma holding Isaac and Laura holding Rebecca's hand.

Kahlan's eyebrows furrowed, but realization hit her when she remembered that Chase didn't know of the Midlands, of Confessors and Seekers and wizards.

"They say she's taken the Seeker of Truth as her mate," Chase sighed, scratching the back of his head. "What a shame. From what I've heard, confessors are supposed to be truthful and just, yet this Mother Confessor has taken a heroic man as her slave." Chase looked between Kahlan and Richard, his eyebrow rising. Kahlan pursed her lips, looking down to the ground.

A guard came rushing in, panting. "Mother Confessor, I apologize. He's stronger than he looks," the guard casted a side long glance at Chase before returning his gaze to Kahlan.

"It's fine, you are never to deny this man or his family entrance again. Please pick up the rest of your men," Kahlan looked past the guard, seeing four other guards slumped against the walls and cursing. "And tend to them." The guard nodded and rushed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Aha! I knew it!" Chase smiled, taking long strides to meet Richard. The two hugged and Emma shuffled up to Kahlan, offering Isaac to her. Kahlan smiled, taking the baby from her. Emma looked exhausted, and she no doubt had to take care of the babe for the majority of the journey - she deserved a break.

"Already passing our youngest to Kahlan?" Chase joked as he separated from Richard, moving to meet Kahlan. Emma made a remark under her breath and Chase laughed. "You look quite worn out, dear. Richard should be more considerate." Chase winked and Kahlan laughed, oddly not embarrassed by the statement.

Rebecca quickly separated from Laura, rushing over to Rachel. Rebecca was more steady in her steps, and was obviously learning to become more mobile. It must have been a nightmare for them when they traveled. Kahlan smiled to herself, rocking Isaac and listening to him make soft cooing noises.

"I'm Rebecca," the green eyed girl said, smiling brightly.

"I'm Rachel," she responded with just as much enthusiasm.

Richard watched the girls interact from the corner of his eye and smiled. He saw Rachel introduce Albert to Rebecca, and Albert had a look of horror upon his face. Then the two girls grabbed his hands and ran off, Emma shouting to deaf ears.

"She's talking," Richard smiled, approaching Chase and Emma.

"She's a Brandstone," Chase simply stated. "All Brandstone's are exceptionally intelligent, you should know this Cypher." Richard laughed and Emma scoffed, lightly hitting her husband with the back of your hand.

"With the exception of the father," Laura smiled, joining the group. Chase huffed and Emma laughed, whispering something to Laura.

Zedd leaned against the wall, observing. Richard and Kahlan had nearly forgotten he was in the room, and Richard quickly gestured for the old man to come over.

"This is Zedd," Richard spoke, his eyes apologizing for not including Zedd sooner. Chase nodded and introduced himself, and soon him and Zedd were talking of nonsense. Emma and Laura joined the conversation.

Richard looked over to Kahlan, who was slowly pacing around the room, patting Isaac's leg like he had done when the boy fussed in Kahlan's arms so long ago at the Brandstone residence. He smiled, loving how natural she now looked with the babe. She no longer looked timid or scared.

"You are going to make a wonderful mother," Richard smiled as she turned around, startled at the communication. She was obviously deeply concentrated on the infant.

"You really think so?" Kahlan asked, looking down at Isaac and smiling.

Richard wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her hair. "If you can handle a Brandstone child, you can handle anything." Kahlan laughed, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at him. He thought he couldn't be more ecstatic to have a child with Kahlan, but he was now even more excited.

The group walked up to the two, Emma and Laura chatting to each other and Zedd and Chase going on about some subject.

"Emma scolds me, she says I don't leave enough food for the children."

"Well, the children should get to the food faster!"

"That's exactly what I said! Even Richard has said I'm a bottomless pit."

"He criticizes you as well? Tssk, tssk, my boy. You should never question a mans eating habits." Zedd smiled and Richard laughed. Kahlan was too involved with Isaac to notice the conversation that was happening.

"If you two would bond over anything, it would be your appetites. How are we going to find enough food to feed the both of you, not to mention the rest of Aydindril?" Chase and Zedd laughed, shaking their heads.

"Cypher?" Chase said slowly, stepping forward and intently watching Kahlan.

"Chase?" Richard asked cautiously, his brows furrowing.

"Is that a wedding band I see on Kahlan's finger?"

Kahlan popped her head up, looking around the room. She had heard her name and was drawn out of her haze, but she had no idea what they were talking of, just that Chase was quite close to her and scrutinizing her with his eyes.

"Yes, yes it is." Richard simply stated, and Emma and Laura both began squealing, enveloping Richard in their arms. He tried to breathe, but the two women were cutting off his oxygen.

"So I was right?" Chase smiled.

Kahlan shook her head and smiled, looking down as Isaac began wriggling in her arms. She began to slowly pace the room again, her attentions focused on the infant boy.

"Yes, you were," Richard sighed, waiting for Chase to scold him about ever doubting his old friend. Instead, Chase hugged him once again, congratulating him. Emma and Laura moved towards Kahlan, and the three conversed for a small amount of time before the two women came back and joined conversation with Richard and Chase. Zedd had wandered off and began pacing along with Kahlan.

"You look natural with a wee one, my dear." Zedd spoke softly, reaching a withered hand to ruffle the hair on the top of Isaac's head. Kahlan nodded. Spirits, she wanted her own children so badly. As if reading her thoughts, Zedd rested a hand on Kahlan's back. "Do not worry, you and Richard will have many children." Kahlan smiled and nodded, thanking the old man for his words.

"So, Chase, why exactly are you here?" Richard's initial excitement over seeing the Brandstone's had faded, and now he desperately wanted to know why they journeyed all the way from Hartland to Aydindril.

"Your brother has lost his mind," Chase stated, waving his hands about. "He now follows this Lord Rahl fellow, and we all must attend 'devotions,' it's quite ridiculous. We decided it was high time for us to come visit our old friend, the most sane of the remaining Cyphers."

Kahlan stopped her pacing, her eyes turning cold as she glared at the family. She didn't mean for the glare to be directed towards them, but since Chase had given the news, he had received it. Richard cocked his head to the side, biting his lip. Suddenly, he had a headache. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Kahlan clenched her jaw and began pacing around the room once again. She mumbled under her breath as she comforted the child, who was now beginning to wail, as if he knew of the horrible news.

"So you brought your family through the boundary to find him?" Zedd questioned, stepping forward. "Quite the journey. How did you know where to Richard was?"

"Well, I described him and the company he kept," he looked between Zedd and Kahlan. "And I was quickly informed of a man of similar appearance with the title of the Seeker of Truth, and a woman with the same build and features who was the Mother Confessor herself. Also of an old man who was scrawny, who happened to be a Wizard of the First Order. You can imagine my surprise."

Richard and Zedd nodded, and Kahlan took deep breaths, approaching the group. Emma took Isaac, who was now calm and slumbering. Kahlan sighed. Richard grabbed for her hand, kissing her knuckles.

Chase waved his hands in the air. "All that matters if that we have found you, and to find you happy and together." Chase put a hand on Kahlan's shoulder and locked his eyes to hers. "So, when shall I be expecting little Cyphers? They will surely be a handful. Much worse than a Brandstone. Brandstone's are the easiest children to take care of."

Emma laughed. "Sure, when the mother is the one taking care of the children. Brandstone's are only easy to take care of when someone else does it for you." Chase dropped his jaw in mock shock.

"I help with the children!"

"You help make them." Emma stated, crossing her arms.

Richard laughed. He always loved observing the banter between the couple. He knew all too well that Chase did indeed help with the children, and always was there to offer a hand to Emma when she needed one. Yet, it was always amusing when Emma criticized Chase for his lack of parenting.

"Well," Zedd spoke before Richard could. "The two have been locked up in their room for days. I'm sure a child will soon be on the way."

Chase laughed and nodded, pleased with the answer. Kahlan leaned into Richard and Richard wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Laura babbled about wedding plans and Emma tried to calm her down. Zedd smiled, starting to complain about hunger.

A door opened and mumbling was heard, causing them all to turn around. The room bursted out into laughter.

Albert was cursing under his breath, a paint like substance all over his face. He had a red cloak on, and chunky wooden jewelry resided on his neck and wrist. Rachel and Rebecca were each holding a hand and dragging him into the room.

"I see Rachel showed Rebecca where the children's play room is," Kahlan smiled, trying to hold in her laughter at Albert's appearance. Richard, however, didn't bother trying to mask his amusement.

"Daddy, see!" Rebecca ran up, grabbing Chase's hand and pulling him towards Albert, as if Chase couldn't see the man from his previous position.

"Very good, Rebecca. You two made quite the improvement," Chase laughed with the girls while Albert scowled.

"So," all heads turned towards Zedd. "When is dinner?"


	30. Reprise

"It's hard to believe that this palace belongs to you, Kahlan." Chase spoke as he pulled out a chair for Emma. She nodded her head in thanks and sat down, beckoning for Rebecca to come sit beside Laura. Chase took the seat next to his wife. On the opposing side of the table, Kahlan, Richard, Zedd, and Rachel sat. Rachel was opposite of Rebecca, Laura was opposite of Zedd, Kahlan was opposite of Emma, and Richard was opposite of Chase. A small crib was placed by the table where Isaac currently slept.

"It can be quite overwhelming," Kahlan responded, remembering how she felt when she first entered the Confessor's Palace. She was close to distraught. Yet, Chase didn't have any of the responsibilities she had, and he was speaking strictly from an aesthetic stand. She wrinkled her nose, looking down at the plate of food that sat in front of her.

"The Mother Confessor," Emma said slowly, as if testing the name on her tongue. "I knew Richard would pick a good woman, but a woman of such a high and noble standing? A ruler of an entire land? My dear, you are quite out of his league."

The table laughed, all except Kahlan. Richard gave her thigh a light squeeze and Kahlan forced out a smile. He let his hand linger, which made her feel more at ease.

"What exactly is a confessor?" Laura asked between bites of stew. Chase and Emma nodded, seemingly oblivious to what she was.

"You have traveled the Midlands and know of the Mother Confessor, but you have no idea what a confessor actually does?" Richard asked, smiling. The family laughed. Rebecca made faces at Rachel and the two seemed to have their own conversation going.

"You know Chase, he's hard headed. He wanted to find you, so he only gathered the information that was necessary for doing so. Details were lost on him." Emma chuckled and Chase laughed.

"Confessors are women who were made with a very ancient magic. They are meant to be symbols of truth and fairness, to keep the lands at peace and to bring criminals to justice."

"And how do they do that?" Laura asked, her brows furrowing.

Kahlan sighed. "The magic we use destroys the souls of those we confess. We touch a man, or a woman, and release our power into them. They then become devoted to any thing that we may wish, and become a shell of the person they once were. They live to please and serve their mistress - the woman who confessed them."

The table went silent and Kahlan swallowed some stew. Richard gave another squeeze to her thigh. Chase sat back in his chair, staring at Kahlan. He pursed his lips and furrowed his brows.

"How does your magic do such things?"

Kahlan lifted her eyes to him. "Our power causes the person we confess to fall in love with us. So much so that they care not of what happens to them or who they once were, just as long as they please their mistress."

Richard held his breath. He expected Chase to make a joke about the situation or to condemn Kahlan. He couldn't tell.

"Richard told me that you two couldn't be together. Does that have something to do with your magic?"

Kahlan clenched her eyes shut. "It is hard to control our magic. It hums beneath our skin every day. Any one who comes into contact with us is at risk of being confessed. It takes training to hold the magic beneath the surface. In the throes of passion, our power releases, regardless of how hard we may try to keep in constrained. That is why confessors take mates, not loves. We could never be with a man that we loved, it would destroy them."

"But Richard found a way," Chase stated, the table still silent.

"Yes." Kahlan simply said.

"Ah, well, Richard was always a problem solver. I'm glad that he was able to find a way to be with you, Kahlan," Chase reached over and rested his hand on hers. "Such symbols of truth shouldn't be denied the one thing that is truly pure. I'm glad you two found each other." Kahlan nodded and Chase sat back down in his seat, Richard smiling his thanks.

"And to be with the Seeker of Truth. Now, what exactly is that? Other than a seeker of truth?" Chase said, laughing. The table began laughing again and Kahlan felt more at ease. She was concerned that Chase may have ridiculed her or criticized her, but he didn't.

"I'm not quite sure," Richard said, chuckling. "I'm prophesied to defeat that one fellow, Darken Rahl." Kahlan smiled at the way Richard used Chase's language.

"Ah, so I wasn't wrong when I took the family and left Hartland?"

Richard sighed. "When are you ever wrong?" The table began laughing again.

"So, do you have magic as well?" Laura asked. She seemed genuinely interested in the topic of magic, which both surprised and unnerved Kahlan. No matter how truthful and kind the person was, she always felt odd when someone was so accepting of magic when it was previously foreign to them.

"Not like Kahlan's," Richard made a face at Rachel, who was sticking her tongue out at him. "My sword, however, does."

"Magical women and magical weapons," Chase sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. "This Midlands seems like a really dangerous place." He laughed, smiling over at Emma.

"So, I recognize all the faces here, except..." Chase looked around the table dramatically, stopping at Rachel. She giggled and put her hands in front of her face, trying to hide herself. "This little one."

"That's Rachel," Richard said with a smile. "We saved her from a very mean woman in Tamarang. She is like a daughter to Kahlan and me." Rachel smiled and nodded, confirming Richard's tale.

Chase nodded. "She seems more cooperative than Rebecca. Do you wish to trade?" Emma, Richard, Chase, and Zedd laughed, while Kahlan had to keep from spitting out her drink.

"I don't know," Richard began, looking over at Rachel. "She can be quite the troublemaker. You saw what she and Rebecca did to Albert. I feel like trading would get us no where."

Chase nodded. "You're right, they are both useless." Rebecca laughed but Rachel's face scrunched up.

"I am not useless." She said, rather calmly. Kahlan leaned over and watched the little girl. She didn't screech like most did when upset. Instead, she handled the situation much like Kahlan would. She smiled, liking how the little girl was learning from her and Richard.

"You are correct, you are very useless. I'm sorry, I should have elaborated more." Chase smiled and Rachel's brows furrowed. She picked up a carrot and threw it at Chase. The table laughed. "I take it back! I take it back!" Chase tried to fight the onslaught of food that was thrown his way.

"Beware, that little girl is dangerous. She kicked me in the shin once!" Zedd interjected, causing the table to laugh even harder.

"I'll keep Rebecca," Chase said as he was trying to pick off the pieces of carrot and various vegetables off of his clothing. "Rachel is too much like her father for me to deal with."

"Hey! I'm a joy to be around," Richard joked.

Kahlan smiled. She loved how Chase readily accepted Rachel as Richard's daughter. He didn't question it nor did he criticize it.

"She should be around Kahlan more, then maybe she would be more tolerable." Rachel stuck her tongue out at Chase and Chase mirrored her action.

"I-" Richard stopped, furrowing his brow. "No, you're right. Kahlan would be a better influence." The table laughed again, and Kahlan felt like her side was going to burst if she laughed once more.

"This woman," Chase pointed a fork at her as he ate, much like he did during their first dinner. "Is definitely better than Caroline."

"Harlot indeed." Laura spat, moving her food around with her fork.

Kahlan looked at her. "More of a harlot than usual?" The table laughed again. Kahlan was serious.

"Well," Chase began, taking a bite of a biscuit. "She couldn't have one Cypher, so she went to the next."

"Caroline is with my brother?" Richard asked incredulously. Chase nodded. Kahlan glared at Richard.

"Is that a problem?" She asked, a slight smile playing on her lips as her tongue poked the left side of her cheek.

"Just a solution," Richard smiled, pressing his forehead against hers. "If we ever go back to Hartland, you won't have to worry about her."

"Why would I worry about her?"

"Well, she did call you a hussy. Don't you remember?" Richard asked, his brows furrowing.

Kahlan's eyes grew wide. "You witnessed that!"

Richard clenched his eyes shut. He had forgotten that he hadn't mentioned to Kahlan that he had seen the spectacle. "Perhaps."

Kahlan's jaw dropped and her eyes flickered around the table. "Oh, well, isn't that pleasant? I'm being called a hussy while you are in the shadows hiding. Not very manly, is it?"

Richard sighed and shook his head.

"She called you a hussy?" Emma asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, but Kahlan put Caroline in her place rather quickly." Richard said with a smile, remembering the argument.

All eyes were on Kahlan. "I told her that she was in no position to call anyone a hussy. And some other things." Kahlan stared at the table, pushing her food with her fork. Then, a roaring laughter filled the room. "I fail to see how this is amusing." Kahlan flatly said, staring at Richard.

"No one has said anything to Caroline," Chase said between his fits of laughter. "They all thought she was too beautiful to confront, so they never called her a whore. Caroline acted like she had a lot of power, but she didn't. Yet, the women were all scared that she would ruin their reputations."

Kahlan stared at him, clenching her jaw. "And my confronting her is amusing?"

"No, not at all," Emma said as she took a drink. "It's just long over due. And came from a woman who knew Caroline for only a moment. We are all just relieved someone finally said something."

"It doesn't matter," Laura said bitterly. "She jumped into Michael's bed the moment Richard left."

Richard shrugged, taking a bite of his food. "It doesn't matter. The only woman I want is sitting beside me, currently glaring at me."

Chase smiled. "I told you that you needed training, Cypher. I didn't know that you would get a wife and children so quickly though, I could have better prepared you." He laughed and Richard shook his head.

Kahlan smiled before standing up. "Excuse me, I will be back shortly." She kissed Richard's hand and ruffled Rachel's hair before she walked out of the room. She felt queasy and something was tugging at her. Something felt wrong. She rested a hand on her stomach, moving through the halls of the palace.

It wasn't long before she was in front of the Council's room. She heard voices from inside the room. She tried her best to listen, even though they were muffled.

"He's confessed, this is sure." One of the councilmen said.

"I see. I do not wish to kill the Mother Confessor to free the Seeker. Do you have another course of action?" Kahlan didn't recognize the voice as one of the councilmen. Who were the councilmen talking to? She soon became uninterested in the talk that was happening inside the room. The men were going in circles. They were trying to figure out a way to free Richard without killing Kahlan. Perhaps she should have let the Council know that Richard wasn't confessed. However, she didn't care.

Kahlan walked off, continuing to roam the hallways. She said she would be back shortly, but it had been quite awhile. She sighed, turning to head back to the dining room.

"Kahlan?" She smiled when she heard Richard's voice travel throughout the halls. She started following his voice and turned down a hallway. When she was going to make another turn, a figure moved in front of her.

"Hello, Mother Confessor."

Kahlan's eyes grew wide. She heard Richard's voice once more before everything went black.


	31. Captured

Richard turned down the hallway, expecting to find Kahlan. He thought he had heard her, but the hallway was empty with no sign of his beloved. He sighed and scratched his head, turning around in a circle. He had traversed most of the Confessor's Palace and she was nowhere to be found. It had been far too long since she had excused herself from the table.

He inhaled deeply before turning back towards the dining room. Kahlan had been acting odd all day. Perhaps she was sick. Or with child. He smiled as he walked down the corridor, heading back to the Brandstones.

xx

Kahlan blinked, her head throbbing. She groaned as she tried to sit up, but found herself chained to the floor. She squinted, attempting to adjust her eyes to the darkness that surrounded her. How did she get here? Where was Richard? Her head jerked when she heard a voice in front of her, and then everything fell into place.

Darken Rahl.

"Awake, I see," his voice made her head pound all the more. She felt sick to her stomach.

Kahlan cursed to herself. She should have kept track of the days. She knew Darken Rahl would have come to them soon, but instead she was so caught up in the bliss she felt with Richard that her sense of time was warped. Still, Rahl managed to reach Aydindril much faster than she had expected. Kahlan groaned as she sat upright, adjusting to the chains that held her to the ground. Her eyes finally acclimated to the darkness and she found Rahl with a Mord'Sith. A Mord'Sith with brown hair and a small frame. If this was all the defense Rahl had brought with him, then he was in for a rude awakening.

"It was easier to capture you than I thought it would be, Mother Confessor. You weren't prepared, which is so unlike you." Rahl crouched in front of her, a smirk playing on his lips. "That Seeker of yours is dulling your senses."

"What do you want, Rahl?" Kahlan spat.

"Why, you, of course." Rahl smiled, reaching a hand towards her. Kahlan pushed herself up against the wall. Rahl frowned. "I'm not going to kill you, Kahlan." She clenched her jaw.

"Then what are you going to do with me?"

"I thought we had went over this. I'm going to keep you."

Kahlan rolled her eyes. "Oh yes, I remember. As your whore." Rahl smiled and lowered his head. Kahlan leaned forward a bit. "Don't you have Mord'Sith who can handle that for you?" She smiled when she saw the Mord'Sith behind him tense up, her hand resting on her agiel.

"Yes, but I would much rather have the Mother Confessor," the back of his fingers lightly grazed her cheek and she cringed. Kahlan noticed the disappointment that transformed the Mord'Sith's features.

"Where are we, Rahl?" Her tone was bitter, but she was intent to find out exactly where she was and what was going to happen. More specifically, what would happen to Richard.

"You do not recognize this place? You surely send enough criminals here." Kahlan's brows furrowed and she looked around, realizing exactly where she was: the pit. She remembered that the last execution had taken place a few days before. Although she hadn't sent anyone to the pit, Mother Confessors were known for doing such things. She, however, made a conscious decision to leave that in the hands of the Council. Of course, she had been too preoccupied with Richard to perform any of her duties.

"Lovely accommodations," Kahlan smiled. "Although, it's quite brave of you to hold the Mother Confessor hostage in her own palace."

"Oh, but dear Kahlan, it is brilliant." She bit the inside of her cheek. "No one will suspect that you would be in your own dungeon. Nor would they expect that an enemy would capture you and keep you down here. Your Seeker surely won't."

Richard.

"What do you plan on doing with my Seeker?" Kahlan tried to mask her concern, but she was sure she failed.

"Five other Mord'Sith are taking care of him as we speak. Along with that precious warden's family. They are ordered to kill them all."

Kahlan tilted her head.

"I want the box!" Rahl yelled, his hot breath settling on Kahlan's skin. She shivered in disgust.

"Then you best not kill the Seeker." Ideas churned in Kahlan's head.

"And why is that?" Rahl growled.

"There is no way that I am going to hand over such a powerful magical device to such a vile man." Kahlan leaned forward, smiling. "Your only hope is to obtain it through Richard. I advise you don't kill anyone else in this palace either; it would make him quite upset."

"Lies, Mother Confessor. He would only care if you died."

"He would care if I was upset that you had massacred everyone else." Kahlan smiled, pushing herself towards the wall. "Time is ticking away, Rahl. If you wait too long, your Mord'Sith will surely slay the Seeker. And then you will never obtain your box."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rahl growled, his jaw clenched and face red. What was this woman trying to accomplish?

Kahlan smiled. It was the only thing she could do. She hadn't thought out the plan, but she was aware that it was working. "Does it matter? I'm telling you, nonetheless. Your chance will be gone soon, Lord Rahl." She drawled out his name, venom lacing her voice.

"Mistress Anna!" The Mord'Sith stepped forward quickly, almost tripping over her own feet.

"Yes, Lord Rahl?"

"Stop the others!" She nodded and Rahl turned around, enraged. "Now!" Anna ran out of the room, looking terrified.

Rahl turned back to her, still crouched before her. "You realize I don't need the Seeker, that I could receive the information I wanted from you..." Rahl brought his hand up to her neck, letting it rest on her skin. She didn't acknowledge it.

"If that was true," Kahlan's words brought Rahl out of his thoughts. "Then you wouldn't have sent your whore to do as I advised."

She expected the backhand that she received.

xx

Richard was breathing heavily. He hadn't expected five Mord'Sith to rush into the dining room and start killing them all. Sobbing was abundant, along with yelling. Zedd had managed to grab Rachel, Rebecca, and Isaac, protecting them by a magical shield as they ran out of the room. Emma and Laura huddled in the corner, Chase standing before them, chest heaving.

Richard had killed two Mord'Sith. It was quite the difficult task. The women weren't just focused on him, they were focused on killing everyone in the room. Chase fended them off effectively, but couldn't manage to kill any. A Mord'Sith was now trying to back him into the corner, causing him to almost fall on his family. Richard wanted to help, but two Mord'Sith were attacking him. One was mediocre, but the other was quite the match. She had bright blue eyes, which, even though it disgusted him, reminded him much of Kahlan's, and blonde hair. Her moves were precise and exact. Richard plunged his sword into the opposing Mord'Sith, her body falling to the ground with a thud. He was about to swing at the blonde when a shrill scream was heard.

"Stop!" Cara turned, glaring at the woman.

"What is it, Mistress Anna?" She growled, upset that the woman had interrupted their task. The Seeker had already killed three Mord'Sith.

"Lord Rahl's plans have changed. He needs the Seeker alive." Anna turned towards the woman cornering Chase. "Leave the family be! We are not to kill anyone."

Cara straightened, muttering curses under her breath. Richard took the opportunity and lifted his sword, turning to swing it.

"Seeker! If you wish to see the Mother Confessor, you will not harm her."

Richard stilled his movements. He had hoped Kahlan was safe from the attack, that she was alone in a room somewhere. He dropped his limb, letting the sword fall to the ground.

"Very good, Seeker," the blonde smirked, roughly grabbing his upper arm. "We shall take you to your whore." Richard cringed, but allowed the women to lead him out of the dining area. Richard and Chase both nodded, showing their understanding. Chase had to comfort his family, Richard had to rescue his.


	32. Contemplation

Zedd took a deep breath, hearing nothing but silence outside the door and the soft sobbing of the little girls beside him. Isaac had somehow managed to sleep through the whole ordeal. He gestured to the girls and led them out of their hiding place, sighing when he saw Chase, Emma, and Laura huddled in the corner with no visible wounds.

"Spirits, I'm so glad to see you all well," Zedd tried to smile, but noticing the absence of Richard made his brow furrow.

"They have Kahlan." Chase looked up at him with sympathetic eyes, holding Laura close as she cried. Emma had regained her composure and was now trying to comfort her eldest daughter, but no matter how much she and Chase tried, Laura wouldn't calm down.

Zedd's eyes went wide and a small screech was heard from Rachel, who grabbed onto his leg tightly. He felt his heart hammer in his chest. Mord'Sith meant one thing: Darken Rahl. He had Kahlan. He wanted the box. He could destroy everything that Richard and Kahlan have built.

Emma came forward and smiled sadly, taking Isaac from his arms. She began singing softly when he began to stir. Rebecca ran towards her father and Emma followed suit.

The family hugged each other close as they tried to cope with what they had just experienced.

Zedd and Rachel were left alone to stand with horror stricken faces. While Chase's family was reunited, theirs was getting ripped apart.

xx

Richard followed behind the blonde silently. She was leading, and he had no idea where they were going. The other Mord'Sith stood behind him, making sure he wouldn't be able to escape. However, he would not try to escape. As long as they had Kahlan, he would do whatever they wished.

He stared at the stone walls around them, his heart beating faster with each step they took.

"Why does Lord Rahl need the Seeker alive? This goes against his plans." The blonde stated, irritation lacing her voice. Richard was surprised that she was speaking openly about this, acting as though he wasn't even there.

"The Seeker is confessed, Mistress Cara," Anna spoke, sighing. "The Mother Confessor refuses to reveal the location of the box, she says that the only way Rahl will be able to obtain the box is if he somehow tricks the Seeker into revealing it. He will do anything for his mistress' safety, after all." Richard cringed at Anna's tone. She was mocking him.

"Won't you, Seeker?" Anna stepped up beside him and smiled maliciously. Richard nodded his head furiously.

"Please don't hurt my mistress," although an act, the pleading in his voice was real.

"Oh, don't worry Seeker, _we_ won't," Cara spoke from ahead. Richard looked down and then Anna's hand pulled him back. Apparently, Cara had turned around and was staring at Richard. Without Anna's interference, he would have ran into her.

He swallowed.

"You will die, it's all a matter of when and how," Cara growled, leaning forward. "Pray to the spirits that Lord Rahl doesn't give me the honors." With that, she turned on her heel and began walking ahead.

Richard didn't understand why she had said that. The confessed didn't care for their own well being. They only cared about their confessors. He furrowed his brow, staring at the ground once again. From the way the blonde walked, Richard could tell she was frustrated and angry. Her hands were balled up in fists.

Cara didn't believe for a single second that he was confessed.

xx

"Mother Confessor, I do believe you need better staff," Rahl spoke, pacing around the dark area.

Kahlan's back was against the wall, rolling her wrists gingerly, trying to adjust herself to the chains that held her. She glared at him.

"Well, aren't you going to ask why?" Rahl smiled, crouching in front of her once again. She was becoming quite tired of him crouching before her.

"Why?" She clenched her jaw, biting the inside of her cheek.

"The Council was very kind," Rahl stood up again and Kahlan let her head fall back against the wall. "You see, I've heard many rumors that the Seeker isn't confessed. Yet, the Council was so infuriated with you taking him as a mate that they willingly shed all the information that I wished to know. Well, that along with numerous threats that were made. They assured me that he was confessed and that the Mother Confessor wouldn't lie to the Council." Rahl leaned forward. "They told me that you two have been trying to conceive a child."

Kahlan's heart jumped in her throat. She quickly put on her Confessor's face. "What is the point to all of this, Rahl?"

"You truly don't see the significance that would come from our union, do you?" Rahl's brows furrowed and Kahlan wasn't interested. She didn't care about his schemes.

"Significance in rape? You're right, I don't see it." She spat, lightly tugging at her chains.

"We could change the world, Kahlan." When she looked up, she saw a glimmer in Rahl's eyes. "A child of our union would be one of the most powerful in the world. A child of confessor magic and Rahl blood. How it is made, I care not." He flicked his hand in the air and began pacing once again. "However, if you were with Richard's child," when his eyes made contact with hers, she had to suppress the chill she felt. "Then I would have to expel it."

Kahlan tried to swallow her fear, but she found she could no longer mask it. She would be devastated if she was with child and then Rahl forced some liquid down her throat to shed the unborn life. That would be worse than the rape, she was sure.

"I see I fully have your attention now," Rahl smiled, kneeling before her and grabbing her shackled hands. "I have a proposition for you."

Kahlan's eyes were watering and she nodded softly.

"If you willingly tell me where the box is, then I won't force you to lose your child. You can have the baby you have conceived with Richard, as long as I am the one to father all the rest."

It was a lie. She knew he would never do that. Even if he did allow her enough time to give birth, he would kill the child after it was born. He didn't care about her or her feelings, he was just power hungry. He manipulated to get what he wanted.

Yet, she still found herself considering his offer. Richard would no doubt reveal the location of the box if he saw her in immediate danger, and Rahl would no doubt take Kahlan away regardless of the outcome. Either way, she was doomed to be chained to Rahl's bed. She furrowed her brows.

Kahlan blinked when a small sliver of light danced along the stone floor, looking up to see two Mord'Sith leading Richard into the room.


	33. Fulfilled

Richard clenched his jaw as he was led into the pit, unnerved by the enemy holding his beloved's hands. Kahlan looked utterly terrified, but most of all, she looked broken. Something was going horribly wrong, even more so than he originally thought. Her eyes met his and he felt the ground move up from beneath him, threatening to swallow him whole. She didn't even try to pull away from Rahl's embrace.

"Consider it, Mother Confessor." Rahl whispered to her before he stood up, turning to face Richard.

Kahlan didn't bother to try and hide her tears. She sat against the wall, pulling at her chains furiously. She wanted out. Her mad thrashing made the metal scrape against the stone, which only fueled her desperation more. She didn't look up at Richard, she didn't want him to see her in such a state. Yet, her sobbing and the metal were the only sounds heard.

"The Seeker," Anna spoke, taking a step back. Cara rolled her eyes. Richard didn't need to be announced.

"Lord Rahl, I don't see the point in this," Cara spoke, taking a step forward instead of a step back. "The Seeker should be dead. We should already be on our way to D'Hara with that," Cara gestured in Kahlan's direction with disgust apparent on her features, "whore."

Richard was getting awfully tired of this woman calling Kahlan a whore. If he wasn't under the guise of being confessed, he would have done something about it by now.

Rahl turned towards Kahlan and smiled before facing Richard once again. "She has a choice to make, let us give her time to make her decision."

Kahlan stopped her movements, bringing her head up slowly to stare at Rahl, whose back was turned to her. Her tears continued to flow and her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Why are we giving her choices?" Cara almost spat. She was incredibly irritated and knew that this was a horrible idea. Somehow, the two would manage to escape - as they have done before. She was surprised when Rahl didn't reprimand her.

"Mistress Cara, you must understand that we are going to have to be civil, to a degree. Kahlan will be the mother of my children, I will not tolerate you disrespecting her."

Richard's eyes went wide. When he looked towards Kahlan, she looked away. Everything was falling apart. This couldn't be happening. She was to have his children, not Rahl's.

"Mother Confessor, have you thought of an answer?" Rahl turned to Kahlan and she attempted to push herself further against the wall to no avail. He kneeled in front of her once again, smiling maliciously.

She didn't have an answer. And she knew she wouldn't be able to answer with Richard only a few feet away. This was too cruel. She swallowed and clenched her eyes shut.

"If you have the box, you will destroy all life, not just a child that Richard and I would have conceived," Kahlan looked up at Rahl, whose eyes were portraying a thunderstorm. "You will not receive the location from me." Rahl backhanded her and she yelped slightly. Her eyes watered and he stood up, turning back towards Richard.

"Tell me where the box is." Rahl stated, his temper fuming.

Richard looked between Kahlan and Rahl, his heart breaking at hearing her soft sobbing. He didn't answer.

"Tell him to answer!" Rahl shouted. Kahlan looked up defiantly, shaking her head slightly. "I do not believe you understand, Mother Confessor," Rahl moved forward and kicked her in the ribs. "I will gladly end your miserable Seeker's life. Then you will have nothing to live for. Tell me where the box is and I will end his life mercifully. If you don't, and I have to force the information out of him, or you, I will bleed him dry and you will witness it!"

Cara turned and eyed Richard, gauging his response. He looked distress, but from what she had seen of the confessed, the behavior was normal. She pursed her lips, turning towards the angry Rahl.

"Perhaps I could help assist you, Lord Rahl." When Rahl turned, Cara smiled, resting her hand on her agiel. Rahl gave a single nod and Cara moved forward, grabbing Kahlan's hair in her leather clad hand and waving the agiel in front of her face.

Richard tried not to interfere. Kahlan had a plan, or so he thought, and it involved him being confessed. However, seeing her being beaten in front of him was breaking his heart. Her face was tear streaked and dirty.

"Seeker," Cara growled. Kahlan's eyes followed the agiel. "Tell us where the box is."

"Do not tell them anything, Richard. Let me die before you reveal any information." Kahlan's voice was stronger than he would have thought, but it was a command. A command she wouldn't waver on.

"Yes, mistress." Richard choked out, realizing what he just agreed to. He didn't have his sword, he had dropped it before being led out of the dining room. Going against two Mord'Sith empty handed was suicide, and Rahl could easily kill Kahlan before Richard could do anything to save her.

Agonizingly slow, Cara lowered the agiel to Kahlan's neck. The magic surged through her skin, and Richard felt his whole world shatter with her scream. When Cara pulled away the agiel, Kahlan was gasping and blinking furiously.

"Mother Confessor, tell us where the box is, or inform your mate to do so if you do not want the credit on your head," Rahl spoke evenly, with authority.

"You'll send me to the Keeper before I'll give you that information." Kahlan said through labored breaths. Her head felt heavy and it throbbed.

"Do you not think I would!" Rahl yelled, grabbing her by the throat. "You are not so important that you are immune from death, Kahlan." When he released her, she slumped against the wall behind her.

"That is where you are wrong," she felt as though she were about to faint. "You care too much about this supposed all powerful child to kill me. I am the last confessor, if you kill me, you will not have the child that you so desperately want." She glared up at him, her face looking more menacing than Richard had ever seen. "Do what you wish with me, but you will never kill me."

"Anna, restrain Richard."

Richard felt Anna behind him, her arms looping around his, holding him in place. Cara looked satisfied, smiling in his direction. He had no idea what was going on. Then he saw Rahl pull out a knife from his belt.

"Seeker, how much do you care about your mistress?" Rahl directed the question towards Richard but nodded to Cara, who proceeded to crash her agiel into Kahlan's ribs. Richard flinched at her blood curdling scream.

"Very much, with my whole life." He didn't hesitate.

"Would you do anything to save her soul?" Rahl stepped forward, running his fingers along the blade.

"I would. Anything to save my mistress." Richard clenched his eyes shut when Rahl waved the blade in front of his face, the sounds of Kahlan's pain resounding throughout the room.

"Would you disobey her orders in order to save her?" Rahl smiled and Richard's eyes flickered between Rahl and Kahlan. He didn't know how to respond that, how a confessed man would respond. He bit the inside of his cheek.

"I do what pleases her," Richard's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Do you think it would please her to die?"

Richard stared at the ground before him. "She told me not to reveal any information to you, at all costs."

"Do you think you'd be able to live with yourself, Seeker, if I killed this woman and your confession died? Would you be able to live with the guilt that you could have stopped it, but didn't? I understand that you didn't know her when she confessed you, but the Seeker is true and noble. How would you cope with that, Richard?"

Richard had no idea of what Rahl was talking about. It must have been something Kahlan had told the Council. Still, he didn't know how to respond. There was no right way to do so.

Rahl became tired with Richard's silence and turned on his heels, walking towards Kahlan.

"One last time, Mother Confessor. Where is the box?"

"Send me to the Keeper, I welcome it." Kahlan snarled. She would not allow this man to see her weak and vulnerable. Richard would never disclose the location of the box to Rahl, especially not if she were dead.

"Cara, please hold the Mother Confessor still." Cara smiled and grabbed her hair once again, pulling her head back, exposing her neck. Kahlan began thrashing, trying to release herself from the chains that restrained her.

"You are useless, Confessor. I will not need the most powerful child if I can be the most powerful man. You will regret your choices. I will not let the Seeker join you in the Underworld, instead, I will make each day he lives a part of a miserable existence." Rahl ran his fingers along the steel one more time before placing it along Kahlan's throat.

Richard, despite his "confession," began to thrash. He would not allow Kahlan to die because of this, he wouldn't allow her to die at all. Anna's hold on him was stronger than he expected, and she had him at a disadvantage with the position he was in.

"Stop!" Richard yelled, trying to pull away. Cara cocked her head to the side and dropped Kahlan's hair, moving to help Anna restrain Richard. Rahl took Kahlan's hair in his other hand, pulling her forward and repositioning his knife.

"Stop!" He couldn't find any other words to say, his mind racing. Kahlan couldn't die. She couldn't. He wouldn't allow it.

Richard's eyes locked with Kahlan's and realization hit them both: Rachel's dream.

Kahlan swallowed, tears trickling from her eyes. She mouthed "I love you" before Rahl let his blade begin sliding along her flesh. Richard continued to yell, feeling everything beautiful in the world die with her.


	34. Emerge

When Richard saw the first droplet of blood appear on Kahlan's skin, he lost control. He stopped his movement, effectively startling his captors. Anna and Cara still held a tight grip on him, but it wasn't as tight as before. He made no move to get away. He balled his hands in fists and let the rage surge through his veins, taking over all his senses. The cease in his yelling stopped Rahl's movements.

Rahl cocked his head to the side, his hand still holding the knife to Kahlan's flesh. Kahlan's eyes danced around the room, not sure of what was happening.

Her fear heightened.

Richard felt as though he were about to black out. The feeling was unfamiliar, but he welcomed it. His conscious left him and all he felt was anger. He wouldn't allow anything to harm Kahlan, to harm his wife. Everyone was a threat that needed to be eliminated. He would level the entire Confessor's Palace if that's what it took.

His fingernails bit into his skin, causing him to bleed. He didn't feel it.

"Don't touch her," Richard growled, his voice deep. Kahlan's eyes grew. Although threatening, Rahl laughed. The action made Richard's blood boil even more. Rahl drew the knife lightly against Kahlan's throat, causing more blood to come to the surface. "I said," Richard's eyes narrowed as he drew out every word, "don't touch her."

Even though it wasn't directed towards her, Kahlan felt threatened. This was a side of Richard she had never seen before. He had been possessive in the past, yes, but never to this extent, never to where she feared being around him in such a state. This must have been how he felt when she was in the Con Dar.

Cara was certain Richard wasn't confessed. This solidified her original thought. She saw Anna loosen her grip. Cara tightened hers. If anything, he was more of a threat at this moment than ever before. Something was odd, unsettling. She found herself fearing the Seeker's actions, which was something she despised. She feared no man's actions.

"I am unaffected by your pleas, Seeker. Tell me where the box is and I will let her live."

"It was not a plea, it was a command." Richard tensed up under the Mord'Sith's restraints.

Rahl straightened, letting the knife fall away from her neck. "You are in no positions to give me orders, Seeker. In fact, you shouldn't be speaking at all. Your mistress didn't command it."

"He isn't confessed." Cara snarled, glaring at Richard. "It's all a ruse."

Richard didn't flinch, but Kahlan's eyes grew wide. Rahl pursed his lips, eyeing Richard's form.

"You aren't confessed." A statement, not a question. Richard didn't respond. Rahl turned towards Kahlan, pointing at Richard with the knife. "You didn't confess him, did you!"

Kahlan glanced between Richard and Rahl, having no idea what to answer with. So, she decided not to respond. She wasn't surprised when Rahl kicked her in the ribs, but she was surprised with the pain she felt. It hurt much more than before, most likely because the blonde had managed to break some of her ribs. She now found breathing a tedious task.

Then, everything snapped. There was a loud crack, and the stone floor beneath them began to break, much like the ground does when roots penetrate through the soil. Kahlan's panic rose. She was chained to the floor and had nowhere to run. Rahl cocked his head to the side, staring as the cracks made their way in his direction.

When Rahl looked towards Richard, Richard's eyes were glowing, but dangerously dark at the same time.

"I said not to touch her." With that, another snap was heard and Anna fell to the ground. Cara's eyes grew wide and she stepped away, letting go of Richard. He didn't move.

Kahlan pressed her back against the wall, her eyes never leaving Richard. He was glaring at Rahl. Suddenly, pressure was released from her wrists and she looked down, seeing the shackles had fallen to the ground. She wasted no time and pushed herself off the stone floor, but found it difficult with her current condition. Her ribs throbbed and she couldn't stand upright. She succumbed and let herself slide back against the wall.

"It's okay, Kahlan. You don't have to move," his voice was surprisingly soft, and when his eyes moved towards her, she didn't feel the malice that he was giving Rahl. She felt the love that he always had within his dark, glowing eyes. "I will fix everything." She nodded and smiled, feeling comforted by his words. She let herself relax for the first time during the night.

Rahl's face turned sour and he turned to Kahlan, raising the knife and frantically swinging it in Kahlan's direction, but never meeting her flesh. Kahlan's eyes grew wide and she sucked in her breath despite her pain, trying to make herself smaller. She was stricken with awe when his knife didn't scratch her.

"There is no use, Rahl." Richard spoke without emotions. Kahlan breathed in deeply. She had no idea what was going on, but she felt warmth. Rahl didn't listen and struck at her again, and she focused on the soft blue light that shimmered with each hit he made. There was a shield around her. She reached out a hand slowly, letting her fingers graze along the shield. The touch from her fingers ignited the blue light and it shined even more brightly. When she withdrew, the light did as well. Kahlan looked towards Richard.

He commanded magic.

"What is this!" Rahl yelled, trying his hardest to break the shell around Kahlan.

Cara stared at Richard, who still didn't move. She was right to fear him. She wondered if he would grant her mercy or condemn her to the Keeper. She wondered why he killed Anna and not herself. She knew he would kill Lord Rahl, but she found herself not caring. Although threatened by him, she felt comfortable in his presence. The conflicting emotions confused her.

"You did not listen, so I took my own actions." Richard's voice was calm and it soothed Kahlan. "You will never touch my wife again."

"Your wife?" Rahl asked incredulously.

Cara wasn't phased by his proclamation. She noticed that Kahlan had a ring on her finger, noticed the way they looked at each other. Confession couldn't fake those feelings. They were too real and true.

"Cara, strike him!" Rahl yelled, still trying to break through the barrier.

If anything, Cara was loyal. She lifted a hand to strike him with her agiel, but a fierce red blinded her when she tried. When she opened her eyes, she was on the floor, her agiel out of her reach. Her body ached. She hated magic.

A commotion was heard above, no doubt guards rushing to save the Mother Confessor. There was banging on the wooden door, yells from officials. Richard refused to let them in. This was between him and Rahl. If anyone were to kill this man, it would be Richard.

Rahl turned to Kahlan. "Your screaming alerted the guards! You stupid whore!" He tried to kick at her but she didn't flinch, feeling completely protected by Richard's foreign magic. When Rahl lifted a hand, he screamed. When Kahlan looked up, she saw his wrist snapped in half.

"You shackled her hands and chained her to the floor," Richard drawled out, finally taking a step forward. Rahl fell to the ground and his body was put in a position much like Kahlan's had been, pressed against the wall, hands held an inch above the floor by invisible restraints.

"You kicked her in the ribs when she would not respond," Rahl cringed, feeling the blows of an unseen assailant.

"When you couldn't break her, you had your Mord'Sith try," Rahl's scream pierced Kahlan's ears as she saw magic coursing through his veins. The effect of an agiel.

"You seized her by the throat," Rahl began gasping for breath as his form was lifted off the ground.

Kahlan wanted to cry. Richard was putting Rahl through all of what he had done to her. This was Richard's way of justice: making Rahl experience what he had done to Kahlan. The fact that Richard was paying so much attention that he chronicled each and every thing that Rahl had done to her made her want to curl up in a ball. He should have never witnessed that. She shouldn't have brought him into the situation.

Yet, here he was, saving her as he always did. And for that, she loved him all the more.

"You ordered your Mord'Sith to release more vile magic into her, effectively breaking some of her ribs," Rahl blinked furiously, trying to grasp at his side, but he couldn't. He was held by invisible chains, real chains that had once held Kahlan.

"You held a knife to her throat," Rahl clenched his eyes shut as he felt the smoothness of a phantom blade graze along his skin. He expected Richard to finish him off, but instead, the ghost of a blade stopped.

"You called my wife a whore." Richard crouched in front of Rahl, much like Rahl had done to Kahlan. His eyes grew darker, black almost enveloping the entire surface.

Cara managed to push herself off the ground, finding refuge in resting her back against a wall. She watched as the whole situation unfolded, the echoing sounds of guards trying to break down the door in the distance. She breathed in heavily, her whole body throbbing from the red barrier that prevented her from striking Richard.

"And for all of this, and much more, I am sending you to the Keeper." Richard reached out, pressing his palm over Rahl's heart. Rahl's eyes began bulging, his body gasping for air he wasn't receiving. Kahlan watched as his veins turned black, his body convulsing. Blood began to slowly trickle out of his mouth.

It wasn't until Rahl's body slumped against the stone that Richard's eyes returned to normal.

In the instant that Rahl's skull made contact with the stone floor, Richard was at Kahlan's side, inspecting her wounds. She grimaced slightly at each touch, but welcomed it just the same. He smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Kahlan," he whispered as the back of his fingers caressed her cheek - one of the only areas not injured.

"Thank you," she breathed slowly, relaxing into his touch. Everything hurt and her ribs and wrists throbbed.

"I'm going to fix this," he spoke softly, letting Kahlan's head rest against his shoulder. She flinched when he gingerly wrapped his hand around one of her wrists, the other hand on the back of her neck, rubbing small circles into her scalp. She felt her wrist grow fiery hot and she was tempted to pull away, but the feeling was comforting as well. He repeated the action on her other wrist. She assumed he was trying to help ease the pain, but when he pulled away and brought her wrists to her face, she noticed that the wounds from the metal chains were gone.

"You really do command magic," she whispered, looking up at him.

"I suppose I do," he smiled and laughed lightly, letting his hand hover above her ribs. "This is going to hurt... a lot," his eyes apologized and she nodded, allowing him to heal her. When his hand made contact, she wanted to scream. Instead, she gripped his shoulder tightly, allowing him to heal her. The pain was excruciating, seeming to make her relive the experience over again. It took a few moments, but soon the pain was completely gone and she was mobile again.

"The rest is just a dull ache, you do not need to heal it if you do not wish," Kahlan spoke gently. It was more for him than for herself. She could deal with the pain, but the look in Richard's eyes when he did so devastated her. He never wanted to put her in pain.

Instead of protesting, he gave a single nod, thanking her. However, if she mentioned one word about being in pain, he was going to heal her, regardless of how much it pained him that he was the one inflicting such torments on her. He never thought healing would be so... violent. Maybe he was doing it incorrectly.

Kahlan smiled and grabbed his face in her hands, pressing their lips together in a heated embrace. "My, my, Seeker, you do seem to be saving me all too often." She spoke against his lips, her breath dancing along his skin. "How ever will I reward you?"

Richard laughed and began kissing her face, causing her to giggle. He had missed that sound. It seemed all too long since he had heard it, even though it was just this morning.

Kahlan looked up when she noticed the persistent efforts of the Aydindril Guard trying to rescue her. Little did they know, she was already rescued. She was surprised with how fast they had arrived. Her scream would have only been heard in the prisoner's quarters, where very few guards were stationed. They had arrived rather quickly but their sounds had been drowned out by Richard's magic.

Richard stood, offering Kahlan his hand. She glady excepted it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. She lost her footing for a second and he caught her, laughing and kissing the top of her head. She felt a bit dizzy and the ground was spinning around her. She needed sleep. Spirits, she needed rest.

Richard slung an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close and kissing her temple. They began walking when Kahlan noticed the blonde slumped against the wall.

"What are we going to do about her?" Kahlan asked, turning her head towards Richard.

"Cara," he spoke gently, but with authority. "Do you wish to live?"

Cara stared up at him with those bright blue eyes and her brow furrowed, as if she had to think about the question. He assumed she had never been asked that before, she had probably been asked the counterpart regarding if she wanted to die.

"I do, sir." She choked out, her voice meek. She couldn't remember if she ever sounded so week and vulnerable before.

Richard looked at Kahlan, as if seeking her approval to let the woman live. Kahlan had her doubts, but if Richard was considering it, she would as well. She gave a small nod.

"Then you will be allowed to live." Richard stated, moving forward and extending his free arm towards her. Cara grabbed it and let him hoist her up. He tightened his grip and pulled her closer. Kahlan became confused.

"If you call my wife a whore again," Richard inched closer to her face. "I will reconsider this." He let go of her arm and Cara nodded.

"Yes sir." She hated that she was succumbing to another man. She was already subjected to a life under Darken Rahl, and now she was going to serve his killer. Yet, she felt this situation to be completely different. She felt as though serving him was an option, not a requirement.

Richard nodded and stepped forward, leading Kahlan out of the darkness of the cell that had confined her.


	35. Explanations

When Richard and Kahlan entered the dining room, there was silence. The Brandstone family was exhausted, Laura slumped over the table asleep. Chase held Emma in one arm and Isaac in the other, while Rebecca attempted to keep herself busy with Rachel.

Zedd and Rachel were the only ones who were fully awake.

"Spirits, you will not believe how happy I am to see you two!" Zedd practically jumped out of his chair to rush over to the two, but Rachel beat him to it.

Richard scooped Rachel up in his right arm, keeping his left encircled around Kahlan's waist. "Our little Rachel here is quite the prophet," Richard smiled, letting the little girl bury her head into the nape of his neck. His heart broke when he felt tears.

"Rahl is dead," Kahlan quickly asserted, seeing questions in Zedd's eyes. "Richard killed him... with magic." She could hardly believe what Richard had done, and when questioned, Richard couldn't find an answer. He said it just... happened. Kahlan smiled, thinking of how Richard had protected her. She leaned against him and reassuringly patted Rachel's back.

"Magic?" Zedd asked, his brow furrowing. Richard gave a small nod, pressing a kiss to Kahlan's forehead.

The conversation didn't awake the slumbering family, and when Rebecca saw the two were back and safe, she crawled over to Chase and fell asleep in his lap. Zedd gestured for them to follow him into another room. When they began moving forward, he noticed the blonde.

"Who is that?" He asked defensively.

Richard tilted his head, confusion splayed across his features. He looked behind him and saw Cara leaning against a wall with her head down.

"This is Cara," when mentioned, Cara lifted her head and took a step forward when Richard encouraged her to. "She was one of Rahl's Mord'Sith."

"And she's still alive?" Zedd practically yelled, looking to the sleeping family to see if any of them had awoken. They hadn't.

"She wishes to live, Zedd. I will not deny her her life. She can be redeemed." Richard spoke strongly. He would not waver on this subject. He cared not of who she was before or what she had to do to survive; he only cared of what she did with her life now. She had a spark in her eyes familiar to Kahlan's, which discouraged him from killing her. The spark was one thing and one thing alone, something he had never seen in any other woman's eyes: strength.

When he had killed Anna, he never thought of touching Cara with his magic in that regard. He felt it would be unfair to snuff out her life without giving her a fighting chance. Anna was obedient, Cara was defiant - even if she didn't show it. The glimmer in her eyes that portrayed her strength is what urged Richard to keep her alive.

However, Kahlan's uneasiness about the situation did not go unnoticed.

Zedd gave a small nod. Richard was the Seeker, a man who was true and noble. He wouldn't kill unless it was necessary. Although disagreeing, Zedd decided to keep his feelings to himself and began leading the others away. He didn't object when Richard urged Cara to follow along.

When Zedd closed the door behind them, Richard put Rachel on the ground, ruffling her hair. There was a small table in the middle of the room, yet very little furnishings. Rachel climbed up in a chair and sat on top of the table, observing those around her. Cara leaned against the door.

Cara felt odd that Richard was including her, as though she hadn't tried to kill him or his wife. Yet, she felt a loyalty to him that she couldn't describe, and that set her nerves on fire.

"Tell me, my boy, magic?" Zedd pulled out a chair and sat down, pulling Rachel into his lap.

Richard scratched at his hairline, looking towards Kahlan. She didn't have any answers. He sighed, slumping his shoulders and pressing his fists down on the table, leaning forward.

"I... I don't know, Zedd. Everything was falling apart, Kahlan was going to be killed. I just... lost control. Then everything happened, as if on instinct. I didn't call anything forth, I wasn't even aware that I was capable of handling magic. I was just so focused on saving Kahlan, I couldn't tell you what I did, how I used it. I just did, and I thank the spirits for it."

Kahlan took a step forward, placing a hand on his back and her cheek to his shoulder.

"As if on instinct..." Zedd's words trailed off as he bounced Rachel on his knee like a toddler. She was enjoying the actions, even though Richard was sure the activity was wearing the old man out. Zedd picked Rachel up and set her back on the table, beginning to pace around the room. It was silent for quite some time.

Richard turned towards Kahlan, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head, his hold becoming tighter. Kahlan breathed in his scent, relaxing into him.

"If I hadn't saved you... I don't know what would have become of me," he whispered into her hair. Kahlan's heart broke for him. It seemed they were alone in the room. Zedd paid no mind to them, while Rachel and Cara seemed indifferent, staring at nothing in particular. His pain made her want to cry. She reluctantly pulled away and nodded slightly, her vision becoming watery. She gave him a chaste kiss before Zedd began talking again.

"My boy, you must be a wizard!" Zedd exclaimed, causing Kahlan's brow to furrow and Richard's mouth to gape. "The magic you spoke of, you said it acted of it's own accord, on instinct, correct?"

Richard gave a single nod, his eyes skeptical. However, that didn't stop Zedd's explanation.

"Your magic reacted to your feelings. Your need and desperation was so great," he gestured towards Kahlan before pacing again, "that your magic emerged and came to the surface, allowing you to harness it. Except you couldn't, because you are not trained in the use of magic. So, the only reasonable explanation is that your magic became your defense. When you couldn't act and control it, it became a being of it's own, protecting you and what you feared most, which was Kahlan's death."

Zedd stopped pacing and turned to them, smiling. Richard looked at the wooden table, confused.

"I don't understand." Kahlan simply stated, and Richard thanked her for doing so. He didn't understand either.

Cara rolled her eyes when the old man started pacing again. She let her head fall back against the door and she closed her eyes, sighing. Oh, how she hated magic. She cared not of how he did it, or his lack of knowledge in magic. All that mattered to her was that Richard commanded it.

"A reflex, a natural defense." Zedd mumbled, repeating himself when he received no response.

"What are you talking about?" Richard questioned. Kahlan moved and sat besides Rachel, letting the girl crawl into her lap. Kahlan rested her chin on the top of Rachel's head, staring at Zedd as he continued to pace.

"Kahlan," she continued to stare at him. "Did you know about the Con Dar before you went into it?" She shook her head. "Were you aware of what you were doing while in the Con Dar?" Kahlan shook her head again. "It was a natural defense, your body moving into a state where you were able to protect what you cared about: Richard."

"I suppose..." Kahlan averted her eyes. She now understood where Zedd was going with his argument.

"You see, Kahlan wasn't aware of the powerful magic within her until her senses were overwhelmed. When she became deathly afraid of your demise, her magic acted on it's own and did everything it could to keep you safe. Much like your magic did for her. When you became distressed at seeing Kahlan in danger, your magic took control of the reigns, eliminating the threat: Rahl."

Richard nodded, understanding finally dawning on him. Yet, it didn't explain everything. "But... Kahlan's magic did what was necessary and only heightened her powers. My magic was... foreign. I didn't kill Rahl outright, I..." Richard tried to find the words. Quite simply, he had tortured Rahl.

"He inflicted on Rahl all that Rahl had inflicted upon me." Kahlan stated, glancing over at Richard. His eyes thanked her.

"Your magic mimicked Rahl's actions?" Zedd asked, cocking his head to the side. Richard gave a slight nod.

"I was so angry that he had hurt Kahlan, had almost killed her. I wanted him to feel everything that he put her through, and then... it happened. I was in such a rage that the moment I thought of it, the magic seemed to copy my thoughts, bringing them to life." Richard turned towards Cara. "When Cara tried to attack me, I didn't want to kill her. But I didn't want her to harm me either."

"And?"

"I don't know..." Richard turned towards Cara, asking her to answer the question for him. She took a step forward.

"A blinding red light formed around him, knocking me to the ground. My body ached from the blow. The glow reminded me much of what he had done for the Mother Confessor by shielding her. It was as if he shielded himself as well."

"Shields?" Zedd asked, his brows bunching together. He began pacing again. Kahlan blinked. His pacing was making her feel sick.

"It is as if all facets of magic were at your command. You wanted to protect Kahlan, you shielded her. You wanted to protect yourself, you shielded yourself. You wanted Rahl to feel what he had done to Kahlan, so your magic carried out your wishes." Zedd stopped. "Do you feel odd? Perhaps like something inside you has changed?"

Richard shook his head.

"Maybe your magic works much like Kahlan's Con Dar - it comes out when necessary, but not at a whim."

"He healed me," Kahlan said softly, looking up at Zedd. "After his eyes changed, after his rage dissipated, he healed me."

Zedd pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is truly perplexing."

"Not necessarily." Cara spoke on her own for the first time during the night. All eyes were on her. "You said his magic performs when it is necessary - what is necessary for the Seeker." Zedd nodded and Cara felt like he was utterly clueless. "It was necessary for him to heal the Mother Confessor. The rage was gone, yes, but his sights were no longer set on saving her life because it was already saved. His focuses turned to take away her pain - which is no doubt a necessity to him. Your argument is still valid, you just can't attribute it all to rage."

Zedd nodded. Richard smiled. He wasn't sure why, but the input by the Mord'Sith made her seem more friendly and relatable. She was paying close attention and grasped a concept that he knew Mord'Sith hated: magic. Perhaps she didn't understand all there was to know, but she caught on to the true nature of his magic.

"That still seems far fetched," Cara openly rolled her eyes, which caused Kahlan to smile. Richard sighed and signaled for the old man to continue. "Rage is a heated emotion, one with power behind it. One magic responds instantly to. Magic doesn't respond to all emotions. You may have wanted to heal Kahlan, but that wouldn't call forth the magic. There wouldn't be enough anger and abandon for the magic to grab onto."

The room went silent.

"You don't understand," Cara spoke, somewhat heatedly, "I saw the way he looked at her, the way he responded. His magic doesn't come forth due to anger, it comes forth due to need. And what does the Seeker need most?"

Her eyes flickered around the room as realization hit everyone.

"Kahlan." Rachel said simply, her fingers trailing along the grooves in the wood.


	36. Consquences

Kahlan stood slumped over the wash basin, splashing water in her face. She inhaled deeply as she looked up into the mirror. She was paler than usual and she felt much weaker. She sighed as she ran her wet hand through her hair, causing the raven strands to become matted to the top of her head. However, she didn't care. She felt sick to her stomach. She swallowed and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

After Rachel's proclamation about Kahlan being the most important thing to Richard, all debates had ceased. Zedd was now convinced that Kahlan was the source of Richard's magic use and was now on a mission to help Richard learn to control the foreign power and use it all will.

The Brandstone's took up residence within the Confessor's Palace, and Kahlan found herself comfortable with their presence. Laura was still babbling about wedding plans, which didn't surprise Kahlan. They were the closest in age, and Laura had yet to be courted by a young man. So, when Laura went on rants about decorations and wedding attire, Kahlan nodded and smiled. However, Kahlan knew her and Richard's ceremony would be much more grand and public than she wished.

Cara had taken a liking to Chase, and the two made quite the odd duo. Emma wasn't concerned with the blonde's constant hovering. Kahlan assumed Cara and Chase got along so well due to their violent nature. Although, Chase's violence was brought on by the need to survive. In a sick, twisted way, Kahlan supposed Cara's was as well.

Rachel became glued to Rebecca and Albert became emersed in his duties with the Aydindril Guard.

Everything seemed to be moving forward, everyone moving forward. Kahlan felt as though she were standing still amongst all the change. It had been three days since Rahl's body had been taken out of the cell and burned. Three days since they all discovered what triggered Richard's magic.

Three days since she had been able to see Richard for more than a moment. And consequently, three days since she last slept.

And now, it was time for her to face the Council and their betrayal. Well, she assumed they had betrayed her. She wasn't quite sure. Somehow, though, she felt as though they played a significant part in Rahl's success in infiltrating the Confessor's Palace.

Kahlan took a deep breath and grabbed the bed post, helping to push herself off the bed. She felt light headed and she had no idea why. Although standing still, everything was spinning. She swallowed past the lump and her throat and walked towards the door, slowly pulling it open.

She rested a hand on her stomach as she walked through the hallways, a vain attempt in trying to settle the churning she felt. She was fortunate that she knew the Confessor's Palace by heart, and that she didn't need her sight in order to get where she needed to be. Kahlan kept her eyes closed the majority of the time, listening for footsteps that would signal and oncoming approach. Luckily, she heard none. She opened her lids when she felt her hand come in contact with the cool metal of the door handles to the Council's chambers.

Kahlan took a deep breath and entered the room.

Evan sat in the middle chair, chin high. Kahlan was disgusted by the sight of him. However, she couldn't tell if she was disgusted with him, or in general. Everything made her feel uneasy lately. She noticed Trevor to Evan's left, and she also took note of how they were looking at her.

She hadn't seen them since the attack from Darken Rahl. Kahlan needed to regain her senses before addressing these men. She had hoped her sickness would fade away with the time, but she was wrong. If anything, she felt even worse. However, she could wait no longer to talk to the councilmen.

The man who had ordered her to bed with Richard sat on Evan's right, his blue eyes glaring at her.

She suddenly felt as though she were more powerful than all these men combined. She had always known she was, but in this moment, in staring at all of them, realizing that the look plastered across all their faces was guilt, everything settled in. She owned these mens lives. And they had tried to barter hers away.

Kahlan's mind cleared instantly.

"Explain yourselves."

"What do you mean, Mother Confessor?" Evan asked, tilting his head.

"Do not play coy with me, councilman. I am not in the mood," her eyes scanned the five men sitting before her. "I suggest you tell me before I lose my temper."

Trevor sat back in his chair, looking down upon her. Kahlan could feel her blood begin to boil under her skin. Lately, her temper had been able to be triggered more often and easily. She didn't realize how much Richard calmed her nerves. But he had been gone studying with Zedd, leaving Kahlan to contemplate and deal with her emotions on her own. She hated that she had become so dependent on Richard.

Yet, she loved it.

When none of the men spoke, Kahlan narrowed her eyes.

"Since you all seem to be at a loss for words, let me refresh your memory," Kahlan began to pace around the room, clasping her hands behind her back. "Darken Rahl, an enemy, mind you, managed to step foot in the Confessor's Palace. He then captured me and proceeded to torture me," Kahlan turned towards them. "Does any of this sound familiar to you?"

She noticed the change in the demeanor of the men. They were all visibly paler and more tense.

"Yet, a large gap is missing in my story. And that, my dear Council, is where you come in." She stepped forward, directly in front of Evan. "You will explain yourselves to me, and you will do it now."

Evan swallowed and gripped the arms of his chair. Kahlan took another step forward, looming over him.

"Mother Confessor, you took the Seeker as a mate!" Trevor's voice rang throughout the room. Kahlan did not care. She glared at Evan, waiting for him to speak.

"That is not relevant." Kahlan simply spoke, leaning forward, bringing her face right before Evan's.

"But it is, Mother Confessor," Evan choked out, trying to lower himself in the chair. "You aren't fit to rule. You know nothing of battle strategy or commanding a kingdom. Spirits, you took our savior as your mate without realizing it."

"So, you brought in the enemy, the man of whom my mate was supposed to defeat, and led him here to take me away and use me as his whore?"

"No." The dark haired man with bright blue eyes said.

"What is your name?" Kahlan redirected her attentions towards him and stepped away from Evan, who let out a heavy breath.

"Marcus." His voice was cold.

"Well, Marcus, what exactly did happen then?"

"We were doomed, Mother Confessor. You don't know how to rule nor did you show any interest in it. You confessed the Seeker. Rahl offered us a deal. He would spare Aydindril and the Council if we turned a blind eye to him coming inside. We didn't know that he was going to steal you away and take you as his whore, we only knew that he wanted inside and that we needed to protect the kingdom. Spirits knows you weren't doing the job."

Kahlan bit the inside of her cheek. She was dangerously close to confessing them all. Or burning them in front of the city. Or both.

"You allowed our enemy into the Confessor's Palace with no question as to why he wanted to come inside? I doubt he would offer such a beneficial deal to the city of Aydindril. Something you are telling me doesn't fit."

She turned towards the rest of the council.

"Does no one care to elaborate?"

Kahlan waited a few minutes, growing irritated with the ringing of silence throughout the room.

"So be it," she turned and flicked her hand in the air. "You are all relieved of your duties, and are banished from Aydindril. I suggest you pack your things quickly and gather your families. If you are not out by nightfall, consequences will be dealt."

"You can't do that!" Marcus shouted, standing up and storming over towards her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. His grip was tight. "You can't rid us of our job. You may be the highest power in this land, but you have no authority in this matter. The Council was created to advise the Mother Confessor. The Council is above your word."

"I am not just the Mother Confessor, I am Kahlan Amnell. And if you do not remove your hand, you will no longer be Marcus. You will be dead." She glared at him, but he still didn't move. "You are all sorry excuses for men," she moved her eyes along each man. "You don't deserve such high positions. How dare you lay a hand on the Mother Confessor." She yanked her arm from Marcus, whose eyes were fuming.

"Marcus is right, Kahlan Amnell. You can not rid of us." Trevor spoke, his back straight, acting as though he had more power than her.

Kahlan laughed.

"The alternative is death. Perhaps you were the voice of reason for previous confessors, but not for me. You have been disloyal and because of that, I was almost used as a whore for Darken Rahl to create a monster of a child. You have none of my trust, therefore I will not listen to a word any of you have to say. You will do as I say, or I will kill you. It is quite simple."

The Council stood, all swallowing past fear that was obvious. Kahlan began to walk away, but then she stopped as her hand rested on the handle of the door. She turned her head.

"You have lost your rank over nothing, really. The Seeker was never confessed. Although, I am glad I led you to think he was. If not, then Rahl would have had more of an advantage over us. Instead, he assumed Richard would do my bidding because you all affirmed that he was powerless against my magic. Your faults only ended up helping us. For that, I thank you."

"We beg your forgiveness, Mother Confessor." A nameless man spoke.

"Nightfall. If I see any of you after then, I will not be held accountable for my actions."

Kahlan pulled open the door and stepped out.


	37. Encounter

"Zedd, as much as I appreciate your help, I do miss sleep." Richard rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus on the book in front of him. He didn't miss sleep. He missed Kahlan.

"Wizard, let the Seeker tend to the Mother Confessor. I've heard that she has become quite moody with the absence of the Seeker in her bed." Cara paced the small room, letting a leather clad finger swipe along the spines of dusty books. Either she was with him and Zedd, or with the Brandstone family. Richard took note of how she was never actually with Kahlan. A part of him wondered why, a part of him knew.

In fact, no one had been with Kahlan. He felt a pang of guilt, realizing that she must have been alone for the better part of the three days. Richard fidgeted in his chair. He had other things to attend to.

"My boy, I do realize you wish to get back to Kahlan, but you must learn more about your magic."

"As much as I understand the necessity, I do not see why it all has to happen at once." Richard looked up at Zedd, narrowing his eyes. The old man had kept him cooped up in the Wizard's Keep for far too long. All he wanted to do was hold Kahlan in his arms. It seemed like it had been ages since he had last done so.

He wondered how the meeting with the Council went. She had mentioned it in passing in one of the rare occasions they were permitted to talk before Zedd rushed him in a different direction. Richard hoped she would have them all executed. He hoped she would give him the honor of ending all of their miserable lives. Although he knew she held a small glimmer of hope in regards to their loyalty, he did not. Richard knew exactly what they did, and because of that Kahlan could have been taken away and been condemned to Rahl's bed for the rest of her life.

That was unacceptable.

Richard clenched his jaw and balled his hands in fists. He could feel the magic hum under his skin. Since Zedd's instruction, Richard was now able to sense when his magic was coming forth. However, he didn't know how to control it. He knew it only appeared when Kahlan was concerned.

"If you do not let him see the Mother Confessor, the Seeker will surely burst." Cara sauntered forward and flicked her hand out, quickly closing the book that Richard was reading. Zedd scowled.

"A frustrated Seeker is a useless one." She simply stated, straightening her back. "He will learn much better once he is," Cara gave him a sidelong glance. "Reunited with his beloved."

Richard smiled, letting his body relax. Oh, how he wanted to be "reunited" with Kahlan. He took in a deep breath, pushing himself out of his chair with determination. He would not let Zedd deter him from spending the night with Kahlan again. He had done so too many times. Richard smiled, turning towards Cara and giving her a small nod of appreciation. The Mord'Sith smirked in response.

Zedd sighed and shook his head, waving his hands in a movement to shoo Richard away. "Go, my boy. But I expect to see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Good luck with that, Wizard. We will be lucky if we see him within the week."

Richard laughed at Cara's remark as he walked out of the room, his energy renewed.

xx

Kahlan stared out the window, watching as the two nameless councilmen waved their goodbye's to the people of Aydindril. She had yet to see Evan, Marcus, and Trevor make their way out of the city. She bit the inside of her cheek.

She now had to appoint a new Council. She wondered if that was even possible. She would have to ask Zedd of the protocol. She was sure this was never an issue before.

Kahlan sighed as she pulled away from the window, looking at the empty room before her. She was getting sick of being cooped up in her room. Kahlan set her jaw and grabbed a cloak, pulling it on over her small shoulders. She would go and greet the people of Aydindril.

xx

Richard smiled as he grasped the familiar handle, pushing the door open. His smile withered away when he saw that Kahlan wasn't in her quarters. The room still smelt of her, and he was sure she had just left. He sighed and walked over to the bed, letting himself fall onto the soft mattress. He pulled off his boots and shirt and shifted on the bed.

He didn't know how exhausted he was until his head hit the pillow and he dozed off.

xx

Kahlan pulled the cloak around her as she walked through the streets of Aydindril. Many of the people were upset with her for banishing the council members. Although they didn't openly display their emotions, Kahlan could read it on their faces. She also knew that most of the people had no faith in her or her abilities as a ruler. She didn't blame them.

She found herself wanting to hide from her own people, which unnerved her. She pulled the cloak around her as if a shield. She stared at her feet as she moved, watching as her white dress became dirtied with the filth of the street. It was near dusk and she wanted nothing more to be in her room, yet, she couldn't bring herself to go back to the Confessor's Palace.

She felt alone when she was amongst the vast marble. Kahlan hadn't realized what a lonely place it was until Richard was removed from the equation. Now, she viewed it more as a prison instead of a home. Without Richard, it wasn't comfortable in the slightest.

Kahlan didn't pay attention as her feet guided her along the streets, and soon she was lost in her own city. She looked up at the sky, watching as the dull blue turned to black. She glanced around, hoping to find some landmark that would point her in the direction of the Confessor's Palace, but all she found were dark alleyways.

She clenched her eyes shut, feeling a wave of nausea hit her. The streets around her began to spin and she brought a hand to her face. She needed rest. She found that she needed more and more lately, which she found rather annoying. Kahlan sighed, leaning against one of the walls.

"Well, hello there, Mother Confessor."

Kahlan's eyes shot open. She recognized that voice. Evan. She looked up at the sky, confirming that it was indeed nightfall. She smiled to herself, she was no longer held accountable for her actions. She turned, only slightly surprised to see Marcus and Trevor behind him.

"I do believe I banished you from this city." She said coolly, but she felt the panic begin to swell within her. Something didn't feel right.

"We stand by our original statements." Evan took a step forward. "You have no authority to rid of us. In fact, you shouldn't even have the authority to rule."

"But I do, and you three must follow my orders." Kahlan cursed herself for feeling so sick. She felt as though she were about to collapse, and from the look in their eyes, she knew these men were going to become a threat.

"We don't follow the orders of some whore just because she has a title." Marcus spat.

Kahlan swallowed past the lump in her throat.

xx

Richard's eyes popped open. He instinctively reached out, but he didn't find Kahlan. He pushed himself off the bed, looking towards the window. It was dark.

Something was horribly wrong.

xx

Kahlan was speechless. She didn't know how to react, or what to even say to that. She couldn't necessarily defend herself, except to say that she wasn't a whore. But that didn't seem like a strong enough argument to deter these men from doing anything.

"Do you have so much disregard that you would corner the very woman you are supposed to advise?" She finally managed to choke out, but the three seemed to be swimming in the alleyway. Everything was turning upside down. She felt as though she were going to vomit.

"In the even that the Mother Confessor dies," Trevor took a step forward and Kahlan struggled to focus. "The Council becomes the ultimate ruler of the Midlands."

"Are you telling me that you would kill me in order to assume my position?" Kahlan was flabbergasted.

"You are not fit to rule." Evan said coldly, taking a step forward. It wasn't until his hip swayed that she saw the glimmer of a knife on his belt.

It wasn't until Kahlan swallowed that Evan began to pull the knife out of his belt.

"You will run the Midlands into the ground. The older Council's were not wise. The fate of a land should not depend solely on one woman, especially one of your likes. You aren't experienced, and you show no interest in learning how to rule. You don't care for our opinions and you don't listen to your advice. We were the voice of the Midlands before you came along."

Kahlan closed her eyes as she felt Evan step closer towards her. She wanted to lift an arm, to confess him effortlessly, but it took so much strength to move her limb. She felt as though everything weighed a thousand pounds. She wanted nothing more than to fall in a heap and slumber for days.

"Darken Rahl should have killed you." Kahlan fought back her fear when she heard Marcus speak the words without emotion.

She felt the cold steel tip on her neck and she took a deep breath, opening her eyes.

"We are sorry, Mother Confessor. If there were any other way, we would surely take it." She sensed the truth with Evan spoke the words, but it didn't comfort her. She lifted a hand slowly, resting it on Evan's wrist. He froze when he felt the contact of her clammy skin.

All she had to do was release her power. She couldn't think, and her vision began to blur, the corners of her sight going black. She swayed on her feet.

"There is another way." The voice was bold and strong, one she recognized. Because she recognized it, she allowed herself to fall back against the wall, sliding down and resting on the cobblestone of the city floors.

There was a clamor and some yelling, but all was ended quickly. She was vaguely aware of what was happening, but all that mattered to her was that someone was defending her and protecting her.

It wasn't until she felt warm hands on her cheeks that her mind fully processed who it was. She opened her eyes to see his warm brown ones reflecting back towards her.

"Kahlan, are you okay? You're so cold..." Richard wrapped his arms around her, mumbling things that became incoherent to her. She sighed and rested against him, letting her exhaustion take over.


	38. Unrest

Kahlan's eyes flickered open. She had the urge to shut them when light engulfed her vision. Her head was pounding like she had just been hit with a powerful blast of magic. Her body felt nonexistent, but she was too tired to look down to see if it was still intact.

She tensed up when she heard a rustling noise beside her. She was relieved that the sensation made her feel her body, but she was not happy with her lack of strength. She could be attacked at this very moment and would not be able to defend herself in the slightest.

Kahlan's eyes wandered the room until they settled on a handsome face. She smiled, relaxing into the bed. Richard.

"Thank the spirits you're awake." He whispered hurriedly, moving to lean over her on the bed. The weight shift made her body move slightly, but she didn't mind. With a hand pressing deep into the mattress on each side of her, she felt comfortable with Richard looming over her. Yet, the look in his eyes made her worry.

"Is something wrong?" She found that speaking took more effort than she would have cared to admit.

"You've just..." Richard caught his breath in his throat. He had been so frantic in the past couple of days. He never thought he could be relieved as much as he was at this moment, watching her beautiful blue eyes slowly open. "You've been asleep for the past four days."

Kahlan's eyebrows wrinkled together and she tried to sit up, but her arms felt like twigs and she succumbed to Richard's silent protests - the protests that resided in his worry filled eyes.

"Why?" She managed to ask, now finding the bed uncomfortable. She wanted to get up and move, but she knew Richard would not allow it. She doubted if she could even bring herself to sit up.

Richard downcast his eyes. He swallowed past the lump in his throat, knowing he had to tell her. Something had gone terribly wrong, and he felt that he could have stopped it. He knew he almost lost her, and that thought was unbearable. He could have done something to avoid all of this, instead, he failed. As a man, as a lover, as a husband. Although, when it occurred, he was just a man. A man given a duty to become the Seeker. How was he supposed to know the dire consequences that could have come from the encounter?

"Richard?" He looked towards her and saw her eyes cloud over with worry. He wanted to break down, but he needed to be strong. Especially for her.

"When Rahl first captured you in the woods so long ago... he did something." Richard's voice was shaky and he felt as though he should have brought Zedd in to explain. Richard knew that he would soon lose control of his emotions and worry Kahlan even more. The last thing Kahlan needed to do was worry.

Kahlan felt her body tense up. She had never seen Richard so emotionally distraught.

"Something magical," Richard sighed, looking down. He didn't want to look Kahlan in the eyes; he felt ashamed. "Zedd explained it as a failsafe. That if Rahl didn't succeed in what he wanted, it would trigger and become active."

"What is it, Richard?" Kahlan sat up and batted his hands away when he tried to get her to lay back down. "Richard, tell me!" She practically yelled. She felt guilty when he hung his head even lower.

"It was some kind of magic. It... it acts like a detonator and destroys the undesired object. Rahl had original intentions to keep you in his bed and to create a child with you. In the event that that plan failed... he sent magic to latch onto you, to prevent you from being able to function properly..."

"You are leaving something out, Richard Cypher." Kahlan felt her eyes watering, but she felt anger creep into her system at a much faster rate than her concern. She wished Richard would stop avoiding the subject.

"The magic destroys the undesired object..." Richard trailed off. He couldn't bring himself say it. He didn't even want to believe it.

"What is the undesired object, Richard!"

He swallowed and looked up, his brown eyes no doubt watering much like her blue ones were. He clenched his eyes shut and took in a deep breath before opening them, looking at her intensely.

"The magic is used as a repellant. Rahl wanted a child with you, so he used this magic to prevent you from having a child with another. If you were to become with child, the magic would cause you to... malfunction, making you sick and exhausted. It slowly disintegrates the life inside you, taking a toll on the host."

Kahlan sat, staring blankly at Richard. She knew exactly what this meant. She hadn't told Richard that she missed her moon blood, she hadn't told him that she was showing early signs of morning sickness that plagued pregnant women. She didn't tell him that she was going to bear his child.

"Killing the child and severely damaging the mother's health." Richard's words cut her like a knife and she could feel her heart hammering beneath her breast.

Now, nothing mattered. All that was left was an empty shell of her former dreams. She was reduced to begging for something that she knew Richard couldn't do. She felt guilty for even asking, but she had to.

"Fix it." She pleaded, not moving to affirm her pregnancy. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he already knew.

"We can't." Richard's voice broke and a solitary tear ran down his cheek.

"And why can't you? You're the Seeker, you can do anything." She spoke softly, her eyes already spilling countless tears. Her voice sounded more accusatory than anything, and from the flash of grief she saw cross his eyes, she could tell that he felt responsible. That, more than anything, wanted to make her crawl into a hole. This wasn't his fault.

Richard clenched his eyes shut at her proclamation, feeling utterly disgusted with himself. He could have prevented this, he just didn't know how.

"The magic Rahl used is laced with subtractive. Zedd only has additive. Spirits, all anyone has is additive. Rahl was the only one who could reverse it, and I killed him."

Kahlan buried her head in her hands. Her world was falling apart.

"Does this last for... forever?" Kahlan asked after her sobs had seemed to cease slightly. She looked up at him with glassy eyes as she watched him give a single nod.

That was it. It was all over. Everything.

"Kahlan, I'm going to find a way, I swear," Richard moved a hand to reassure her, but she pushed herself against the headboard. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.

Richard hung his head low, retracting his body from the mattress. She must have blamed him. She should. It was all his fault. Zedd had tried to tell him many times that it was Rahl, not Richard, who did what was done. Richard refused to listen. He had made a vow to himself to protect Kahlan at any costs, and now she was doomed to a future with no children because of Rahl's actions, and Richard's lack thereof.

He stood, walking slowly towards the door.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but the emotion in it spoke volumes. He turned towards her, his eyes imploring her to reveal more.

Kahlan sniffled and wiped at her eyes, only for fresh tears to make tracks seconds later. "I didn't tell you before... that I was with child. I should have, and I'm sorry. You were just... so preoccupied, and I didn't wish to bother you..." She shook her head, letting out a sigh. "In hindsight, it doesn't seem to matter anymore."

Richard clenched his jaw, the promises he made of many little confessors seeming to die away with her happiness.


	39. Unfold

"She's devastated." Richard's voice was low and almost inaudible. He sat in a dusty chair in front of a stack of books - books that Zedd claimed could help. However, Richard had no faith in the old man's words. The look of utter hopelessness that fell upon Kahlan's features caused Richard to give up on everything. The emotion looked so wrong on her beautiful face, so out of place.

"Of course she is, my boy," Zedd broached carefully, lowering himself in a chair in front of Richard. The stack of books prevented the old man from making eye contact with Richard. "We just have to find a way, there has to be a way in one of these books..."

Richard sat, staring blankly at the pile in front of him.

Chase sat nearby, casting glances at Richard. For once, Chase didn't have anything reassuring to say, nothing to boost Richard's spirits. That alone confirmed Richard's belief: there was no fixing this. He could now be with the woman he loved, but he could never give her a family.

Despite Kahlan never voicing the particulars, he knew she wanted a family. A large one. Her eyes lit up every time Richard mentioned children, and although she was quite persistent on making one, she never really spoke of how many she wanted, or how they would be raised. However, he knew that this was one of the worst possible things that could have happened. He wouldn't be surprised if Kahlan lost her sanity. Richard was near to losing his.

Cara leaned against a far wall, her eyes nervously darting throughout the room. She had something to say. Normally, Richard would welcome it. But now, he could care less. All he wanted to do was comfort Kahlan, but he couldn't even look her in the eye.

Chase sighed and dropped his head, running a hand through his hair. "There is always a solution, Cypher."

The use of his pet name made Richard's blood boil. Although it was meant to be comforting, Richard viewed it as ridicule. This was a serious situation, one that was life shattering. Instead of losing his tempter, Richard let his nails bite into his skin as he sat in silence, refusing to respond.

"Stewing in anger will fix nothing, Richard." Zedd spoke gently.

Richard set his jaw and glared at the stack of books in front of him. It seemed as though they were taunting him.

"This is useless." He simply stated, his words cold.

"Do not speak that way, my boy. You are the Seeker, you can not give up. The woman you love is relying on you to fix this."

"I can't!" Richard yelled, pushing himself out of his chair. His eyes were smoldering and he felt as though he were seeing red. "Subtractive magic, Zedd. Subtractive magic! Tell me how we could possible fix what was done! You can't command it, and you are a Wizard of the First Order! The only way Rahl could control it was moving through the Underworld in souls of young boys! What do you want me to do, Zedd! Please, give me a solution and I will gladly abide by the instructions. Until then, keep your opinions to yourself!" He breathed heavily, trying to calm his nerves.

Who was he fooling? His nerves wouldn't be calm until Kahlan could bear his children. He was doomed to be on edge for the rest of his life.

He clenched his eyes shut and sunk back into his chair. He felt guilty and ashamed. It wasn't just him who was losing a child, it was her. Her body was the one that was being abused, not his. She was the one who had the connection with the baby already, not him. He was being incredibly selfish, which only fueled his hatred more.

Cara bit the inside of her cheek as she took a step forward. It wasn't her place to speak, but she felt she had to. They were all avoiding and sidestepping a very important thing, something that could possibly be a solution.

"Why can't you just use your magic?" She asked it as calmly and un-accusatory as possible, but she quickly realized she failed when Chase outstretched an arm to keep her back.

Richard yelled as he stood up, slamming his hands into the stack of books that sat in front of him, causing them to fly across the room. He turned towards Cara, his gaze heated and his hands balled up in fists.

"What do you think I've been trying to do! Do you think I've just been sitting beside her bed for four days just daydreaming about her being better? I've tried my damndest to heal her, but it never works! I can sense that vile magic still coursing through her veins and I can't do anything about it!" Richard stormed over towards her, pushing Chase's arm out of the way and backing Cara up against the wall.

She didn't flinch. Instead, she allowed him to yell in her face, for him to shower her with all his anger. This was only the beginning, that she was sure of.

"You obviously don't feel that this is that important." She coolly stated.

Richard's face contorted as he began breathing heavily, suppressing the urge to knock the blonde onto the floor. "Who are you to tell me what I feel is important? This is the most important thing in my entire life, and it's being destroyed!"

"That's a lie. Your magic responds to need. You obviously don't need Kahlan to have your child. As far as your magic is concerned, you are indifferent."

Richard punched the stone wall beside her left cheek. He was surprised when she didn't even blink. It saddened him to know she had dealt with this kind of abuse before. He hadn't even hit her, he could only imagine what Rahl did to her. Still, he felt the urge to strangle the Mord'Sith.

"If there isn't a point to this, Cara, you will soon join Rahl." He practically growled at her.

"I will join him regardless." Her voice was cold as her icy blue eyes glassed over with indifference. She knew he was only missing one element, one element that prevented his magic from healing Kahlan. One fundamental ingredient. She took in a deep breath, preparing for what was to come. She had no doubt that Richard would kill her for the information she was about to reveal. "I was there... when Rahl casted the spell. I didn't know what it was or what it did, but the ceremony was meticulous."

Richard's eyes grew wide. He was aware of Zedd and Chase moving to stand behind him, but he could care less. His focus was on the blonde haired monster in front of him. He cursed himself, she was no longer a monster.

"Subtractive magic was used, yes, but Rahl didn't use a young boy. We were nowhere near D'Hara, so he had to perform a makeshift spell. What you see now isn't the full extent that the spell could do to the Mother Confessor. You are very fortunate that Rahl had to make due with what was provided, which was little." Cara swallowed, matching Richard's gaze with one of her own.

"And?" Richard's temper had cooled some, but he was still on the cusp of losing his mind.

"The spell is weak and can be tampered with easily, if I know anything about magic, and I'm not saying I do. I only observed Rahl, I never asked questions. I'm not sure how the boys were used in the spells, but it seemed to strengthen the spell considerably. From the looks of it, it doesn't seem like it's difficult to control subtractive magic, or to grasp part of the Underworld and use it as you wish."

Richard blinked. Although he didn't fully understand, this did bring about new hope. Since Kahlan's collapse in the alleyway, Zedd and Cara had conversed much while Richard was sitting at Kahlan's bedside. Apparently, from Cara's knowledge, the only way that Rahl could harness the Underworld's subtractive magic was to use young boys as vessels. That is how Rahl walked the Underworld, and, consequently, how he was able to use subtractive magic. It had something to do with death "touching" him, allowing the subtractive magic to seep into his veins, interweaving itself into his blood. Apparently, a walk through the Underworld seemed to recharge the magic coursing through his blood, causing the magic to become more powerful and deadly.

From what Cara had just told him, since Rahl couldn't walk the Underworld before performing the spell at a whim, it meant that the spell relied solely on the magic that resided within him at that current time. The magic would have been at a significantly weaker level. He thanked the spirits it was so, because otherwise Kahlan could have been dead from the intensity of the spell.

Still, he wasn't sure of how this helped him.

"It can be altered." She simply stated, her blue eyes portraying a fear he had never seen in her before. Then it hit him; Cara was scared that Richard was going to harm her. He took in a deep breath and pushed himself off the wall, paying no mind to the blood that was trickling from his knuckles. He took a step back and allowed Cara to breathe, and she let out a large sigh with his removal.

"Child, although your argument is logical, one cannot alter subtractive magic unless one can command it."

Zedd, always the voice of reason. Richard began to resent it.

Cara tilted her head as if the wizard was dumb and deaf. "You do not need a child to walk the Underworld, Wizard. All the Seeker needs to do is harness some of the Underworld's magic. It's quite simple. He does not even have to walk straight into the Underworld."

Chase took a step forward as Richard and Zedd stared in confusion. It was as if the two had the same mind set, the same thoughts.

Cara gave him a single nod and Chase turned towards Richard and Zedd.

"The Boundary."


	40. Belligerent

Kahlan stared at the wall in front of her. She hadn't moved from the bed since Richard had revealed the most horrifying information she could receive. She didn't feel like ever climbing out of this bed. As far as she was concerned, she could die along with the child she was supposed to harbor in her womb. She pressed a palm to her stomach, sliding her eyes closed.

She had cried so much in the past two days that tears were refusing to form.

Richard hadn't seen her in those two days. Kahlan hadn't slept, secretly hoping he would return to her bed and comfort her in his strong arms. He never did. She didn't blame him. She viewed herself as a worthless soul. She was a woman, and women were made to harness life. Kahlan couldn't do that. She would never be able to grow large with child. It was no wonder Richard didn't want her.

She sighed, hearing faint footsteps outside of her door. Too faint to be Richard's. Kahlan turned her head when she heard the door scrape open. She hadn't expected who came, but she was far beyond the point of actually caring.

"Emma." She simply spoke.

Emma walked in with a weak smile and a small bundle in her arms. Isaac. Kahlan cursed herself. Seeing a child was beginning to allow the tears to well. She thought she had exhausted her body's liquids, but apparently she hadn't. She cursed Emma for bringing the small boy into her quarters.

"Isaac has been fussy," Emma spoke softly, walking over slowly to Kahlan. She eased herself onto the bed, turning towards Kahlan. "Do you wish to hold him? Perhaps you could calm him."

Kahlan looked between Emma and Isaac before shaking her head and looking away. She couldn't deal with this, not now. In fact, she doubted she could ever look at a child the same way again. She only took comfort when Rachel would come in and climb into bed. The girl asked no questions of Kahlan, and kept to herself, allowing Kahlan to openly weep. Rachel was the closest thing to a child that Kahlan had, and she found herself clinging onto the young girl for dear life.

"This isn't the end, Kahlan." Emma began rocking Isaac in her arms, but Kahlan faced away.

When Kahlan didn't respond, Emma let out a soft sigh. She looked down towards her cooing baby and smiled, becoming more grateful for what she was given. Seeing Kahlan so broken and distraught put a whole new perspective into Emma's mind. Now, she wanted even more children. She bit her lower lip, looking cautiously up at Kahlan.

"The men are leaving soon."

Kahlan gave a single nod, not caring. She assumed Richard would leave her. She spun the ring that resided on her finger, wondering if she even needed it anymore. Why would Richard wish to wed a sterile woman? Men. Plural. Kahlan turned her head slowly to Emma.

"Why?" Her voice was raspy, no doubt the result of her constant crying.

"To find a way to heal you." Emma's eyes held too much hope for Kahlan's liking. Kahlan shrugged, returning her gaze towards the window.

"Thank you." Kahlan had no other words to say, and was relieved when she felt Emma lift herself off the bed, taking Isaac out of her room.

Unfortunately, more footsteps were heard and she recognized the familiar shuffle.

"Zedd." Her voice held the same tone as it had with Emma.

"My dear, it is good to see you well!" Zedd boomed, false excitement lacing his voice.

She turned her head and glared at him. "This is well?" She bit the inside of her cheek, but soon felt guilty when Zedd's facial changed to that of despair.

"I'm sorry, I... I wasn't thinking... I meant it was good to see you awake..." Zedd's voice trailed off and Kahlan wished he would just leave.

"What do you want?" It came out rushed and short, but Kahlan didn't care. She found she didn't care about much lately.

"About your concern with the Council, since there is no precedent set, you may appoint your own." He simply stated. He knew Kahlan didn't wish to talk of what was happening, and since this was the first time since she awoke that he had seen her, he didn't wish to upset her. She already looked like she was near giving up on life. That, more than anything, broke his spirits. He hoped she would emerge herself in the work of Aydindril. It would provide a hefty distraction while they were gone. "Richard, Chase, Cara and I are going to find a way to fix this Kahlan, I swear on my very title."

"Titles mean nothing." Her voice was emotionless, and she didn't bother to look at Zedd. He quickly took the hint and left the room.

She sighed, sinking back into the headboard. She needed to get up, to stretch her limbs, but she didn't think there was a use. Kahlan didn't feel any better, and if anything, the spell was taking even a larger toll on her body. If she didn't stay stationary, the room around her spun, making her feel as though she were going to vomit. She could barely stand without toppling over.

The worse part was that she became so frustrated with her own pain that half the time she forgot there was a life inside her that was dying. A life she created with Richard.

It was hard to believe that she had only been pregnant a week and a half. She didn't even know she was pregnant until a day before she addressed the Council's betrayal. Kahlan turned her head to see the sun high in the sky. There was no doubt that it was a beautiful day. However, Kahlan felt each sunny day was a painful reminder of happiness she could never have.

Kahlan grimaced as she shifted her positions. She wondered how the pain was so severe when she wasn't pregnant for that long. Surely the child was already dead. She dropped her chin to her chest, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

She heard footsteps again. Spirits, she was getting tired of talking - even though she was doing very little of it. She just wanted to be left alone. The steps stopped right before the door and Kahlan looked up to see who it was.

The figure in the doorway shocked her. For the first time since she had learned of her condition, she was genuinely surprised.

The blonde leaned against the doorframe, her icy blue eyes scanning over the room. She blew a strand of hair out of her face, waiting for Kahlan to give her permission to enter. Kahlan gave a nod and Cara took a step into the room, the red leather contrasting sharply within the room.

Kahlan couldn't even bring herself to address Cara in the way she had addressed the others.

"The Seeker is concerned about you," Cara stood beside the bed, her arms crossed and putting her weight on her right leg.

"So he sent you to check up on me, instead of coming here himself?" Her voice was more bitter than she intended, but she was hurt by the statement.

"He didn't send me." Cara simply stated, shifting her weight to her left foot. It looked as though she were uncomfortable around Kahlan. "He doesn't even know I'm here."

"Why are you here?" Kahlan could see the fire ignite within Cara's eyes.

"What has happened to you is devastating, Mother Confessor. That I will grant you. But, your utter lack of faith in the Seeker's abilities to save you is unbelievable. That man has saved you at every turn, and now you are wallowing away in your own despair, completely ignoring the fact that your counterpart is suffering just as much as you are. He can't even look at you, he feels responsible for what happened to you. He keeps running scenarios in his head of how he could have prevented this from happening. He is going to go mad." Although obviously aggravated, Cara's tone was even and calm.

"You have no idea what I'm going through, Cara." Kahlan spoke, her voice low and testy. She gripped the sheets with her hand, trying to prevent herself from lashing out at the blonde.

"You're right, I don't. Yet, the only man who can come close to comforting you is too scared to come into the room because he feels that you blame him for what had happened, and so far, you have said nothing to dispute the fear. He is about to risk his life to give you the opportunity to create one and you haven't even bothered to have a conversation with him, to reassure him that you do love him as much as you have previously claimed." Cara's stance turned to one of defense, her body tense.

Kahlan had no words. She sat there, staring blankly at the Mord'Sith.

"Who are you to come in here and criticize me?" Kahlan snapped, her throat sore from the sudden yelling she was doing.

"Who are you to put such a weight on the man you love? Who are you to make him feel guilty for that which he had no control over? Who are you to ignore his pain over losing a child that you never informed him that he had? Who are you to act like you are the only one who is in pain?" Cara huffed and turned on her heel, storming out of the room.

The words rang in Kahlan's ears throughout the rest of the night.


	41. Dominion

Kahlan took a deep breath as she stood on the balcony, watching as the four left. After Cara's rant, the words replayed in her head for the duration of the night. Still, she didn't go to see Richard. Now it was her turn to feel ashamed. She had been selfish and rude.

She squinted. The sun was bright and promising, and she felt much better today than she had yesterday. She still felt sick and dizzy, but Cara's blunt demeanor had caused Kahlan to pull herself out of her self pity. Slightly.

Kahlan stared at Richard's back and her heart jumped when he turned and looked at her, sadness covering his handsome features.

She now wished she had talked to him before he left.

Kahlan watched until they were well beyond the city walls before she turned and walked back into her chambers. Although her thoughts wandered to Richard, she knew she had things she must do. Appoint the new Council being one of them.

With some of her strength back, she moved through the hallways with better ease. Emma and Laura lurked behind corners, ready to help her if she were to fall. Kahlan was relieved she was mobile again, but devastated at the same time. This meant that the life within her was weaker, and probably already dead. She tried to push the thoughts from her head, but she couldn't manage to do so. By the time she reached the Council's Chambers, she was already a mess.

She pushed the door open slowly, taking small steps into the room. The health that seemed so promising this morning seemed to dwindle, and now sickness was taking over her once again.

All the men in the room stood upon her arrival. Her eyes scanned all of them. There were ten, twice as many as needed. As requested, Albert was there. He didn't know it yet, but he was to hold the second most powerful seat in Aydindril. That is, if he accepted her offer.

Kahlan straightened her back. "Thank you for coming, gentlemen. Let us begin."

xx

"The ride to the Boundary will take two weeks, and that is if we travel with minimal stopping." Cara swayed on her horse. She knew the times very well, considering that Rahl tried to defy the restraints at all costs. Cara knew very well that Richard did not want to be separated from Kahlan, especially with her failing health. Each time she looked at him, she saw how plagued he was with his guilt.

Guilt he didn't deserve.

Chase took in a deep breath, glancing at Richard. Two weeks. Which also meant two weeks back. One month. One month away from his wife. One month away from his children. Although Chase knew it was going to be hard, he knew that it would be harder on Richard.

"We need to get there faster. A month in total is unacceptable." Richard spoke with a strength that he hadn't possessed in days. The three turned to him as if questioning his actions. Richard didn't care. He would not be separated from Kahlan for a month. That was out of the question. They had done many impossible things on their journey, and this would be added to the list. He would travel alone, killing each horse he rode upon from rough and trying rides, if it meant getting to Kahlan faster.

No one objected to his statement.

"What is the new goal then, Cypher?" Chase questioned with a light hearted tone.

Richard smiled, glancing over at his friend. "Two weeks. Total."

Cara scoffed and laughed, not looking back at Richard. "As you wish, Seeker. Many innocent lives will be lost in the process, though." She patted her horse and Richard chuckled to himself. Cara looked over her shoulder and smirked. It had been far too long since Richard had anything but depression plastered across his features.

With the sound of his dying laughter, Cara quickened the pace of her horse. The others followed suite.

xx

Kahlan had narrowed down the possible council members. There were now seven to choose from. She still hadn't asked Albert, but he seemed quite active in the discussion, which led her to believe that he would be a great candidate for the job.

Also, he had her trust. Which was something none of these other men had.

She cleared her throat. "Albert," the familiar face looked up at her, his eyes smiling. He truly enjoyed these politics, which was something she hadn't expected. She figured he was just a guard, not a politician. But, lucky for her, he was both. "You are well qualified and have protected me well over our journey, so, I would like to ask you a very important question."

"Yes, Mother Confessor?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I do not wish for you to be a councilman," for a split second, she saw sadness in his eyes. "I wish for you to be the head of the Council, a much higher honor and accompanied with twice the responsibility."

There was a low murmur among the other men, no doubt consisting of negative comments. Albert didn't seem to hear any of them, which made Kahlan glad. If he were to be in such a position, he shouldn't let small remarks weigh him down.

Albert smiled and lowered his head. "I'd be honored, Mother Confessor."

Kahlan smiled in return and gestured for him to stand beside her, which he readily complied to.

"As the head of the Council, I would like to hear your opinion on the men standing before us."

The men visibly straightened, obviously regretting their previous rude remarks. It didn't matter, she knew Albert would judge strictly on credentials and nothing more.

He pointed to a shorter man with brown hair and tan skin. "Philip is one of the staff overseers. He handles many problems and listens to all viewpoints before making a decision. He weighs things fairly and has no favoritism. He has been known to go against a popular decision strictly on the fact that it was wrong. Although a staff member of the Confessor's Palace, he would do very well as a councilman. His skills would be better utilized here."

Kahlan nodded her head and signaled for Philip to take a step forward. He did. She looked back towards Albert, asking him to go on.

"Charles is a member of the Aydindril Guard. He's a ranking general, but has been known to have altercations with his soldiers. He believes that his word is law and that all those who go against it are wrong." Charles' eyes began to glare at Albert. Kahlan found this all very amusing. "From what I've heard, he has had quite a few run-ins with owners of brothels for... roughing up the merchandise." Albert cast Kahlan a sideways glance and Kahlan's nose wrinkled. She shook her head and Albert moved onto the next man. Charles cursed under his breath.

She knew she had made a right decision in choosing Albert as the head of the Council. He had keen eyes and open ears, and knew much more about these men than she could ever hope to know. He had been paying attention to his surroundings, which made her feel safer. He knew the threats and made no attempt to cover them.

"Anthony is a foot soldier," all the men turned to look at the blonde haired man, giving him patronizing glances. Kahlan smirked. Anthony held himself with high regard, keeping his back straight and paying no mind to the men who were making jokes at his expense. He kept his eyes locked to hers, which held a sort of confidence that none of these men seemed to possess. "He-"

Kahlan lifted her hand, cutting Albert off. She gestured for Anthony to take a step forward. The other men fell silent. Albert leaned closer to Kahlan, talking just above a whisper so that none of the other men would hear.

"Good choice." Kahlan smiled at Albert's words. He pointed to the next in line.

"Matthew is the owner of one of the brothel's that Charles had a run-in with." The rest of the men in the group laughed. "His brothel is said to be the most well run and the one with the least amount of injuries to the prostitutes. He is a politician of his own, conducting business with high ranking government figures. However, if anything goes wrong, he is the first to start throwing punches in defense of the women that he houses. He has a very strict set of rules, and he abides by them whatever the cost."

Kahlan lifted her hand and gestured for Matthew to come forward.

Two more men, one more spot.

"Sean is another general in the Aydindril Guard, but his reputation precedes him. He has led many soldiers to victory before coming to the Aydindril Guard, but he is remembered strictly for that. His personality is bland and he is only known as a war hero. If not for his successes in the field, no one would know his name."

Obviously, Albert didn't care about being hated. Kahlan smiled to herself. She found it incredibly ironic that the military men of the selection were anything but honorable. It didn't surprise her, but from Albert's descriptions, they had no reason to be standing in this room.

Albert went on to the next man without giving Kahlan the opportunity to inform Sean to stand back or not. Which is exactly what she would have done.

"Phibean." Kahlan looked over the young man that was left. He had a build much like Richard's, with features that were eerily similar to her husband. She rubbed her thumb along her wedding band. He looked much like a son to Richard. She suddenly felt dizzy again, and grasped onto Albert's arm for support. He offered her balance and she came to her senses. Spirits, she felt like she was incapable of anything. Albert waited for her to nod to continue with Phibean's introduction. "Phibean has no title, but he doesn't need one. He has no stable job and lives off the streets. However, he offers his protections to young women who walk at night. He has been the prevention to many potential rapes. When the Council took over, before you came to take your position, Phibean voiced against the ruling of the Council, regardless of the absence of a Mother Confessor."

Kahlan tilted her head. "Why did you object to their ruling?"

"They were all power hungry men. As far as I'm concerned, men who strive for power should not be allowed to obtain it. Only men who wish to help those they will rule should be allowed to have a position of power. Being in control doesn't mean ruling those who support you - it means serving them."

Kahlan nodded. He sounded much like Richard.

She very much liked the outcome of this meeting. She had informed Albert to round up men who had considerable standing in the community, and much to her surprise, the majority of them seemed to be honorable men with high morals. Although unconventional, she was glad that she informed Albert to bring in any men who would be suited for the job, not just men who were experienced in the field.

She flicked a hand in Phibean's direction and he came forward.

"Philip, Anthony, Matthew, and Phibean," Kahlan smiled, finally feeling as though she did indeed rule the city of Aydindril. "Welcome to the Council."


	42. Complications

"Twelve horses later and we've finally made it," Cara patted the side of her horse's neck, trying to offer some reassurance from the hard journey.

Richard never had doubts, but the others did. However, they had been proven wrong when they did, in fact, get to the boundary within a week. They had made better time than Richard suspected they would have, and now he was even more energetic to get what they needed and then return to Kahlan. It had been quite the difficult journey without her. He didn't realize just how dependent he was on seeing her face every day until he was deprived of it. Now all he wanted to do was heal her and then gather her in his arms and rock her to sleep, whispering promises of many more children.

"Now, my boy, only you can do this," Zedd said cautiously, casting a glance at Richard. Chase sat on his horse a few paces behind, still not completely convinced of the plan.

Richard had been set on making the journey before he even knew all the details of the plan. Now that he knew them, he was no where near backing out.

"The boundary is death, Cypher, remember that." Chase warned, a warning Richard had become all too accustomed to hearing while riding the horses to the destination. He knew his friend worried, but Richard was going to heal Kahlan. There was no questioning it. He would do everything in his power to give Kahlan the opportunity to create a family, including dying. Some would call it dramatic, but he just called it love.

"Remind me what I must do, Cara." Although he trusted Zedd, he knew that the old man knew very little on the subject in regards to Cara. Cara sighed and shifted on her horse, looking over her shoulder to Richard.

"That stone the wizard gave you," she lifted a hand and gestured to Richard's pocket, where he had been keeping it. Richard pulled it out of his pocket and she nodded. "Once the wizard speaks the incantations, the stone will act as a protective barrier around you, not allowing the death in the boundary to take you. However, it will leave enough leeway for death to come into a slight contact with you, letting some of the essence seep into you."

Richard looked down at the little rock. It had carvings on it, and Zedd had affirmed that it would work. It was called a nex stone, which Zedd had explained translated to "death" stone. Despite the name, it was used to repel death, but had magical properties that would allow the person who was in possession of it to take a bit of the underworld magic with them. Not enough to kill, but enough to make a difference. Enough of a difference to save Kahlan.

Cara had explained one night that all Richard's magic was missing was the magic of the Underworld - the subtractive portion. Zedd went on to explain that although the Underworld held subtractive magic, if Richard were to have subtractive magic it wouldn't matter. Apparently, the Underworld held a magic of it's own, one that couldn't be touched or imitated by additive or subtractive magic. Because Rahl had conquered it when he was alive, he was considered one of the most powerful people who held magic. Now that Richard was going to obtain it, he would be the most powerful man in the Midlands - in all the lands.

"All you need to do is walk into the boundary for a moment, nothing more. An instant of contact with the Underworld will provide you more than enough magic to break the spell held on the Mother Confessor. Rahl was working strictly off the magic in his veins at the time, and you will hold a considerable amount, even after a weeks travel back to her." Cara put on a thin smile. "The stone will glow a green color until all the magic is depleted from it. It is considered to be a backup plan, if the magic in your blood dies out before we reach her. Rahl used it in emergencies, when he couldn't obtain a boy to walk the Underworld and when he was near a boundary."

Richard lifted the stone in his hands, turning it to inspect the carvings. This was the one thing that could help him save Kahlan. He wasn't aware of Zedd speaking the spell until the carvings of the nex stone began to shine a bright white, seeming to come to life and glow. He gripped the stone tightly in his hand, dismounting his horse.

He walked up to the glowing green, a wall he was so afraid to cross while in Hartland. He heard the voices of the dead surround him, calling him to come closer. He didn't need the beckoning, his mind was already set.

Richard took a step forward when he felt a hand on his shoulder, urging him to turn around. He came into contact with his closest friend, worry shining in his eyes.

"Be careful, Richard." Richard gave a nod and Chase stepped back.

Richard turned back to the towering wall in front of him and took a step forward, feeling the warmth of death around him. He found it rather ironic. He heard the voice of his father calling him home, but most of all, he heard the cries of unborn children. He clenched his eyes shut, hoping that one of them was not his and Kahlan's child.

He mustered up his strength and allowed the Underworld to take him.

xx

Kahlan leaned over the wash basin, breathing heavily. Since she had awoken hours earlier, she had been vomiting constantly. Even cold water on her face couldn't relieve her. She blinked, feeling light headed.

Her initial assumption about the child already being dead must have been wrong. Either this spell was designed to put the mother through unbearable pain, or her child had incredible strength. She hoped for the latter.

She heard a knock on the door, followed by a woman shuffling in. As she suspected, it was Emma.

"Kahlan, my dear, you are so clammy," Emma's hand brushed at Kahlan's forehead and she shivered, her body wanting nothing more than to collapse in a heap. "Come, child." Emma grabbed her strongly by the upper arm and led her to the bed, practically forcing Kahlan to sit down.

Kahlan batted her hands away with the little strength she had left. "Emma, I'm fine, I'm fine. This is nothing new..." Kahlan trailed off, burying her head in her hands. Spirits, she felt like vomiting again. She had no idea how she had so many contents to empty from her stomach, she had hardly eaten in days.

"You need sleep," Emma chided, trying to coax Kahlan into laying down. Kahlan glared up at Emma.

"Emma, as much as I appreciate your help, nothing will slow down the process of what's happening to me. I need to meet with the Council," Kahlan tried smiling at the woman, but she couldn't find it in her heart to do so.

Emma frowned. "Over exerting yourself will speed up the spell, Kahlan. I know nothing of magic but I do know that when one is in bad health, over working yourself causes the sickness to become worse."

"The people of Aydindril care not of my physical condition, Emma. I have duties." Kahlan sighed, wiping the cold sweat from her forehead. "Criminals don't take holidays just because the leader is sick, in fact, that is when they will commit more indiscretions."

"Richard would not be pleased to learn that you have not been taking good care of yourself, of the baby you two have created." Emma said slowly, down-casting her eyes.

Kahlan cursed under her breath. This was how Emma had always managed to force Kahlan into sleeping and resting for the past week. She brought up Richard. Each and every time. Although it was a smart tactic, Kahlan found it cold and heartless. Of course she would do anything for Richard, but she couldn't abandon her duties. None of it seemed to matter anyways, the spell was already well along and taking it's toll. She doubted if she actually slept that it would prevent the spell from working at full force.

"I believe it is time for you to come up with a new argument, my dear Emma." Kahlan patronized as she pushed herself off the bed, praying to the spirits that she had strength to stand.

Emma stood as well, dry washing her hands.

"I know you mean well, Emma," Kahlan smiled, taking the woman's hands in her own. "But I'm a big girl, I can decide what is right forme. Besides, I'm already starting to feel better," she lied. Richard had always told her she was a horrible liar, but Emma seemed to buy her facade. "I'm sure that Isaac could use some attention, I'm surprised he hasn't started wailing already." She laughed softly with Emma and Emma gave a nod, leaving the room.

Kahlan sighed and followed her out of the room, turning to meet the Council.

Albert had been very persistent on Kahlan staying in bed until Richard came back, or more specifically, until she got well. He assured her that they would take care of everything, and that he himself would report to her what was being brought before the Council's attentions and how they preferred to rule - as long as the Mother Confessor agreed. As much as she was relieved by Albert's plan, she found it disheartening that she was being barred from her own position due to her health. She had finally convinced Albert to let her sit in on one of the sessions, even though she found the act odd.

The Mother Confessor convincing the Council to allow her to sit in on the ruling of a criminal. She shouldn't have even had to debate the topic, but she knew that Albert only wanted what was best for her, and despite every rebellious thought, she knew he was right. She knew Emma was right.

She just couldn't stand staring at the four walls that imprisoned her during all hours of the day and night. All she could do in her room was focus on her dying baby and the absence of Richard.

Both were excruciating to think about.

Kahlan turned, walking throughout the Confessor's Palace with ease. It felt as though all her symptoms were gone, which was a relief. Until she realized what it entailed. She clenched her eyes shut, now hoping the pain would come back, but it didn't. She wandered the expanse of the hallways for a half hour, expecting the pain to come slamming back into her, hoping it would.

As long as there was pain, there was still a life inside of her.

She sighed, trying to come to terms with what she had been mentally preparing herself for the entire duration of her illness. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to accept it. She rested a hand on her stomach, trying to resist the urge to begin weeping.

Kahlan looked up, seeing the Council doors a few steps ahead of her. She swallowed, wiping the tears that were already starting to form in her eyes away. She straightened her back and reached for the door handle.

Then it felt like she had been hit in the head with a blunt object.

xx

Richard breathed in deeply, looking around. There was a never-ending green glow all around him, with black shadows encircling him. He didn't know how long he had been in the Underworld, but he couldn't seem to find his way out.

His heart stopped when he heard a voice he knew all too well.


	43. Shifting

"Life is a tricky thing, is it not?"

Richard swallowed as the dark shadow manifested itself into a recognizable person. Richard gripped the nex stone tightly, his eyes frantically searching for an exit. However, everything seemed continuous with no seams to slip out of. There had to be a way out.

Rahl tilted his head, imploring Richard to give an answer. He would not. Rahl flicked a hand in the air, dismissing his silence.

"What a poor beautiful creature, I can almost see her slipping into the Underworld."

Now Richard's attentions were grasped. He took a step forward, the feel of the carved stone digging into his palm.

"That spell I used wasn't very neat, I see. The child should have been long dead by now. Silly me, thinking I could create a powerful spell when I was lacking a major component. It doesn't matter now, the mistake was made. Little did I know the consequences of performing such a spell in my... weakened state." Rahl smiled at Richard.

"What consequences?"

"Oh? You do not know?" Rahl lifted an eyebrow and Richard hated how he was taking the bait. For all he knew, Rahl could lie to him about what was happening. In fact, how would Rahl even know what was happening to Kahlan? Perhaps his perception on what could be happening to Kahlan was wrong, and his goal was just to worry Richard more.

Still, he had to know.

"No." He answered shortly.

Rahl smiled. "My spell was faulty. Instead of just affecting the child, it seems to be affecting your darling wife as well. It was only meant to put the mother through a painful ordeal for a short amount of time - until the child was dead. But in my frantic state, not only did I make the spell weak, I altered a very important factor."

"And that would be?" Richard's heart was racing in his chest.

"It's killing her as well." Rahl took a step closer and Richard noticed that all the dark shapes around him were closing in on him as well. "In fact, her spirit is having quite a hard time inhabiting her body right now. She's so close to slipping under," Rahl smiled. "The question is whether or not you will stay here when she inevitably succumbs to the darkness."

Richard's heart stopped.

xx

Kahlan heard faint voices. Many of them. As she came to, they became louder and louder, and her head began to throb. She didn't even wish to open her eyes. Everything ached and there was a sharp pain at the base of her skull. The voices were persistent, babbling about whether or not she would ever wake. Her brow wrinkled together and all the voices stopped.

She opened her eyes slowly, the light causing her to become dizzy. She clenched her eyes shut and turned, to find she was on a bed. Her bed. Thank the spirits. She reached for the pale that she had been using for the past week, which was residing on the floor besides her bed. She grabbed at it, expelling contents from her stomach. Kahlan groaned as she let the pale drop to the ground and she rolled back onto the bed, bringing a hand to her forehead.

Spirits, she was burning up.

"Kahlan-"

Kahlan lifted a hand and made shooing motions. She didn't know who was trying to talk, but she didn't care. Any slight noise made her head pound and these people sounded as though they were yelling at her. She tried to sit up, but couldn't find the strength to do so.

"What happened?" She finally was able to ask, her voice weak and small.

"Kahlan," came the same voice as before. She opened her eyes slowly, seeing it was Albert. "I found you outside of the Council's Chambers. Your body was slumped against the wall and your head made hard contact with the marble floor." She could see the worry in his eyes and gave a small nod, grimacing at the pain.

"Head?" She simply asked, knowing that Albert would instinctively answer her.

"It's fine. A lump is forming, but that is all."

Kahlan sighed and pulled up the covers of her bedspread, despite her burning fever. The sharp pain she felt before she blacked out must have been a side effect of the spell. She rested a hand on her stomach, closing her eyes.

"Get me a cold rag, please," came Emma's voice, hurried footsteps following the command, which Kahlan assumed were Laura's.

She didn't bother opening her eyes when she felt the cool cloth on her forehead. The stark contrast between her internal temperature and the damp rag caused her nerves to stand on end. She swallowed, finding that her throat was dry and sore - most likely from all of the heaving she had been doing.

Slowly, people began to exit the room. When Kahlan opened her eyes again, she saw that only Albert and Emma remained. Both of them looked so concerned and worried, and Kahlan couldn't help but wonder why the two cared so much. The spell was made to kill the child, not her. Soon this would all pass and a new pain would have to be dealt with. A pain she was sure would be much, much worse.

"I'm fine," Kahlan tried to comfort them, but they seemed more on edge with her words. "I just need some rest, that's all. You two were right, I'm over-exerting myself." For the life of her, Kahlan couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Keep her safe," Emma said softly, resting a hand on Albert's shoulder. He gave a single nod. She looked towards Kahlan and walked out of the room.

Albert sighed and moved closer, sitting on the bed besides Kahlan. "Mother Confessor, you are quite the strong woman." He smiled, his eyes boring into her. However, Kahlan felt safe and protected under that gaze. She trusted this man. She trusted two men with her life: Richard, and much to her surprise, Albert.

She mustered up a small smile and reached for his arm, gripping his wrist. His eyes grew wide as he glanced down at the contact, and Kahlan remembered that she was a confessor. She sighed and made a move to pull away, but Albert grabbed her hand, more roughly than she would have thought. He pressed his own against hers and muttered something under his breath, reaching over and pressing his free palm against her head after throwing the cloth off of her forehead. His face seemed to drain of color.

"Mother Confessor..." his eyes darted over her features. "You are freezing and burning at the same time."

Kahlan tilted her head, unsure of his words. She chuckled softly, feeling a dull pain in her ribs. "Albert, all is well, I assure you."

His face remained pale. His eyes remained large. His jaw dropped.

"Albert, what is it?" She asked, suddenly becoming frightened. His jaw worked to make words, but none would escape.

Instead, he lifted her hand into her line of sight, and what she saw caused her heart to jump in her throat.

A black liquid seemed to coarse through her veins. She squinted, pulling her hand from Albert's and repositioning it in front of her face. She turned it, inspecting the black that seemed to turn her veins into spider webs. Surely, this was not a normal occurrence under the spell.

"Kahlan," Albert's voice was laced with worry. The mere fact that he had addressed her by her name made Kahlan's worry rise to unbelievable heights. With the worry, the darkness within her seemed to plunge through her body faster.

Kahlan closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. She replayed Emma's words in her head. She had to relax and not over work herself, over think things. She swallowed the little moisture she had in her mouth and imagined Richard's face. She felt her heart fall to a more even pace and Richard's face smiled at her. She took a deep breath when she heard Albert.

"It's gone." Albert's voice faltered and Kahlan's eyes popped open, her lips twitching into a smile. Maybe Emma's words did hold truth. Kahlan looked down towards her hand, seeing that it returned to it's natural porcelain color.

"As I told you, all is well." She smiled more warmly and Albert returned the gesture, taking in a deep breath.

"You should rest, Mother Confessor. I will only be a few footsteps away." Albert pressed Kahlan's hand in his and turned, moving to take a seat beside the bed.

Kahlan's brow furrowed as her vision began to swim in front of her. Slowly, the corners of her sight were turning black and starting to envelop her entire line of sight.

That's when she felt it.

She grasped at her stomach and turned, grabbing for the pale. She clenched her eyes shut and began vomiting, the yells of Albert seeming to be miles away. When she finally opened her eyes, she noticed that the black was pulsating in her veins. She sighed, pushing herself up on the bed.

In the corner of her eye, she saw what was in the pale.

Blood.

xx

"Ah, she is so close, Richard. I can almost taste it." Rahl smiled and Richard's grip on the stone in his hand tightened. He could feel his nails biting into his skin. "There is no way that you will be able to return to her in time. She could very well die tonight." He turned, the haunting smile ever so present on his face. "You see, the Keeper has offered me a deal. If I help him reign over the living, then he will allow me to have your precious wife as my whore, for all of eternity. Now, all I have to do is wait."

And that was it. Richard's temper flared and he let out a low growl, Rahl chuckling. Richard shook his head. "You will never have her."

"Eventually, she will die. And when she does, I will be waiting for her." He smiled again and Richard could feel the magic coursing through his veins.

He needed to save Kahlan. He needed to kill Rahl. As long as Rahl existed, he was a threat to Kahlan. Richard tilted his head, glaring at Darken.

Richard uncurled his fingers, staring at the stone in his hand. It shone a most brilliant white. This stone repelled death. Richard's deadly gaze flickered back to Rahl.

Darken stared at him, as if waiting for Richard to lash out. Richard took a step forward, holding the nex stone in his hand lightly. He turned his palm, the stone still cradled safely in his hand. Rahl looked at him as if he were crazy.

Richard let the rage take control of him, and soon the stone began to feed off of his anger, and the brilliant white turned into a just as brilliant red. Rahl cocked his head to the side, staring at the object.

"Goodbye, Rahl." Richard said coldly, charging forth with the stone in his hand. Within an instant, Richard slammed the stone into Rahl's chest, soliciting a ghastly yell from Darken. Richard watched as Rahl's form went up in green flames. Richard took in a deep breath, knowing now that Rahl would no longer be a threat to anyone, dead or alive.

The nex stone did as it was said to do: repelled death. With added magic from him, he was able to manipulate the stone into doing as he wished. Richard tilted his palm, inspecting the stone, which now glowed a deep red. There was a low rumble and he looked around, noticing that all the dark figures that surrounded him were now gone. All that was left was the green glow of the wall he was trapped in.

He gripped the object in his hands, retracting his anger from the small carved stone. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the Underworld.

However, he wasn't with Cara, Zedd, or Chase, either.


	44. Burn

The Confessor's Palace.

Richard's head whipped around, trying to assess just where he was in the immense palace. He recognized his surroundings and began running. Kahlan's room wasn't far from his location. He heard a shrill scream, one that sounded much like Emma.

Richard followed the echoes, almost running into the woman as she darted from Kahlan's room. Richard grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to calm the weeping woman.

"Emma! What is it!" His voice was more rough and demanding than he would have liked. Emma shook her head, sobbing uncontrollably. He gently pushed her out of the way, storming into the room.

He saw Albert hunched over what he assumed was Kahlan's form, which was submersed in a tub of ice. He was muttering things under his breath and cursing the spirits. Richard rushed up to him, grabbing his arm and spinning him around, pushing through and almost dropping to his knees at the sight of his beloved.

"Spirits, what has happened?" His voice was small and meek, and he felt no reassurance in the hand that Albert placed on his shoulder.

"She's burning up, Richard. That blasted black keeps reappearing in her veins, regardless of what any of us tries to do. Her heart rate is slower, but it keeps falling. Within the past hour, her temperature has spiked considerably and her pulse is dropping."

Richard looked up towards Albert, suspecting he was keeping something secret.

"She's been vomiting blood for the past two hours." Richard noticed the red rimmed eyes of Albert. Richard swallowed and nodded his head, practically pushing Albert out of the room.

Richard took in a deep breath, locking his hands behind his neck, pacing the room. He pulled the nex stone out of his pocket, noticing how the bright green glow was already diminishing. He cursed, looking towards Kahlan.

She was pale, so very pale. Her hair was matted down and sweat was covering her brow. Her eyes were closed and small red lines seemed to encircle them. Every once in a while, the black Albert had spoken of would immerse and show itself, only to flicker away and die out a moment later. A small trickle of blood was leaking from her mouth.

Richard moved by the tub, clenching his eyes shut when he saw a pail full of blood, along with blood splattered across the marble floor. Spirits, she had lost so much blood. He reached out and touched her cheek, pulling back instantly. She was burning up, too hot to even touch. He noticed how the ice she was laying in was starting to melt.

He had hoped that after walking the Underworld, Zedd and Cara could inform him of just how he was supposed to heal Kahlan. Now, however, he was all alone. He could see the life slipping away from her. Despite the burning pain, he grasped Kahlan's lifeless hand in his. How she was still alive at this temperature was beyond him. Just touching her made him feel as though he were on fire.

"Richard," he heard her breathe, her brows furrowing in confusion. "Back so quickly..." she murmured, her consciousness slipping away from her once again.

Richard had to stifle a sob. How was he supposed to heal her? Spirits, he needed to heal her. He began wracking his brain for solutions as he shut his eyes. The spell was created to do one thing: kill the unborn child.

Richard's eyes popped open, locking on her stomach. He gingerly placed her hand back in the tub, climbing over her and dropping his knee into the ice water. He bit the inside of his cheek as he followed with the other knee. He thanked Albert for providing her with such a large tub. He took in a deep breath as he pressed both his palms to her stomach, almost jerking them back when his hands made contact with the freezing skin.

How could her stomach be so incredibly cold, but the rest of her be burning up with such a high fever?

Death.

Richard closed his eyes, suppressing the tears. Death had already claimed what was growing inside of her, it was only a matter of time before it took Kahlan as well. He swallowed past his urge to sob and pressed his hands deeper into her skin, allowing his warmth and life to pass from him to her. He took in deep breaths as her body began to jerk underneath him. No doubt, this was incredibly painful for her. If she were not already unconscious, he was sure she would be screaming.

The spell originated within her womb, that is where it had to be ended.

He continued to press his hands into her freezing flesh for what seemed a lifetime before he felt her temperature return back to normal. He smiled, removing his hands, only to frown when she didn't respond to him. He lifted a hand to her cheek, pulling it back. If anything, she had gotten even hotter.

Richard sighed, running a hand through his hair. He moved back to her stomach, noticing how she had gotten colder once again. He cursed. How was he supposed to heal her?

He pushed himself out of the tub, pacing around the room. Richard turned to Kahlan and leaned down, slipping one of her arms around his neck and hooking an arm under her legs. The contact almost made him pass out from pain. He quickly put her down on the bed, wrapping her tightly in his arms. He cradled her in his lap, kissing the top of her head. Her hair provided a bit of a buffer from the burning heat. He felt as though he were burning from the inside out, yet, he wouldn't let go of her.

"I'm right here, Kahlan..." he whispered softly, not bothering to hold back his tears. "I'm right here." He rocked her back and forth, allowing the pain to engulf him like it had engulfed her.

Richard pulled out the nex stone from his pocket, noting how it had just a faint green glow now. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before pressing the stone into his palm and resting it on her stomach.

This was his last resort.

Instead of filling the stone with angry need, he filled it with his love for Kahlan and his need to save her. He felt himself get acclimated to the fever Kahlan had, and he no longer felt the searing pain of holding her naked form to him.

He continued to rock her throughout the night, keeping the stone pressed against her clammy flesh. He looked out the window, seeing the dawn begin to break.

He had been there the entire night. He assumed it was around eight hours, six and a half which consisted of him cradling Kahlan in their bed. The first hour and a half was him trying desperately to heal her in the tub.

Richard sighed, letting his head fall back. She hadn't responded since her initial proclamation of him being back so soon. His throat tightened at thinking that those could very well be the last words he would ever hear her speak.

Spirits, he was exhausted.

He kissed Kahlan's forehead one more time before allowing sleep to overcome him.

xx

When Richard awoke, he was on his side, no Kahlan in sight. The nex stone rested on the bed, no longer glowing. Richard sighed and clenched his eyes shut, gripping the stone in his hand.

It was all over.

He felt a shift in the bed and turned, noticing Kahlan's lifeless form on the other side of him. He sighed and put an arm around her stomach, pulling her closer. He kissed her cheek.

Then he noticed it. She wasn't burning up, nor was she freezing.

His heart jumped in his chest when she shifted and pressed against him, her head nuzzling into his neck. She murmured something and clumsily grabbed at the sheets below them in a vain attempt to pull the cloth over them. Richard smiled, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her.

"Spirits, Kahlan, I thought you were gone," he said breathlessly, pulling away and watching as her brilliant blue eyes opened.

"You were gone," she said hazily, sleep still fogging over her reactions. He laughed and pulled her in again, peppering her face with kisses. "I don't feel sick anymore," she let out in a breath, her eyes watering when Richard pulled away from her.

"Isn't that good?" He asked, his brows furrowing. She shook her head and allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks. "Why? Why is that not good?" He frantically asked, moving his hand to wipe away her tears.

"Because that means the baby is dead..." she looked down, grabbing at his pendent.

Richard urged her chin up with his hand and kissed her gently. "We will make more, I assure you."

Kahlan shook her head. "I am cursed, Richard." Her brows furrowed. "Wait... you were gone... why are you back so soon?"

"I do not know, but I thank the spirits I am." He let his hand linger on her cheek as confusion spread across her features.

"Richard?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Why am I naked?" She looked up at him questioningly and Richard laughed.

"Do you not remember?"

"No." She said shortly, making an angry face towards him. However, his smile was contagious and she began laughing with him.

"Well, my dear, you were very sick, and now you aren't." He heard his voice break and worry spread across Kahlan's features.

Kahlan's brow lowered.

"I healed you." He smiled and kissed her again. She let out a soft sigh.

"That does not explain why I am naked." She murmured, shifting in his arms.

"You truly don't remember, do you?" He pulled away, his warm brown eyes gazing into hers. She shook her head. Kahlan moved to turn towards were the tub was, but Richard pulled her closer to him.

The last thing she needed to see was half of her room covered in her blood.


	45. Coping

Cara glared at the green boundary. For the past three hours, she had been pacing the expanse, her gaze flickering to the wall of death.

Three hours.

"He was only supposed to be gone for a moment..." she murmured, pivoting on her heel and pacing some more.

"My dear, we need to accept the fact that something could have happened..." Zedd broached cautiously, taking a step forward, separating himself from the horse he had been attached to during the duration of Richard's absence.

Chase had stood like a stone in one spot, staring at the boundary. He hadn't moved, nor had he made any attempt to talk. Really, there was nothing to talk about.

Cara didn't respond to Zedd, but instead glared in his direction for a moment before returning her sights to the large green boundary.

Three hours.

"Cara, the incantation wouldn't have allowed Richard to stay in the boundary for this long... it was a risk we were all willing to take to save Kahlan and it failed."

"Speak for yourself." Chase's voice was strong and bold. His words caused Cara to stop mid stride and for Zedd to turn his head towards the boundary warden. "I only came along because Richard desperately wanted to save Kahlan. I had no faith in this plan," Chase turned around, his eyes puffy from what Cara had assumed was the result of the man's silent suffering. "It was not a risk I was willing to take."

Zedd swallowed and Chase walked forward, grabbing the reigns of his horse and hoisting himself up on the saddle.

"What are you two waiting for? He's dead." Chase's voice was cold and harsh. Zedd gave a small nod and went to grab for his horse, but stopped when he noticed Cara continuing her pacing.

"My dear-"

"Don't call me that, wizard." She ran a leather clad hand through her hair and sighed, turning to face the two. "I'm not leaving."

"Fine, Mord'Sith. It will be your death," Chase spoke with an even, emotionless tone. He pulled on the reigns to his horse and started to trot off, not seeming to be in any hurry.

Zedd dropped the reigns to his horse and walked up to Cara, placing a withered hand on her shoulder. She stopped, and despite his initial thoughts, she made no move to strike him or remove his limb. Surprisingly, she turned to him.

"He can't be dead." Cara spoke as if it wasn't an option, and from her glassy eyes, Zedd realized just how much she cared for Richard.

"Cursing at the boundary will not make him come back," Zedd said softly. "We must return to Aydindril and research the topic more, maybe... just maybe, there is some way that we can fix this."

"He will not wish to come back to life if the Mother Confessor is dead." He saw her composure weaken and his heart broke for her. Richard was the first kind ruler she had ever had, and now he was dead. Zedd held no false illusions, there was no way that Richard could survive for this amount of time inside of the boundary.

However, he lied for Cara's sake.

xx

Richard sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Kahlan was sleeping soundly behind him, her breathing a constant reminder of his success in saving her - and his failure in saving their child. He took in a deep breath, raking his hands through his hair. He looked over at the tub, which still sat in the same position.

His eyes narrowed. He hadn't recalled so much blood being on the tub before. The water that resided in it had a red hue, and come to think of it, the floors looked much more bloody than before as well. Richard heaved in a large breath before pushing himself off of the bed.

He had managed to coax Kahlan to sleep after preventing her from looking towards the bloody mess of a room, and now she was curled up underneath the heavy bedding. He hadn't been able to sleep, so he spent the majority of the day watching her. He glanced at the window, noticing the sun beginning to set. Kahlan would be up all night now.

Richard walked over slowly to the porcelain tub. It would surely be stained red. He stared at it, unsure of what to do with it and how to remove it without Kahlan stirring and being roused awake. He walked cautiously over the floors, afraid that some of the blood could still be wet. He reached the door, opening it slowly and taking a few steps out of the room.

A maidservant was walking down the hallway and he gestured for her to come closer.

"Yes, Seeker?" She asked, her green eyes sparkling. Her black hair was pulled back in a small bun and she had freckles. She seemed to be too full of life for Richard's taste, he was still too consumed with the death of his unborn child to appreciate her liveliness.

"I need some rags, if you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not," she said with a smile as she turned, hurrying off in the opposite direction. He let his head hit the stone wall and he took in a deep breath before turning to look through the ajar door. He was relieved that Kahlan was still in her slumbering state. In a moment's time, the young woman was in front of him with an armful of rags.

"Thank you..." Richard's brow furrowed.

"Alisha." The woman stated with the same warm and welcome smile she had been adorning since Richard asked her for the rags.

"Thank you, Alisha." He said, finding that he was returning the smile she had been giving. She began to turn and Richard reached out an arm, lightly grabbing her forearm. "Would you mind doing me another favor, Alisha?"

"Of course not," she recited again.

"Would you tell the others that the Mother Confessor is alive and well?"

That broke her happy demeanor. In a split second, the poor girl was sobbing, her hands trying furiously to attempt to wipe away all the tears that were falling. She nodded rather violently before grabbing onto his arms.

"Is it true? Are you sure?" Her bright green eyes were now watering and Richard found the sudden display of emotions heartbreaking. He gave a nod. "Oh, thank the spirits. We were all so concerned. She has been so amazing to the staff and... everyone, really. We were all so scared that she was going to die. Albert told me of what was happening to her... I just... thank you, Seeker. I'm sure that you are the one to be credited with her now healthy state." The girl gave him a quick hug and then she was gone and Richard was slightly confused.

He shook his head and pushed open the door with his foot, almost dropping the rags when he saw Kahlan, wrapped in a bed sheet, standing over the tub.

"Richard... what happened?" She asked, turning to look up at him with the brilliant blue eyes that he had missed so much.

"A very heartbreaking thing," Richard said with a sad smile, looking down at the rags that were supposed to keep Kahlan from knowing each and every detail of the previous nightmare. He placed them on the table before walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her form, still relieved that she was neither freezing nor burning up.

She pulled away.

"Richard... the last thing I remember is Albert yelling and my vomiting. Then I awoke naked next to you." Her eyes sought his for answers and he sighed, relenting.

"You... you became very, very ill. The spell was overtaking your body and..."

"And what?"

"We almost lost you... I almost lost you..." he whispered softly, down-casting his eyes. He wasn't surprised when she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Elaborate." Her brow was lowered and her gaze was harsh. He swallowed.

"You began vomiting blood, and from what Albert told me, you had been doing it for hours. This black substance kept appearing in your veins, and then it would dissipate only to come back moments later. You had a burning fever. Spirits, you were so hot. He put you in a tub of ice in hopes to lower your temperature... but it didn't work."

Kahlan's gaze softened and she dropped her hand from his chin. "But you healed me?" She questioned, looking up through her lashes.

"Somehow." He choked out, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I tried for so long to no avail, I thought I had lost you."

Kahlan allowed him to bring her into his embrace, and she buried her head in the crook of his neck, letting herself sob openly. "I'm so sorry." She cried into his skin, the hands that were holding up the bed sheet trembling.

It was his turn to pull away.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked, his brow furrowing in worry.

"I couldn't even harbor a life..." She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head, as if trying to dispel the thoughts. "I couldn't even keep our child alive for more than a split second." She swallowed, refusing to meet Richard's gaze.

"Shh," Richard quickly drew her to him, one hand grabbing the back of her head and the other arm wrapping tightly around her waist. "It was not your fault, Kahlan. That monster did this to you. There was no way you could have prevented it from happening. This isn't you fault," he whispered into her hair, closing his eyes. "I promise you that we will have many little confessors, all of which will have bright blue eyes like their mother." He spoke the same thing he had said when he asked her to marry him, hoping that the contrasting happy memory would somewhat calm her.

It didn't.

He suspected that nothing would be able to calm Kahlan. She would always be a mess over something she had no way of controlling. Richard took in a deep breath and guided her back to the bed, urging her to lay down. She did so, and her crying stopped shortly after.

She laid on the bed, wrapped in the covers, grasping them tightly with one hand, as she watched him grab some rags and begin cleaning up the bloodied mess.


	46. Despond

Albert sat in the head chair of the Council, elbow on the arm rest, palm pressed to his chin. He was alone in the room, the other councilmen leaving and actually planning on sleeping. However, Albert couldn't sleep. He worried far too much for Kahlan's survival. He prayed to the spirits that Richard found a way to save her, but a part of him was tugging in the opposing direction. He wouldn't be surprised if someone came to inform him that she was dead.

He took in a deep breath, pushing himself off the chair. He began to pace around the room, his eyes taking in his surroundings. If Kahlan were to die, then all decisions were up to him. He knew if faced with the responsibility, he could handle it. The real problem was that he didn't want to rule a land in the place of the Mother Confessor - a close friend of his. He still couldn't believe how close they had become, especially in the past week during Richard's absence.

Albert felt a personal responsibility to her, as if her life were in his hands. When Richard was away, he felt that only he could protect her. He knew it was a false set of thoughts. Certainly the Aydindril Guard could protect her better than he could, a lone man. Still, he didn't trust others with her life.

He wondered if this was how Richard felt about her.

Albert shook his head, of course that's how Richard felt about her. However, with Albert, it was strictly because Kahlan was such a close friend to him. He couldn't even fathom how Richard would react if Kahlan died. Albert was sure that Richard would die along with her.

He looked up at the stained glass, watching the sun fall lower in the sky. It had been so many hours since he was pushed out of the room by Richard's desperate hands. The last thing Albert had seen was the black encasing Kahlan's veins. The sight was like something out of a nightmare.

Albert turned when he heard a door open behind him. Despite himself, he smiled.

"Hello, Alisha." The green eyed girl smiled brightly at him as she came, practically skipping, into the room.

"I have great news, Albert." She clasped her hands in front of her and smiled even wider, causing Albert to mirror her actions. In this time of turmoil, he was surprised he could be so affected by her energetic behavior. However, Alisha always had this affect on him. It was almost as if she were magic.

"And what is this great news?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"The Mother Confessor is well! The Seeker has healed her!" Alisha couldn't contain her excitement and she rushed up to Albert, throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing as if she were holding onto him for dear life. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, overcome with joy.

"That is the most amazing news," he spoke as she pulled away and smiled. Before he knew it, she was running out the door, no doubt to spread the newfound health of Kahlan.

Albert smiled. Everything seemed to be brightening.

xx

Richard scrubbed the floor for what seemed like hours. His gaze would flicker up to Kahlan, who watched him with dead eyes. He knew this was only the beginning. Soon, everything would settle in and she would become even more of a mess. He sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"It's no use." Kahlan's voice startled Richard. He dropped the rag and rested his hands on his knees, looking at her peculiarly.

"What do you mean?"

"The blood will never leave the white marble. There will always be a pink residue. It doesn't matter anyways, every time I look in that direction, all I will see is the blood. Don't waste your efforts trying to clean what can't be cleaned." Her eyes never left the tub. Richard let out a deep breath and stood, feeling the ache in his knees.

He walked over to the bed, sitting down besides Kahlan. She didn't look at him. He reached down, cupping her cheek gently and forcing her eyes to meet his.

"Kahlan, I know it's hard to believe, but we will get past this." It unnerved him to see Kahlan's eyes look so dead. It was almost as if he hadn't saved her hours before. It was almost as if she didn't want to be saved.

She didn't respond and instead pushed his hand away, letting her gaze settle back on the tub. Richard sighed and stood, walking over to the porcelain. So much blood resided in it. He swallowed, remembering the desperation he felt in that very tub. He pressed his palms against the side of the tub, staring at the bloody water.

Everything was falling apart. He looked over his shoulder, noting how Kahlan's gaze didn't falter. She could care less what happened, and that broke his heart. Even in his death, Darken Rahl was ruining their lives. His knuckles turned white from gripping the side of the tub so tightly and he could feel his blood boil beneath his skin.

He let go with a sigh, closing his eyes. This room would be forever painted with the images of blood and unborn life. No amount of rich fabrics and decor could change it. He turned, sitting on the edge of the tub, looking at Kahlan.

"Please, Kahlan, I'm begging you," he reached out and ran his thumb along her wrist. "Tell me something, give me hope." Her eyes broke from the tub and rested on his.

"We will make many little confessors, all with bright blue eyes. Like their mother." She said it with such routine, like it was a chore to say. Her eyes flicked back to the tub.

Richard stood and walked out of the room.

He ran into Alisha. She dropped the small bucket of cloth she was carrying and the fabric flew across the floor. She muttered her apologies and scurried to pick up the rags. Richard leaned down and helped her. The action reminded him much of when he had helped Kahlan pick up apples from her bucket, when one of the lewd men rudely tripped her.

He smiled at the memory. That was the start of their love.

"I apologize, Alisha." He smiled at her and she smiled back, nodding and clumsily grabbing at the cloth.

"Do you mind if I ask you one more favor?" His smiles were forced, but he knew that she was buying into his facade. She nodded as she folded the cloths and put them back in the bucket. "I need a messenger, the fastest one in all of Aydindril."

Alisha nodded and went to pick up her bucket, but Richard stopped her. "I will deliver these if you assure me you can be back in this very spot by the time I get back."

"They go to the cleaning staff. Down the hallway, down a flight of stairs, third door on your left." Richard gave a nod of his head in confirmation and she spun on her heel, hurrying down the hall to find the messenger he asked for.

Richard sighed, picking up the bucket, which was surprisingly heavier than he would have thought. Much like when he picked up the apple bucket for Kahlan. He smiled once again. He needed this distraction, and as much as he hated leaving her, he knew that Kahlan would remain in her sullen state regardless if he was there with her or not.

He followed Alisha's directions and quickly came upon the room, lifting a hand to knock. A short, plump woman answered the door.

"Seeker!" She blushed and dusted off imaginary dirt from her apron. "My my, where is Alisha? Has she given you this errand to run for her? That woman will be whipped for doing so, I assure you." Her words were rushed and frantic. Richard chuckled.

"Actually, Ms..." His eyebrow rose and he let a lazy grin fall upon his lips. Forced, but believed all the same.

"The name is Veronica, Seeker." She said with a slight bow of her head.

"Actually, Ms. Veronica, I sent your Alisha on a different errand and offered to take hers in order for her to do her other assignment quickly."

Veronica's face blushed and it contrasted sharply with her gray hair. "Well, thank you, Seeker. I do not know what the proper protocol is for accepting things from a man of your stature, but..." she reached out and grabbed the bucket quickly, shoving it on the nearest table inside the cramped room. "Thank you."

She moved to close the door, but Richard's hand prevented her from doing so. "You and your staff are doing a marvelous job in keeping the Confessor's Palace clean. We appreciate your help, and I assure you that the Mother Confessor thanks you as well." Veronica's face blushed and she nodded. She didn't close the door until Richard turned and left.

When he reached Kahlan's room, Alisha was standing outside of it with a man, batting him in the shoulder and scolding him for something.

"Seeker! This is Marvin. He is the fastest of the Aydindril messengers and will no doubt deliver your words in a timely manner." She smiled and Richard gave her his thanks before dismissing her. Alisha nodded and walked off.

"Marvin, is it?"

"Yes, Seeker."

"I need you to deliver a very important message for me, and you must be quick about it. All expenses will be paid for," Marvin gave a nod and Richard held up a finger. "That means that horses that may be killed during the journey will be replaced, as well as food to keep you going. Sleep should be minimal." Marvin nodded again, his eyes more serious.

"What is the message?"

"I need you to tell three friends of mine that I am back in the Confessor's Palace, but I have no idea how I arrived here. Tell them that Kahlan is well, but the baby is lost." Marvin gave a sad smile and looked down.

Richard proceeded to tell him of the route he had taken to get to the boundary.

"I will do my best, Seeker." Marvin slammed a fist to his chest and Richard dismissed him.

Richard opened the door and stood motionless as he watched Kahlan standing over the tub once again, her slender fingers dragging along the porcelain. She had the bed sheet wrapped around her. He wondered if she would ever make a move to get dressed again, she seemed to just not care.

She lifted her hand off the cold tub and looked towards him, her eyes no longer dead. They were welling up with emotion and he wanted nothing more than to strip away her pain. She took a step back, sitting on the bed, now refusing to look at what had her so fixated in the previous hours. When her eyes found the blood on the floor, she lifted her feet, placing them on the bed as she turned away from the scene.

Richard walked over to the tub, staring at the swirling waters within. Kahlan had dipped her hand in the water, he was sure. He mimicked her actions, slowly dropping a hand within the red water. He jerked it back, memories of what happened only hours before slamming back into him. He gripped the edge of the tub and flipped it, causing a loud crash and the water to soak the entire floor.

Kahlan jumped and turned, staring at him in disbelief as she held the covers around her, almost as if they were a shield. Her frantic eyes found his and he walked over to her, hooking an arm around her covered legs. She wrapped an arm around his neck and he stormed out of the room. The sheet hung loosely around her form, but managed to cover all that needed to be covered.

If it were up to him, he would have everything in that room burned.


	47. Conjecture

Richard stepped into the room, his boots slipping on the thin layer of water that coated the floor. He took a deep breath in, glancing towards where his mad outrage had taken place. He hadn't noticed that the porcelain tub had shattered. Random pieces of the once large object were scattered throughout the room, all residing in a pool of water and blood. He ran a hand through his hair as he stepped through the mess with caution.

The commotion had been heard, and by the time Richard was out the door with Kahlan, staff members were already rushing to their side for assistance. Richard dismissed them all, telling them not to worry about the mess and that he would take care of it later.

He carried Kahlan to a room on the opposing side of the Confessor's Palace, one that was adorned in bright blue cloths. One of the color centric rooms, as she had once explained to him. It seemed like ages since that conversation took place.

"_This seems ridiculous. Rooms based on color? What exactly does that accomplish?" Richard asked playfully, nudging against Kahlan's arm. She scoffed and hit him lightly with the back of her hand. _

"_Dignitaries are very peculiar, Richard. They have preferences that need to be met. The color oriented rooms don't worry me, it's the people who inhabit them that do." She said, smiling brightly. Richard mirrored her facial._

"_And what exactly concerns you?"_

"_The ones that request red rooms," she said flatly, peeking into a room. It had a yellow color scheme. She closed the door before turning back to Richard._

"_And what is so wrong with the color red?" He asked, his eyebrows shooting up. She rolled her eyes at him._

"_Red is the color of blood." She looked up at him through her lashes. "Which correlates with violence."_

"_Not always true, my dear Kahlan." He said with a smile. "I happen to be quite fond of the color red." _

"_Ah, well, my dear Richard," she mimicked him, "all of whom who have stayed in red rooms were quite the rowdy bunch. The most violent of the visitors of the Confessor's Palace stay in red rooms. I have yet to meet a kind man or woman request a red room." _

_He laughed as she grabbed onto his pendent, dragging him into the nearest room. _

_It was green._

He walked over to the wardrobe, grabbing some of Kahlan's clothing. His hand paused at her white gown, debating whether or not to touch it with his filthy hands. Richard sighed as he walked over to the washbasin, dipping his hands into the unspoiled water. When he was convinced he wouldn't leave a mark, he gingerly folded the dress over his arm.

He skimmed through the rest of the clothing. Most of what was in the closet were duplicates of the Confessor's dress. He pulled out a drawer and gathered some of her underthings, along with some night gowns. He grabbed her traveling clothes and took a step back, looking at what was left in the closet, and whether or not it was needed. Richard turned and headed out of the room.

A maidservant walked by, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Seeker," she said with a bow of her head, her gaze never wavering on the stack of clothing he held in his arms.

"I want everything in the Mother Confessor's room removed and burned, do you understand?"

The woman looked at him with questioning eyes, her brow furrowing. Richard stared at her until she finally relented, giving a nod of her head and hurrying off.

He shifted the weight in his arms as he walked the expanse of the hallways. Luckily, the door to their new room was ajar. He nudged it with his foot and it came open.

Despite the turmoil and the hard times they were in, Richard couldn't help but catch his breath at the sight of Kahlan.

She stood in front of the window, looking out over the darkness that engulfed the land. She was gripping the bed sheet loosely in front of her, her back was facing him. The creamy flesh was barely covered, the cloth only managing to wrap around her backside before being held up by her breast.

She turned when she heard him enter the room and gave a sad smile. Her eyes looked bloodshot.

"I brought your things," he said softly before putting them on the table next to the door. He stood as she walked forward, letting one of her hands drop to the silky black night gown that he had retrieved from her room.

"Thank you," she murmured, picking the the fabric and letting the bed sheet fall to the ground. She pulled on the silk effortlessly before picking up her underthings, sliding them up her legs and into the proper position. She sighed before she turned to him. His eyes never left her face. "Thank you," she said again, her eyes dropping to his neck.

"Anything for you, my love," he brought a hand to her neck and rubbed the column with his thumb, waiting for her to look up at him. When she did, he gave her a chaste kiss. "I... I ordered for everything in your room to be removed and burned." He hesitated when he saw the look in her eyes.

"Our room." She simply stated, pulling away and walking over to the window once again.

Richard walked up behind her but didn't dare to touch her. She seemed so far away from him even though she was so close. "Did I displease you?" He asked, his eyes glancing at her.

"Don't speak to me as if you are confessed." She turned to him, her blue eyes missing the spark of life he had grown so accustomed to seeing. "Speak to me like you are my husband." When she said the words, he saw a glimpse of excitement hiding in her eyes.

"I apologize, my wife," Richard said with a smile. Yet, when he smiled, he felt guilty for doing so. It seemed far too soon after the loss of their child. His lips fell into a frown and Kahlan sighed, turning her attentions back to the window. "But no, you have not displeased me. All that room brings back is horrible memories. I would be more than happy to never walk into it again."

Richard nodded and leaned over, kissing her temple. She gave a quick tight lipped smile and he walked towards the bed, discarding his shirt and boots before climbing under the covers. He laid on his side, watching Kahlan watch the world, until he fell asleep.

xx

"I do not like this at all, wizard." Cara spoke harshly, tugging at the reigns of her horse.

"I know, but it must be done." Zedd said sympathetically, turning his head to look at Cara.

"I feel as though we have left him in the boundary to rot away," her gaze never faltered, always looking ahead. "And that blasted man, Chase, cares not of what has happened to the Seeker. He is far too self absorbed in his own thoughts to even pay his respects."

"Chase has known Richard for many years. He is dealing with his pain in his own way, Cara. To each man his own." Zedd sighed, looking ahead. "Hopefully, we will catch up to him soon."

"Why would we wish to catch up to him?" Cara shot Zedd an icy glare. "He was unworthy of the Seeker's attentions when he was alive, and he certainly isn't worthy of our attentions when the Seeker is dead." Cara clenched her jaw and continued to stare at him.

"Chase is an honorable man, Cara, despite what you may think. If it weren't for Chase, Richard would have never built up the nerve to initiate conversation with Kahlan."

Cara stopped her horse.

"So this is really all his fault." She said shortly, her eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean?" Zedd asked, stopping his horse.

"If the Seeker never met the Mother Confessor, then they wouldn't have journeyed together. Then they wouldn't have fallen in love with each other. Then Rahl wouldn't have been able to perform that spell on her. Then the Seeker wouldn't have had the chance to impregnate the Mother Confessor. Then the child wouldn't have had to die because of Rahl's perversions. Then the Mother Confessor and the Seeker wouldn't be dead at this very moment." Cara turned her head sharply, pulling on the reigns roughly. Her horse began to run at full speed.

Zedd was left sitting atop his horse, staring blankly. Everything Cara had said had some truth to it, but then again, if Richard had never met Kahlan, then Aydindril would be without the Mother Confessor and Darken Rahl would still be alive.

Still, it made him wonder.


	48. Ablaze

Kahlan couldn't sleep. She had leaned against the window the entire night, letting her gaze wander over Richard after she heard his breathing even out. She sighed and watched as the sun broke through the horizon, closing her eyes as she listened to the birds chirp. Finally starting to feel exhaustion, Kahlan let her body sink into the cushion that resided just before the window. Her gaze flickered throughout the area. She still had to get accustomed to the fact she was no longer in her familiar room. Everything seemed new and foreign to her. Instead of having a pleasant view of a garden from her room, she was now looking straight into the town square.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and she recognized an old armoire that had once rested against the wall of her former room. She sighed, watching as her previous belongings were being filed out and thrown into a large fire pit. A small gathering was slowly working their way out of their homes, all no doubt wondering exactly what was happening. She wondered if she was supposed to explain why everything was considered spoiled and ruined.

The sun rose higher in the sky and Kahlan squinted her eyes, looking towards the blue expanse. Nearly all of her things had been thrown into the pyre and she glanced over at Richard. As if feeling her eyes on him, he stirred slightly. She smiled and he rolled over, turning away from the light that was shining into the room. Kahlan's tired eyes returned to the mass of people who now formed a rather large crowd around the area.

She casted a look towards Richard before walking slowly and softly along the carpet, her hands reaching for her white confessor's gown. She slipped out of the black silk and pulled on the gown, noticing how Richard forgot to bring her corset. She didn't necessarily care, but she took a mental note to ask the seamstress to make her a new one.

Kahlan took in her rather rugged appearance in the mirror, drawing her lower lip into her mouth as she criticized herself. She took a deep breath and turned to see Richard still slumbering. She let her hand hover above the door handle for a moment before grasping on to the cool metal.

In the hallways, maidservants were running rampant. Once they saw her, all of the women stopped, half of them practically dropping whatever they held in their hands. They all bowed their heads until Kahlan gave a small nod, to which the women continued to stand motionless. She looked around suspiciously, not sure of what exactly was happening, when she noticed a small woman with black hair and bright green eyes take a step forward.

"Mother Confessor, we don't mean to startle you," she wore a warm smile and Kahlan tilted her head to the side. For some reason, the woman's kind demeanor made her feel out of place.

"What are you all doing?" Kahlan asked, slowly taking a step forward. She was only a few rooms down from Richard and she didn't wish to wake him. Her eyes focused on the young woman.

"The Seeker ordered for everything in your room to be burned. Now that everything has been removed, we have been instructed to scrub the room clean and refurnish it if you, by chance, change your mind and wish to reside in the royal quarters instead of the less lavish guest rooms."

"What is your name?" Kahlan asked, beginning to walk away from the woman and down the halls.

"Alisha, Mother Confessor." She said with a bow of her head and Kahlan nodded, walking past her. She wasn't sure why, but she no longer wanted to be near the young woman. Alisha frowned as Kahlan walked by briskly, ignoring all of the maidservants who practically blocked the entire hallway.

Many bowed their heads in respect, but Kahlan wasn't concerned about them, nor did she acknowledge them. It wasn't until she stepped foot into the open air that she realized what exactly she was about to do. The crisp wind made her shudder slightly, and she looked to the sky to see it start to darken. She thanked the spirits that she didn't have to address this situation on a bright and cheery day.

Kahlan walked up right as one of the men was about to set everything into flames. Upon seeing her, the crowd let out a small gasp and all dropped to a knee, the men in the procession following shortly after.

"Mother Confessor," Albert said with a sad smile. He was the only one who didn't bow down to her. Although viewed as disrespect from others, she felt it was the most welcome thing to come that day. Albert was treating her as a friend in this moment, not the powerful woman she was supposed to be. He held the torch in his right hand, making no move to start the fire.

Kahlan looked towards the pile, her eyes grazing over the bed she and Richard had often made love in, and the desk and chair where he had proposed to her. With each piece, she found herself reminiscing about the past, but then everything came slamming back into her and she realized why this all needed to be burnt to ash. She took in a deep breath and stepped onto the platform with the help of Albert, turning to face the crowd.

"The people of Aydindril, my people," her voice was loud and steady. "Today is a very important day, not only to myself, but to all of you as well." She clasped her hands in front of her, taking in a deep breath. "Yesterday, my unborn child was taken from me. Well, I couldn't tell you if it was yesterday or an eternity ago, time has blurred together and all I know of is the events that happened, not necessarily when they did." She noticed Albert tense up beside her. "Months ago, Darken Rahl attacked me, trying to use me as a tool to get the Seeker to cooperate with his demands. During the duration of my capture, he inflicted a cruel spell on me. It wasn't until recently that we learned of the spell and it's deadly consequences. I found out I was with child about two weeks ago, but then again, my days have blended together into an unending stream." She sighed, realizing she probably shouldn't be telling the people she was meant to rule what was happening. Yet, she felt they had the right to know. "Rahl's dark magic attacked my, the Seeker's, unborn child, and destroyed the life that was growing, a life that would have changed the world if allowed to prosper."

Kahlan turned on her heel and began pacing. Everyone's eyes were glued on her, all seeming to hold their breath at her words.

"The spell would have claimed my life as well, if the Seeker hadn't found a way to save me. The Council, a group of powerful men that were meant to be trusted, bargained away my life to Rahl because they had thought I confessed the Seeker. Granted, they had no dealings with the spell that inflicted myself and my child, but they were power hungry, certain members cornering me and threatening to kill me for the sole purpose of acquiring my throne." Gasps were heard throughout the crowd and Kahlan stopped, her eyes scanning over the wide eyed group.

"Richard, the Seeker, is more than a man. He is immune to my touch," Kahlan's eyes turned soft for a moment before she shook her head and dispelled the thoughts. "He is able to love me freely. For the first time in the history of confessors, a husband will be taken instead of a mate." Some of the girls in the crowd smiled brightly. Kahlan smiled in return. "The Council has been replaced with men who held no political standing before this moment. They were chosen based on their character, not their purse strings."

The crowd looked at each other anxiously.

Kahlan straightened her back. "You may all be thinking that I'm sleep deprived, which I am. You may all be thinking that I'm slightly insane, and I can't necessarily deny that at this moment. You may think that none of this connects to each other, yet I can assure you it does. I want you all to know, that right here, in this moment, is when everything changes. You are now ruled by a woman who cares for you, and a Council who is made of men that you know and trust, not men who are greedy and power hungry. The Seeker is unaffected by my magic, and many of you do not see how this benefits you. It benefits you because the Seeker is not only a noble figure, but he is intelligent and kind. Instead of just myself, you will also be ruled by him, not a mindless slave claimed by my magic. We have defeated Darken Rahl and we hold the most powerful position in all the Midlands. You are under the protection of very capable hands."

She took the burning torch from Albert's hands. "This is the day when everything changes." She repeated, holding up the wooden torch. "There will be no corruption, there will be no nonchalant reactions to matters that are important to the people, there will be no more neglect of Aydindril, there will be no more dealings with enemies. We are the heart of the Midlands, and we will stand strong. A Mother Confessor will always be present, all of which will be raised by myself and the Seeker, two noble and truthful figures, figures that wish only to serve you." Kahlan held the torch loosely in her hands, her eyes glancing at that which she was about to set ablaze.

"In my room is where my child died, and where I almost followed her. Everything in this fire once resided in that very room. That room brings nothing but horrible memories, much like the rule of Aydindril has been so far. So, as I let flames overtake this pyre, it represents not only my grief, but yours as well. I am Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor, and the protector of Aydindril. With this fire, we are burning all of the past discretions and starting anew." She dropped the torch into the pile, taking a step back. There was cheering after her speech, but soon the crowd fell silent, all transfixed on the fire that was before them.

Richard leaned against the frame of the window, looking down at Kahlan. He smiled. This was only the beginning.


	49. Unexpected

Two months.

Two months had passed since Kahlan's speech, and though she spoke of letting go of grief, Richard knew she hadn't done as she had said. Although she didn't mention the death of their child, she had shown it in other not so subtle ways.

She didn't ease into his touch like she used to. Her eyes didn't brighten when she saw him. She made no move to see him, instead she submersed herself in her work. Often times, she wasn't in their bed at the end of the day, leaving Richard to sleep alone and wonder exactly where his wife-to-be was. She didn't smile at him, and when she did, it seemed forced.

This all led to her rejection of him in bed.

"_Richard, you don't understand." Kahlan pleaded, her blue eyes watering. "I love you, I do, but I'm scared."_

"_Kahlan, what are you scared of?" He asked with desperation, trying to grab her hands only to have her pull away. It was like he was losing her to her own fears._

"_What if it happens again, Richard?" Tears began falling down her face. "What if you didn't heal me altogether? What if a remnant of that spell still resides deep inside? I couldn't bare the loss of another child, Richard." She swallowed. "I won't."_

"_Kahlan," he heard his voice crack. "I healed you. Nothing vile remains in you any longer. Please, Kahlan, don't let your fears overcome you."_

"_You don't know for certain. We didn't even know what Darken Rahl had done until it was too late. What if it remains permanent?" She took a step back from him._

_He took a step forward._

"_But I healed you, I assure you. I literally brought you back from death, Kahlan." When she didn't respond, he tried a different tactic. "What about what you said to the people? That Aydindril would never be without a Mother Confessor?" _

_Her blue eyes turned cold as she glared at him. "A comfort to them, not me." She narrowed her eyes. "Besides, they wouldn't blame the Mother Confessor for being unable to conceive." _

"_Then you would be lying to your people. Quite ironic, isn't it?" His voice was raised and his anger levels were spiking. Spirits, he didn't want to yell at Kahlan, but he found that he was._

_Kahlan's jaw dropped. "Low blows, Seeker." She hissed. "I did not know that if I could no longer lay with you, then you would attack and abandon me."_

"_I am not abandoning you, nor am I attacking you!" His hands were clenched at his sides. "I love you, Kahlan. This isn't about our not being able to be together - we can. You are just too scared!"_

"_Do you blame me!" She screamed, tears pouring down her face. "Our child died, Richard! I almost died! How would you forgive yourself if it happened again? Do you think you could bring me back from the brink of death yet again, Seeker?" Kahlan was breathing heavily._

_Richard's gaze dropped and he sucked in a sharp breath before turning and storming out of the room, slamming the door._

_He spent the remainder of the day locked up in a red room._

Richard sat on the edge of the bed, his hands buried in his hair. The events of that day often played in his head. If he hadn't acted as he did, maybe Kahlan would be returning to her former self. She had every right to be terrified, but he was more terrified of losing her all together. He knew he had healed her, there was no question about it. Why she couldn't believe him, he did not understand.

All he knew was that he could not show the woman he loved most how much he cared about her.

He sighed as he lifted his head, seeing a familiar blonde in the doorway. Cara gave him a sad smile as she acknowledged the absence beside him.

"She will come around, Seeker." Cara tried to reassure him, but he didn't believe a word she said.

_Cara walked into the Confessor's Palace, her feet dragging and Zedd following shortly behind, along with Chase. When her eyes met Kahlan walking past a doorway, she rushed up to her, quickly embracing her. _

"_Cara, what's wrong?" Kahlan asked cautiously as she eyed the Mord'Sith. _

"_I didn't believe when the messenger came and said that you and the Seeker were safe. I almost attacked him with my agiel before Zedd interjected." She shot a glare at the old man, who shrugged in return._

"_We are safe, Cara." She said calmly before turning and walking off, not allowing Cara to respond. _

_The blonde stood staring at her until she turned to Zedd, her blue eyes narrowing. "She is scarred." Zedd gave a nod and attempted to speak before she cut him off. "You do not understand, she will never be the same."_

"_She lost a child,Cara," Zedd broached cautiously._

"_No." Cara took a step forward, her leather creaking slightly. Chase had disappeared to find his family before checking to see if the messenger was correct. "Yes, she will forever be damaged by that, but this is different. She is not the same person she was before, and she will never return to that person. I can see it in her eyes." _

_Cara turned and walked down the hallway, intent on finding Richard. Zedd tried to follow, but Cara's pace was fast. _

_When she rounded a corner, she bumped into Richard. _

"_Hello, Cara." He said with a smile. Cara beamed up at him and threw her arms around him, squeezing him. He began coughing and she pulled away as he took in deep breaths._

"_Spirits, Cara," when he regained his composure, he looked at her with concern in his eyes. "I sent word that we were okay, did you not receive it?" _

_Cara shook her head. "No, we received it. I just didn't believe it." She couldn't stop smiling._

"_Well, it is a breath of fresh air to see you, Cara. Have you already talked with Kahlan?" His eyes and voice held a glimmer of hope and Cara felt heartbroken for him. _

"_Briefly, yes. I believe she had something to attend to, seeing as she couldn't talk for long." Cara frowned as Richard gave a nod and repeated again that he was glad to see her before he walked off, returning back to their room. _

_He didn't even wait to greet Zedd._

"I doubt it," Richard responded, sighing as he pushed himself off the bed. Since Kahlan's reclusion, Cara had been a constant companion to him.

When Chase arrived at the Confessor's Palace, he gathered his family and quickly said goodbye, stating that even though he cared deeply for Richard and valued him very greatly as a friend, he no longer wanted to be surrounded by a life such as the one he was currently in. He said that his family deserved better and he wished Richard luck before leaving. Emma and Rebecca were the most heartbroken by the departure, and Chase had to drag them from the scene.

"Rachel is very excited to see you today," Cara said softly, toeing the ground.

Richard chuckled softly. After Kahlan's speech, Richard had explained to Rachel exactly what it meant and what had happened. The little girl was heartbroken over the loss of a sibling, and she began attaching herself to Richard, as if he were at jeopardy as well. Kahlan, though he knew she cared for the little girl, rarely saw Rachel. Because of that, Richard devoted most of his free time to playing with her.

"As I am excited to see her," he smiled up at Cara and she returned the facial. He pushed himself off the bed and walked up to Cara, offering her his arm. She looked at him as if he had gone insane before accepting it.

For some odd reason, he felt like today was going to be a good day.

"I assure you that the Mother Confessor will again be in your bed," Cara lied, looking up at Richard. He scoffed before giving her a mock glare.

"You are a horrible liar, Cara." He simply stated, returning his eyes to the path they were walking in the halls. "Besides, I do not simply wish for her to be in my bed once again. I would be perfectly content if she would allow me to touch her cheek, to kiss her, to hold her as she falls asleep. But alas, all seems hopeless."

"Perhaps you should find another," although she knew he would never agree, Cara had seen his happiness fall in the past months. If Kahlan wouldn't give him what he needed, he should seek it from another. However, from the look she received, she knew suggesting it was as hopeless as the Mother Confessor returning to her previous self.

"There is no other." He stated, stopping and turning towards her. "I know it must be difficult to understand, but I still love her. With every fiber of my being. I will be with her until my dying day, regardless if anything physical happens between us. I would rather go the rest of my life celibate and only receiving minimal interactions with Kahlan than to be able to have everything with someone else." He gave a sad smile before offering his arm once again. Cara looked down at it and accepted it, allowing him to lead her off.

She did not understand this man one bit.

They turned down another hallway and there were maidservants everywhere, each with different things in their hands. They were scurrying in and out of the Mother Confessor's old room, going in with full hands and leaving with empty ones.

When Richard had learned of what they had been doing the day of Kahlan's speech, he ordered for them to stop.

"_Stop. She will not be returning to that room under any circumstances. You are wasting materials and your time." _

"_But, the Mother Confessor didn't object..." Alisha said with a pout, her arms full of pillows. She shifted and poked her head out of the side, staring at him._

"_She had other matters to attend to than to deal with this," he waved his arms in the air, making gestures to all the women around him. "Get it all out of the room." The women stared at him. "Now." He almost growled. _

_The women now went in with empty hands and left with full ones._

He cocked his head to the side. Richard moved his head closer to Cara. "Do you know what is going on?" She shook her head, her nose wrinkling.

Richard pulled away and took a step forward, watching as the last of the maidservants scurried out of the room. He grabbed her by the arm and she jumped and squealed before she realized who it was. She placed a hand on her chest, taking in a deep breath.

"Seeker, you scared me." Alisha said, green eyes sparkling. Cara moved her body to the side and glared at the girl. Alisha's eyes darted between Cara and Richard, her anxiety rising. "Is something wrong?"

"What are you doing?"

"Moving things into the Mother Confessor's room." She simply stated, clasping her hands behind her back.

"I told you not to do that." He stated, frustration lacing his voice.

Alisha tilted her head, her brows lowering. "But the Mother Confessor ordered it." Richard let go of her arm and gave a small nod, leaving the black haired girl to run off.

Richard turned to look at Cara, who took a step back and gave a nod of her head, leaning against the wall. Richard did the same and took a few steps forward, swallowing when he looked through the open door to see Kahlan standing in the middle of the room.

"Kahlan," Richard took a step forward, feeling odd being in the room again. "What are you doing?"

Kahlan didn't turn around, but she spoke. Which was more than he had gotten out of her in awhile. "This room is nothing to be feared. It is simply a room."

"But... Kahlan," He realized Kahlan had coped with it, but it was going to be extremely difficult for him to be in this room without wanting to sulk into depression.

"What happened in this room was a blessing, Richard, not a tragedy."

Richard's jaw dropped and he stood motionless. The loss of their unborn child was a blessing? He wasn't sure if she was the woman he loved anymore. His eyes were wide and she turned around, smiling at him. He felt as though she were taunting him.

"And... why... why is that?" Richard asked, his eyes frantically looking around the room, returning to her face to search for an answer.

Kahlan smiled and the sunlight behind her framed her, making her look like a good spirit.

Richard stood, conflicted. He was appalled at what she had said, but he still viewed her as the beautiful woman he loved. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her. He also never had the urge to kiss her and yell at her at the same time.

"Because," she said, still smiling. Kahlan took a step forward. "Our child didn't die that day, Richard. Somehow, you brought both of us back."

Richard's brow furrowed. "What?"

"I haven't had my moon blood since before the incident. Richard, I still have morning sickness." She walked over to him, taking his limp hand and pressing it against her stomach. "Do you feel that?" His eyes moved to her stomach. "It's firm, firmer than usual." She smiled. "I feel it Richard, I feel the life inside of me. I was so overwhelmed with my grief that I didn't realize that we didn't lose what we thought we had."

"But... how?" His brow furrowed again and he continued to stare at her stomach, where her hands overlapped his.

"Does it matter?" He brought his eyes up to meet hers. "Richard, we are going to have a child. You were right, there was nothing for me to fear. You are my strength and always have been. I was stupid to push you away when I needed you most." She brought his hand up in hers, pressing it to her breast. "The only reason my heart beats is because of you, Richard."

For the first time in the past few months, he felt as though everything was right again. His thoughts were confirmed when she grabbed at his pendent, pulling him down for a long overdue kiss.


	50. Amadora

Richard couldn't stop smiling as the midwife handed him a bawling baby swaddled in a light pink cloth. He cradled the infant in his arms, looking up towards Kahlan.

Although drenched in sweat and red, she was still the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Her dark hair was matted to her head and she was still panting from the labors of childbirth. Her legs were spread and the midwife leaned up and pushed down on Kahlan's stomach, causing the afterbirth to quickly fall from her body. Kahlan sighed in relief as she let her head fall back against the headboard.

"She's beautiful, Kahlan," Richard spoke softly, the baby already responding to his voice and calming down. "Just like you." He slowly lowered himself on the bed beside her, wrapping an around around her shoulder as she slumped against him, a dirty and sweaty mess. She opened her eyes and looked towards their daughter, a small smile playing on her exhausted features.

"She is." She sighed and lifted a weak hand, touching the thick mass of hair on their daughter's head with her fingertips. "What shall we name her?" She looked up, her bright blue eyes shining. Spirits, he loved this woman. He smiled, looking down at the child.

"Amadora."

"Mmm," Kahlan hummed, shifting when the midwife began to clean her. "Gift of love," she whispered, and Richard knew that she would soon be asleep. He smiled. He knew confessors were supposed to have extensive knowledge of languages, but Kahlan had been deprived of that early on. How she had known what the name meant, he did not know. Yet, he was glad she did.

"You are all cleaned, dearie," the old midwife said, looking up to see that Kahlan had already fallen asleep against Richard. He smiled at her and she smiled back, nodding and taking her things out of the room. Kahlan's legs instinctively closed and curled up next to him as she shifted, burying her head into the crook of his neck.

He looked over at Amadora, who looked up at him with startling blue eyes. They were wide and she was looking around the room, her hands trying to escape the cloth that restrained her. When the girl managed to free one of her arms, she stuck it in her mouth, her blue eyes looking so much like her mother's.

Richard shifted, sinking down into the mattress and guiding Kahlan along with him. She stirred and draped a leg over his, her head still buried in the crook of his neck. Amadora took her hand out of her mouth and began hitting Richard's chest, causing him to laugh. The sound no doubt rumbled through his body and he looked towards Kahlan, seeing if she had awoken. She hadn't.

Soon enough, Amadora was fast asleep, her little hand curling back up into the swaddling cloth. Richard smiled, looking between the two most important women in his life before falling asleep.

"_It's not possible." Zedd spoke gravely, glaring at Kahlan as if she had given Richard false hope. "The child is dead, it is as simple as that. I hate to be so crude about it, but it is reality." _

"_Zedd-"_

"_No, Richard. This woman has been ignoring you for the past two months and now you wish to blindly believe what she has told you? It is impossible. You said you felt the death, Richard. You said you felt it, that it was icy cold. Now you want to believe that that never happened?" Zedd stood up from the table, slamming his fists into it. _

_Kahlan looked down, squeezing Richard's hand. "She isn't lying, Zedd. Isn't there a way you could... I don't know, check?" He glared at Zedd as he shook his head and sighed, his gray hair swaying._

"_Wizard, check." Cara nearly barked, her hands on her hips. Her gaze was deadly._

_Zedd walked around the table, reluctantly placing a hand over Kahlan's stomach. She squeezed Richard's hand tighter and Zedd's brows shot up, his hand lingering over her womb._

"_Spirits," Zedd gasped._

"_Then it is true?" Richard spoke, hopeful._

"_Yes, my boy, but... how?" Zedd looked at him with questioning eyes. "How is that possible? You said the child was dead, you knew it was dead."_

"_Perhaps in saving me, he saved her." Kahlan spoke meekly, her eyes not meeting Zedd's._

_Cara walked over to the old man and punched him in the arm. "You are quite stupid for a man who claims to be a Wizard of the First Order." _

"_Bags, woman!" Zedd exclaimed, grabbing his arm. "What was that for?"_

_Cara rolled her eyes and dropped her head back, staring at the ceiling before talking again to him. "Have we not been over this? Need." _

_Zedd's brows furrowed. Cara scowled._

"_Need, dammit! The whole time he was trying to heal Kahlan, I have no doubt in my mind that he needed to heal that child as well. Either the magic healed the child first, or last. The point is, he healed the child."_

"_Bringing back from death isn't healing, Cara." Zedd spoke, his hand still rubbing the area where she had hit him. Cara clenched her jaw and hit him again, her aim slightly lower than her original target._

"_Do not patronize me, wizard. He 'resurrected' her then, does that satisfy you?" She barked and Kahlan chuckled, soliciting a glare from Zedd._

"_What exactly did you do, my boy, to heal her?" _

"_I... I don't know," Richard stammered, trying to recall the events. He knew he should no longer be depressed, but the thought of losing the child was almost too much for him to even dwell on. "I couldn't heal her, so I pressed the nex stone to her stomach, hoping it would do something."_

_Zedd lifted a finger only to cringe as pain shot up his arm from Cara's hit. "That is it, my boy! The nex stone acts as a death repellent! The child must have had a small amount of life in it for the nex stone to latch on and bring the child from the Underworld." He looked towards Cara, shaking his head and harrumphing. _

_She punched him in the arm again. Hard. _

"_Wizard, you are not the only one with magic in this room, do not think you are not expendable." Cara stood next to him, crossing her arms. She was fully prepared to punch him once again._

"_The nex stone saved me?" Kahlan asked incredulously, looking up towards Richard. He felt as though she was disappointed that it wasn't him. _

"_Yes, my dear." Zedd smiled. _

"_Wrong again, wizard." Cara said, lifting her hand. Zedd flinched and Cara chuckled. "The nex stone only works if it has a life to feed off of: Richard's. The nex stone itself wouldn't have been able to heal her, it was Richard's life and his need," she emphasized 'need,' "to heal the Mother Confessor and their child." _

"_But-"_

_Cara turned, glaring. "But what, wizard?" _

_Zedd furrowed his brow and crossed his arms as he huffed. "Nothing." _

_Kahlan and Richard couldn't breathe, they were laughing so hard._

Kahlan awoke in the middle of the night, subconsciously pressing herself into Richard. When she opened her eyes, she saw Amadora's open as well. She smiled. The little girl was the perfect combination of her and Richard.

She had Richard's dark brown hair, which matted the top of her head. However, it held signs of curling, which was an attribute that was hers. Obviously, Amadora's eyes were Kahlan's, but her strong brow was Richard's. She had a small mouth like Kahlan's, but her nose looked more like Richard's.

Kahlan shifted, reaching out a hand to ruffle Amadora's soft hair. The infant mewled softly, popping a hand out of her swaddling cloth and waving it in the air. Kahlan lifted her hand in front of the newborn's face, smiling when Amadora wrapped her small hand around Kahlan's index finger. The little girl smiled a toothless grin.

She eventually rested her hand on Richard's chest, but Amadora's little limb was still wrapped tightly around her finger. It seemed like hours before the restless girl fell back asleep, and the moment Amadora's eyes closed, Kahlan's did as well.

_Rachel pressed a hand against Kahlan's stomach, which was growing much more rapidly now. _

"_My sister is in there!" Rachel squealed, looking up at Kahlan._

_Kahlan nodded and smiled. "Yes she is." She reached down and mussed Rachel's hair, causing the girl to giggle and run from her, straight into Richard's arms. He grabbed her and tickled her, wrestling with her on the ground._

"_Ahhh! Stop it!" Rachel screeched, futilely trying to get him to stop._

"_Never!" Richard smiled, his hands tickling her stomach. _

"_Richard, you are going to get her all riled up before the ceremony." Kahlan chided with a smile on her face. She turned back towards the mirror, adjusting her hair. She was wearing a blue circlet, which popped against her dark hair. She smoothed the silk gown she was wearing, which was a dark blue. Her pregnancy was quite obvious, but she didn't care. They had waited far too long for this moment._

"_Daddy! Listen to mommy!" Kahlan and Richard smiled, happy that the little girl openly referred to them as her parents. "I don't want to look bad for your wedding!" Rachel smiled when Richard dropped his hands, pressing a kiss to her forehead before telling her to run off and get ready._

"_Yes, daddy, listen to mommy." Kahlan mimicked with a smile, sliding on the bracelet that Richard had gotten for her so long ago. _

_Richard chuckled as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach. "I always do," he said with a laugh as he kissed her neck. "This day has been long overdue," he said, smiling at her in the mirror. She looked up at the mirror, smiling at him. _

"_I agree," her fingers ran along the wood. The dress she was wearing had a low neckline, and she felt like her skin was too bare. She sighed, looking at the reflection of Richard wrapped around her. He smiled and kissed her hair before turning and walking off._

_Kahlan pulled at the dress, making sure it fit her form comfortably. She wasn't incredibly far in her pregnancy, but her stomach was noticeable. She was slightly distressed when her condition started showing only a few weeks before the wedding. Up until then, she had remained rather small. She had been heartbroken that she would no longer fit in the dress she had so desperately wanted to wear, but Richard reassured her and told her that he found her just as beautiful with a child growing inside her. Then, without her knowledge, he had the dress altered so that it would fit her pregnant state._

_She looked up to see him walk back into the room, a brilliant smile on his face. _

"_And what makes you so happy, Seeker?" She asked, smiling in return. _

_He walked up behind her. "Lift your hair." Kahlan's brows furrowed but she obliged._

_Richard's arms came up around her and a blue necklace was in his hands. Her jaw dropped as he placed it around her neck, clasping it in place. She held her hair up and leaned towards the mirror, her other hand lightly grazing across the jewels. It matched everything else he had gotten her, almost like they had come in a set. _

_Kahlan turned, dropping her hair. "Richard, you didn't have to," she felt her face blush._

"_But I wanted to," he said, kissing her nose. "A beautiful woman deserves beautiful things," he said with a smile, taking her hand in his, lifting it to look at the ring. "Everything seems to go together," his eyes looked towards the bracelet. _

"_How did you find all these things that match each other?" She asked, smiling._

"_Simple," Richard said, straightening his back and smiling. "I just find things that match the color of your eyes."_

_Kahlan kissed him. She pulled away, her forehead resting against his as her hand rested on the back of his neck, combing through the hairs at the nape. _

"_Are you ready to get married, Mother Confessor?" Richard asked, the two breathing the same breath._

"_Incredibly." She breathed out, letting Richard lead her out of the room by the hand._

The sunlight bathed the bedroom, causing Richard to awaken. He looked down, seeing Amadora's little hand wrapped around Kahlan's finger. The sight caused his heart to warm. This was his family. He frowned, they were missing a very vital part.

As if on cue, he heard a small knock on the door followed by soft footsteps. Rachel was walking cautiously around the bed and stood awkwardly at the end, her eyes darting between the three of them.

"Rachel, come meet your little sister," Richard whispered, not wanting to wake either of the women he had in his arms.

Rachel walked slowly up beside Richard, leaning over to look at the sleeping baby.

"She's pretty." The girl stated, looking up at Richard. He nodded.

"Yes, very pretty, just like you." He smiled and she started giggling. Kahlan began to stir in his arms and Rachel froze, a horrified expression on her face. She stared as Kahlan opened her eyes, groaning softly.

"Hello Rachel," she yawned, squinting at the sunlight pouring into the room. "I see you've met your little sister." Kahlan began to sit up, grimacing slightly. Richard figured she still felt pain from the previous nights childbirth. He pushed himself up, leaning his back against the headboard. Kahlan sat next to him and he draped an arm around her.

Rachel nodded. "She's pretty."

Kahlan smiled. Rachel moved to get on the bed but Kahlan held out her hands, looking at the sheets underneath her. "Spirits, this bed is filthy! You let me sleep on this, Richard?" She gaped, smacking him lightly with the back of her hand. "This is disgusting," she moaned, clenching her eyes shut.

"You had already fallen asleep, I didn't wish to wake you." He smiled at her but she shook her head, looking absolutely horrified.

"I gave birth on these sheets, Richard. That is beyond... spirits! I'm filthy!" She pulled away from him, hurriedly getting off the bed. Richard laughed. Kahlan scolded. "Disgusting! Richard, get off the bed!" He laughed even more as he stood up, rocking Amadora in his arms.

Kahlan was already out the door calling for a maidservant. Within moments, the women was back with a bundle of sheets, scurrying to make the bed.

Kahlan stood in the middle of the room, tapping her foot.

"Kahlan," Richard began through his laughter. Kahlan shot him a glare.

"I need a bath," she stated, lifting up her arms and looking down.

"Rachel, why don't you take your baby sister and show Zedd?" Richard kneeled down, holding the sleeping babe in his arms. Rachel nodded and extended her arms, smiling. Richard grinned and placed the young girl in her arms. Rachel beamed at him and began to run out of the room.

"Rachel, walk!" He shouted, leaning to the side to watch her skid to a stop and begin walking very slowly throughout the hallways. He smiled. "She is going to be a great big sister."

Kahlan smiled and nodded. Richard stood up, walking over to Kahlan. The maidservant hurried out of the room.

"You do need a bath," Richard teased, walking up slowly.

"Cypher, you stop it right now." Kahlan said, taking a step back and lifting her hand.

"Stop what?" Richard said, grinning.

"Tssk, tssk," she scolded mockingly. "I just gave birth, we can not do that of which you are thinking."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he smiled, taking a step forward.

"Richard..." Kahlan cursed when her back hit a wall. Richard began to close in on her and she made a dash for it, attempting to run to the door. However, Richard was quicker and snaked an arm around her waist, spinning her around to face him.

"Oh no you don't, Seeker." She tried to pry his hands off of her to no avail. Kahlan sighed and relented, letting her arms fall to her side as Richard pulled her closer until their noses bumped. "Before long, we will have another one to take care of." She said, looking up through her lashes.

"That is what I'm betting on," Richard smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

"_Wizard, leave her alone!" Cara chided from the opposing end of the room._

"_Cara, stay out of this!" Zedd shouted back, returning his attentions to Kahlan. _

_Kahlan rolled her eyes. "Can I go?" Her hands rested on her swollen belly and she felt as though she would explode at any minute. _

_Zedd laughed and shook his head. "No, my dear. This is fascinating, you should know about it." Kahlan sighed and let her head fall back. "You and Richard's child could be very, very different." _

_Kahlan raised and eyebrow and Cara shot him a glare. "Is this news, wizard? He isn't confessed, that in itself should make the child 'very, very different.'" Kahlan laughed and Cara walked forward, leaning against the table and staring at him. _

"_I told you to stay out of this, pest!" Zedd teased. Cara rolled her eyes, lifting her hand and waving it as though she were about to hit him. Zedd looked at Kahlan. "Your magic didn't claim him, hence, your child could be very different."_

"_Is that not what I just said?" Cara gawked. Kahlan chuckled._

_Zedd ignored her. "Confessors generally only have girls. The magic is said to corrupt males, and males, when born, are ordered to death. However, that was always when the mate was confessed. Perhaps, without your magic coursing through Richard's veins, the effect would be different on a boy."_

_Kahlan stared openly. "Zedd, I am very irritable right now. If you have a relevant point, will you please make it?"_

"_Maybe, just maybe, your power wouldn't corrupt the boy. I read somewhere," he gestured towards the books that surrounded him, "that the mate's confession has a vital role in what will happen if a boy is born. Confession overtakes everything in the man's body, including his seed. Somewhere..." Zedd trailed off, thumbing through books._

_Kahlan sat impatiently._

"_Wizard!" Cara snapped. _

"_Oh, sorry, anyways, it says that since the seed is corrupted by the magic of the confessor, it adds an extra element to the... let's say, recipe of the child. An extra element to the magic. Richard doesn't have that element, he has one of his own in regards to his own magic. I'm not sure how that would work..."_

"_Confessors bearing male children is very rare, Zedd." Kahlan patronized, pushing herself off the table and gaining her balance. "I will enlist in your help if Richard and I ever produce a boy, alright?" Zedd nodded and Kahlan walked off._

"_What was that all about?" Cara asked, spinning a seat around and sitting in front of him. _

_Zedd mumbled, burying his head in his books._

Rachel ran up to Zedd, the small bundle in her arms. The old man rushed over to her.

"Is this the little miracle?" Zedd let his withered fingers graze across the babe's cheek. "What did they name her?"

"Amadora." Rachel stated, rocking the girl in her arms.

"Gift of love," Zedd smiled, shaking his head. Oh, those two. He reached out his arms, asking permission from Rachel to hold the child. She obliged, handing him the small girl, who started crying once she was in the old man's arms. He laughed and began making incoherent noises, causing the little confessor to laugh and babble.

He sat down with Amadora cradled in his arm as he began rummaging through yet another book. His eyes settled on a page, a page he read all too often. He looked up at Rachel, smiling at her.

"Are you ready to be a big sister?" He asked and she nodded furiously. Zedd smiled and reached out a hand, ruffling her hair. He looked up as he saw Richard and Kahlan come into the room, both freshly cleaned. Kahlan's cheeks were a bit flushed and Zedd narrowed his eyes, shaking his head.

"What!" Richard exclaimed, lifting his hands. "We didn't do anything, I swear!" Kahlan giggled and Richard made a face at her before assaulting her with quick kisses. He walked over to Zedd and he lifted up Amadora, letting Richard take the child into his arms and walk back towards Kahlan.

There were two chairs on the other side of the room, along with a small table. Richard and Kahlan sat in the chairs, Richard cradling the baby as Kahlan leaned over, letting the babe grab ahold of her hand. Rachel scurried over and sat on top of the table. It was the perfect picture of a family.

Zedd looked towards the page that he had memorized.

"_Two paths meant to meet accompanied by two hearts that were never supposed to intertwine; the union of the one in white and the bringer of death will cause the rivers to run red and the sky to turn black. An unlikely occurrence will cause a war that will tear the world apart."_

His finger moved along the words.

"_If the one in white and the bringer of death do what is necessary, the world will be saved but they will be doomed."_

He looked down, towards the lengthier and more devastating paragraph.

"_If the one in white and the bringer of death refuse to do what needs to be done, the world will be doomed to perish. A life will be taken that will shatter the opposing, nature will fight itself, death will run rampant. As a defense, the magic will turn vile, eliminating all around it. When the union shatters, the Keeper will rule all."_

Zedd hated prophecies. Especially forked ones.

**- THE END.**


End file.
